


The Stag and The Hound

by Robyn001



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Betrayal, Country & Western, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Love/Hate, Medium Honor Arthur Morgan, Possible Character Death, RDR2, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 162,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn001/pseuds/Robyn001
Summary: In 1899 a lot of things were changing, especially in West America. The gangs of outlaws and gunslingers were almost extinguished and those who survived were hunted or killed.Dutch Van der Linde's gang was one of them.After the umpteenth mistake, that had cost them their friends' life,  they ran up to the mountains, followed by bounty hunters and government agents.But they didn't know that something more dangerous was on their tracks.Someone they believed was dead, a ghost that became flesh under their eyes.Hi everyone!My name's Robyn and I'm in love with RDR2 especially with the characters that our beloved Rockstar's created.So this is my story and if you're going to read it I hope you'll like it.Only to inform you, English's not my mother tongue so please if there are any mistakes correct me if you would, I'd appreciate that :)ENJOY YOUR READING!
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	1. who are you?

The path to Fichgreen was one of the hardest of all Est Shadowlyn, but she didn’t know that and when that man advised her to follow it, she didn’t think twice.  
While she was struggling to balance herself every time Wind Catcher took a step, suddenly the animal stopped and neighed. She felt his agitation and she did her best to calm him down.  
<< We’re almost there, c’mon >> she said forcing the animal to go on with a hit of her spur.  
When finally the ground returned to be even, she sighed with relief and sped up, promising to herself that she would never listen to a stranger again. While Wind Catcher, her beautiful Frisian, followed the path, she stuck out from her saddlebag a pocket watch to check the time.  
Wow. That fella wasn’t so crazy after all. We’ve got here in less time for sure. If we had crossed the Heartlands, it would’ve taken us more.  
She crossed the border and reached West Elizabeth, following the road from Tall Tree until she got to the Great Plains. Shortly after, she stopped at the crossway and walked around the signposts until she found the name she was interested in. Then she spurred Wind Catcher towards the marked direction.  
Finally, after four days of travel, she arrived in Blackwater.  
She hadn’t been there for a while, but nothing had changed since the last time other than the fact that every six feet there was a poster with their face on it.  
Slowly she led Wind Catcher along the Wapiti Avenue, enlighten by the street lamps and once she went past the post office, she turned left, finding herself in the main street where, despite the late hour, there still were some folks.  
She stopped in front of the saloon where she tied up Wind Catcher and then she headed to the sheriff’s office, which was just ahead.  
She entered without knocking first, waking up the man that was dozing seated at his desk, with his feet on it and his hat covering his eyes.  
<< It’s good to see that Blackwater’s folks are in safe hands, isn’t it sheriff Warren? >> she asked with a mocking smile on her face.  
<< Well, look who’s back >> replied the man settling himself on his chair. << I’m sorry for disturbing your nap, but I’m here to ask you about some information >> she said taking a seat in front of the sheriff.  
The man rubbed his eyes and then he rested his arms on the desk in front of him, nodding at her direction to let her go on.  
<< I need to know what happened on that boat. The one Van der Linde’s gang assaulted. And I want to know where I can find them >>  
The man’s expression changed drastically.  
<< I can’t give you any information. I’m sorry >> he said leaning against his chair.  
<< You can’t or you don’t want to, James? >> she asked.  
She stared at the man who started to feel uncomfortable.  
<< Listen. What happened on that boat is a mystery for anyone. However, there isn’t one person that doesn’t talk about it in town. So go nose around and see what you can find out. I can’t tell you anything. As concerns their current position, no one knows where they are >>  
<< Have you been threatened or paid for keeping your mouth shut? >> she asked again.  
Warren laughed nervously, neatening his jacket. But when he noticed her serious expression, he became serious in turn and cleared his throat.  
<< They’ve paid me >> he whispered.  
<< Who? >>  
Warren sighed.  
<< Pinkertons >>  
<< The government’s hired agents for Van der Linde? >> she asked disbelieved and he nodded.  
<< If they catch him first, you can say goodbye to your money >> he said lighting up a cigar.  
She glanced at him and stood up, her hands on the desk while she leaned towards him dangerously, fixing her eyes on his once more.  
<< I want to make it clear Warren. I never lose. If Pinkertons should get there first, I’ll come back and make sure you’ll get me that money. Am I clear? You know who I am and I am no joke, especially when money is involved >>  
Warren gulped and nodded.  
<< Good >> she said heading to the door and going outside.  
She went to the saloon at a slow pace, scoping from under her hat the few people who were around.  
She climbed the stairs at the entry and then she went straight to the counter where she seated on a stool. With a gesture of her hand, she caught the barman’s attention.  
<< Yes, Miss? >>  
<< A beer, please >>  
The barman nodded, coming back shortly after with her demand. Sipping from her bottle, she turned to observe the saloon.  
A group of ladies, seated at a table not so far from her, was talking about the new rise of prices.  
To another table there were some men playing poker, the few words that they exchanged were about a railway magnate, sugar dealer, oilman, whose name was Leviticus Cornwall.  
Never heard of him.  
She turned her attention elsewhere but, no one seemed to discuss what she was interested in. She turned over again, leaning against the counter. At the same moment, two men entered the saloon and she noticed they were talking softly, looking around nervously.  
She followed them with her eyes until they seated at a table near the window.  
From where she stood she couldn’t hear what they were saying, so she caught the barman’s attention again ordering some stew, that arrived just after.  
She paid and then she sat at a table near the men’s one.  
<< Where they could’ve gone? >> asked one of the two.  
A thin young man with blonde hair.  
<< There’re rumors around…East >> replied the other.  
<< East? You sure? >>  
<< No. In my opinion, this is horseshit to scramble up the bounty hunters that are chasing them >>  
Silence.  
She brought a spoonful of stew to her mouth.  
<< I’ve heard Calvin say that they’re heading-on to the North >> said the youngest man.  
<< Calvin says a lot of things. I don’t know where those bastards are going, but it doesn’t matter >>  
<< What you mean? >> asked the other confused.  
The man moved closer to his partner.  
<< They got one of them >>  
<< Who? >>  
<< Ike Skelding. It seems that he’s got paid by some bounty hunters so that they bring him to them. He’s a gingery boy, with the face of a rat. They keep him at Quaker’s Cove. For now at least >>  
<< Are they going to hang him? >> asked the thin man.  
The other nodded.  
<< But first they’re going to make him sweat blood for the information they want >>  
Silence again.  
Another spoonful of that gruel.  
<< Do you think that…the Hound is looking for them? >> the young man asked unsurely.  
She strained her ears.  
<< You bet. I think he’s on their trail for a while now. Maybe he almost got them >>  
<< I hope so. I would pay gold to see them in his hands. Maybe with an arm chopped off or half-face burned. You know…I’ve heard that he ripped off all the toenails of a man once >>  
<< For that matter he etched his name into a faller's back with a steaming hot blade. Phillip himself couldn’t have done a better job, and he’s worked with meat for ages >>  
<< Talking about Phillip, did you know… >>  
From that moment the conversation was not so interesting anymore, so she got up, leaving the plate, barely touched on the table, and she went outside.  
Satisfied by the information she’d got, she sat on a bench outside the saloon and lighted up a cigarette. Shortly after, she put out her map from the sack.  
The name Quaker’s Cove wasn’t new for her, indeed she had marked it out on the map at the southwest of Blackwater.  
Once she stowed away the map, she looked at her pocket watch which hands indicated seven past two a.m.  
She threw the cigarette away and she went towards Wind Catcher.  
<< Are you feeling better? >> she asked petting his long, black mane.  
She poked out a carrot from the saddle giving it to him and then she continued petting him.  
<< Let’s go >> she said saddling up and leading Wind Catcher down the Main Street.  
She spent half an hour to arrive at Quaker’s Cove.  
When she saw a campfire in the distance she slowed down her pace, still approaching it.  
There were five men, but there were many more blankets and tents on the ground.  
She left Wind Catcher a few steps behind her while she got closer to them.  
When one of the men noticed her, he hit his partner who was sleeping next to him.  
This last complained before he noticed her in turn.  
They all got on their feet, looking at her and coming closer, with their hands on their gun belt.  
<< What do you want? >> asked one of them.  
She looked at them.  
Then, taking a few steps, she kneeled near the fire to warm up her hands.  
<< I want to talk to Skelding >> she said.  
<< I’m Skelding >> answered one man taking a step towards her.  
She moved her eyes from the fire up to him.  
<< I want to talk with your man >> she said again.  
The man took another step.  
<< Why? >>  
<< Information >>  
<< They’ve already come for that information and he hasn’t said a single word. So go away >>  
<< He’s going to talk with me >> she insisted.  
All the presents started to laugh.  
<< Listen, sweetheart. I don’t know who you are, maybe only a crazy woman who wants to make fun of us. But now you gotta leave or I’ll force you >> said Skelding moving forward.  
She got up on her feet in a blink of an eye, holding her knife to his throat and pulling his hair with the other hand in order to reveal more of his flesh.  
<< Maybe you haven’t realized who you’re talking with >>  
The man looked at her trying to find some clues that could reveal her identity  
One thing caught his attention.  
The pendant of her necklace was the head of a growling dog.  
The man’s eye widened while he could feel the terror gripping his guts.  
He had seen that symbol thousands of times. Whoever saw it recognized it too.  
It was the mark that she used every time she killed a person. She used it to mark that a person’s soul was her.  
<< You’re the Hound >> the man said in a whisper.  
She nodded.  
<< I don’t want to kill anyone tonight. But if I’m not going to get what I want someone will lose something >> she pressed the cold blade of her knife against Skelding’s skin a little more.  
The man surrendered.  
She moved away from the blade, distancing the man who rubbed his neck. Then he told two of his men to bring her to his prisoner.  
They guided her to a near tree where, because of the dark, she hand’s seen the man who was on the ground with his hands and feet tied up and a gag that didn’t let him talk.  
As soon as the young criminal noticed that he had got visitors, he tried to talk but, what came out of his mouth were inapprehensible words.  
<< You have visitors McGuire >> said one of the men lighting his face and then putting down the lantern.  
She went closer to him, waiting for him to notice her. When that happened, she kneeled in front of him and smirked.  
<< Hi Sean. Do you remember me? >>  
The confusion was all she could see in his eyes.  
<< Leave us alone gentlemen >> she said to the two men who looked at each other.  
She looked up at them and raised an eyebrow.  
That was enough for them to leave.  
With a hand, she took off the gag from the man’s mouth and, as she thought, he started to talk as soon as he was free to.  
<< You’re definitively prettier than those ugly men that came last time >>  
<< Are you talking about Pinkertons? >> she asked.  
<< They’re the ones >>  
<< What did you tell them? >>  
<< Nothing >>  
She remained silent, looking at him.  
<< How you know my name? >> he asked frowning.  
<< You really not remember me, do you? >> she asked, but she knew he didn’t.  
<< I would remember someone like you. What is your name again?>>  
Quickly she banged his head against the tree behind him.  
The man moaned in pain.  
<< What the hell! >>  
<< Enough with this horseshit McGuire. Tell me where I can find them >>  
He continued to moan.  
<< I don’t know what you’re talking about >> he said.  
<< Oh really? >>  
McGuire remained silent.  
She shook her head and got up, leaning against the tree.  
<< Tell me…How’s Dutch? And Hosea? Reverend Swanson’s already reached his God or does he keeps drowning his failure as a human being in the alcohol? I bet Miss Grimshaw is crabbier than ever. Not to mention that old slacker and the girls >>  
She stopped and looked at him.  
<< How do you know about the gang? >> he asked in disbelief.  
She laughed.  
<< I know a lot of things, Sean. But what I don’t know is where are your friends right now. Tell me >>  
<< I don’t know >> he answered.  
She sighed and looked away.  
<< For how long have they gone? A week? Maybe two? Do you think they’re coming back for you? >>  
The man didn’t answer.  
<< Of course they won’t. We’re talking about Dutch after all >>  
<< You can go on forever, but you’re never going to know it from me because I don’t know >> said McGuire in a convinced tone.  
<< Maybe it’s true or maybe you’re lying to me and for what I can remember, you’re really good at it >>  
She kneeled again in front of him.  
<< Do you remember all the tricks and jokes? Of course not. You can’t even remember who am I >>  
<< You’re crazy. I’ve never seen you in my life >> he said.  
She laughed again, coming closer to him enough for feeling his breath or her face.  
<< Does the name Julia Myles rings a bell? >>  
The expression on the young man’s face was exactly what she had expected. His mouth open and his eyes fixed on her trying to reveal the lie just said. But he couldn't because she had said the truth.  
<< It’s impossible, Julia is dead >>  
<< You’d like it, wouldn’t you? A weight off your conscience. Unfortunately for you, I’m still alive. But it will be bigger displeasure for Dutch and all those sons of bitches >>  
She stood up, ready to leave.  
He did know nothing and what he knew wasn’t useful to discover where they were.  
<< Goodbye Sean >> she said.  
<< Julia I’m begging you… >>  
She grasped his throat tightly enough to take away his breath.  
<< Don’t call me like that. That privilege is reserved for a few people. You don’t even have the right to talk to me for all I care. Not more than you already had >>  
She moved away calling the men who got closer while their prisoner tried to catch his breath again.  
<< Was he useful? >> asked one of the men.  
<< Not at all >> she answered.  
<< We’ve told you. This son of a bitch doesn’t talk >>  
<< He can’t talk if he doesn’t know anything >>  
She turned and without speaking another word to the men or McGuire, she left.  
She would have found them. One way or another. She didn’t care how much time it would have taken, but she would’ve done it.  
Her hunting began.

So...this was the first chapter, I hope you liked it if so let me know!  
I'll post in a couple of days hopefully.  
Kisses!


	2. on their tracks

Julia had two leads: one led to the Est and the other to the North.  
There were too many for her.  
At the beginning, she asked herself why Est. Knowing Dutch and Hosea they would have never gone that direction, towards the civilization, against their principles and nowhere near their dream which saw a west virgin land as the main character.  
So, why east? To run away? It could be. But who didn’t hear about the disaster in Blackwater? They really would have taken the risk of getting recognized?  
The answer was easy.  
No.  
But if they had to run away, why not to the West?  
It was what Pinkertons expected and if they had gone that way, they would have found them immediately. Plus they had left a long trail of crimes behind them, coming from there.  
Last option was the North.  
The Ambarino’s mountains were covered in thick snow in that period. The storms up there could freeze a man still alive on the spot.  
Only a fool could think of going up there.  
Someone desperate. Someone without a choice.  
The Van der Linde gang.  
The day after she talked to McGuire, she made sure to have all she needed and then she left Blackwater.  
She spent two days to get to her destination.  
She forded the Upper Montana River and then when she arrived at the crossroad near the Riggs Station, she took the path near Mento’s Rest to spare some time.  
Once she came back to the main road, she followed it till she arrived at the Wallace Station, where she spent the night.  
Once she crossed the border with the Grizzlies, the true research began.  
At the beginning, she stopped at Cottail Pond, but there wasn’t any sign of human presence.  
She followed, then, the path near Beartooth Bech, passing near Isabella Lake and then she went down to Mount Hagen where she checked every single shack, without finding any clue that showed that they had passed that way.  
She thought she had got the wrong lead while she climbed back the path near Mount Hagen and then she went down, towards the border, passing near a heap of abandoned and destroyed shacks.  
She decided to spend a few minutes to take a look.  
At the beginning, she didn’t see anything but the small, half-destroyed, wooden buildings. But then she noticed some strange signs on them.  
She got down Wind Catcher, getting closer in order to see better those signs and while she touched them with the tip of her covered hands, she realized that they were gun holes.  
Entering the shack, she dug in the snow to make sure she was right and after a few seconds, she found a case.  
She continued her wondering, inspecting the surroundings and seeking for some hints when suddenly she stepped on something that wasn’t snow.  
She took a step back and she dug again till she found the corpse shot in the chest.  
When she looked up again she realized that all that heaps were actually corpses.  
There had been a gunfight.  
But who were those men?  
She searched in the corpse’s pockets, but she didn’t find anything. She searched on another corpse and another one. She found some bullets and cigarettes. No money nor valuable objects.  
She found a kind of diary on one of them. She opened it and read the last page.  
We must stay in this rathole for two more days, waiting for that damned train to cross the border. Colm says that is better if we assault it near Cumberland Falls. Then we’re going to find those sons of bitches that have killed Enoch and his group in that damned ranch at North of Colter. They have burnt it down with our men. I hope for them to be dead ‘cause if I find them, I will tear them to pieces.  
She closed the diary and put it where she had found it.  
She knew who Colm was. Colm O’Driscoll was Dutch’s bitter enemy and he was there for a train.  
Those were his men and she was sure that they had been attacked by Van der Linde before he stole their robbery plan. It wasn’t the first time anyway.  
She also heard the name of Colter. An old mining town, abandoned from years after the death of all the habitats, too old and attached to the place to go away.  
She spent an hour to reach it because of all the snow that didn’t allow her to speed up the pace.  
Finally, she found what she was looking for. Or at least something that could be useful.  
She saw burnt spots on the ground where they had started the fires and when she entered the buildings, she found some abandoned objects that could belong to them.  
She found a stylographic pen on a table, which ink was frozen by the cold.  
It was Mary-Beth’s, she knew she liked writing.  
There was no doubt. They had been there and from what she had seen, they must have left a few days before her arrival.  
She looked up to the sky that had turned dark. She couldn’t continue her travel, it was too dangerous. The night was the wolves' favourite moment to go hunting.  
She found a few logs to light up a fire in one of the cabins and then she took care of Wind Catcher and ate something.  
She sat in front of the fire, looking at the flames that danced under her empty gaze while her head was full of thoughts.  
In the man’s diary was written about a ranch near Colter, but if what she had read was real, it was destroyed, so they couldn’t be there.  
She thought about what had happened in Blackwater. Two weeks had passed since then and the waters had settled, at least in part.  
Maybe they really have gone East. But, how much?  
She took out the map from her sack, opening it and reading the name of the first town near her position.  
It was Valentine, on the other side of the Dakota River.  
A bitter smile appeared on her face at the memory that name brought to her mind.  
She decided that she would have gone there the next day.  
Once she put back her map, she laid down on her blankets and with the undertone crackle of the fire, she fell asleep.  
She regained consciousness because of Wind Catcher, which neigh was the alarm that something was wrong. In fact, shortly after, she heard a loud growl.  
It was a wolf pack.  
She got up and run outside, taking up his rifle and shooting at everything that moved.  
Fortunately, no wolf got near her horse enough to hurt it. However, after she killed one of them and wounded another, a third jumped on her.  
Julia avoided it, but not entirely and the wolf got the sleeve of his coat, tearing it.  
She shot him dead.  
The others run away, including the wounded one.  
She made sure that Wind Catcher was alright, then she looked at the dead wolves, checking if their fur was in good conditions before she skinned them, getting some meat too.  
She picked up her things from the cabin and lighted up a fire near Wind Catcher, where she prepared some coffee that would have helped her to stay awake.  
She checked the time. There were two hours left before the sunrise.  
After she sipped her coffee until it ended, she noticed something that caught her attention.  
A wooden cross with a name carved on it that she couldn’t read.  
She walked towards it, while she asked herself how the hell she didn’t see it before and when she could read the words clearly, her feet stopped.  
On the cross was written, Davey Callander.  
He was part of the Van der Linde gang and, as all its members, she knew him.  
The man had a brother three years older than him, Mac.  
The memory of them made her smile as she felt a tightness in her gut that took her by surprise.  
Why she was sorry for them? The two brothers weren’t less guilty for what she suffered.  
And Davey’s death was Dutch’s punishment.  
She turned her back to the cross and walked away.  
She left Colter when the sun wasn’t even appeared.  
She took the path near Barrow Lagoon and from there she reached Cottail Pond again, where she crossed the river after the Cumberland Falls.  
She got to Valentine at two p.m.  
It had changed nothing, only the buildings were older. Except for a house, which construction just began. It was exactly in front of the barn.  
The stink of the animals of the neighbouring ranch reached the small town and it mixed with the stink of the mud that covered it.  
Last time Julia had been there it was for a bounty. She didn’t stay for long, only a couple of days and she avoided the town, except when she took the money of the bounty.  
She went to the barn with the idea of leaving Wind Catcher to clear and feed him.  
In the meantime, she would have gone to the hotel to take a warm bath to wash off all the tiredness of the long journey.  
She got down her horse just a few meters from the entry, then she led Wind Catcher inside where there were a moustachioed man and a young boy that was discussing work.  
The man dismissed the boy and then he turned towards her, saying good morning.  
Julia did the same, looking at the man who she already knew and that seemed not to recognize her.  
He was Barney Hook, son of the barn’s owner, aged ten years from the last time she saw him.  
<< How can I help you, Miss? >>  
<< I want to leave my horse for a while. I got some business to attend to. I want to find him clear and with his belly full >> she answered, petting the animal on her side.  
<< Of course >> said the man getting closer to her horse to know him.  
<< He’s a magnificent animal. What’s his name? >>  
<< Wind Catcher >> she said handing the reins to him.  
The man looked at her for a bit too long before he took the reins and for a moment, Julia thought he had remembered her.  
<< Two hours. Not a minute later >> she said and the man nodded.  
Once she got out of the barn she went to the hotel on the other side of the street, where she paid for a bath.  
When her skin, still cold because of the mountain air, touched the hot water, it burnt a little, while her muscles stretched and she relaxed.  
Ten minutes passed when she heard a knock at the door and the voice of a young woman.  
<< Do you want some company? >> she asked.  
She thought about it for a second.  
<< Yes, come in >>  
The girl that entered was tiny, with long blonde hair, dark eyes and the face covered by freckles and birthmarks.  
When she looked at Julia, her cheeks, still chubby, became bright pink.  
She must be fifth-teen.  
<< Come closer. I don’t bite >> she said smiling at her.  
The girl came closer to her, looking at the ground and then she kneeled at her side.  
<< What’s your name? >> she asked.  
<< Nellie >> the girl answered frightened.  
<< It’s a cute name. Would you rub this on my back, please? >> Julia said handing the sponge to her.  
The girl took it and started to rub it on her back, looking at the different scars she had.  
<< What happened to you? >> she asked unable to contain her curiosity.  
Julia smiled.  
<< I fell off my horse when I was young. My foot got stuck in the stirrup and my skittish horse dragged me away >>  
It was a lie, obviously. Those scars were the souvenirs of her bounties. The men she killed.  
Her victims.  
<< It must have hurt >> said Nellie.  
<< Oh yes >>  
They stayed silent while the girl continued to rub her back before she moved to her legs and arms.  
<< What’s your name, Miss? >> the girl asked suddenly.  
Julia thought about it for a moment.  
<< Margaret >> she lied.  
<< Do you wear man’s clothes often? >> Nellie asked looking at her clothes folded on the chair.  
Julia laughed.  
<< Yes >>  
<< How so? If I can ask >>  
<< They’re more comfortable for doing my job >>  
<< And what’s your job? >>  
Julia lowered her lag, that Nellie was rubbing, and leaned towards her.  
<< A very dangerous job >>  
The girl smiled.  
<< Bring my sack here please >>  
The girl did as she told her. Julia took out a dollar and gave it to her.  
<< The pay for us is only fifty-cent Miss >>  
<< Keep the change for you >> she answered.  
The girl thanked her and left.  
She stayed in the tub until the water got cold.  
She wore her clothes and when she saw her necklace on the chair, she took it and went in front of the mirror to wear it.  
Her eyes looked at the pendant. The animal’s maw was open, with two long fangs coming out of it and his eyes were full of blood.  
She shook her head and got out of the room, coming back to the entry where the host asked her if she wanted a room for the night.  
She declined the offer and went to the saloon.  
As always she went straight to the counter, ignoring the looks of the people there.  
The barman was the same as ten years ago, Clarence.  
She hated him and she had good reasons to.  
<< What can I serve you, Miss? >>  
<< The dish of the day and a beer >>  
The man nodded and gave her the beer, telling her that she had to wait for the stew.  
In the meantime, she sipped her beer.  
Two men got closer to the counter and asked for a whiskey. She looked at them from under her hat for a while, noticing the guns on their belts and their clothes.  
They were bounty hunters.  
<< I received a letter from Sid >> said one the two.  
<< What he said? >> asked the other looking around.  
<< He said that they’re moving near Upper Montana intending to bring him to Strawberry >>  
<< You think they’re gonna give him to the Pinkertons? >>  
<< Just like that. The agents paid Skelding to bring him to them, even if he didn’t tell them a damn thing >> answered the other.  
<< I heard he talked >>  
<< Yeah, right. And with whom? >> laughed the other drinking his whiskey.  
<< The Hound’s looked for the prisoner. It seems that he knew him and there’s also the chance that he knew Van der Linde himself >> said the other man softly.  
<< It can’t be. Sid would have written it to me >>  
<< I swear. I heard that he tore off almost all his teeth >> continued the other.  
Julia rolled her eyes.  
<< Really? That fella is a demon. I wouldn’t like to meet him, not now, not ever. I wouldn’t want to be in the same room as him! >>  
She smiled and shook her head.  
Clarence came back with her stew and when he gave it to her, she took it and sat at a table near one occupied by some elegant men that didn’t even turn their heads her way.  
She started to eat.  
She had to admit it, Clarence could have been a bastard but he damn knew how to cook.  
While she looked at the two elegant men, she asked herself why they were in that town composed by shit and mug for the ninety per cent.  
From what they were saying, she understood they were two oilmen that had to meet another of them any day.  
One of them caught her attention when he started to talk about a train robbery at the border with the Grizzlies.  
The same robbery she had read about on the O’Driscoll’s diary.  
<< Damned criminals! They’re society’s scum >> answered the other when he heard the new.  
<< Cornwall must be very angry >>  
<< What that have to do with Cornwall? >>  
<< didn’t you know? It was his train. We must hope he doesn’t blow the deal >>  
<< What the hell >>  
So that was Cornwall’s train. Interesting…  
She checked the hour on her pocket watch. It was time to go to Wind Catcher.  
Once she reached the barn, Barney was saddling him, giving him a sugar cube.  
<< Thanks >> Julia said coming closer to him.  
<< It was nothing >>  
<< How much for…everything? >>  
<< Four dollars >>  
She gave them to him.  
Barney thanked her, taking the money and then his gaze lingered her.  
<< Have we met before? You’re a familiar face >> he said.  
Julia looked at him for a while, thinking about her answer.  
<< I don’t think so. I would remember you. I remember everyone I meet >>  
<< Oh well, if that’s so…nice to meet you. I’m Barney Hook >> said the man sticking his hand out.  
She shook it and answered:  
<< Margaret >>  
<< Only Margaret? >> he asked frowning.  
<< Only Margaret >>  
Once she mounted Wind Catcher, she went to the south-west of Valentine and then she cut across a path towards the north that brought her to an abandoned hut.  
She had been there other times and she never had found it occupied.  
It seemed that no-one, except Julia, knew about it.  
She cleared up a little bit and after she looked around for some firewood, she lighted up the fire.  
She spent her time thinking and in the meantime, she cleaned her guns.  
She checked if Wind Catcher was good and then she laid on the cot she covered with her blankets.  
She planned to stay in Valentine for a couple of days, waiting to someone of the gang to show up. She didn’t know what she would have done when she would have found Van der Linde.  
A part of her wanted to take his revenge on all of them, while the other wanted only the money of the bounty on Van der Linde’s head to disappear as quickly as possible, get over with being a bounty hunter and killed the Hound.  
But at that moment, the only thing she could do was rest, so she closed her eyes and she let herself go to the dream world. 

HI EVERYONE!  
So this was the chapter, I hope you liked it.

I really don't have a day to post so I'll just do it when I feel like it, but normally I'll do it once a week (hopefully)

Anyway, I'll stop boring you :)

I'll see you next week.  
KISSES!


	3. a disastrous plan

She woke up when the sun was already high in the sky. She had slept enough for the next two days and in spite of it, she would have slept more.  
When she sat up, she felt the muscles of her back and legs hurt because of the long ride of the days before.  
She stayed on her cot for a while to let herself to fully wake up and then she prepared some coffee.  
While she sipped it in front of the window, she thought about what to do.  
She wanted to go to the sheriff Gibbs in Valentine to ask him some questions. Maybe that man had noticed something strange during those days or some new faces that could coincide with those of Van der Linde's gang members.  
Therefore she prepared Wind Catcher to go to the city.  
Once she got in front of the sheriff’s office, she tied Wind Catcher to one of the stakes, reassuring him that it wouldn’t have taken long.  
She closed the buttons of her shirt, hiding her necklace before she entered without knocking first.  
<< Good morning sheriff >> she greeted the man who was reading the paper.  
He moved it away from his face and looked up at her for a few seconds.  
<< How can I help you Miss? >> he asked, returning to that new he was reading before he got distracted.  
Julia sighed.  
<< I wonder why all men always think that we need help >> she said.  
<< Women always need help >>  
<< I think otherwise, but I’m not here to discuss equality >> she cut short.  
<< And why are you here? >> he asked again.  
The paper abandoned near the man.  
<< Did you notice something strange in town these days? Maybe some new faces? >> she asked looking through the window.  
<< Valentine’s like a harbor. The visitors arrive endlessly, both from West and East.  
I see new faces all the time >>  
<< I see >> she answered.  
<< Why do you ask? >> the sheriff asked shortly after.  
Julia sighed again.  
<< I’ve been following a criminal. A certain Elmer Finch. He ran away from Strawberry and it seems that he killed a lot of people there >> she said looking at the man who seemed thoughtful.  
<< I’ve never heard of him. But maybe his description could be useful >>  
She thought about it for a second.  
<< Not so tall and rather skinny. He’s black hair, mustache and goatee. He’s a mole on the cheek and he usually wears elegant clothes >>  
Gibbs shook his head.  
<< I haven’t seen him >>  
<< Well thank you anyway sheriff >> she said going to the door.  
<< I think I’d already seen you somewhere >> said the man before she could have opened it.  
Julia gazed at him.  
<< I’ve been in valentine some years ago >> she answered.  
<< Yeah, yeah it could be. Well, good day Miss >> he said opening his paper again.  
Once she got out, a dispersive crowd in front Clarence’s saloon caught her attention.  
She came closer to the deputy sheriff, who was smoking a cigarette lent to the wooden porch, and she asked him what was happening.  
<< A bar fight >> he answered without looking at her.  
She stared at the crowd, trying to see more but from that distance she couldn’t see people’s faces.  
She went closer to the saloon, but when she reached the corner between it and the doctor’s office, she stopped.  
She felt her body go tense and her hands reached the guns on her belt. Her ears buzzed and her breath was patchy while her gaze was impossible to move elsewhere.  
There he is.  
The man she was looking for was a few meters from her, in front of the store, and he was talking animatedly with a big and fat man, with a thick brown beard that she had never seen.  
He must have been a new member of the gang, who knows how many Van der Linde had recruited during the years of her absence.  
Without thinking, Julia took a few steps ahead before she realized what she was doing and stopped. She couldn’t get close and catch him, not with that man in front of him and Arthur Morgan, that she noticed shortly after, a few steps from them while he was cleaning himself from the mug in a barrel full of water.  
He must have been one of the men involved in the fight. She wasn’t surprised.  
Many times she had seen him coming back to the camp with a split lip or eyebrow or a bleeding nose.  
Beat people were his thing and, maybe, the only thing that he could do.  
She turned her gaze on Dutch again while he mounted The Count, his horse, and then he left. Julia damned herself for having left Wind Catcher behind and she couldn't follow him by feet.  
The other man went closer to Morgan who sighed up a cigarette.  
When he turned her direction, she quickly hid behind a house. She couldn’t risk being seen.  
She thought of a plan.  
Obviously the two men knew where the camp was, she had only to follow one of the two and she would have arrived into the lion’s den.  
The only problem was that she didn’t know one of the two, while the other was too good at covering is tracks and he would have noticed her if she had followed him.  
Besides she couldn’t fight him, he was too strong for her.  
The other man wasn’t weak himself, but it seemed to her that he was kind of stupid. She didn’t know why.  
She carefully looked them from the corner of the house she was hiding and she saw Morgan go towards a horse and mount on it. Then he said something to the other man and left.  
The only left was him.  
She followed him with her eyes while he got on his horse, a shire brown horse, and went to the opposite direction of Morgan’s.  
He was slow enough to be followed by feet.  
He stopped in front of the other saloon of Valentine, much smaller and less crowded than Clarence’s one.  
After an hour, Julia decided to look through the window to see what he was doing.  
She saw the man dead drunk, seated at the counter while he was talking to another man who was as drunk as him.  
She understood that it would have taken a while, so she went closer Wind Catcher and led him beyond some houses near the saloon, so when the man would have got out, she would have seen him.  
She waited tow hours more, seated near her horse while she sharpened her knife and polished the wooden handle.  
When she heard for the umpteenth time the saloon door open, she looked up and saw the man who drew closer to his horse stumbling.  
He got on it badly and spurred him to follow the road that crossed the station.  
Quickly she got on Wind Catcher and followed him.  
When they arrived near Citadel Rock, they were alone.  
Suddenly the man stopped.  
She continued to go on slowly, her heart was beating fast, afraid that he might have noticed her.  
Soon enough her fear was replaced by disbelief.  
The man fainted.  
He leaned forward, laying his head against his horse’s mane, which neighed.  
Julia frowned while she got off Wind Catcher and drew closer to the man. When the horse noticed her, he started to get nervous.  
Julia calmed him down with sweet words and whispers till he did, and then she called Wind Catcher and got on him.  
She tied up the man’s hands behind his back and then she pulled him from his feet on her horse.  
She made sure he wouldn’t fall off and then hit the other horse which ran away.  
She went to her hideout where she tied up the man to a tree and put a gag in his mouth to avoid his screams once he would have woken up.  
She lighted the fire outside the shack and placed her blankets near it.  
She cooked some meat and warmed up a can of pea.  
When she finished eating she took care of Wind Catcher, curling and feeding him.  
The man wasn’t awake yet.  
She searched his pocket finding some change and small objects.  
She took his guns and put them beside her near the fire.  
Finally, when the sun had set for a while, the man regained consciousness.  
Julia was, as always, staring at the fire, while her head was full of thoughts and when she heard a jump, she turned her face.  
The man blinked a couple of times before he looked around to figure out where he was. When he realized the situation, he started to struggle trying to free himself from the ropes that held him firm.  
His light brown eyes moved on her. He tried to speak, but he wasn’t clear because of the gag.  
She looked at him for a while, then she got up and came closer to him.  
<< Well, well, well…the sleeping beauty is awake >> she said kneeling in front of him.  
The man continued to struggle and make noise, while his gaze didn’t leave hers.  
She rolled her eyes.  
<< Stop struggling and I took off that thing from your mouth >> she said and the man calmed down.  
Once the gag was out his mouth, the man breathed deeply and a strong smell of alcohol invaded her nostrils.  
<< Who the hell are you? Why you’ve kidnapped me? Are you a bounty hunter? >>  
From his obvious questions, Julia realized that the man wasn’t a brilliant fella.  
<< Who am I is none of your business. Why I kidnapped you should be obvious and yes, I’m a bounty hunter and I can see that you’re upset about it >>  
The man remained silent for a moment looking around.  
<< Where are we? >> he asked.  
<< Not so far from Valentine nor your camp >> she answered catching his attention.  
<< Don’t worry, I don’t know where it is. But, hopefully, I won’t hurt you much so that you’ll tell me >> she said reading his confused and worried expression.  
<< I’ll not tell you a damn thing! >> he said struggling.  
She looked at him.  
<< What’s your name? >> she asked.  
<< Bill Williamson >>  
<< Well Bill, let me tell you something. I’ve killed a lot of men in my life and you know what? I find it satisfying. But there’s something that I find more satisfying. Their pleading screams while I tear off piece after piece >> she said leaning forward.  
<< I wonder how many pieces I have to tear off you before you speak >>  
<< They gonna look for me and when they’ll find me they’ll kill you! >> he said.  
She laughed.  
<< I've got the impression that Van der Linde’s men are too trustful about him >> she said.  
The man frowned, not understanding.  
<< I’ve made a visit to your little Irish friend. He didn’t want to tell anything too, but he had nothing to say anyway. And he thinks that Dutch will rescue him as well. When he’ll have a rope around his neck, he’ll understand it’s too late >>  
<< You’re wrong! We’re gonna save him! Dutch’s already thought about everything >> Williamson said.  
She looked at him.  
It didn’t seem he was lying. His stupidity didn’t let him.  
She grasped his hair and pulled so that his face was in front of hers.  
<< Tell me where are they and maybe I will not kill you >>  
<< Screw you! >> the man screamed.  
She intensified her grasp to his hair and he moaned in pain, biting his lip to not scream again.  
<< I’m tired of giving you chances. I’ll have what I want with good or bad manners. It seems you chose the bad ones >> she said letting him go.  
She took out her knife and went to the fire where she waved up the blade which turned in bright orange color.  
She went closer to him and with a hand she ripped off the bottoms of his shirt, revealing his fat abdomen.  
She kneeled in front of him and brought the blade closer to his flesh.  
<< Last chance >> she said.  
<< You’re crazy! >>  
<< Wrong answer >>  
With a fast movement, Julia cut the man just under his pec with the tip of her knife.  
The cut was light but deep.  
The man screamed and struggled.  
She repeated her actions on his arm and under his foot.  
It was useless. The man didn’t speak a word while she got tired.  
<< I don’t understand why all this loyalty to Dutch >> she said looking at the moaning man.  
<< But maybe it isn’t him that you’re loyal to, but only to his words that he said to make you believe that is gonna be all right, that you’ll find a cute place only for you where you’re gonna leave happily ever after. He’s told this horseshit since forever and I’m not surprised that a man like you believes him >>  
<< You’re wrong >> he said.  
She leaned forward to listen to him.  
<< Dutch gave us hope and family. We’re gonna make it just we always did >>  
<< Family… >> she repeated looking at him.  
<< Do you wanna know what those people you call family did to me? They abandoned me >> she said between her teeth.  
<< Dutch would never do that >> responded.  
<< No, of course, but he did >> she said and got up, walking to the fire, warming the blade again.  
<< Who are you? >> asked the man.  
She didn’t answer.  
She waited till the bald was hot again and then she drew closer to him.  
<< Maybe this will give you the answer you want >> she said opening her shirt to reveal the pendant.  
The man’s eyes grew wider.  
<< How did you find us? >>  
<< I followed the smell of Dutch’s promises >>  
She brought the blade closer to the man, but before she could hurt him again, she heard the shuffling of hooves and soon the air was full of bullets. 

HI EVERYONE!  
Sooooooo (eheheh) this was the chapter for today, I hope you liked it.

If so let me now (I don't know how 'cause I still haven't understood how this site works :))

I'll post ASAP.

KISSES!


	4. the dead can raise again

When she turned around she saw two men on their horses.  
One of them was Morgan.  
She put back on her belt her still hot knife and took out the guns, hiding behind the tree were Williamson was tied.  
She began to shoot at the two men that got down their horses to find a place where to cover themselves.  
They couldn’t shoot or they risked to hit their friend and that was an advantage for her.  
Damn, they really came for him.  
She thought looking around and trying to find a way to get out that situation.  
<< Come out! >> screamed Morgan.  
His voice was deeper than she remembered.  
She reached for her bag on her hip to take some more bullets, but then she remembered she had left it near the fire.  
<< Goddammit! >> she whispered between her teeth.  
<< I said come out and maybe we won’t kill you! >> said again Morgan.  
<< That maybe isn’t so inviting you know, Morgan? >> she answered.  
Silent.  
<< How do you know my name? >> he asked.  
<< Oh, I know everything about you, Dutch and Hosea… >> she continued to talk.  
She had to think about a plan and quickly too.  
They were only two, she could handle them. She had dealt with worse situations.  
But Williamson wouldn’t have said anything and kill Morgan or the other man wasn’t necessary.  
She had to reach the camp.  
She had to reach Dutch.  
She got out from behind the tree and immediately the two men pointed their guns on her. She did the same, pointing her gun on Williamson.  
<< Shoot me and you’ll pick up your friend’s brain from the ground >> she said looking at them.  
The man on Morgan’s left must have been a newbie since she had never seen him before. He seems to be a foreigner. Cuban maybe.  
He had brown skin and a pair of strange mustaches cut in the middle ntre and a goatee. From under his hat she could see his dark hair tied in a little ponytail.  
Morgan wasn’t changed so much, apart from some more wrinkles.  
He had small and blue eyes, which seemed darker because of the light released by the fire.  
His hair was a dark blonde as his beard, that he was not used to have when he was younger.  
<< Alright, alright >> he said putting back his guns and lifting his hands.  
With a gaze and a gesture of his head, he invited his friend of doing the same and the other obeyed.  
<< Good gentlemen, now we can talk business >> said Julia, one of her guns pointed on them.  
<< What you want? >> asked the foreigner.  
<< Van der Linde. I don’t think it’s too difficult to understand >> she answered.  
<< Morgan, she’s the Hound! >> said Williamson catching their attention.  
The two men turned to her, on their faces an upset expression.  
She raised an eyebrow and sneered.  
<< You’re the Hound? I don’t believe you >> said Morgan.  
With one of her hands she moved away her shirt, revealing her necklace.  
<< Convinced Morgan? >> she asked.  
He didn’t answer but looked at her before he turned towards his friend who did the same.  
<< How did you find us? >> he asked.  
<< It wasn’t simple since nobody knew where you holed up. Neither Mcguire knew where you were, but thank’s to some rumors around Blackwater I found the track that led me to the mountains. There I found the O’Driscolls’ corpses and on one of them, there was all the information I needed. I reached colter and saw Davey’s grave >>  
They remanded all silent.  
She looked at them. In this way she would obtain nothing.  
<< I don’t want to kill you and I won’t. I just want Dutch >> she said.  
<< Why? Why just him? For the money? >> asked the foreigner.  
Julia looked at him.  
<< I need the money, I don’t deny it. But I consider Dutch’s death something more personal >> she answered.  
<< What do you mean? You know Dutch? >> asked Morgan.  
<< I know all of you >>  
Morgan frowned, not understanding what she was talking about.  
Even he couldn’t remember her. How could he? In three years he had barely talked to her, maybe at all and she was sure he hadn’t looked at her twice.  
Julia sighed looking at them.  
<< As I said, I don’t want to kill any of you. I’m not interested in taking your lives >> she said and then she put back her guns.  
The three men looked at each other visible shocked and for a moment they thought of taking their guns and shoot her, but they knew there was something wrong.  
<< Come on. Free your friend and go. I’m not gonna follow you. I don’t need to. I’ll find you as I’ve already done >> she said going towards the fire and kneeling in front of it.  
The foreigner looked at Morgan who nodded to give him permission to free Bill.  
Then he looked at the young woman crouched near the fire, her cold gaze on him and a weird smile on her face.  
There was something wrong for sure.  
Julia knew that Morgan didn’t trust her. She could read it in his eyes and it was exactly what she wanted. She wanted him to doubt.  
<< Arthur! Help me free him >> called the foreigner having some problems with the ropes.  
Reluctant, Morgan turned away from her.  
It was her chance.  
She stood up and quickly reached him, grabbing him by the shoulders and pointing her knife to his throat.  
He was taller than her of a few centimeters, maybe ten, but nothing that her heels couldn’t, in part, cover.  
Morgan stiffened under her grip and lifted his arms in surrender.  
His friend got up, his hand already on his gun.  
<< Take that gun and I kill him >> said Julia pushing the knife against Morgan’s hot skin.  
<< For any other man he’d sent you, but for you there’s a chance that he’s gonna come on his own >> she said in a whisper near his ear.  
Morgan laughed.  
<<< If you hope that Dutch will come for me, you’re wasting your time. He won’t do it, I know him too well >> he answered.  
<< You’re right. It's’ in his nature abandoning people. But when I’ll send you to him, piece by piece maybe he’ll change his mind >>  
Morgan didn’t answer but turned slightly to look at her from over his shoulder.  
She turned her gaze over the two men. The foreigner helped Williamson to stand up who tried to reach her but couldn’t.  
<< Go back to your hideout and tell that son of a bitch that I’m waiting for him >> she said.  
The two men looked Morgan who, for what the blade allowed nodded.  
The men slowly walked away and when Julia couldn’t see them anymore, she pushed away Morgan who turned slowly towards her with his hands near his head.  
<< Take those ropes >> she ordered pointing at them with a gesture of her head.  
Her gun was pointed on him.  
Morgan looked at the ground and slowly kneeled to take the ropes.  
In an instant, she couldn’t see anymore and her eyes burned while she felt a tight grip on her wrist which hand was holding the gun.  
He had thrown her dirt.  
Instinctively she pulled the trigger two times, knowing that the other two men would have come back.  
She hit him in the crotch with her knee.  
Morgan grunted for the pain and grasping her by her shoulders, he threw her away but she cringed on his shirt.  
They both tumbled on the ground, her gun far away from them as their hats.  
She turned to look at him at the same moment he tried to take out his gun from his belt. She threw herself at him pulling out her knife and pressing it against his throat again.  
<< I won >> she said between labored sighs and a triumphal smile.  
<< I’m not sure about it >> said Morgan.  
Julia looked down towards the pressure she felt on her hip.  
He had his gun pressed against her.  
She smiled amazed.  
<< My compliments Morgan >> she said.  
<< I’m disappointed. I thought the Hound could do a lot better >>  
<< It’s a little soon to talk, isn’t it? >> she asked noticing that the man was looking behind her.  
<< I don’t think so >>  
She turned at the same moment that the foreigner hit her on her forehead with the bottom of his gun.  
She fell off while Morgan got up quickly pointing his gun at her.  
Slowly she sat up while she felt a hot fluid pouring down her face.  
<< Come one. Kill me >> she said resting her elbows on the knees.  
The foreigner looked at Morgan who stared at her.  
He was thinking, she could read it on his face.  
He didn’t want to kill her.  
Not yet at least.  
<< Bring her to camp >> he said to his partner giving him a look.  
<< You sure? >>  
<< No, but if it’s true that she knows Dutch maybe it’s better if we keep her alive for now >> he said getting closer to hit her.  
She lowered her head and smiled, feeling soon after a hard stroke at her head which made her pass out.  
When she came back to consciousness the first thing that she felt was the piercing and continuous pain in her head. She didn’t fainted for too long since it was still dark outside. She tried to move her arms, but how she thought they were tied on her back, as her feet were. She looked the thick greenery in front of her and then she looked over at Morgan who was riding the horse where she was lying on.  
Turning to her right she saw the other two men on another horse.  
<< Arthur >> called the foreigner and when the man turned to look at him, he pointed her with a gesture of his head.  
Morgan looked at her and she did the same.  
<< How’s the sight? >>  
<< Pretty >> she answered.  
Morgan snorted.  
She stayed quiet for the rest of the journey that was about to end.  
Indeed, soon after, they left the main street to follow a secondary path that led them through the woods before this turned into a big open space where the camp was.  
Finally.  
She glimpsed Pearson near his wagon and with him, there was a blonde woman who she had never seen.  
She asked herself how many new members Dutch had drafted and how many had left him as Davey did.  
Morgan and his partner tied the horse to the post while someone in the camp noticed them and the unexpected guest.  
<< Call Dutch! >> said Morgan and then grabbed her by her legs and pulled her on his shoulder.  
He put her down and looked at her for a moment, noticing that that smirk was still on her face. He bent to free her feet from the ropes and then he looked at her again.  
That damn smirk was starting to annoy him.  
<< Take my necklace, you’ll need it >> she said looking at him.  
Instead of answering Morgan grabbed her by her arm and dragged her towards Dutch’s tend from which he came out before they even reached it.  
<< Well, well…who we got here? >> he asked coming closer slowly while Morgan pushed her down on her knees.  
Julia shot him a dirty look.  
The other members of the group came closer in turn, looking at her intrigued and scared at the same time.  
As happened the day before in front of the saloon, her heart started to pound against her chest while she felt the instinct of jumping on the man before her and strangle him with her own hands. At the thought of her fingers around Van der Linde’s neck, she moved her sweaty hands against the ropes that reminded her of her situation.  
She had to stay calm and play smarter as she had done until that moment.  
Dutch’s gaze moved from her to Bill who, with the foreigner’s help, got closer.  
Dutch’s attention was caught by the cuts spread all over the man’s torso who let himself fall on the ground tortured by the pain of his foot injured itself.  
<< What happened? Who is this woman? >> asked Van der Linde.  
<< The Hound, Dutch. Apparently he found us or in this case… >>  
Morgan glanced at her before he continued.  
<< She found us >>  
Dutch looked at her confused.  
<< Are you trying to say that she’s the famous Hound whom everyone talks about? A young woman who’s tied and kneeled in front of me right now? >> he asked laughing.  
<< I told you he wouldn’t believe you Morgan >> Julia said without taking her eyes off Dutch, who looked more confused than before.  
Morgan sighed impatiently getting closer to her and searching the necklace on her neck. When he found it, he pulled vigorously while her eyes were on him.  
Julia looked at Morgan while he brought her necklace to Dutch, who examined it carefully, tapping it with his fingertips.  
<< So that’s true…you’re the Hound >>  
Julia didn’t answer nor nodded. It wasn’t needed.  
<< And you are the reason my man’s reduced in those conditions, aren’t you? >> he asked pointing at Bill.  
She nodded, an angle of her mouth lifted.  
<< A good excuse to kill you >> said Van der Linde getting closer.  
<< No one says to not do it >> she answered.  
Once again Dutch looked at her intrigued.  
Was she really so calm?  
Yes, because she knew he wouldn't have killed her.  
<< Usually we kill the bounty hunters that bother us, but for some reason, Arthur thought that bring you here was, in some way, needed. There something I need to know? >> Dutch asked looking at Morgan who was standing next to her.  
She looked at him while he cleared his throat.  
<< She said she know you, Dutch >>  
<< She said it to me too! While she was torturing me for information >> yelled Williamson pointing at her.  
Dutch laughed.  
<< I’ve never seen this woman in my life >> he said getting in front of her.  
<< Is this what you tell yourself before going to bed? >> she said catching the attention on her once more.  
<< Or maybe you really can’t remember me, like anyone else here. Can’t you really recognize me? And yet it’s been only eight years >> she continued.  
Silence was what she obtained and silence was what she wanted.  
<< Never mind. I’m here now, exactly where I wanted to be. It took me a while to find you, I admit it. And if it wasn’t for that fool there, who fainted because too much drunk, you wouldn’t even hear me coming. Your men caught me off guard, but when I realized that Williamson was never going to talk I made sure that Morgan would’ve brought me to you, and so it was >>  
She looked at the man near her who, understanding her trick, was bright red with anger while his hands reached his guns.  
Dutch stopped him with a gesture of his hand.  
<< Really cunning >> he said.  
<< But I’m sorry to tell you that you underestimated the most important part, my dear >>  
<< That is? >> she asked.  
<< The part in which I kill you >> Dutch said taking out his gun and pointing it at her head.  
Julia started to laugh, a sincere laugh of pure amusement.  
<< You think you can scare me? >> she asked and then she leaned forward, sticking her forehead with the gun.  
<< Do it >>  
Her eyes were fixed in Van der Linde’s ones.  
He wouldn’t have done it. She knew Dutch. If she was another person, anyone else, probably he would have been already dead. Probably he wouldn’t have reached the camp too. But she knew she had his attention.  
<< Who are you? >> asked Dutch in a mix of wonder and admiration.  
Finally that question. That question she waited for so many years. And the answer she kept only for him.  
<< I’m what remains of Julia Myles >>  
The man took a step back, lowering his gun and despite her words, Dutch’s face didn’t change.  
From the crowd, she saw Hosea coming to the front with a concerned look on his face.  
He aged quite a lot.  
She savored the shocked expression on those people’s faces, people she lived with for three long years.  
<< Julia is dead >> Dutch said slowly.  
<< No. The Julia you knew is dead. But I’m still alive and with me all her memories. Included all the pain and the loneliness that a girl of barely fifteen years had to suffer because of you >>  
The anger took all over her. An anger that even her couldn’t stop anymore.  
<< I… >>  
<< You abandoned me! All of you! You took your things, my things, and then you disappeared! And yet the most terrible thing that you did was willfully thinking that I was dead. Where was your code when none of you turned back?! >>  
No one could answer. Who could? Who remembered her was too shocked about what was happening and who didn’t know her couldn’t believe that Dutch, their Dutch, the one who gave them a new life and a family, could have done such a thing.  
No.  
No, it couldn’t be. There must have been an explanation.  
Van der Linde was in trouble.  
He couldn’t believe that that woman was Julia, but looking at her with more attention, he noticed that long brown hair and those big and green eyes that could belong only to a person. A person he thought was buried.  
Then it was true.  
But what could he do? Apologize? no, Dutch was too proud to it.  
Luckily, Hosea came to rescue him. He got closer to Dutch and put a hand on his shoulder.  
<< Dutch we need to discuss this privately >> he said and Dutch nodded with taking his eyes off Julia.  
<< Arthur, tie our guest near the O’Driscoll. Miss Grimshaw, take care of Bill. The rest of you, get back your tends! >> he said and then he left, going towards his tend with Hosea.  
He followed him with her eyes till she felt a hand grasping her arms and pulling her up.  
Morgan brought behind Pearson’s supplies wagon where was a man tied at a tree who looked at them concerned.  
Morgan pushed her against a thin tree beside the other prisoner’s one.  
<< Any nonsense and I kill you, you hear me? >> said Morgan while he untied her wrists. Then he grasped her arms and tied them around the tree.  
She stayed still and silent all the time while she let Morgan doing his job.  
When he finished he went away without even looking at her.  
Now she had to wait.

HI EVERYONE!  
So this was the new chapter for today, hope you liked it.  
I want to thank you all for the kudos you're leaving me, they mean so much to me, they really do.  
Anyway, I'll stop being so sickly sweet.  
I'll post the new chapter on Friday.  
KISSES!


	5. a deal with the devil

They were talking, she knew that.

Dutch, Hosea and Arthur, the three cornerstones of the gang were talking about her.

About who she said she was, how she found them and what they were going to do with her.

Spreading her arms she slipped against the tree she was tied to, so she could sit on the ground and observe Dutch's tent.

Now and then she noticed the other members of the gang staring at her and she could barely contain a smile. During those three years, she had been nothing but a ghost to them and now their eyes were constantly on her.

After two long hours, none of the three men was out that tent.

"Wow, they really don't have any idea of what to do with you" suddenly said the man tied to the tree next to hers.

She turned to look at him for the first time.

The man must have been thirty, even if his beard had some white hairs. He had green eyes, surrounded by small wrinkles and dark circles under them.

He hadn't eaten for days since his face was hollowed and his collarbone, as his firsts ribs, were exposed from the firsts open bottoms of his white shirt.

"My name is Kieran Duffy, even if they prefer to call me O'Driscoll. I told 'em many times that I'm not one of them though. They think that I know where's Colm O'Driscoll, but actually, I don't know. Colm didn't tell me a lot about his movements…"

Julia sent him a look that ordered him to shut up and for a moment he looked down cowed.

"You're not much of a talker, I see" he said in a low tone.

She turned to look at Dutch's tent again from which Morgan came out at last, and without turning around he went to his tent at the other side of the camp, where her sight couldn't reach.

She looked at the sky which was starting to clear.

The sun would have arisen soon.

Hosea and Dutch came out of the tent soon after too. The old man put his hand on Dutch's shoulder while he said something to him.

Dutch nodded and returned the gesture.

Hosea went to his tent from which he looked at Julia and she did the same. Then she moved her eyes on Dutch who was looking at her in turn.

She closed her eyes for a while, cradled by the sun which warmed her face. She was awakened by the O'Driscoll's imploring voice and when she turned she saw Mary-Beth with a glass of water in her hands and a sweet smile on her face.

The girl hadn't changed so much. She still had chubby cheeks covered in freckles, blue eyes and dark blonde hair that seemed almost a golden brown. She was thin and rather tall too.

She moved the glass closer to the man's lips, who voraciously drunk the water.

"Thank you, Miss" he said while some drops fell from his unshaven chin.

The girl made a gesture with her head and then turned to Julia.

She filled the glass again and then she moved closer to her.

"I don't want it" said Julia before she could take another step.

"You need to drink" answered Mary-Beth.

"I need nothing. Get out of my way" she replied.

As she expected, Mary-Beth looked at her sadly and then she went away.

"She only wanted to be kind" said the O'Driscoll.

"I know" she said.

She closed her eyes, but she had to open them again soon after when she heard steps near her.

This time was Hosea.

"Dutch wants to talk with you" he said with a stoic expression.

Julia nodded.

The old man reached her hands tied behind the tree and freed her.

She rubbed her wrists and then she got up on her feet looking around while Hosea approached her.

"Come" he said, and her answer was stretching out her hands towards him to be tied again.

Hosea frowned.

"I'm a prisoner, ain't I?" she asked.

"There's no need"

"Yes, there is. I can't guarantee I won't try to hurt you"

Hosea looked in her eyes and she did the same.

The old man came closer and tightened the ropes around her wrists.

For her surprise, he didn't lead her to Dutch's tent, but at a small wooden table upon which there was a stew plate and a beer, while around it there were three chairs.

Hosea let her sit in front of the steamy plate and then he sat next to her.

Soon after Dutch reached them and without a word he sat in front of Julia.

He looked at her for a minute and she did the same.

"Please, be my guest" Dutch said pushing the plate towards her.

Julia looked at it and then she leaned forward and pushed the plate back to him, then she looked at them again.

"We're here to talk business" she said.

The two men glanced at each other.

"Good" replied Dutch moving his eyes on her.

"For what happened tonight I should kill you. For what you did to my man I should kill you and for threatening Arthur too" he stopped and stared at her.

Julia just looked at him in turn.

"But if what you said it's true, then things are different"

She rested her arms on the table, looking in Van der Linde's eyes.

"And I bet you want some evidence about what I said"

Dutch looked at Hosea.

"Miss, you surely understand our bewilderment when we found out that a famous bounty hunter, known especially for his shrewdness and ruthlessness, is a person we used to know that we thought was no longer with us. We might think that…the Hound's trying to play us to lead us in Pinkerton's hands"

Julia laughed.

"I'd prefer to be killed at this moment than see you in Pinkerton's hands"

The two men looked at each other again.

"What do you mean?" asked Hosea.

"I mean that I'm exactly who I said I was last night. I'm the Hound and I'm here to take the bounties on your heads. There's my money and no one else. But at the same time, I'm Julia Myles"

"Then you wouldn't mind telling us something about you. something that we already know, of course" said Dutch.

Julia focused on them, thinking about what to say.

"December the eighteenth 1889…the day I ran away from Saint Nicholas, the orphanage of Saint Denis. I took a train to Valentine where I stayed for a couple of months before I met Hosea. That day arrived a rich man in town. He tried to rob him, but I was quicker"

Julia stopped for a moment, looking at the old man.

"I'll never forget your face when you opened that luggage and found nothing"

She could see the hint of a smile on Hosea's face.

"That night you came in Barney's barn, where I slept. I still don't know how you found me, I've never asked you about it. I gave you all I'd rob, but a bracelet with a J on it. You let me keep it. Then you asked me about my family, but I didn't have one. I followed you at your horse and before you let me get on it you said to me that my life wasn't going to be easy and I replied that it never was"

Hosea's look softened at her words.

Julia moved her eyes on Dutch.

"When he introduced me to you, you asked him why he'd brought me with him. I've never heard the answer. I remember that in 1891 we were at Freedom Hawl. You were working on a job that would've yield you a lot of money. If I'm not wrong, there was a bank involved. And then…"

She stayed silent for a moment, looking down at her tied hands clenched around the rope.

"October the seventh 1891. Miss Grimshaw sent me to wash some clothes at the river. When I came back, I found no one and I realized I'd been left behind. I waited for someone to come and get me, but…nobody came"

She lifted her gaze to look at the two men. Dutch took off his hat putting it on the table and with one hand he wiped away the sweat on his forehead. Hosea kept looking at her, on his face there was a sorry expression.

"Believe me, if I could not be that girl, I'd be happy, but unfortunately for me and you, I am that girl"

"Julia…" tried to say Dutch, but he was stopped soon after by Julia who slammed her hands on the table.

"Don't call me like that! For you, I'm no one but the Hound and I assure you I'll get what I came for"

Dutch stared at her. His gaze was different from Hosea's. No compassion nor regret. He understood who he was dealing with.

"So that's it. You're a threat exactly as the others"

"The most dangerous" she answered.

"I intended to offer you a place here once again, a new life with us. A family and freedom. But evidently, you're not disposed to accept"

"I'm already free Van der Linde. And for what concern you've never been my family. I've never felt part of this gang because the reality is that you never accepted me"

Julia followed Hosea to the tree at which she was tied again.

The old man did to go away, but then stopped and looked at her.

He wanted to say something, but what could he say? How could he say it?

He didn't even know, so he turned and went away.

"They don't trust you either, they do?" asked the O'Driscoll.

"No. But I don't care" she answered.

She spent the rest of the day observing the members of the gang, taking an interest in the new ones.

The blond woman she had noticed when she had arrived the night before, was Sadie, even if some of the others called her Mrs Adler, which meant she was married. She had a constant painful expression on her face and several times Julia had seen her cry and heard her sniff.

A younger woman, she had never seen, always comforted her. Like Julia, she had dark hair and light eyes, but her face had softer shapes then Julia had.

Her name was Abigail and she often went around with a kid called Jack. Julia knew he was her son and by his hair colour hair and his eyes, she could tell it was Dutch's.

She smiled at the thought of Molly finding out about the kid. She had got closer to Dutch, who knows how long time ago.

The foreigner, who she thought was Cuban, was actually Mexican. His name was Javier Escuella.

Moving her attention to the older members she noticed that things weren't changed so much. Uncle, an old man whose name was a mystery for everyone, did nothing as usual. He had invented a new excuse that allowed him to lay down all day. Lumbago.

Miss Grimshaw was older and that was a big deal for her, in fact, she was crabbier too. Karen, Tilly and Mary-Beth hated her. Karen had become a beautiful woman, she couldn't lie. Tilly wasn't changed much, behind her facade of good and kind girl there was far more, and Julia knew that.

Strauss was sat at a small table with his back bent on a book, noting things occasionally. His blue eyes were cut by the small glasses that he wore on his aquiline nose.

Pearson was near his wagon, as always, singing while he was cooking the stew for that night.

When Julia saw John, she didn't recognize him immediately.

He had changed a lot. He was calmer than when he was younger, and she noticed he liked to stay alone most of the time.

His face was hard and for what she could see he had a skirmish with some wolves. Morgan had fun annoying him by calling him scar-face or wolfman.

She followed a ladybug that took a liking for her and now it was walking on her knee.

The ladybug flew away when, like Julia, heard the sound of steps.

Julia looked up and her gaze found little Jack's one who looked at her interested.

She waited for him to talk first, interested in turn.

"It's true you threatened uncle Arthur?" he asked.

She had to admit that she was surprised by that question.

"Yes, it is"

"Why you hate us?" he asked again.

"I don't hate you"

The kid stayed there, looking at her and when he tried to talk again, he was interrupted by his mother.

"Jack! I told you not to come closer to them" she said grasping his arm and pulling him away.

"Abigail, is that right?" she asked even if she knew her name.

"What do you want from us?" the woman asked.

Julia frowned.

"From you? Nothing"

"If you want something from Dutch, you want it from all of us" she replied.

Julia moved her gaze from her to the boy.

"Who's the father?" she asked just out of curiosity.

"Marston"

Julia's eyes widened and then she started to laugh thinking that it was impossible, even though Abigail's words were true.

"I knew he was a fool, but not at this level" she said more to herself than to the woman in front of her.

"What you mean?" asked her upset.

"I mean that I know Marston. He's never been prone to responsibility, which makes me think that start a family wasn't a good idea. But what makes me think that he's even more stupid than I thought possible, is that he lets his wife and son live in a situation like this"

"This situation is the only one we can afford" Abigail answered.

"Are you sure about it?" asked Julia.

She didn't reply.

"Let's go Jack" she said to his son pushing him away.

Julia sighed.

She watched the sun go down while its light was replaced by three fires spread across the camp.

She closed her eyes, pretending to sleep while her ears were aware of every single sound around her.

"Hey! Hey you!" she heard screaming a few meters from her.

She opened lazily her eyes recognizing the man's voice.

Unfortunately for her, she had heard that voice a lot in the last couple of days.

"Bill let it go" said the Mexican trying to pull him away by his shoulder.

Williamson freed himself and got closer to Julia, limping due to his wounded foot. He had a beer in his hand that suggested her that he wasn't himself.

It must be a habit, she thought looking at him with a brow raised.

"You…" Williamson stopped and started to laugh.

"You should be the Hound? You? A little girl that cannot even hold a knife?" he screamed and then laughed again.

She shook her head looking at Escuella behind Williamson who was looking at them.

"You're pathetic!" he said and the smell of alcohol reached her nostrils.

She saw Morgan with the corner of her eye. The men stopped and looked at them. Julia met his gaze for a moment before her attention was on Williamson again. The man in front of her threw his empty bottle away and then he started to undo his trousers.

He peed in front of her with a satisfied smile on his face. Julia looked at him in the eye all the time, without taking her gaze away meanwhile, Escuella turned to meet Morgan's annoyed look.

When Williamson finished, he adjusted his trousers and looked at her.

"So, what you say now?" he asked spreading his arms in a theatrical gesture.

"I say…" Julia started, but then stopped looking at her feet for a moment before she looked up again.

"That that's the smallest dick I've ever seen in my life"

Williamson roared but he hadn't the time to reach her that Morgan blocked him by his shoulders.

"Go to sleep Bill, you need it"

"She's…she's…"

"Go!" Morgan roared and with a last look, Williamson went away with Escuella following him.

Morgan turned slowly towards her, finding her eyes on him and a smile on her face.

"My hero" she said softly.

"Shut up woman" he said lighting a cigarette before he went away too.

She watched him go away before Dutch caught her attention. The man was going to his tent, which edges closed soon after he had gone inside.

Slowly the camp filled with nothing but the crackle of the fire, sighs and snores.

She looked at the O'Driscoll near her who had fallen asleep too.

It was her moment.

With a slight effort, she put two fingers of her left hand in her right sleeve, uniting quickly some thin laces that hid a second layer in which she kept a small blade.

She got it out its cover sewed at the coat and then she started to cut the ropes, freeing herself after a couple of minutes.

She got up slowly, feeling a slight burn at her hand and looking at it she saw a thin cut.

She liked the blood away and then, being careful no one was around, she went closer to Dutch's tent.

Julia found the man lying down next to Molly O'Shea, whose arm was wrapped around the man's waist.

She got closer to a small table where she found Dutch's guns. She took one of them and then drew closer to the two.

Slowly Molly opened her eyes and when she saw her, she tried to scream but Julia hit her in the head with the bottom of the gun.

Molly fainted and Dutch opened his eyes, trying to get on his feet, but Julia pointed the gun at him and put a hand on his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Follow me and don't make a sound or I kill you" she said slowly taking away her hand.

She took a few steps back to allow the man to get up on his feet.

Dutch wore his boots and then he got out his tent with his hands near his head while he was followed by Julia.

Oddly there were no one around that night, so it was simpler for her to bring Dutch out of camp, in the middle of the wood.

"Julia…you don't have to kill me" said Dutch keep walking.

"Shut up" she said pushing him with the tip of the gun.

They stopped near a big tree with a thick crown of deep green. The moonlight could barely pass through it.

"Stop. Keep your back to that tree" Julia commmanded and Dutch did how she ordered.

She looked at him for a few seconds, the gun still pointed at him.

"What are you waiting for? Kill me" he said with a calm tone.

She sneered.

"If I wanted you dead I'd already killed you, believe me"

"What's your plan, then? Give me up to the government so you can see me swing?" he asked.

"I've to admit that I liked that idea, but the government isn't exactly one of my best friends and I believe that justice is a kinder way to say revenge"

Dutch lowered his arms and looked at her nodding.

"So what exactly are you going to do with me?" he asked.

"If I kill you they're going to give me half of the money and your men will chase me down for the rest of my life. Besides, if I kill you I'll free you from the burden of life, and I don't want to make you a favor" she stopped for a moment and lowered the gun before she continued.

"I'll make you a deal"

Dutch took a step towards her, interested. He crossed his arms on his chest and with a gesture of his head encouraged her to continue.

"You're going to pay me your bounty, every single penny and in return I let you live, so you can continue this vain research of the promised land, peopled by no one, where you can live what's left of your pathetic lives"

"So, all I got in return is to live?" asked Dutch laughing.

"Kill me now and let's end it. I don't have all that money and it'll take us months before we could pay you. Besides, as you know, I'm wanted in three states and the damn Pinkertons are after me. What do I have, then? Nothing. No money to run away. The Pinkertons will find me and I'll will swing in a snap of fingers, like all the others"

He was right she had to admit it. If she wanted him to accept her offer she had to offer more.

"Let's do in this way, then. Make sure your men find me the money and I'll let run away. I'll make sure that the Pinkertons will never find you. I'll give them false leads. I'll make sure they get out of your way and when you'll pay me, I'll disappear. Every man for himself"

Dutch looked at her for a moment, trying to understand where was the trick, but if he had to be honest with himself that woman was something. She was clever and even if he was a little scared of it, he couldn't deny he admired her in some way.

"Dutch!" they heard screaming.

The man turned to the direction where the voice came from and then he looked at her again.

"What make you think that I'll not kill you once we come back to camp?"

She got closer to him and looked him in the eye.

"Because even if it's against my nature I know I've to trust you. Faith is the only thing that keeps you together, you say it yourself all the time. Why doubting now?"

She knew that with those words she had convinced him, she knew him too well.

She stretched her hand towards him to make the deal official. He looked at her hand for a moment, but soon after he chased away any doubt and shook it.

"Good Mr Van der Linde. Let's get back before your friends get too worried" she said.

She came out from the woods for first, finding all the members of the gang up and a few steps from her.

There was anger in their faces.

She continued to walk towards them and when they realized that Dutch was still alive, they lowered their guns.

Molly started to cry.

Julia took Dutch's gun out of her belt and gave it to him looking in his eyes to be sure that their deal was still valid.

He nodded reading her mind and when he took his gun he turned to his men.

"Gentlemen, ladies. I've just agreed with our guest. She will stay with us for a while 'till our business will be done. For now, go back to sleep"

They looked at each other confused and worried but then did as Dutch had said.

Only Hosea and Arthur stayed where they were, waiting for everyone to leave so they could approach Dutch and Julia.

"What happened, Dutch?" asked Hosea looking at Julia.

"We found a deal that satisfies our needs, Hosea. Nothing more. I suggest you go to sleep. Tomorrow I'll explain you the details" he answered looking at her in turn.

Julia nodded.

"I'll ask Miss Grimshaw to find you an accommodation for tonight"

"There's no need. I'll sleep near the tree for tonight" she answered.

"Gentlemen" she said looking at Hosea and Arthur and then she turned and left under the gaze of the three men.

Once she reached the tree, she noticed that the O'Driscoll was awake.

"How…how did you…" he tried to ask; his eyes wide.

She answered with a sneer before she sat with her back against the tree and then she closed her eyes.

HI EVERYONE!  
So, this was the new chapter and let me warn you, from now on is going to be really interesting (or at least I hope so)  
Please let me know if there are mistakes, I know my English isn't that good and for that reason, I want to improve it.  
Anyway, I hope you liked it. I'll post the next one on Sunday.  
KISSES!


	6. it was long time ago

She woke up with the sunrise, finding some of the others already up like Miss Grimshaw, who looked at her with a grim eye.

Once she got on her feet, she dusted off her pants and went to the main fireplace where the Mexican was sleeping. She poured some coffee in a cup and then she sat at a table.

She was sipping her hot and bitter coffee when Hosea sat in front of her saying good morning.

She replied with a gesture of her head.

"It's like coming back home after a long time, isn't it?" he asked smiling.

"It's never been my home"

"I thought it was. After all, we missed you" when you disappeared

Julia laughed.

"I doubt you thought about me twice since you had disappeared, leaving me behind" she said giving him a look that made him understand she wasn't willing to talk about it.

Hosea stayed silent, moving his gaze somewhere else.

"So…Dutch had told me about what happened tonight, and about you're deal too. It seems that everyone wins but I still have some questions about it" he said.

Julia put her cup down and did a gesture to let him continue.

She knew that Dutch would have talked with Hosea and Arthur and she knew the influence that Hosea had on him. For this reason, she kidnapped Dutch so she could talk to him alone.

But she also knew that the only important thing for Hosea was to keep the gang safe.

"How will you keep those bastards way from us? Do you know them? Did you meet them while you were on our tracks?" he asked.

Julia shook her head.

"I knew that the Pinkertons were following you from the sheriff of Blackwater. I've found you before they did, but I've never met them. However, I've got an idea of where they could be and when I'll find them, I'll see how things will turn. Unfortunately, those people are smart and they have agents everywhere. It won't be easy to cover your messes while you'll get me my money"

Hosea nodded.

"You've always been a smart girl and growing up you became a woman to be afraid of"

She smiled flattered by his words.

"You grew old, but despite it you didn't lose your charm"

The old man laughed and she could not hold a smile herself.

Hosea had always been kind to her, unlike the others. Besides, it was he who had taken her off the road and she was thankful for that. And despite he had abandoned her, as the others did, she could not deny that at that moment she liked to talk with him with respect for each other.

"So, in the end, you chose Dutch instead of Bessie" Julia said not being able to hold her curiosity.

Eight years had passed after all and a lot of things were changed.

Hosea's smile faded away.

"So it seems. I'm an idiot after all. I had a quite perfect life in front of me and I left all for…that stubborn bastard and that dull who's still asleep" he said pointing behind him.

The dull should be Morgan.

"You still disappear once in a while?" she asked and Hosea shook his head.

"You still remember my disappearances"

"They were the worst moments I lived since I had to settle in. Sometimes I thought you would never come back"

He nodded.

"I won't disappear anymore. Also because I don't have anybody to run to. Bessie died shortly after I chose this life"

She could not hide a little bit of shock at the news.

She had never met Bessie, but she knew how that woman looked thanks to a photograph that Hosea kept in his tent.

"I'm sorry"

"Me too. The only thing that comforts me it's that I'll be with her soon" he said and his words were followed by a bitter laugh.

They stayed silent. She understood the man's pain, she had lost a loved person too and even if he wasn't dead, for her it was as if he was.

She stood on her feet, adjusting her belt.

"You know where my guns are?" she asked changing topic abruptly.

Hosea didn't mind.

"Arthur took them when you passed out"

"You mean after he hit me" she corrected him.

Hosea stood up in turn.

"Yeah, right. He's right there. If he's still asleep would you awake him, please? Swanson's disappeared for a while and I'm afraid he's got himself into trouble. Again"

"He's not dead yet?" she asked not surprised to hear that the reverend was into some trouble.

From what she could remember, she had never seen him without a bottle in his hand.

"No, I'm afraid" Hosea answered going away.

She went to Arthur's tent, finding him with his eyes open.

"About time Morgan" she said leaning against the small table near his cot.

He grunted sitting up.

"What you want?" he asked with a hoarse voice.

"My guns"

He looked at her and sighed.

"Is Dutch okay with it?" he asked.

"What make you think that I care if Dutch's okay with it? They're my guns I want them back"

Morgan stood up and looked at her for a couple of seconds and the same did Julia lifting a brow.

He sighed, going around the guns wagon, where his tent was set up and took her guns giving them to her.

"Thank you" Julia said putting them in her empty liners.

Morgan answered with a gesture of his head.

"Hosea asked for you. Swanson's gone"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Alright" he said and once he wore his hat, he tried to go away.

"I need you to do me a favor" she said stopping him.

"You have to ride me to my horse, he's waiting for me. Besides, I left all my things there"

"Your things are no longer there as your horse. Someone has stolen them for sure" he answered walking away.

"Wind Catcher's not the type of horse that can be stolen. And by the way, you and I are the only ones who know about that place" she answered following him.

Morgan sighed and turn to look at her.

"I can't, I've got things to do as you well know"

"You can and you will. I'll wait for you near your horse" she said before she went away.

Morgan looked her walking away, annoyed by her stubbornness. However, after he drank some coffee and eat a couple of biscuits, stealing them from Pearson's wagon, he reached her at his horse.

He found her petting his horse's neck while she was whispering kind words to him.

Morgan got closer, with his hands on his hips, looking at her silently.

When Julia realized he was there, she looked up at him.

"He's really beautiful" she said keeping on petting the horse.

"He's okay. I found him on the mountains, in a barn"

"The barn at the ranch near Colter?" she asked without looking at him.

Morgan frowned.

"How do you…"

"Has he a name?" she interrupted him.

"Not yet" he said taking the reins tied on the pole.

He got on the horse, waiting for her to get on in turn, helping herself by grabbing his arm.

They got away silently and silently Morgan brought her to her hideout that, how she expected, wasn't far from their camp and after fifteen minutes they arrived.

"Thank you. You can go rescue Swanson now" she said once she got down his horse.

Morgan stayed there, looking at her while she went through the wood.

She turned to look at him when she didn't hear him leave.

"You want me to wait for you in case you need me to take you to camp?" he asked.

Julia stared at him for a second before she shook her head and went away.

Wind Catcher was exactly where she had left him and when he saw her, he started to get excited.

"You missed me, didn't you? I've missed you too" she said petting him.

She took care of him for a while, feeding him and controlling that no one had taken her things from the saddle.

As she hoped, there was still everything, including her bag, hat, and covers near the fire

She collected all her things, settling them on Wind Catcher before she got on him.

"Let's go buddy" she said patting him on the neck.

When she got out the wood, Morgan wasn't there.

She came back to camp, enjoying the fresh air of the morning and the warmth of the sun.

When she arrived, she heard the unmistakable voice of Marston who checked who she was.

"The Hound"

He did a gesture with his head, lowering his rifle while she got closer.

"He's quite a horse" he said looking at Wind Catcher.

"Don't look in his eyes. He gets nervous very easily" she replied moving away.

Once she got down from Wind Catcher, she went to Dutch's tent where he was reading one of his books. She looked at him for a moment asking herself if after years he always read the same ones.

"Oh! Good morning" he said with a fake surprised tone.

"You still have my necklace?" Julia asked.

Van der Linde sighed, getting up from his cot and going towards a box from which he took out her necklace, giving it to her.

Once she got it, she wore it quickly

"I've already told Miss Grimshaw to find you an accommodation, if always you want to stay with us"

"Wind Catcher's already settling in, so I think I'll stay. Besides, in this way we can keep an eye on each other, see if we're respecting our deal" she said and he nodded before she got out of his tent.

She walked to Pearson's wagon where he was giving an indication to Abigail about how to cut the vegetables for the stew of that evening and when he noticed her, he turned to look at her.

"After eight years you're the only one who hasn't aged a day" she said leaning against the work table.

"But you are the one who changed the most. You've changed so much that we even didn't recognize you!" answered Pearson giggling, but he became serious soon after.

That nerve was still sensitive, and it would have been for a while, maybe always.

"You've got a new assistant, I see" she said pointing at Abigail who glanced at her.

"Yep"

"You know, he used to give me some chocolate when I worked for him" Julia said to the young woman who looked at her while she continued her work.

"You were too skinny" he answered taking a dead rabbit and putting it on the table.

"Anyway, Susan was looking for you. She seemed angry" Pearson said focusing on his work.

"For what I can remember, I've never seen her smiling and happy" she said and while she went away, she heard Pearson chuckling.

Mr. Pearson, like Hosea, had always been kind to her. He had always treated her good and he had never told her off even if she messed up. On the contrary, Miss Grimshaw was a lot harsher and as the other girls, she couldn't stand her.

Julia crossed the camp, observing the disposal of the tents and the fireplaces.

While she was walking, she rubbed her paining shoulder, feeling the torn fabric of her jacked, caused by the encounter with those wolves at Colter.

Thinking about it, she still had those pelts to sell, so she decided that she would have gone to town once she had set up her tent.

She looked around, trying to see where Miss Grimshaw was when her attention was caught by a man who she had never seen at camp until then.

The man was walking towards her direction and when he noticed her, his eyes widened.

He must have been more or less twenty-eight, his skin was dark and his clothes and hair were unusual.

"Julia?" he asked taking some steps ahead.

"Charles Smith" she said softly getting closer to him.

He stared at her with a cautious look while his head filled with thoughts as many as there were in Julia's head.

"What happened to you?" asked Charles still not sure about who he was talking with.

"I could ask you the same question, but I want to know what the hell are you doing here with them"

"You know them?" he asked surprised, but he kept a calm voice.

Julia shook her head and looked down

She couldn't blame him, he didn't know.

"It's a long story" she answered.

Charles nodded, understanding she didn't want to talk about it at that moment.

His gaze was caught by her necklace.

"So you're the Hound" he said and Julia nodded.

"I heard horrible things about you"

"People like to overreact, you know…but it's also true that I can be dangerous when I want. But you…where have you been?"

"I've been hunting. They told me what did you do when I came back"

"I bet you're surprised. It's been a while since we got separated and we changed a lot since then"

He was about to reply when he got interrupted by Miss Grimshaw.

"There you are, I was looking for you" she said with a blaming tone.

Julia turned to look at her.

"Well, now you've found me. What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

Miss Grimshaw looked at her for a moment, but she preferred not to answer her.

"I've found you a place where you can set up your tent. You've got one I hope" she said.

"Yeah, I've got one and I already know where to set it up. So, thank you for your trouble, but I'll do it myself" Julia replied with a fake smile.

Miss Grimshaw laughed; her hands on her hips.

"I don't think so. My camp, my rules"

"I'm not part of the group, so your rules don't affect me. As I said I can do It by myself"

Miss Grimshaw's threatening gaze became more intimidating while Julia stared at her waiting for the woman to hit her, but she didn't.

Charles, noticing the tension between the two, put a hand on Julia's shoulder, who turned to look at him.

"I'll help you set up your tent" he said and with a gesture of his head he invited her to walk away.

Her gaze moved again on Miss Grimshaw.

"There's no need" she replied and turning around she went away, leaving Charles there.

She went to her horse to take all she needed to set up her tent and hen she walked past Pearson's wagon, reaching a spot not far from it, near a tree. She dropped her things and then he took her tent and opened it, looking for the spikes to set it to the ground.

It took half an hour to set everything and when she came back to Wind Catcher, she saw Morgan getting down from his horse and pick up on his shoulder a drunken and half passed out reverend.

She got closer slowly while Morgan walked towards the camp.

"It's a miracle that he's still alive" she said grasping Swanson's hair and lifting his head she looked at his face.

Morgan stopped when he heard her behind him. When she let Swanson go, Arthur turned to look at her.

"You have no idea. This time was real lucky" he said with an annoyed tone before he went away.

She gazed at him while he put down the reverend and talked to Miss Grimshaw.

She shook her head and went back to Wind Catcher, getting on him.

She went to the butcher in Valentine, that was near Barney's stable, but when she tried to sell her pelts, the man said he wasn't interested.

"I know someone interested in buying them"

"Where?"

"On the other side of the Dakota River, at East of Strawberry near the Riggs Station" said the man.

She nodded wrapping her pelts and tying them on her horse again.

"He'll pay you well and he can fix your sleeve too" he said pointing at her jacket.

"Thank you mister" she answered.

She went south-west, arriving at a crossroad where she turned left and then she continued to follow the path down to the river. Once she had crossed it, she followed a path that led her to the main street near Diablo Ridge.

After a while, she abandoned the street to check the wood around there.

Her attention was caught by a little stand whose owner was kneeled near the fire focused on creating some sort of serum.

She got closer to him who turned to look at her. He was rather skinny, with a thick beard and on his head, there was a fisherman hat.

She got down from Wind Catcher and took the pelts before she reached him.

He seems friendly.

"I want to sell you these pelts" she said putting them on the wooden table in front of her.

The man freed the pelts from the laces and studied them.

"They look good. I give you ten dollars each…no…no…wait a minute this is a bit damaged. I'll give you seven for this" he said.

"Give me five and fix me this sleeve "she said taking off her jacket.

The man studied it.

"It's of good quality. What is this fur, bison?" he asked.

"Bear" she answered, and the man looked at her surprised.

"It'll take me a while. Take this for now" he said giving her money.

Once she took it, she sat near the fire waiting for her jacket to be done. In the meantime, she ate some corned beef and beans.

She looked at the man who was focused on his work and then she took out all the money she had and started to count it.

She had three hundred and seven dollars. She hid the three hundred in a pocket sewed in her left boot, while she put the others back in her bag.

Once her jacket was ready, the man gave it to her.

She thanked him and then she left, heading to the camp with Wind Catcher.

She kept a slow pace so she could focus on her thought for a moment.

Her idea was to ask sheriff Gibbs if the Pinkertons had shown up during those days and if the answer would have been positive, she would have asked him where she could find them.

Otherwise, she would have sent a telegram to sheriff Warren, in Blackwater. He knew something for sure.

Thinking about Dutch, she didn't trust him.

She knew he would have increased the stakes; it was in his nature trying to fool the next and he thought he could to it this time too.

She grinned at the thought before she spurred Wind Catcher to go faster.

HI EVERYONE!  
So this was the chapter, I hope you liked it.  
If I've to be honest I almost forgot I had to post today.  
Anyway, I'll post the next one on Tuesday if my mind doesn't fail me.  
KISSES!


	7. call me Myles

She arrived at the camp in the late afternoon.

She went straight to her tent where she left her refurbished jacket, too heavy for the hot weather that was coming.

Then, she took a sheet and a fountain pen, starting to write a letter from which she stopped working when the sun went down and she could smell Pearson's stew in the air.

Once she put her letter away, hiding it where nobody could find it, in case someone had the idea of poking around in her tent, she went towards the pot that was still hot and took a plate filling it with some of that hot slop

She looked for an empty table, finding one near the girls' tent, who were eating together. She would have preferred another spot, but there wasn't so she had to settle for it, listening at their silly chatter while she was eating.

Suddenly, she saw a small and skinny figure getting near her. It was Mary-Beth, who went closer to her, smiling sweetly.

"Can I sit?" she asked.

"Why? Weren't you comfortable there?" she replied without moving her eyes from her plate.

The girl didn't answer, staring at her.

Julia sighed.

"Fine" she said at the end.

Mary-Beth sat and she continued to eat for a while, remaining silent, but Julia knew that that silence would eventually end. The girl next to her was a curious spirit and Julia would have been surprised if she hadn't asked her any question.

"So…I was thinking…actually, we've all been thinking it for a while now. How did you find us?"

Julia looked up at her slowly, while she was chewing her dinner.

"I followed the traces you foolishly and unconsciously left behind" she answered.

"But we've been careful not to leave any trace that could lead to us. So how…"

Mary-Beth got interrupted by Julia who took out her bag the pen she had found at Colter.

Mary-Beth took it and studied it.

"You're right you didn't leave any trace that could lead to you. However, I know you for a long time and it was you who helped me finding Dutch. You still write, right?"

Julia couldn't stop a smile when she noticed the girl's surprised and confused expression while she put the pen down on the table.

"Yeas, I…err…I still write, sometimes. Since my pen's frozen I couldn't continue. I don't have another pen, so…"

Julia nodded.

"You work for the government, now?" asked Mary-Beth soon after.

Julia almost choked.

"No. I don't work for the government, but for me. I'm not a criminal or at least not always. And be a bounty hunter it's the only way to earn a living honestly. What I do it's to cleanse the world from people that don't deserve to live in it"

"And…we're among those?"

Julia looked Mary-Beth in the eye.

"Not all of you. There's someone who had a choice and someone who didn't. I didn't sell you to the Pinkertons for this reason" she answered going back to his dinner.

"I knew you weren't so cruel after all"

Julia looked at her again, pointing at her with the spoon.

"Don't mistake business with kindness. I'm mad as hell for what you did to me even if not all of you are directly involved. I'm not here to protect you, I'm here for my money. Don't think otherwise Mary-Beth and don't try to turn back the clock. No one can"

The girl didn't answer, but she looked at Julia while she got up and walked away, leaving there her empty plate.

She reached her tent from which she took her cigarettes and then she went towards the cliff where she brought one of them between her lips, lighting it.

She shook her head thinking about Mary-Beth, when two male voices, not too far from her, caught her attention.

She got closer carefully, without making any noise while she continued to smoke her cigarette.

She hid behind a tree, leaning against it and stretching her ears to listen.

"Words fail me…" she heard Marston say.

"Words fail all of us when it comes to women" answered his friend and Julia figured out it was the Mexican by his accent.

She frowned.

"What're the women like in Mexico?" asked Marston after a while.

"About the same…some good, some bad. Some you think are good, turn out to be bad"

Silence.

"You miss Mexico?" asked Marston again.

"Of course" answered Javier.

"Think you'll ever go back?"

"I killed a man there. A powerful man. Over a woman!" answered the Mexican.

"Guy in the army, 'til he lost his position. I can't go back. Maybe one day" he added before he continued to eat his stew.

"I'd love to go to Mexico…one day" said Marston.

His words were followed by a bitter chuckle.

"Maybe you will" answered Escuella.

"I'd love to travel, see the world. Head South…Bolivia, Peru, Brazil"

"I met a Brazilian in a bar once. I didn't understand a word he said"

The two men started to laugh.

In that moment Julia came out from her hideout, catching their attention.

"What are you doing? Spying on us?" asked Marston.

"Relax Marston, I'm not the one who's trying to betray Dutch and leave his woman and son" Julia answered bringing the cigarette to her lips and enjoying his annoyed expression.

For ages, she wanted to repay him with the same medicine he had used for her when they were young, and this time was one of them.

The Mexican stayed silent, looking at them while John got up staring at her with hate.

"You know nothing" he said storming away.

Julia chuckles, turning to look at Escuella who looked at her in turn before he got up and left.

She reached her tent, where she laid down on her covers, thinking about what to do next. After a while she felt the tiredness getting the best of her as she didn't fight it any longer, and then she fell asleep.

"Don't cry boy, speak!"

Julia opened her eyes hearing from the inside of her tent someone whining.

She sat on her covers, rubbing her eyes and then she looked at her watch.

"Shit!" she said getting out of her tent in a hurry, wearing her hat.

"I can't!" she heard again and turning around she saw Morgan standing in front of the O'Driscoll and ready to hit him.

"Boy…" he began, but got interrupted by Dutch and Bill getting closer to him.

"Whoa, hold your horse there! It seems the cat had got our friend here's tongue. I was thinking Mr. Williamson could have a word" said Dutch.

Julia kept looking at them while she slowly reached the coffeepot near Pearson's wagon, pouring some coffee in a cup.

"You ready to talk boy?" asked Williamson threateningly.

"I told you mister, I told all of you. I don't know nothing, okay?" said the O'Driscoll whining.

Julia took some steps ahead, leaning against the tree she was tied some days before and then she started to sip her coffee.

"They ain't friends of mine. I just been ridden with them for a while" continued the man, but he got interrupted by Williamson.

"Horseshit. You see, we heard that part so how about you tell the truth" he said getting closer to him.

Duffy stayed quiet, looking at his feet desperately.

"Dutch, what do you want me to do?" asked Williamson.

"Hurt him. So the next time he opens his mouth it is to tell us what is going on" answered Van der Linde and Williamson got ready to hit the O'Driscoll while Morgan, looking behind him, noticed Julia.

He tilted his head, while she grinned before she took another sip of her coffee.

"Ah…who am I kidding? One of O'Driscoll's boys couldn't open his mouth, but he'd tell a lie"

Dutch leaned towards the man, his face a couple of inches away from the O'Driscoll who looked away, avoiding his gaze.

"Screw it. "Let's have some fun"

And turning towards Williamson made a gesture with his hand.

"Geld him"

Williamon ran away like a happy kid while Duffy asked desperately where he was going.

"Oh, don't worry…" said Dutch and then he pulled down the man's pants.

"They're only balls boys, just gonna cause you trouble" he continued, making room for Williamson.

"No, no…please! Miss! Miss, please. Help me!" cried Duffy talking to her.

Dutch and Morgan turned to look at Julia, who continued to sip her coffee.

"If you want them to stop, just talk" she said.

"I don't know nothing!" cried the man.

"Tell them anything! You must know something, goddammit…" answered Julia.

Williamson came back with a pair of red-hot tongs.

"No, no, no, no…you sick bastards! What do you want from me?!" cried again the O'Driscoll looking at the tongs with wide eyes.

Williamson moved the tongs near the man's crotch.

"Well, you are going to talk. The only question is now of after we got these little fellers off?" answered Van der Linde.

"Okay! Okay! Listen..." started Duffy, trying to breathe.

"...I know where O'Driscoll's holed up and you're right…he don't like you any more than you like him. He's at Six Point Cabin!"

Williamson moved away, disappointed by the O'Driscoll who decided to talk.

"I'll take you there. Serious, I don't like him. I mean I like him even less than I like you. No offense"

"Oh, none taken" said Dutch, making a gesture towards Williamson to put away the tongs.

"Okay then, partner. Why don't you take a few of us up there right now" asked Morgan freeing the man.

Hearing those words, Julia stood straight and got rid of the cup, getting closer to them.

"I got this Dutch. Should be fun. Alright you, come on let's go" said Morgan, pushing the man in front of him.

"I'm coming with you" said Julia getting alongside Morgan who turned to look at her.

"I don't think so" answered Morgan chuckling.

"Yes, I am" replied her.

Morgan stopped abruptly and stared at her.

"Why should you come? It's between us and Colm O'Driscoll"

"I don't care about your stupid fight. There might be money and since you owe me a lot of it and it'll take months to give me every single penny, I think it's better if we start from now" she said looking in his eye.

He thought for a moment.

"Ah! All right. Come on" he said before he went away.

Julia went to his tent where she wore her jacket and took her bag.

When she reached them, she saw that Marston and Williamson had joined them too.

"He taking us to Colm?" asked Marston letting the O'Driscoll get on his horse.

"That's what he said. You ready?" asked Morgan to her when she got on her horse.

Julia nodded.

"I'm taking you to him. Look, I-I'll give you more directions when we're close, but if I know we are, it's up past Valentine" said Duffy with trembling voice.

"Alright, I'll lead" said Marston passing them.

Once they reached the main street, they started to talk again.

"Sharing a saddle with an O'Driscoll. Who'd have thought" said Marston again.

"How many times I gotta say? I ain't an O'Driscoll" answered the O'Driscoll annoyed, but he was careful not to seem threatening.

"You sure look like one and…you smell like…goddamn. You smell like one too"

"I smell like horse shit" answered Duffy.

Marston laughed.

"Why the hell she's coming with us?" asked Williamson giving her a look she returned.

"There might be money and, as I said before, the sooner you pay me the sooner I get the hell out of here, and believe me, I can't wait to see your face anymore"

Williamson grunted and for a moment Julia was sure he was mumbling something.

For a couple of minutes, they stayed silent while the O'Driscoll gave directions.

"Morgan. You didn't tell me what the O'Driscoll smelled like before you asked me to ride with him" said suddenly Marston.

"That's because you wasn't asked to ride with us, you was told" answered Morgan.

"I smell like a stall ain't been cleaned out in a month. I smell like that 'cause you had me tied up there about as long" said Duffy offended.

"You'd be smelling worse if we'd done what some was arguing for" replied Marston.

"Granted…granted…I was in with a bad lot, I'm trying to make amends…if I can"

"You don't know the half…" said John.

"I do know Colm killed Dutch's sweetheart…"

Julia frowned when she heard those words and for a moment her attention was caught by their conversation while she tried to remember Dutch with a woman who wasn't Molly or Miss Grimshaw.

"And the man you chose to ride with. A woman killer" answered Marston.

"Well, it was after he'd killed his brother…and the way I understood it…"

"Making excuses for the man…and his crimes. What kind of trap you leading us into, boy?" said Marston interrupting Duffy.

"I ain't, I'm trying to help, honest" "said the other frightened once again.

"One thing goes wrong…one thing other than you smelling funny…you're the first O'Driscoll we'll shoot"

They all stayed quiet again while she was thinking. She knew that Dutch had killed Colm's brother, but she didn't know that he had killed a person, who was apparently, so important to Van der Linde. She thought, instead, that he had killed Colm's brother only because the O'Driscoll was a threat and he worked in a different way of Dutch and not at all in a moral way.

"How you holding up, John?" asked Morgan, bringing her back to the present.

"Fine. Still ain't right, but I'm fine" answered Marston.

"You damn well should be after all that bed rest"

"Hey, alright, Abigail wouldn't let me up…you know her…she won't be reasoned with"

She shook her head, thinking about how impossible it was that John Marston had a wife if calling Abigail so was right.

"Well, when you was having failure of reason…and hiding behind your woman we were getting shot at" continued Morgan and Julia could swear that he was annoyed.

"And I'd do the same for you…if you was in a bad way…" answered John.

"I hope so, but I fear you don't know how to help anyone…expecting yourself"

With that phrase was clear to Julia that something had happened between the two men and she couldn't deny she was interested in what exactly they were talking about. However, she didn't ask them because she knew they wouldn't have told her.

"You see, O'Driscoll? If this is how he treats his friends, imagine what he does to his enemies" said Marston.

"I got thinking of what you all do to your enemies when you put those gelding tongs to my parts. However, I'm more scared by her than you, if I've to be honest" replied the O'Driscoll looking at her.

She smiled proudly.

"Yeah? And why so?" asked Marston turning to look at her.

"Because I know how to threaten someone properly and get the information I want" she answered looking at him in turn.

Williamson started to laugh.

"Yeah, of course. You couldn't get anything from me" he said.

"You're right…you only confirmed my suspicion that the camp was near Valentine and you told me Dutch has a plan to rescue Mcguire" she answered.

"What did you do?" asked Morgan hungrily.

"I've only…"

"You talked too much as always. Next time you get drunk, keep your mouth closed!" said Morgan.

"Now we go left…road'll take up and round" said Duffy ending the spat between the two.

They stayed all silent again, only the O'Driscoll talked to give them indications while Julia could touch the tension in the air.

"You know…you all ain't that different from the O'Driscolls" said the O'Driscoll suddenly.

"What did you just say?" asked Marston with an offended and hungry voice.

"I been watching you all these weeks and, uhh…"

"You been tied to a tree…you don't know nothing about this gang" said Marston.

Julia shook her head thinking about all she could have said at that moment, choosing to stay quiet.

"Yeah, well, I'd…I'd say you don't know much about the O'Driscolls…but maybe I know more about you than you know about them and I know all about them so…" said Duffy trying to defend himself.

"Tell us then…how we like those mongrel dogs?" asked Marston, his voice ever higher.

She looked at him noticing his expression and when she looked at Morgan, he was looking at Duffy too.

"You're outlawed like them…you're out to survive like them…you live rough…you live hard…fighting the law…nature….you're out for yourselves…"

"See? This is why you're an O'Driscoll, O'Driscoll. You're out to survive…we're out to live…free" said Marston interrupting him again.

"Colm's a sneak thief and a killer…Dutch is…Dutch is more like a teacher"

She couldn't keep a snort that caught all men's attention.

"A teacher, of course. I remember all those bullshits that he's told you and that he continue to tell. Do you really think that there's a free and wildland in this world that's waiting for you? Do you think that everywhere you'll go, there'll be no one who lives there already? And maybe, I mean, just maybe, they don't want to be disturbed by a bunch of criminals?"

"You speak like you know everything" answered Marston.

"I don't know everything, but I'm enough clever to understand when a dream will remain so. Besides, Dutch changed, for the worse"

"We had a hard time. We don't blame Dutch for what happened and you don't have any right to do it too" said Morgan.

Julia stayed quit. Maybe it was as he had said, but she knew Dutch and he was changed for sure. Something about him told her that she couldn't trust him or at least less than ten years ago.

"Boys, we're almost on 'em. Now…who knows if this son of a bitch we got with us is talking true… but if it's what he says it is…and Colm O'Driscoll's here…we can end years of fighting. Here and now" said Morgan bringing the attention back to the mission.

Marston and Williamson nodded while she looked at him.

"Okay, now-now cut left up her. W-we go down the hill, into the forest" said Duffy with a trembling voice.

"We're going in quiet, taking them out as we find 'em, trying not to set things off. But if we do…we move quick and hard. We settle this like we know how. Okay?" asked Morgan.

"Okay by me" answered John.

"With you, Morgan" answered Williamson.

Morgan turned to look at her.

"Yes, sir" said Julia making fun of him by imitating the soldier's greeting.

Morgan shook his head and sighed.

"Alright then"

"Through the trees here" said Duffy and John followed his indications.

"Hey, we're real close. I'd leave your horses the other side of this clearing…"

"I'll get my guns off my horse and I'm ready" said Williamson taking out the rifle from his saddle.

"Easy, Bill. Quiet" said Morgan.

They climbed the hill in front of them.

"This is it. The cabin's just the other side of this hill" said the O'Driscoll.

"Okay. Off your horses…let's go" said Morgan.

She got down from Wind Catcher and she took a rifle from her saddle.

"Morgan. You got throwing knives in your saddlebag. Dutch said you might…I was asked to give them and I'm doing you the further courtesy of telling you about it" said Williamson.

"Next time you wanna give me something, how about you give it to me? 'Stead of hiding it somewhere hoping the opportunity comes up to mention it" asked annoyed Morgan.

"Last goddamn favor I do you" replied the other.

"Follow me, alright? It ain't far" said Duffy walking up the rest of the hill.

"We might'a shared a horse, but we ain't friends. Remember, I'm watching you. Every moment" said Marston taking out his guns.

"I ain't going to shop you now, come on. It'd be suicide" answered Duffy.

"You'll die boy. But you'll lose your balls first" said Williamson.

"Jesus Christ…" whispered the O'Driscoll.

Morgan turned to look at her while she slowly followed them,

"Are you coming then, woman?"

"'Course, I'm coming with you. I'm only tired of listening about balls and threats. He'll not set us up, it's obvious. Maybe he's a coward, but not an idiot. After all, he survived under Colm's wing, which is something considering that are more those who are killed by him than the law"

Morgan tried to hide a chuckle that Julia noticed anyway.

"You know how to use it?" he asked pointing at the rifle on her shoulder.

"I know my way" Julia answered.

They got closer to the others who had kneeled to observe the group of men scattered around the camp where there was a little cabin too.

"The cabins' in the clearing down there. There'll be a bunch of fellers hiding out there too" said Duffy.

"Are these fellers armed?" asked Morgan.

"Armed. Drunk. Way of strangers. Yup"

"And Colm O'Driscoll?" asked he again.

"Oh, he'll be holed up in his cabin. Be passed out, booze blind, likely as not"

"Are you sure he's in there?" Julia asked doubtfully.

"Yes, quite enough" answered Duffy.

"Over there…someone's coming" said Williamson bringing their attention to three men walking towards the camp.

Marston grabbed Duffy, putting a hand on his mouth and pointing his gun on him while they continued to look at the men getting closer.

She couldn't hear what they were saying, but then one of them stopped near a tree to empty his bladder, the other two were a few steps ahead.

"What're we doing about the pisser, Morgan?" One by the tree asked Williamson.

"I'll deal with him" she said and while she was walking towards the man, she heard Williamson complain.

She got closer to the man, looking at the other two in case they would have turned.

Once she was behind the man, she stuck her knife in the men's throat while her other hand covered his mouth.

Then, she took two throwing knives out of her bag and threw them to the men's head.

"Why didn't you wait for us?" asked Morgan annoyed.

"I wanted to try those knives. They're not bad at all" she said taking the knives from the corpses and after she cleaned them she gave them to Morgan who touched his bag noticing it was open.

"How the hell did you do it?" he asked taking back his knives.

"If there's something I'm good at it, it's robbing and killing" she answered turning to hide behind a tree and observing another of Colm's men sat on a fallen trunk.

"I left our guide up there. He's meek as a little lamb" said Marston.

"He better be" answered Morgan while he prepared himself to kill the man.

He hit him between his shoulder blades. The man whimpered before he fell on the ground dead.

"I wanted to do it" said Marston.

"Kill the one over there and see if there's someone else you can kill quietly" answered Morgan pointing at a man seated on a wooden box.

Marston walked away and when Morgan gave orders also to Williamson, he disappeared from her sight too

"What do we do now?" asked Julia.

"We kill 'em" answered Morgan looking at her.

"Let's get started then" she grinned and then she got out the tree shouting down two men before the others could realize what was happening.

They started to shoot, killing O'Driscoll after O'Driscoll. Morgan kept an eye on Julia, noticing how quickly she recharged her rifle and shot without missing one of those men. In a few seconds, she killed five of them and when Morgan turned to look at Williamson, he was still trying to kill one of them hid behind a barrel.

"Looking at you I wouldn't say you've been in the army, Bill"

"Shut up Morgan" answered Williamson angry.

Once they killed the nearest ones, Julia jumped the trunk and run until she reached another place where to hide and kill the others.

"Run and hide if you know what's good for you!" she heard Morgan screaming before she shot another man who was trying to shoot her in turn.

She aimed again, shooting a man who was getting closer to her.

"He weren't lying that little toad!" said Marston.

"Die you drunk idiots!" said Williamson.

She rolled her eyes while she recharged the rifle and pointed it at another O'Driscoll hitting him between his eyes.

When the gunshots began to tone down and the few O'Driscolls still alive tried to run away, Morgan and the others stopped shooting and started to search the bodies looking for something valuable while she ran after the men and killed them. When she got back she noticed Morgan was looking at her.

"You're ruthless as they say" he said.

"I had to kill them. If they ever talked, they would've told about three men and a woman killing Colm's men like bugs. And we don't want that the Pinkertons know about me working with you, do we?"

"You've thought of everything, didn't you?"

"My method's the reason I've found you" she answered leaving him behind.

Morgan went to the cabin, climbing the wooden steps and getting close to the door ready to open it, but then the door suddenly opened and a man came out of the cabin pointing his gun to Morgan who had fallen on the ground.

The man laughed but before he could pull the trigger, there was a gunshot and he fell dead on the ground next to Morgan who sighed in relief.

Everyone turned around to see who had saved Morgan's life. At the beginning, they looked at her, but when she pointed the O'Driscoll they almost didn't believe it.

"You alright?" asked Duffy, the gun in his hand still pointed at the door of the cabin.

"Sure. Thank you" answered Morgan before he got on his feet and get in the cabin.

Duffy got closer to her who was looking at the man while he put the gun in his belt.

He's not stupid at all. The first thing he did once he saw the shooting was done was taking a gun. I wonder if he is smarter than he shows.

Turning to the door of the cabin she saw Morgan coming put from it.

"Come here!" he screamed to the O'Driscoll whom eyes widened in fear.

"What?" he asked worriedly.

"You set us up" answered Morgan, now very close to the man.

"No, I didn't" replied Duffy again.

Morgan took out his gun and pointed it to Duffy's head.

"You did, Colm O'Driscoll ain't here!"

"He was here, I swear, I sw… "he cried desperately.

She sighted getting closer to the two men and she put her hand on Morgan's stretched arm.

"If he wanted to set us up, he wouldn't have saved your life" she said looking in his eyes.

"R-right!" said Duffy.

"It's a good point, Arthur" said Williamson who walked closer to them with Marston.

"Alright then, go on, get out of here" said Morgan putting away his gun.

"Eh?" aksed Duffy confused.

"I won't kill ya" said again Morgan, his tone-voice getting higher.

"I didn't set you up" insisted Duffy.

"Get lost"

"Get lost?"

Morgan grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him away

"I'm letting you run away…no go on, get out of here"

"That's as good as killing me. Out there…without you…Colm O'Driscoll's gonna lose his mind about this"

"So?" asked Morgan.

"So I'm one of you now"

Morgan thought about it while he rubbed his face with a hand, stopping by his chin.

"Give me a break" said with a tired tone.

Williamson, Marston and Duffy looked at him waiting for his orders.

"Alright then. But I'm warning you…" said walking towards Duffy who raised his hands and nodded.

"Come on, let's get to camp" said Morgan.

"You didn't find any money?" Julis asked and Morgan shook his head.

"There's no money in there" answered.

"Yeah, there's usually some cash…in the chimney" said Duffy and he was about to go get them before Morgan stopped him.

"I'll check it. Rest of you boys get to camp, quick" he said before he got in the cabin.

"See Arthur, I ain't so bad" said Duffy with a satisfied smile.

Morgan turned to look at him while she got inside the cabin.

"Hey, Bill… you tell Dutch, old Kieran ain't worth killing…just yet" she heard Morgan say before he got inside in turn.

She found some cans of food, whiskey bottles, not opened yet and some little valuable objects while Morgan checked the chimney where there was some money, finding some more on the table on the ground. He counted them and he was about to put them in his bag if Julia wouldn't clear her throat and stretched her hand.

Morgan sighed and gave the money to her who counted it and split it in two giving him one half. When they got outside they called their horse with a whistle.

"Let's get to camp" said Morgan.

"You go ahead. I've got to go to town, pay a visit to someone"

"Who?" asked and she gave him a look, lifting her brow.

"Right, your business. Well, thank you for coming with us Miss"

"I'd appreciate if you stop calling me that way"

Morgan sighed.

"You don't like when we call you by your name nor Miss. How am I supposed to call you?" asked with a mocking tone.

"If you have this necessary to call me…then call me Myles" she answered and without giving him the chance to reply she rode away.

...

HI EVERYONE!

So this was the chapter for today, as always I hope you liked it.

I want to thank you all for the views and the comments, you make me so happy I could scream *screams internally instead*

Anyway, I will not post on Thursday because I've got a very important thing to do so I'll post on Friday instead.

See you then.

KISSES!


	8. Long time no see

Julia arrived at Valentine in a short time, heading to the sheriff Gibbs' office.

When she entered, she found the man talking intimately with a young woman.

"Good morning sheriff. May I talk to you?" she asked glaring at the woman who blushed and got away from the sheriff.

"Good morning…y-yes a-absolutely…Miss here was going to leave. Take care Miss and let me know if you notice everything else" said Gibbs taking the woman to the door, closing it behind her once she got outside.

He reached his desk scratching his hands and once he sat, she got her sit in front of him.

"Tell me" said Gibbs.

"I wanted to ask you if you got in contact with the Pinkertons during these days" she said staring at him and with a firm tone.

"Pinkertons?" asked the sheriff frowning.

"Yes, Pinkertons. I presume you heard about them"

"Yes, I know who they are, but…no, I don't think so. Why? What they're supposed to do here in Valentine?" he asked seriously.

"I found out that they're on the tracks of a criminal who apparently keeps running away from them. I was interested and I wanted to talk with you hoping you know where to find them" she looked at him trying to find any wobble trace on his face, which she didn't find.

He did know nothing.

"Apparently you don't. Thank you anyway" said getting up from her seat.

"You're welcome. Did you find that fella, what was his name? Finch, right?"

Julia glared at him, her hand already on the doorknob.

"I'm working on it" she answered before she got outside.

As she had supposed, he did know nothing.

She looked around for a moment, observing the few people there were around Valentine and she asked herself if the Pinkertons weren't already there, spying her.

She shook her head and took a cigarette from her bag, lighting it while she went to the station to send a telegram to sheriff Warren, in Blackwater.

When she asked the postman, he answered:

"'Course, Miss. Write the message here, the address and the recipient. I'll send it today" said the old man.

She took a pen and she wrote down the message.

I need information about the Pinkertons location as soon as possible.

The S.

Address: Blackwater, sheriff's office.

Recipient: sheriff J. Warren.

Once she gave the message to the man, she thanked him and left.

She got closer to Wind Catcher, petting and feeding him and then she gave him some kisses on his snout that he returned licking her hands.

"Let's go" she said getting on him and pulling the reins they headed to camp.

She arrived with the dawn, finding most of the others focused on their works.

Once she got down from Wind Catcher she freed him from the saddle before she went to Pearson's wagon where she gave him the supplies she had got at Six Point Cabin.

"It's not like fresh meat, but they'll do just fine. Thank you, Jul…"

She gave him a warning look and he stopped.

"Ehm…Thank you" he said quickly going away.

She walked away from the wagon, until she reached the center of the camp, looking around and sighing, but before she could take another step, Dutch called out for her.

She rolled her eyes and went to his tent.

"The others told me what did you do today. Arthur was quite impressed. He said he never saw a woman using a rifle that way. However, I can't remember you asking me to go with them" he said looking at her.

"I didn't know I had to ask the boss's permission. Oh, wait a minute, I'm not part of your group of idiots"

Dutch got closer to her, stepping in front of her.

"No one do anything without Arthur, Hosea or I know about it. And no one take my money before I even know it" he said with a threatening voice.

"But it's not your money, isn't it? Besides Arthur was there so…but don't worry, next time I'll tell you first if you care so much"

He stared in her eyes and she returned his look, tilting her head to the side, waiting for his next move. But in the end, Dutch nodded and moved away to sit again on his cot to keep reading his book.

"So, I'm keeping my word, and you? Did you find those…gentlemen yet?" he said referring to the Pinkertons.

"It's not so easy. Those Pinkertons are hard to find, just like you. I already started my researches and I'll get some information about they're location very soon" she answered leaning against the wooden pillar which supported Dutch's tent.

"I expect efficiency" he said with a warning tone.

Julia nodded and did to go away, stopping soon after when she heard someone coughing near Van der Linde's tent.

She turned to look at Hosea who looked at her in turn, making a gesture with his hand to tell her he was okay.

"You alright, Hosea?" asked Dutch.

The old man turned to look at him.

"Fine…I'm fine" he answered and Julia noticed he sounded almost annoyed.

Dutch got on his feet, getting closer and closing his book.

"You ain't fine"

"We'll be in far worse trouble soon enough unless you get your head straight, Dutch" said Hosea before he went away.

"I'm trying, goddammit!" the other shouted.

Julia was confused and shocked. Never in the entire time, she had spent with the gang she had heard Hosea talk like that to Dutch. She knew they had respect for each other even if they had some discussions sometimes, but she never felt this tension between them.

She looked at them for a moment, while Dutch came back to read his book once again and Hosea went away, sitting near the fire; then she went back to her tent to continue writing her letter.

She was so focused on it that she realized it was dinner time only when she couldn't see what she was writing anymore.

She put the letter aside and she got out her tent to take some of the stew and then she sat near on of the secondary fire of the camp, near the horses, far away from the chattering of the others that were telling each other about what they have done during the day.

She was eating in peace, bite after bite, looking at the sky and the few stars on it when she heard some steps behind her and the whine of an old man.

She knew who he was, and she sighed knowing that her moment of peace ended.

She turned to look at Uncle while, with a hand on his back and the other occupied by a plate, he got closer to her with a wicked smile on his face.

"Can I sit?" he asked and she nodded looking at him while with great effort he sat.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" he asked again looking at the sky.

"It was a few moments ago" she answered staring at her plate.

He chuckled.

"You're a lonely type, aren't you? You've always been for what I can remember. Rarely you stayed near the fire with us"

"Have you come here with the hope of bringing back beautiful memories that don't exist?" asked Julia looking up at him.

The man looked at her in turn until Julia lowered her gaze again.

"Charles is a lonely type too. I've heard you two used to know each other. How many years have passed?"

"Enough to not know each other so well anymore" she answered finishing her stew.

"It's true. Things have changed a lot since you were with us. Many of us had died and others had arrived"

"Are you talking about Davey?" asked her, her voice calmer than before.

"Davey, Mac…"

"Mac's dead?"

"We don't know, but it's a possibility we have to consider"

Julia looked at the ground thoughtfully.

"Jenny's not with us anymore too. You didn't meet her. She was a clever girl with a strong personality, almost like yours. Then Trelawny arrived and after him Bill, Abigail, little Jack, Javier, Lenny, Micah, Charles and now also the O'Driscoll! We've become a big family" Uncle said.

Julia snorted.

"Yeah, right. A big, happy family. Well, good for you" she said before she got up.

"You can be a part of it too again if you want" said Uncle.

She sat again and stared at him.

"I never had a family and I'll never have one. I've born orphaned and I'll die as such. But before that'll happen, I'll get whatever I want, starting from that money you own me and my revenge on all of you"

"And what you want apart from revenge?" Uncle asked again.

Julia stayed quiet, looking at the man.

"After all these years I ask myself why the hell Dutch still keep you with them. You're useless, except when you have to stick your nose on someone else business" she said.

Uncle chuckled again.

"I ask that myself too. But as I said, family…and there's no need to ask yourself if someone is useless or not"

They stayed silent while Julia's thoughts flood her mind and the old man finished his stew.

After a while Kieran enjoyed them. He washed and changed his clothes. Julia noticed he was exhausted, he had the face of someone who had cheat death. Even Uncle, who Julia thought would have started to talk again, stayed silent.

When she felt she was falling asleep, she got up and took leave, going to her tent.

The next morning, she got up early.

She stole two biscuits from Pearson's wagon and she poured herself a hot cup of coffee before she sat on a rock near the cliff, looking at the sunrise.

On a boulder, a few steps from hers sat Marston who was incredibly reading a book. She observed him for a moment.

He had long and black hair, some scars, which stitches were noticeable, decorated his face. His red shirt with the first few buttons opened and the visible suspenders gave him a shabby look, exactly how she remembered.

Julia heard some steps near her and turning around she saw Hosea who seemed to look better than the day before.

He got closer to Marston, asking him how he felt.

"Better…nearly fine, but…not quite, you know?" he answered looking at him.

"Course I know…just give it a few days…I know it's boring" said Hosea turning to look the landscape in front of him.

"Been a tough few weeks" said Marston when Morgan made his appearance from behind a near tree with a cigarette between his lips.

"Awful…but we've been through this before" answered Hosea.

Marston frowned.

"Like this?"

Hosea brought his arm behind his back and turned to look at him.

"No, not quite like this…"

"Government agents, bounty hunters, traps, massive prices on our heads…you think we're doomed?" asked Marston to Morgan who got closer to hear their conversation.

He sighed, throwing out the cigarette smoke.

"We're all doomed, just a question of when"

"Thanks for your words of encouragement" said ironically Marston.

They stayed quiet for a moment while Julia kept looking at them.

"It ain't good, but if we keep hidden, it'll pass. Still a big country" said Hosea.

"Don't feel quite so big no more" answered Marston.

"That's the modern world…I think I liked the old ways better" said Hosea before he patted Marston on his shoulder and went away.

Julia looked at him noticing an expression of sadness on his face.

Then she turned to look at Marston and Morgan again.

"We might be less doomed if you pitched in and did some work" said Morgan throwing away his cigarette.

"Christ, Arthur. I nearly died" answered Marston with an offended tone.

"Oh, don't worry, I know" said Morgan mocking him before he left him alone.

He walked near her and looked at her for a moment.

"Morning Myles" he said.

"Morgan. You seem quite cheerful today" she said sipping her coffee.

"Yeah…I'm going to be away for a couple of days with Hosea" he said lifting his leg on the rock near her.

"A job?" she asked.

"No. Bear hunting" he answered.

"Mm…quite dangerous. Be careful not to get killed. Maybe some coffee will help you" she said getting up and leaving her cup in Morgan's hand, she looked in his eyes for a few seconds.

Morgan returned the look and she knew that he was trying to understand what the hell she was thinking.

She let her fingers stroke the back of his hand, then she turned and left.

She didn't know why she did that, but the thought of Morgan confused by it made her smile proudly.

"Good morning boy. Ready for a walk?" she asked Wind Catcher petting his neck.

She went to Valentine under the light and warmth of a wicked sun newly raised and in contrast with the cold air of the morning.

When she arrived at the station, she waited until the doors were open and when she got inside, she asked the young man at the post office if the answer at her telegram had arrived.

"No Miss, I'm sorry"

"Alright, I'll come back tomorrow" she said and then left.

She got on Wind Catcher again, heading to the gunsmith where she bought some little improving for her arms and made them clean up.

"They're excellent revolvers" said the shopkeeper while he was cleaning off her revolver, the one with both barrel and handle black with a wolf carved on it.

"Yeah, well. I take care of them" Julia said.

"You do indeed. As I always say: a woman who uses them is like a demon, but a woman you takes care of them is angel"

Julia frowned for a moment, but then she smiled a little not to make the man feel like an idiot.

When the shopkeeper finished his work, she paid him and left.

She thought for a moment to go back to camp, even if she preferred not to. The more time she spent away from it the better she felt.

Looking around she saw in the distance a horse that looked exactly like Silver Dollar, Hosea's horse, and he was in front of the store.

She took the reins and led Wind Catcher to it, tying the reins on a pale near Hosea's horse before she got inside.

She saw the old man leaned at the counter, waiting for the owner, who was in the back of the store, to come back with what he had asked.

She got closer to him slowly, leaning on the counter in turn, waiting for him to realize she was there.

Soon after Hosea turned and smiled.

"What are you doing here my dear?" he asked.

"I saw Silver Dollar and I thought to come here and see what you were doing. Have you already robbed this poor bastard or I ruined your plan?"

Hosea chuckled and soon after he started to cough.

"No robbing. Today I dedicate myself to hunting with Arthur" he answered.

"Yeah, he told me this morning. Bears, is that right?" said Julia and Hosea nodded.

At that moment the shopkeeper returned, putting on the counter a bear bait.

"It's two dollars and ten cents Mister"

"The most giant bear I've ever seen in my entire life. His pelt must be worth a fortune" said Hosea while he paid the man.

"I know a fella who'll buy it. He's at the east of the Riggs Station" said Julia while with the old man got out the store.

"I'll go there then" answered Hosea putting the bait on the saddle.

Once they got on their horses they went to the barn where Arthur came out at that moment.

"You're stupid but you know how to do business" said Hosea looking at the new horse.

It was a Quarter horse with a champagne-colored mantle and a brown mane and tail.

"What's her name?" asked Julia.

Morgan moved his eyes on her.

"Tundra" he answered petting her neck.

"I didn't know you had joined us for the bear hunting" said Morgan getting closer to them while Julia stepped back with Wind Catcher.

"I didn't. I'm going back to camp" she answered.

"If you want you can come with us" said Hosea ignoring the look Morgan sent him.

She looked at the two men, thinking about Hosea's proposal.

"No, I don't want to ruin your fun guys. Besides I've got things to do, you know" she said at least.

Hosea nodded and then made a gesture with his head to Morgan, so he followed him.

Julia looked at them while they went away until they disappeared from her sight.

She got back to camp without any hurry and when she arrived, she sat at one of the tables, smoking a cigarette while her mind was full of her thoughts.

Miss Grimshaw, who kept staring at her all the time, was the one who woke Julia up from her dreaming.

She jumped on her feet when a rag landed on the table on which she was leaned and looking up she met the furious eyes of the woman who looked at her with her hands on her hips and that superior expression she was used to wear.

"Do you think we're a hotel? Where you can sleep and eat for free? We work here, Miss Myles, everyone does his part whether you're a part of this gang or not. So, get up and do some work"

Julia took all the time she needed to put out her cigarette and get up slowly, with her hands on the table. She sent a look at the woman in front of her who bore it without any effort.

"No" she said simply.

Miss Grimshaw lifted her brows and crossed her arms on her chest.

"No? I didn't ask you to"

"I don't care if you asked me or not. I said no. I'll not do a damn thing in this camp, not for you nor the others. So, why don't you go work off that eagerness of command somewhere else, you old neurotic woman!"

Miss Grimshaw lifted her arm, ready to hit her, but before her hand could reach Julia's cheek, she grasped her wrist and squeezed it, not enough to hurt her.

"You don't have any respect! Who do you think you are?" shouted the woman.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, scared and abused by you! So, try to hit me again and I swear I'll move up your death with joy"

At every word she squeezed more and more Miss Grimshaw's wrist, noticing with pleasure the painful expression on her face and a thin layer of fear in her eyes.

When she let go of the old woman, she rubbed her wrist ready to reply, but she got interrupted by Charles, who looked at the two women confused and curious at the same time.

"What's happening?" he asked with his usual calm tone.

"It's happening that this little, disrespectful snake…"

"Be careful of what you say ugly shrew!"

Miss Grimshaw did to get closer to Julia, but Charles stepped between the two of them, stopping the woman by her shoulder.

"Enough!" he said with a firm and higher voice.

Julia's eyes were fixed on Miss Grimshaw who stared at her in turn.

"She's lazy, exactly how I remembered. She's only a burden" shouted Miss Grimshaw looking at Charles for a brief moment.

"I'm not lazy. And I'll not work for you!" she shouted back.

Charles stepped in front of her, forcing her to look at him and when Julia's eyes met his, he made a gesture with his head.

"Let's go hunting" he said.

She knew that he had said those words only to make her leave.

She knew Charles and his manners weren't changed from the last time she saw him.

She sighed and gave the last look to Miss Grimshaw, then she turned around and walked away.

I wanted to leave anyway, she thought while she untied Wind Catcher's reins.

She got up on him and rode away from the camp, nearly running over Williamson who shouted curses at her.

Once she reached the main street, she waited for Charles.

He popped out the wood soon after, on his appaloosa who slowly got near Wind Catcher.

He looked at Julia and she did the same.

"I thought you were gone" he said.

"You said let's go hunting, so let's do it" she answered.

Charles nodded and looking around he chose the direction to follow before he made a gesture with his head so she could follow him.

She spurred Wind Catcher, staying behind the man all the way.

Julia noticed how in only six years Charles had changed so much. He was taller and thicker, his hair was longer and he was quieter than he used to be.

Suddenly, her mind was full of memories about him when she was used to ride with him and shaking her head, she did her best to keep them away and focusing on the road.

It wasn't the right time for sentimentalism. She couldn't get distracted by anything. Besides he was part of their group know, she had to remember that.

The curiosity of knowing how he had ended up with the Van der Linde gang filled her mind and staring at him, she got alongside him.

She felt Charles's gaze on her for a brief moment, but when she turned to look at him his eyes were back on the road.

She stayed quiet thinking about how to start that conversation without sounding rough to him since she still cared for him, no matter how bad she wanted to hide it.

"I know you want to know it" he said suddenly making her turn towards him, finding his small, dark eyes on her.

She opened her mouth, but she couldn't find anything to say.

"For how long?" Julia asked soon after.

"Six months. I was on the Grizzlies, alone. I met them by chance. I don't know how or why, but they asked me to join them after I helped them, shooting against some bandits" he explained.

"You've always been alone, why you accepted?" she asked.

Charles stayed quiet for a moment, his expression didn't change at all, but Julia knew he was thinking.

"I was tired of being alone and worry for my life. With someone who got your back, you can sleep and let your guard down. It's good to feel uplifted sometimes"

Julia nodded.

"When was the last time you felt uplifted?" asked soon after Charles.

Julia's eyes moved on him while her mind went over all her memories.

She smiled moving her gaze away.

"The first time I met you I thought you would've hurt me. I felt uplifted when I realized you weren't a crazy man, but a fugitive like me"

Charles hinted a smile and she couldn't stop herself from smiling in turn.

The two stayed quiet until they arrived at a big open area where they already could see some of the smaller prey run everywhere.

They got down their horses and took their bows.

"I'm surprised that you have one" said Charles.

"I didn't forget what you've taught me" Julia answered looking for some deer tracks.

She observed the ground, stopping to analyze every ordure, but she didn't find what she was looking for.

"Here" said Charles catching her attention.

She got closer and analyze the tracks the man found.

They were deer once.

"This way" he said making a gesture to be followed.

She was focused on looking around in search of their prey when she got distracted by Charles's question.

"What happened to you after we split up?"

She blinked for a couple of times while she fixed her tight on her bow.

"I wandered for a week in the wood, without knowing where I was going or what I was doing. I wanted to find you, but I didn't know where to start" she said keeping her eyes on the ground while Charles stared at her.

"You did right. It was a miracle that I could run away. They would have caught you because of me"

"I was wanted too, you know that" she said looking at him.

"Now you're not anymore" replied Charles and before Julia could open her mouth again, he stopped her with a gesture of his hand, pointing her a deer a few meters ahead.

They got down quickly and Julia nocked an arrow, drawing the string back.

"May I?" she asked, and Charles nodded looking at her.

She got a clean shot and then she loosened her tight on the arrow.

This last hit the young deer on the chest and then it fell on the ground with a moan before life abandoned it.

"You got better than the last time"

"I had a good teacher" she answered looking at him before she got up and go towards the dead deer.

"I'll bring it" said Charles putting his bow on his shoulder before he lifted the deer.

Julia snapped the arrow in the deer's chest so it wouldn't have hurt him and together they walked towards their horses.

"So, you stayed alone for all this time?" Charles asked putting the dead deer on his horse.

She didn't answer and looked at him not knowing if she should have lied to him or say the truth.

But it was Charles after all. She trusted him even all those years without seeing him and she knew he would have never told anyone about what she was planning to tell him.

"I met a person. A hermit who lives in the mountains. He taught me everything I know. It was his idea to become a bounty hunter and the Hound too. Think to him I survived"

Charles nodded and Julia could tell that he was keeping himself from asking her who was him.

"We had hard lives, Charles and we still have them. We're the only one who knows what we'd passed" Julia said looking at him who nodded again.

Julia got on Wind Catcher and the same did Charles getting on his horse.

"What happened to Opaleye?" she asked while they were getting back to camp.

"Dead. Bounty hunters shot him while I was running away. I moved on foot 'till I had the money to buy her" he answered petting the horse neck.

"She's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Taima

"Taima" Julia repeated looking at the horse with sweet eyes.

They remained silent for the rest of the return trip. Again she stayed behind Charles, resting her gaze on him, moving it to see if there was everyone around.

She thought about how at that moment she felt as she had come back to the past, when she hunted with Charles and followed him everywhere, afraid of losing him. Feeling protected by him.

And while her memories filled her mind again, she couldn't chase away the sweet idea of coming back when she was with him. In that way she would have avoided to left him with the gang and a destiny that would have been cruel for him.

When they cut the main road to follow the path near the camp, they made themselves know by Karen before they tied their horses.

"Charles, I know that at first sight these people seem good but trust me when I say to you that you can't trust them at all. I don't want you to do my same mistakes" said Julia once she got down from Wind Catcher.

"What choice do I have? If I leave them, I'll start to live alone again, and it's more difficult than stay here with them" for sure answered the man.

"You don't have to stay necessarily alone" she said putting a hand on his arm.

Charles turned to look at her.

"When I'll go away, come with me. We can start a new life, together"

He didn't answer.

He looked in her eyes thoughtfully.

She knew that he wouldn't have answered at the time, so she slipped her hand away and hinted a smile.

"Think about it"

And without turning around, she walked away.

...

HI EVERYONE!

As I promised, here's the new chapter hope you liked it.

I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

When I started to publish this story I didn't think you could like it so much, so THANK YOU! 

I want to send a KUDOS to each of you! 

Okay, I'll stop with the sweet-talk.

I'll post the next chapter on Sunday.

KISSES!


	9. the subtlest of all creations

The next day Julia come back to the post office to see whether she had received an answer to her telegram or not and to her great surprise, sheriff Warren hadn't answered her.

She fought that maybe the man didn't want to tell her anything and in that case, she had to come back to Blackwater and convince him the old way. But she knew that Warren was a coward, so it would be easy to send a telegram.

She decided to wait another day, in the meanwhile she would have taken a look around Valentine and Horseshoe Overlook to see if she would have found something. In this way, she had the excuse to stay away from camp, where the air had become unbreathable for her since the run-in with Miss Grimshaw who from that moment wouldn't stop staring at her with hate.

Because of her, the old woman had become unmanageable and she blew off her anger on the other girls, making them work more than before.

Karen, who wasn't accustomed to the hard work, was always complaining until Miss Grimshaw put her back into place with a slap.

Charles still didn't answer the offer she had made him the other day during their hunting, but she knew he was thinking about it, in fact, the man wandered around the camp with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Julia spent her day around Cumberlain Forest and the Heartlands, without a precise destination, stopping every now and then to admire the landscape of old, abandoned buildings, finding some little valuable objects.

With Wind Catcher she stopped by the Flat Iron lake for a while, where she tried to fish, hoping not to eat meat again that day.

She didn't have any luck and when the sun began his way down, she decided to come back to camp, defeated by the fishes.

When she arrived, she noticed that Hosea's horse was there and Kieran was taking care of it.

Once she got down Wind Catcher, she tied him to a pale and freed him from the saddle. The horse thanked her with a gentle flip of his snout on her cheek and after she petted him, Julia walked away.

Hosea was sat near his tent, in his hand, there was an old photograph. His face betrayed a gloomy expression while he passed his thumb repeatedly over the glass.

Julia got closer slowly, her hands on her belt and an inquiring look on her face.

When the old man noticed her, he looked up at her and smiled.

"Ah! My dear, there you are. Dutch told me you've been away all day"

"I've been around to see if I would find some useful information" she answered sitting on a near chair.

"Found something?" asked Hosea hopefully while he put back the photograph on the barrel.

"Nope, it's a needle in the haystack"

They stayed silent, filling the air with deep breaths.

Julia's look turned to the photograph where a young Hosea and a woman were sat and hand in hand.

"How did the bear hunting go? Did you find it?" asked Julia taking a cigarette from her bag.

"Oh yes, we sure did" answered the old man, taking a cigarette from the pack Julia offered him.

Once they lighted them, they took a deep drag before they filled the air around with small grayish clouds.

Julia frowned realizing that when she had come back she didn't see Morgan's horse.

"And Morgan? Did you sacrifice him?" she asked inhaling again.

Hosea chuckled.

"No. He decided to stay there a little bit longer after he scared off that beast. It was really big. I think he's trying to kill that bastard" Hosea said and his words were followed by coughing.

"He likes to risk his life, doesn't he?" said Julia bringing the cigarette back to her lips.

"Thank this life there's no day without risk. It's good to change the risk every now and then"

Julia smiled and shook her head understanding, unfortunately, what the man was talking about.

She put out the cigarette and threw it away before she stood up.

"It's better if I find something to do before Miss Grimshaw tries to bite my head off again"

"Yeah, it seems she doesn't like you" said Hosea inhaling one last time from his cigarette before he let it fall on his feet and turn it off with the tip of his boot.

"You don't say" answered Julia and then she walked away.

She could only take a few steps before her attention was caught by Morgan who had just shown up. She reached her tent, hearing Van der Linde call for him and while she cleaned up the few things she owned, she couldn't avoid overheard their conversation.

"Arthur! My boy, you got a moment?" asked Dutch.

"'Course" answered Morgan.

"Charles and Javier reached Trelawny near Blackwater. It seems that old Sean's there right now, ready to be rescued. Would you go help them?"

Morgan sighed, looking at his feet for a moment and then he nodded.

"Great"

Morgan did to go away, but then he turned again.

"Lenny and Micah have gone for a while now"

Dutch frowned looking at him.

"Yeah, well…I heard they went to Strawberry. They're looking for some…opportunities, I guess" answered before he returned to his tent.

Julia glared at Morgan while he walked towards the wagon of the munitions behind his accommodation.

She went towards him quickly, making the man turn at the sound of her feet on the grassy ground.

"What you want now? You want to come with us and rescue that moron?"

"Why would I? I never liked him, no more than the others anyway, and go rescue him can compromise the deal with Dutch"

"But…?" said Morgan turning around to look at her for a brief moment before he continued to examine the bullets.

Julia stared at him staying quiet. She had to admit that she would have preferred to rick her life to rescue an idiot like Mcguire than stay at the camp. She didn't like that place at all and it wasn't the run-in with Miss Grimshaw the only reason. She knew she was exposed to something far more dangerous than guns, criminals and old hysterical women. And in spite of all that, she didn't want to give satisfaction to Morgan for having understood her intention, namely, join him and the others. So, she did her best to hide it.

"There's no but Morgan. I came here only to remind you that if there's any money, it's mine. Always" she answered enjoying his confused expression.

Turning around she left coming back to her tent and sitting on the heavy covers she started to bite her lower lip realizing that she hadn't other choices than staying at the camp.

However, she still had hope.

Morgan decided to reach the guys after he had eaten a warm plate of Pearson's stew since he didn't eat it the previous day. So, when they all sat around the fire, and Julia sat away from them as usual, she couldn't notice that Uncle and Morgan were having a heated discussion, apparently of discordant opinions.

Suddenly, while she was eating her stew, she noticed the old man made a gesture with his head towards her and soon after Morgan looked up. They stared for a few seconds before Morgan lowered and shook his head.

"Well, let's ask her then" said Uncle before he shouted at Julia to catch her attention.

Julia raised an eyebrow then she stood up and walked towards them.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I said to this dull here that maybe you know the bounty hunters that had got Sean. After all, you talked with them, so they might recognize you" said the old man while Morgan on his side was shaking his head.

"Yeah, I know them, but I don't understand how this can be useful to rescue him. Besides, I think that they've already got a plan" answered Julia frowning.

Uncle snorted throwing his arm to the sky.

"Oh, come on! Am I the only one with common sense, here? To hell with their plan, you're the Hound! They'll make you pass with the red carpet and while you distract them, they go in, free Sean and run for it, You'll not blow your cover and they'll not catch the law's attention. It's so easy!" said the man.

Julia, like the others, was surprised.

Rarely Uncle had his head clear and rarely he took part in any activity that could help the entire group and not only him, but that plan, she had to admit it, was a good one.

Julia moved her gaze towards Morgan who scratch his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah…it could work. I mean, if you want to come and from what you said to me today you really don't want…"

"I'm in" Julia said interrupting him and when she saw the man's face she couldn't stop a grin creeping on her face.

"Great! See? Old Uncle still has some tricks up his sleeve" said the old man taking from the ground his beer.

Julia and Arthur went towards their horses soon after they finished to eat.

She didn't look at him at all while they headed to Blackwater, but she could feel his gaze on her every once in a while.

"What are you thinking Morgan?" she asked suddenly catching Morgan off guard.

He took his time to answer.

"I think that you're the subtlest of all creatures that I ever met"

Julia laughed catching on her a scowl from the man.

"Subtle? And why so?" asked knowing deep down that Morgan was right.

"I don't like…when people play with my mind…I can't stand it and you're one of them people" said Morgan.

"Really?" asked Julia lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes, so stop it"

Morgan turned to look at her.

That damn grin…

"Okay then…I won't do it again" she answered turning to look at the road again.

They stayed quiet for the rest of the journey while Julia kept thinking about the man's words.

Once they passed the Dakota River near Bard's Crossing, they speed the pace until they reached the Upper Montana river and after they waded it, they slow down again.

Julia looked at Morgan noticing that he was tense and looked around tensely. Her usual grin compared on her face when he turned to look at her.

"Afraid of getting caught?" she asked.

Morgan whispered curses that Julia's ears couldn't hear, but she could imagine.

After the mess they had unleashed no more than a month ago, they couldn't arrive and entered Blackwater as nothing happened. Especially Arthur whose face was on every picture that decorated the town. So Charles and Javier lie in wait near a cliff where they could spy, through a binocular, on the bounty hunters' camp that had taken Sean.

They reached them after they passed the river and once they got down their horses, they joined them.

"Oi Arthur" said Javier, the first one noticing them.

"Javier…Charles" greeted Arthur in turn before he sat near the fire.

Julia got closer to the two men slowly

"Why you here?" asked the Mexican with his strong accent.

From his tone, it seems he wasn't annoyed, only curious.

"Uncle thought about a plan to free Sean but to put it into practice we need her…actually, we need her reputation" answered Morgan warming his hands to the fire.

"I didn't know that Uncle was able to think" Javier passing to Arthur the bottle of whiskey.

The other took it laughing.

Julia shook her head and moving her gaze to Charles, who continued to observe the camp, decided to get closer to him.

"Everything's okay?" she asked sitting near him.

"For now" he answered lowering the binocular.

"Go rest. I'll stay here" said Julia taking the binocular.

The men at the camp were a lot more than the last time, however, she could recognize one of the ones she had a deal with not too time ago.

Feeling Charles's presence near her, she insisted.

"Go Charles. I've got this"

The man got up silently and left.

Not long after, a lot of the men had gone to bed and only two stood guard to control the camp.

Julia got up to stretch her legs, walking towards the chatting men around the fire.

"Did something happen?" asked Morgan.

"They all went to sleep, but two that stand guard" answered Julia sitting down next to him.

Javier passed her the bottle of whiskey and before Julia took it, she thought for a moment if it was a good idea, but soon enough her conscience said all to hell and she took a thick sip before she passed it to Morgan.

"So…you two met before" asked the Mexican moving his gaze from Charles to her.

Julia looked up to the dark-skin man before she nodded to Javier.

"How did you meet?" asked.

Julia sighed.

"It was years ago before I became the Hound and stuff. I was wandering in the woods of East Shadowlyn when we met"

"What were you doing there?" asked Morgan.

Julia looked at Charles once again.

"We were wanted" she answered shrugging.

"For what?" asked Javier taking a sip of whiskey.

Julia didn't answer but stared at the fire in front of her.

"I was in a town and I didn't have money, so I tried to rob the store's owner, but he got me. While I was running away I accidentally killed a man" said Charles, a note of guilt in his voice.

"Pff. Things that happen. How many times do we kill some poor bastards while we run away? Like the last time, on that damn ferry…" said Javier shaking his head.

"What happened?" asked Julia.

The Mexican glanced at her.

"Dutch killed a woman. I don't know why…it was all a mess, people were shooting from everywhere…then I saw the girl dead and we run away"

Julia frowned.

She knew Dutch and his limits. Never had happened that he killed an innocent unless he wasn't a poor victim. But from what the man next to her had said, it was something planned. A decision that had stained Dutch's hands of an innocent's blood and what was even worse, it was a woman's.

They stayed all silent.

"Why you were wanted by the way?" asked the Mexican taking another sip from his bottle.

Julia looked at him.

"I killed a man" shw answered, but her words made Escuella and Morgan just more curious.

"Who?" asked this last thinking about a beggar, a shepherd or someone trivial.

"Conhope's mayor"

For a moment they stayed all quiet, while Julia enlaced her arms around her legs.

"Astor's dead?" asked Morgan.

Julia nodded.

"He deserved it, that bastard…" said soon after.

Charles looked at her.

"You knew him?" asked Javier to Morgan who shook his head, rubbing a hand on his forehead.

"Conhope was the town we were supposed to rob the bank before things got bad. Dutch had run into Astor before the job. The second he found out we were outlaws, he put the sheriff on us, so we ran away" explained the man.

Silence again.

"Well…Dutch'll be happy to hear he's dead now" tried to defuse Escuella.

"I didn't do it for Dutch nor the gang. I did it for personal reasons" said Julia looking at him.

"That are?" asked Morgan.

Julia moved her gaze on the ground.

"You can't understand" she answered before she got up.

"I'll keep watch tonight. Try not to get drunk" added before she reached the cliff and sat with her legs hanging out.

The night passed slowly and the only movements she saw in the camp were the changing of the guard.

She couldn't see Mcguire, probably he was in one of the tents.

When the sunrise arrived the first one to get up was Charles, who reached her with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Thank you" said Julia accepting it, not denying she needed it.

"Did something happen?" asked the man sitting down.

"No. I didn't see Sean at all and nobody left the camp if not for relieving themselves"

Charles nodded.

"We wait for Trelawny. Maybe he found out something"

Julia frowned.

"Who the hell is Trelawny?" she asked.

Charles looked at her confused.

"Oh I see. Another Van der Linde's acquisition" said Julia and a bitter laugh followed her words.

"He was not part of the group when you were with them?" asked Charles.

Julia shook her head.

When she sun got high in the sky, Javier and Arthur got up as well.

It was moving forward slowly, too slowly and Julia was about freak out. Plus there was no trace of this Trelawney.

She stood up, dusting off her pants.

"I'll go see if I find out something" she said.

"Trelawny'll be…"

"We don't have any idea of where this fella is and maybe Sean isn't here and we've lost time. If he shows up just wait for my return unless things turn out differently. It won't take long" she cut off Morgan who snorted as soon as she walked away.

"She's gone" said the Mexican following her with his gaze.

"Let's hope she don't mess things up" said Morgan gritting his teeth.

"It seems she can handle herself" said again Javier and Arthur gave him a look.

The three men stayed quiet while Charles was looking at Julia through his binocular.

"Has anyone been into Blackwater to see how things lie?" asked Morgan after a while.

"Place is crawling with Pinkertons, bounty hunters, pictures of Dutch and Hosea" answered Javier.

Arthur sighed.

"We got a lot of money sitting in that town" he said impatiently taking the binocular Charles offered him.

"And that's where it's gonna remain, for now" answered Javier.

Morgan looked through it seeing that Julia arrived at the camp and two men were pointing their rifle on her.

Soon after a man got closer and the other two lowered their rifles. Morgan saw Julia talking to the man until he guided her in one of the tents.

In the meantime, Trelawny had come back and he was walking towards them silently.

"Why haven't they hanged Sean, I wonder?" said Morgan lowering the binocular.

"I think he's bait or they want to trial him publicly" said Charles turning around to look at Trelawny.

"Gentlemen. Sean is being moved up the Upper Montana then to a federal prison out west" said the man kneeling near them being careful to not dirty up his red clothes.

"Damn. Well, we can't rescuing people from some federal prison We either rescue him nor or…cut him loose" said Morgan.

Charles looked at him and frowned.

"We're not cutting anyone loose" he said.

"Of course not" said Morgan, but he didn't so sure.

"Ike Skelding's boys are moving him to a camp nearby before handing him over to the government" said again Trelawny.

"So, I guess we need to stop them before they get to camp" said Morgan looking at Charles who nodded and taking back his binocular saw Julia getting out the tent with a piece of paper in her hand while she was still talking to that man.

"She found something" said Charles catching their attention.

"Who?" asked Trelawny.

"Myles. She desperately wanted to go down there, see if she could find out something" answered Morgan exchanging a gaze with Trelawny.

"Charles, why don't you head up on the north side and then we'll head up on the other die of the valley and meet you that way have them either direction"

"What about Julia?" asked the man.

Morgan sighed and looking through the binocular saw that she was following the men put of the camp.

"Let's see what she's in mind" he answered before Charles got up and left.

"Javier, Josiah come on. Let's go see" added Morgan before he left with the others.

Julia followed Skelding out of the camp, towards the shore of the Flat Iron lake where a metal boat was waiting for them and on it, there were two Pinkertons agents and Mcguire with his hands tied behind his back and a sack on his head.

"Gentlemen, let's do some space for the best bounty hunter that I ever met" said Skelding while Julia took a sit facing Mcguire.

"Have you missed me?" said getting closer to his ear.

Mcguire turned towards her voice.

"So you know, I found them" she whispered so low so the agents couldn't hear her.

Mcguire tried to jerk away from Pinkertons' hands and Julia couldn't stop a grin.

She had to admit that she liked taunting Mcguire, another little personal revenge.

From inside the boat, she couldn't see where they were going nor when Morgan and the others would have reached her.

After more or less ten minutes the boat stopped and they went down it finding themselves in a canyon where the two agents took off the sack from Mcguire's head.

Sean blinked a couple of times and then his gaze stopped on Julia.

"The more I see you the more beautiful you get. What a pity that you're a whor…"

The two agents hit Sean to shut him up, but obviously, the young man wasn't finished.

Julia rolled her eyes, noticing in the distance a man climbed on one of the walls of the canyon.

It was Charles and it seems he was looking at them.

"You hit like women" said Sean coughing a couple of times and the two agents hit him again before Skelding stopped them.

"Take him to camp" he said.

"And you?" asked one of the two men.

"Heldon, Miss here and I will catch up with you later. Unless you want to go with…"

"No, I'll be with you for a while" Julia cut off holding her hands on her belt.

"Someone will keep an eye on the way" said of the tow agents.

Skelding nodded getting closer to the shore of the river where he took a cigarette and then he gave the pack to Julia who took it.

The other man lighted a match offering to light up Julia's cigarette and then his own.

The two men started to talk about Mcguire and all the headaches he had given to them in the last few weeks. Skelding couldn't wait to see him hanging.

While Julia didn't listen to the two men's conversation, she looked for Charles and Morgan.

Shortly after she noticed on the other side of the river a man who wore red clothes and a bowler.

The two men turned hearing him getting closer and then pointed their guns on him while Julia looked at him intrigued.

"G-gentlemen…I beg you…please help me…t-they robbed me, and I-I don't know how to go back…" said the man lifting his arms.

Julia noticed how the man was clean and tidy, his mustache perfectly shaped and the dark hair in contrast with his blue eyes.

"Okay, calm down, what happened?" asked Skelding.

At that moment Julia noticed Morgan and Escuella beyond the mysterious man, hidden behind the reeds on the lake and waiting for the right moment.

The big green eyes of Julia met Morgan's small and blue ones before the man made a gesture with his head.

So, he must be…

"…and then they run away with my horse…I…please, I don't know what to do" continued the man with a desperate voice.

"Calm down mister" said Skelding before Morgan grabbed him from behind and put a hand on his mouth while he cut his throat with the other.

Julia put out her cigarette on a rock near her while she heard the two men wailing and then their body fell on the ground.

"Great job" she said looking at the three men.

"So, you must be the famous Trelawny" added looking at the man who settled his red jacket.

"Never as famous as you, Miss or should I call you Hound? How do you prefer me to call you?" asked Trelawny with an overblown voice.

Julia frowned asking herself where the hell that man came out.

"Call me Myles" answered at least.

"As you wish. It was a pleasure, gentlemen and lady. I think you got it from here" said Trelawny before he walked away, calling his horse.

Julia followed Morgan and Escuella towards the climb that led to the camp, blocking the two men from a shoulder before they could lean and being seen by the two agents on the watch.

"Wait here, I'll lure them so you can kill them silently. We don't want to get caught, do we?" she said.

Morgan sighed and nodded making a gesture with his hand to hurry up.

Julia walked slowly towards the two agents, then stopped catching their attention with a whistle.

"Skelding wants to see you" she said.

"Why?" asked one of the two.

"What the hell do I know? Do I look like an apostle to you? Move your ass before he gets mad"

The man sighed and kicked away a rock before he went down the path followed by his friend. They passed Julia staring at her while she did the same and after they turned the corner she could hear their wailing.

Soon after Morgan and Escuella reached her.

"I'll go to the camp to kill some of them. There'll be others on the perimeter. Try not to get caught, at least not too soon" she said looking at them.

"Yes sir" said Morgan with an annoyed tone.

Julia turned to give him a look.

"You want to save that Irish bastard or not?"

"Of course, I want to. I just don't like you bossing around, girl" answered the man staring at her.

Julia walked away thinking about how childish could be Morgan sometimes.

She climbed the canyon greeting with a gesture of her head the men that stood guard.

Some of them were on land, others climbed on the walls of the canyon, lurking on the coves, watching from above.

When she arrived at the camp she saw that Mcguire had been hung upside down on a big branch of a big tree. She got closer to the Pinkertons and one of the men, noticing that Skelding wasn't with her sked where he was.

"They're still at the river. They said they'll reach you in a minute" answered Julia.

"Are you living?" asked the other agent.

"Yes, I've got to see your boss about some business. Maybe we'll work together to find that brat's friends" said Julia and the two men nodded before their attention was caught by a loud noise coming from the canyon.

There were gunshots.

The two men got up and passed Julia, but she took out her guns and shot both of them in the head.

The other man watched the scene and began to shoot at her, but Julia hid behind a boulder from which she leaned several times with cautious to see where the other men were hidden.

She leaned to the left and killed one of them who had hidden behind a tree. She hit him on his leg, the man moaned and fell on his knee, showing his head that Julia hit with a bullet.

She hid again to recharge the guns and then she turned on the other side, taking aim and hitting a man who was hidden in the tall grass. She couldn't see him but she knew he was there so she shot hitting the man in the stomach, making him fall on the ground.

The man was aching so hard he couldn't get up again so she moved her attention to another and then another one. When Morgan and the others reached her, the entire camp was almost dead, but a young man who hid behind the tree where Mcguire was hanging.

The young man got out his hideout and when he saw Morgan pointed his gun to Seans' head.

"S-stop there or I k-kill him!" he shouted with a trembling voice.

Morgan stopped and so did the others, but when the man tried to take his gun Charles stopped him and shook his head.

Julia, who hadn't got out her hideout yet, went around hiding in the tall grass and taking out her knife.

She killed the man she had only hurt and then reached the young man.

She grasped him from behind and cut his throat while with her leg she pushed back the man's hand that shot by reflect.

The bullet nearly hit Sean on his head.

Julia released the dead body of the young man which fell with a loud thud and then looked at her white shirt and the blood-stained sleeve.

"Goddammit" she hissed.

"What took you so long?" she asked shortly after.

The three men exchanged a look without answering.

"Come on. Let's free Sean and get them out of here" said the Mexican walking away to poke around.

Morgan cleared his throat and got closer to the hanged man while Julia, with her knife, cut the rope, and he fell.

"So, you work for us, now?" said the young man on the ground while he tried to free himself from the ropes.

"It's the other way around McGuire" answered Julia.

Morgan reached the Irish and cut the ropes with his knife.

"You know… you're a lot less ugly from that other angle, Arthur" said Sean looking at him.

"But you're beautiful from every angle"

Julia rolled her eyes.

"Come one" said Morgan, without listening to him.

Once the Irish got on hi feet Morgan walked away and with him Julia as well.

"Do I get a hug, Arthur? A warm embrace for a lost brother now found?" asked Mcguire.

Morgan turned around and got back to him laughing and putting a hand on the man's shoulder.

He's the usual idiot.

"You know…nothing means more to me than this gang. The bond we share it's the most real thing to me. I would kill for it, I would happily die for it but in spite of all that…I would have easily left you here to rot if Charles hadn't stopped me"

"I don't believe a word of that, Arthur" laughed Sean.

"Get him out of here!" shouted Morgan impatiently pushing Mcguire towards Javier.

"You're a great man, Arthur Morgan. The kinda young whippersnapper can really admire" said McGuire again.

Julia shook her head not believing at the nonsense she was listening to, asking herself how possible could be for a man to say so much horseshit.

"Oh shut up. Right, we should split up. Javier, will you escort Mr. Mcguire back to camp. Charles, best you ride separately. Be careful, there's patrols everywhere" the two men nodded and before they went away, looked at her.

"What about you?" asked Javier turning back to Morgan.

"I'm gonna see what's worth taking here. I'll meet you back there as soon as I can with…Myles" said Morgan pointing ad her.

Escuella nodded and walked away, getting on his horse.

Julia and Morgan waited for them to leave and then exchange a look.

"You did a good job" said Morgan taking a look around.

"Unlike you I know what are my qualities. I don't need someone who praises me or correct me when I do something wrong. But you…you're the kinda young whippersnapper can really admire"

Morgan turned to look at her, his expression was far away from any near to friendly but Julia couldn't stop a smile.

"That kid is…" started the man.

"Is many things all wrong. I remember when John and he went around, getting in trouble all the time and you were the one blamed 'cause you were their nanny. Dutch and Hosea thought they were lost causes"

Morgan laughed.

"Yeah, well…they had combined all colors and they still get into trouble. Marston's still an idiot and the same Mcguire, but they do their part even if not perfectly"

Julia nodded, sitting on a boulder near them while he continued to inspect the area.

"What did you find out in Skelding's tent?" asked suddenly Morgan remembering that piece of paper she had when he saw her through the binocular.

"I've found the Pinkertons. They're northwest from Valentine. I'll pay a social call" answered Julia lighting a cigarette.

"Two birds with one stone"

Exactly. You finished? Bounty hunters will come soon enough, I don't wanna be found here"

Morgan finished to poke around and then got closer to Julia with some money in his hands that he was counting.

"Twenty-six dollars and forty-one cents…this is your part" said giving her the money.

Julia took a hit form her cigarette while her eyes were fixed on Morgan's ones.

She got up and took the cigarette from her lips putting it between his while Morgan looked at her confused.

"I've already got my part, you can keep it" she said before she walked away and call Wind Catcher with a whistle.

Morgan stared at her with an unbelieving look on his face while the cigarette threatened to fall from his parted lips.

When Julia got on her horse, turned to look at the man who was still there.

"Come on Morgan, I don't have all day"

He put the money on his bag and threw away the cigarette after he took a drag. Then, shaking his head he reached his horse and got on it.

They came back from where they had come without exchanging a word and near Caliban's Seat, they divided.

Julia head to the west of Valentine, arriving at a house apparently abandoned, but in good condition.

She got down from Wind Catcher and climbed the stair of the porch, knocking three times at the door.

Shortly after this last opened revealing a man whose the gun was pointed at her.

"Hello. I'd like to talk with agent Milton" she said.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"I'm the Hound"

...

HI EVERYONE!  
I'm so sorry, I totally forgot I had to post yesterday.

Please forgive me, I'm old.

Anyway, I'm in a hurry so...As always I hope you liked the chapter, sorry for the mistakes I made but I had no time to read it again.

I'll post on Wednesday if I don't forget.

KISSES!


	10. Milton & Ross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE!  
> Si, I just found out that I can write my notes here...  
> Please be kind to me, I'm stupid AF.  
> Anyway, this is the new chapter and I hope you'll like it.  
> I'm so happy 'cause I reached 300 views and even if they're nothing to someone, for me are the world, so thank you all for reading my story.  
> Anyway, I'll post the next chapter on Saturday.  
> KISSES!

The agent looked at her for a while, not believing her words.

"Get lost. We don't have time for stupid jokes" said the man before he slammed the door shut.

Julia sighed and knocked again.

"Are you stupid? I said go away" she heard the man screaming from the other side of the door.

Julia knocked one more time, more earnestly.

The door wide opened and this time the man pointed his gun to her face.

"Go. Away" he said slowly staring at her.

Julia shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, I'm leaving, but then you'll tell Skelding why you sent me away, being so rude and impolite" she said giving the man the piece of paper Skelding had given to her where was written permission to talk with agent Milton.

The man read it quickly before he looked at her with his jaw clenching and his cheeks red.

"I'm sorry Miss"

"Apology accepted. Now, get out the way, would you?" said Julia with a firm voice without taking her eyes off from the man's ones who nodded and took a step aside to let her pass.

When she entered, she noticed that the house had been furnished with simple furniture and a lot of agents were there.

Two of them asked her to leave her guns on a table before entering.

"Of course" said Julia smiling and taking off all her guns.

Then, an agent accompanied her upstairs where two agents were waiting for her.

"Thank you, agent Berry" said one of the two agents with a thick mustache and equally thick eyebrows.

The two men were sat on a small and old leather sofa, facing the fireplace while in front of them there was a coffee table with some glasses and whiskey on it.

"Please, take a sit" said again the mustached man.

Julia took off her hat and sat on the armchair, facing the two men.

"I'm agent Milton and he's agent Ross" said the other man with a strange haircut.

"The Hound" said Julia.

Milton mentioned a smile.

"You surely have another name, don't' you? Use that with us, don't be shy"

"With all due respect, only a few if none know my real identity and I'd like it to stay that way. It's hard enough when fellers find out you're a woman" answered Julia and Milton nodded.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" asked again the agent.

"Does the name Van der Linde ring a bell?" asked Julia and the two men exchanged a look.

"Of course it does, besides you're after them for longer than that mess in Blackwater, but they always manage to slip through your fingers, don't they?" she added looking at them.

"You know a lot of things" said agent Ross, moving his leg nervously.

Julia smiled.

"I've my own ways and great capacity of listening" she said.

"And what else you know?" asked Milton with a curious tone, even if he tried to hide it.

"I know he goes around with a gang and that Hosea Matthews and Arthur Morgan are his loyal dogs. But you know this already, don't you? What you don't know is where to find them"

"And you know it?" asked agent Ross, trying to hide his excitement.

Julia looked at them both, hiding a grin.

"I found their camp at Colter, but they were already gone. However, I can find them again. I'm here for this, after all, to help you with that" said Julia getting up and walking around the room.

The two men laughed.

"And why should we accept your help? We have all the qualified agents we want" said Milton.

"As far as I know none of your qualified agents found something. Neither you two. But with my help, you'll put a noose around their neck before they realize what's going on" said Julia getting closer to the fireplace, putting a foot on the little stool in front of it, leaning closer to the fire and looking at it.

"And what do you have more than our agents? Apart from a famous name and a bad reputation?" asked agent Ross.

Julia took a little knife she had hidden in her boot and turning around she stuck it in the coffee table in front of the two who jumped on their sits.

"I could have killed you ten times ever since I got here, all because your qualified agents took my guns, forgetting that exist equally dangerous weapons, especially in the hands of those who know how to use them" she said getting closer.

Julia sat in the armchair again and looked at the two men.

"I want to see Van der Linde hanging from his neck and I'll do it with or without your help"

"Why? What's in for you?" asked Milton.

"Revenge. I've got some unfinished business with Van der Linde that date back many years. I want to finish it by looking at him dying. But I've to admit that my abilities are not enough against that son of a bitch"

Ross and Milton looked at each other.

"We can give you half the money. All the information you get must be reported and we'll worry about doing the same"

"I'm in" said Julia shaking the men's hands.

Once she got back all her guns, she headed to camp with Wind Catcher.

While she was on the road, she looked at the sky which the sun had already left.

When she arrived at the camp, she could not notice the festive atmosphere was there.

Several cases of beer and whiskey had been opened and spread across the camp. Dutch had turned on his gramophone from which classical music was coming out while Julia could hear Uncle playing his banjo from the other side of the camp. Bill, John, Sean and Reverend were already drunk and they were staggering around camp laughing like idiots.

Before getting closer to the party, Julia freed Wind Catcher from the saddle and then she petted him for a while.

"You missed Mcguire's speech" she heard behind her back and turning around she found Morgan with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"What a pity" she said taking the bottle from his hands and swallow a generous sip before she returned it to him.

Morgan frowned.

"Pinkertons?" he asked.

Julia looked somewhere else, seeing that Dutch was dancing with Molly and Mary-Beth was looking at them with dreaming eyes.

"We have a deal"

"You going to talk to Dutch?"

"Tomorrow, for now…I want to enjoy the party" she said and did to leave.

"I think you earned it. After all that idiot's free thank for you too"

Julia turned to look at Morgan with a brow raised.

"Is that admiration, Morgan?"

The man snorted, shaking his head.

"You make me wanna kill you. Did everyone ever tell you that?"

Julia grinned.

"You can't count on the hand" she answered before she left, feeling his gaze on her back.

Julia got closer Mary-Beth touching her arm and whispering something to her and then she turned to wink at Morgan who kept looking at her with a frowny expression on his face while she took a bottle of beer from a case and sat at a table near Dutch's tent.

He was so concentrated on her he didn't notice Mary-Beth approaching.

"Would you dance with me, Arthur?" she asked catching his attention.

"Ehm…I'm not very good at dancing" he answered clumsy, but the girl was already dragging him towards the music.

Julia couldn't stop herself from laughing while she looked at the man dancing awkwardly. On the other side, it seemed that Mary-Beth was enjoying the dance.

After a while, Julia got up and walked towards Pearson's wagon where she took a plate of stew before she went to sit near the fire where Uncle had stopped playing and the others where chatting. Between the most, there was Charles too who greeted her with a gesture of his head when she sat to eat.

In the meantime, Sean, who seemed he had recovered from his hangover and Javier, who got his guitar, joined them.

Javier sat on a castor pelt to tune his guitar and then also Arthur joined them after he walked Mary-Beth to the table where the other girls were sat.

Uncle leaned towards Javier, whispering something in his ear and then the Mexican nodded and grinned.

Soon after a familiar melody to Julia started.

"When I was just a lad you know, I met a gal from ol'Bordeaux. She had blonde hair and blue eyes too. She let me ride on the ring-dang-do"

Uncle started to sing and with him Sean, Arthur and Pearson who joined them too.

Julia shook her head while she continued to eat and looking at Charles whos was sat next to her, she noticed he was smiling too.

"Let me ride the on the ring-dang-do! The ring-dang-do, now what is that? It's soft and round like a pussy cat. Got a hole in the middle and it's splits in two. Let me ride on the ring-dang-do!"

Julia took a sip from her bottle that was almost finished, hearing behind her some steps and turning around she saw Hosea walking away.

"She went off to be a whore. Hung this sign upon her door: a dollar each and tree for two to take a crack at my ring-dang-do!"

Soon, Julia finished her stew and beer, so she got up to take another one and when she came back the song had ended.

"You dirty man" said Morgan and the others laughed while Uncle drank from his bottle.

"Another song, come on!" he shouted.

"I've got one" said Sean shushing Bill and John who were laughing.

Julia leaned forward to look at the man who was clearing his throat while Javier was waiting for him to start playing.

"Oh Molly, oh Molly it's for your sake alone, that I leave my ol' parents, my house and my home"

Javier started to play and while the others started to sing along, Julia saw Bill and John leave still laughing and nearly falling to the ground.

She shook her head and returned to listen to Sean's song.

"Jack o'diamond, Jack o'diamonds I know you of old. You robe my poor pocket of silver and gold"

She had heard that song thousands of times, but despite she knew it she decided not to sing, listening to the deep men's voices.

"You did good today" she heard Charles say.

She turned to look at him.

"You did good as well even if you blew your cover before than I expected" she said smiling and Charles return it.

"But the ocean ain't whiskey and I ain't no duck. So I play Jack o' diamonds and then we'll get drunk! Oh baby, oh baby…"

Julia got up and went away, with the intention of going to bed, but when she saw Hosea sat at a table, all by himself, drinking from a bottle of whiskey, she changed her mind and walked towards him.

"May I sit?" she asked.

"Be my guest" he answered with a fake happy tone.

Julia took a seat next to him, accepting the bottle he passed her and after a sip, she gave it back to him.

"I want to ask you something" Julia said.

Hosea nodded.

"I've noticed that's something odd is going on with Dutch, as if he changed"

Hosea looked in her eyes and from his look, Julia understood she was right.

"Has it been after Blackwater or before?" she asked and Hosea sighed.

"My dear, Dutch's always been odd. His charism and dreams are what we've always admired, that I before them all have decided to follow despite the consequences. But you're right. It's been a while since his plans are a failure after another and the consequences are a too high price to pay"

"Price that Davey had to pay for example?"

Hosea sighed and looked at her with a painful expression.

"All I want is to leave them knowing that they're okay. If not all of them at least the ones I love the most. Arthur, John, Abigail, little Jack, the girls, Susan…and you"

Julia looked away feeling his eyes on her.

"I'll be fine. I've always been fine despite all"

Hosea nodded and took another sip from his bottle.

Soon after he started to cough and when he finished, he raised a hand to excuse himself.

Suddenly they heard laughing and turning around Julia saw Bill and John sat at a table near them, still drinking. In that moment Abigail passed near them and stopped to look at them.

"Pathetic! Genuinely pathetic" she said before storming away.

"Arthur! My friend!" shouted John when the man walked near them.

"Stop being an idiot John" he said seriously.

Julia frowned and turned to look at Hosea once again.

"What happened between Morgan and Marston?" she asked taking the bottle to drink.

"John left…for a year. He ran away after he found out that Jack was his son, even if he doesn't believe he's his. Abigail can't forgive him, and Arthur didn't take it very well too"

"A whole year is a lot of time" Julia said.

"I know. But everyone needs some time for himself. And despite it, everyone comes back, one way or another"

Julia stayed silent, thinking about Hosea's words that cause her distress.

Marston had come back. Hosea had come back, she did it too, even if for different reasons.

She rubbed her forehead, taking away a thin layer of sweat, trying to convince herself that she wouldn't have made their same mistake. She would have not stayed there. She would have taken what was her and then she would have run away, saying goodbye to the Van der Linde gang forever.

"I think I'm gonna lay down" she said getting up.

"Good night my dear" said Hosea smiling weakly.

Julia headed to her tent, but while she was walking across the camp, she looked up, noticing something bizarre.

Karen was in front of her tent and she was kissing Sean.

When the kiss ended, Karen took his hand and led him inside the tent, closing the edges.

Julia stood there for a couple of minutes, staring at the tent with her brows raised and an expression of pure shock on her face.

In that moment, Morgan was walking to his tent to take some sleep.

"You okay?" he asked noticing her shocked expression.

Julia opened her mouth to reply, but before she could speak a single word, they heard some moans coming from Karen's tent.

Morgan's eyes widened and he took a step back while Julia did the same, looking somewhere else.

They exchanged a look between embarrassment and amusement before they wished good night to each other in a whisper and went to their tents.

The next day the entire camp was talking about Sean and Karen, and every time one of the two was near the words turned into a snigger.

But she wasn't interested in gossip around, so when she woke up, she took her usual cup of coffee and reached the cliff, sipping it.

Suddenly she heard someone sniffing and then she recognized Abigail's sweet voice. She turned and leaning from a tree she saw Mrs. Adler crying her eyes out while the other young woman was trying to cheer her up.

"…if I wasn't so damn weak…I'd kill myself too" she heard her say.

"We both know that ain't true. We both know that bravery is in the living. I-I don't know you very well, but I can tell you're brave, Mrs. Adler. I really can"

"I don't seem very brave" replied the other.

"Nonsense. You're about the bravest woman I ever met…and that tells me you got the courage…the courage to live" said Abigail touching her arm in a comforting way.

"I hope so…I really do"

Abigail weakly smiled at her before she excused herself and got up.

"I'm always around if you need someone" she added and then walked away.

Julia looked at Mrs. Adler, whose tears still didn't end to roll down her skinny cheeks.

After she got rid of her cup, she walked towards Abigail's tent where the woman was looking at Jack, still asleep.

"Good morning Abigail" she whispered.

The young woman turned to look at her with wariness.

"Why you here?" she asked.

"I heard you talking to Mrs. Adler"

Abigail sighed and rubbed her forehead with a hand.

"Poor woman she lost everything"

"Where did you find her?" asked Julia kneeling near her.

"In a ranch north of Colter. The O'Driscolls killed her husband and then her…"

"House burned down" finished Julia and Abigail nodded.

Julia moved her gaze to jack who was sleeping peacefully. His dark hair was ruffled and his chubby cheeks bright pink.

"He's a really good kid" said Julia smiling and the woman returned the smile.

"I know. He's so innocent for the world we live in and for the type of life we have"

Julia looked at Abigail and she could see was worried about her son.

"Myles!"

She turned seeing Dutch in front of his tent with a cigar in his hand while the man was staring at her.

"Excuse me" said Julia getting up and walking towards him.

"What do you want Dutch?"

"Arthur told me you found those sons of bitches" said and for Julia was clear he was talking about the Pinkertons.

"Yes, it's true" she answered entering Dutch's tent.

"And?" asked the man.

"We've got a deal. We share our information and they give me half the money, even if I won't see a penny of it" she explained.

Dutch nodded.

"Excellent. So what now?"

Julia sighed.

"Now I'm going to my tent, thinking about a plan to keep them sons of bitches away from you" she answered knowing that was what Dutch wanted to listen.

Indeed, Van der Linde smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder to show his approval.

When she reached her tent she took out the letter she worked on the past few days and read it again.

She used a code that only she and her recipient could understand in case the letter would end up in the hands of others.

When she finished reading it, she closed it and wrote.

To my dear George, with love

Elizabeth.


	11. a backfire

Julia looked at her letter satisfied before she wore her brown leather jacket intending to go to the post office to send it. When she reached Wind Catcher, she petted him and gave him something to eat realizing that the supplies were over.

"Let's go get some supplies, what you say?" she asked petting his snout.

Once she put the saddle on Wind Catcher, she got on him and headed to Valentine.

When she entered Barney's barn, the man greeted her with a wide smile.

"Ah! Miss Margaret. What a pleasure to see you again" he said getting closer to her.

"G'Morning to you. You look fine" she said pulling Wind Catcher from the reins.

"Yeah, well...there's so much work to do and no feel to do it, you know"

"I can imagine" Julia answered looking at the boy who was working behind Barney.

"How can I help you?" asked the man.

"I need some supplies for him" pointing at Wind Catcher.

"'Course. You need a saddle? I got some new ones in fine leather, they arrived last week from the east" said Barney while he took some carrots, hay, and apples.

"No, thanks. Mine's more than fine" answered Julia taking the money out of her bag to pay him.

"In case you change your mind, you know where to find me" said the man giving her the supplies.

Once she got out of the barn, Julia headed to the station that, she noticed, was more crowded that day than the others she had come to ask about her telegram. Several men and women were waiting for the train on the platform. Without looking at them, she walked to the bubble where a man greeted her.

"'Morning. I'd like to send this letter" she said taking out the letter from her bag, giving it to the man.

The man looked at her for a moment before he moved his eyes to the letter reading the address.

"East Shadowlyn. Somewhat far away" he said taking the stamp with which marked the letter.

Julia waited until all the procedures ended and when the man filed the letter, she asked him about the answer at her telegram.

"Yes, it arrived yesterday. Wait a minute if you would" said the man going away for a few seconds.

"There you go" he said giving the little piece of paper to her.

Julia looked quickly at it before she thanked the man and went away.

She couldn't take than a few steps towards the door before she saw that opening and revealing a man she knew very well.

It was Morgan, followed by a young man.

She stayed stood were she was, looking at him while he got closer to a woman whose face was familiar to Julia. The woman hugged the boy and then turned to Morgan to tell something to him. She did to take her bag, but he took it before she could, inviting her to go to the train with a gesture of his hand.

She was leaving.

Julia followed them outside, careful not to be seen.

The woman got on the train with the help of Morgan who then gave her the bag he was holding.

The two looked at each other for a few seconds.

"I've...you're...oh, you'll never change...I know that" said the woman and Julia noticed she looked like she was afraid to look at Arthur who looked at the train while it started to move away.

After a few moments, the train was gone but he was still looking at it in the distance.

"I thought you didn't like when people play with your mind"

Morgan turned quickly to look at her with a surprised and annoyed expression on his face.

"What you doing here?"

"I sent a letter" answered Julia taking a cigarette from her saddle.

Then she leaned the pack to Morgan, who after a moment took one too.

Julia stroke a match, lighting up Morgan's cigarette and then her own before she threw the match on the rails.

"So...you still see Mary, who's a married woman now, if I'm not mistaken" she said looking at the man.

"What you know? And she's a widow now, anyway..." answered Morgan leaning against a pale near him.

"The whole camp knew about you two, Morgan. But if I've to be honest, I didn't think she's the type who needs to be comforted" said Julia with a sneer.

Morgan gave him a dirty look.

"It's not what you think it is. She asked me a favor, nothing more"

"Oh yeah, I can imagine the favor" said Julia and when she saw Morgan's annoyed expression she added:

"I'm kidding, relax. What type of favor?"

Morgan sighed bringing the cigarette to his lips.

"Her brother, Jamie. He joined the Chelonians"

Julia huffed expelling the cigarette smoke.

"I never liked them alternative religious groups. Not that I'm religious anyway, but you know...they're crazy"

Morgan nodded.

"So, you saved the little lost brother, she thanked you and goodbye" she added.

Morgan laughed, but it was a bitter laugh.

"I know...I'm an idiot" he said throwing away the finished cigarette.

Julia did the same with hers.

"Yes, yes you are. But you're like this because of Mary's power on you. So, don't blame yourself" she said looking at the rails.

"The fact is that it's been years and...we changed. Or maybe we didn't change at all and that's the problem"

Julia nodded.

"I know what you mean. The only thing to do is let her go. It's not easy but try. Unless you don't like this situation and if I've to be honest, it's frustrating"

Morgan smiled amused.

"I go back to camp. You come?" he said.

Julia sighed.

"Sadly"

Once they got on their horses, the headed to camp.

"Anyway, where were you this morning?" asked Julia.

"Why you ask?" replied Morgan.

"Because Dutch asked me about my deal with the Pinkertons and curiously, the only person who did know about it, went off the grid"

"Strauss asked me to collect some loans"

"Strauss's a worm and what he does is disgusting beyond measure" said Julia.

"He gets us the money" answered Morgan.

"At what price? I prefer to kill animals or criminals than ask money to desperate people that I know they will be slaving for it to try to pay me back"

Morgan stayed silent Julia did the same until they reached the camp.

When they arrived, they got down their horses and walked towards Dutch's tent where he and his woman where sat in the cot.

"Dutch...Miss O'Shea" greeted Arthur.

Julia looked at them both before she leaned against a tree.

"Well, it feels like we are finally getting back on our feet" said Dutch getting up.

"You find a buyer for them bonds we stole?" asked Morgan.

"Not yet, but Hosea's working on it" answered the other.

"When we heading west?" asked Morgan and Julia turned to look at him.

Dutch took some time to answer him and looking at the man near him said:

"Soon...I don't know"

He walked towards the chair near his tent where he sat.

Morgan frowned.

"Feels like...things have changed. The whole world has changed. That they don't want folk like us no more" he said leaning against the pillar which was holding Dutch's tent.

"We're being hunted" he added looking Dutch.

Julia turned her gaze somewhere else but she was still listening to them.

"We are smarter than them. Only the feeblest of men take jobs in the government"

Julia shook her head, but her gesture did get caught by Van der Linde.

"But thank God we've our dear Hound who protect us. Sure, in exchange for a few quid, but what's the big deal" added Dutch with a high tone so she could hear him.

Julia turned to look at him.

"Think about paying me" she answered with a challenging tone.

The man didin't have time to replied that he got interrupted.

"They got Micah!"

Julia turned to see who had talked.

"Dutch...Arthur...they got Micah!" screamed a young dark-skinned boy while he got down his horse awkwardly to run towards Dutch and Arthur.

Julia got closer in turn.

"He, he's been arrested for murder. He was in Strawberry..."

"It's okay, son. Breathe..." said Dutch.

Miss O'Shea got closer too and she was looking concerned at the boy who took a couple of deep breathes to calm down.

"They nearly lynched me. They...they got Micah in the sherriff's in Strawberry and there's talking of hanging him" he said with a calmer voice.

"Here's hoping" said Morgan.

Julia smiled amused asking to herself who the hell was this Micah.

"Arthur!" Dutch blamed turning to look at him. l

The same did Arthur.

"What? That fool brought this on himself. You know my feelings about it, Dutch" he said.

"You think I can't see past his bluster to the heart inside? He is a fine man"

"No, I ain't saving that fool" said Morgan determined.

"I can't go. My face will be all over West Elizabeth. I am asking. He would do it for you" replied Dutch.

"I don't think he would, but...fine, alright"

Turning around, Morgan asked the boy:

"You okay Lenny?"

The boy looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, of course I'm okay"

"You don't seem okay" said Morgan looking closer at him.

"You take that kid into town. Valentine, not Strawberry...get him drunk" said Dutch, who had come back to his tent.

"And Arthur...no crazy business"

"I've given that up" answered Morgan.

"And you get Micah out of that jail" said Dutch before he got into his tent.

Arthur sighed, looking at Julia for a moment before he told the boy to follow him.

She looked at them going away, asking herself how many Dutch had manipulated with his ridiculous speeches.

Once she got in her tent, she took out her bag the sheriff Warren's telegram and read it.

Dear S.

I'd like to answer your telegram with the information you need, but unfortunately, I'm not aware of their position right now.

Sheriff J. Warren.

Valentine.

Julia ripped the piece of paper, shaking her head and sighing.

She knew the man was lying, but she didn't care because her fortune was that she had already found the Pinkertons and the only thing to do, now was to respect the deal with Van der Linde.

She got out of her tent and she saw Charles walking near her with his bow on his hand.

"Charles"

He turned to look at her and then he got closer to her slowly.

"You're going hunting?" she asked looking at the bow.

He nodded.

"We need fresh meat" he added then and Julia nodded.

"You alright?" asked Charles noticing her concerned expression.

Julia smiled at him.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Charles didn't answer but continued to look at her.

"You can tell me who Lenny and Micah are?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know them well. Lenny was here before me, Micah arrived a couple of months ago"

Julia turned her gaze, processing his words.

"You want to go hunt with me?" he asked her slightly smiling and Julia accepted.

When they returned to the camp, the sun had already set down and Pearson, as soon as he saw the big deer Charles was carrying, exclaimed:

"Finally! For a moment I thought to put the rats in my stew"

"Maybe the taste would've been better" Julia heard Karen say and Tilly laughed.

But unfortunately for her Miss Grimshaw had heard her too, so then she told her off.

"Mr. Pierson takes care of us all, so have respect"

While Julia was wandering around the camp waiting for the stew to be ready, she noticed that Morgan and the boy, Lenny didn't come back.

Surely they're so drunk they couldn't find their way back, she thought while she went to Wind Catcher to groom him and take him some company.

As soon as she started to groom him on his back, she heard some voices coming from a tree near her, so she turned her ear to them recognizing Marston's voice.

"Listen, Abigail you...you deserve so much more than I can manage. I guess...I just don't know much about fathering"

"Oh, it's real easy" she heard the young woman say.

"What do I do?" asked the man impatiently.

Julia looked up, seeing them half hidden by the tree. She couldn't see their faces because the moonlight was not strong enough, so they seemed like shadows to her eyes.

"Pretty much the exact opposite of what you have been doing"

"Real funny" snorted Marston.

"Oh...oh, I ain't joking. You take that little brain of yours and whatever you think is right and proper, and you do the exact opposite, and that will make a real man" answered Abigail.

There was a moment of silence during which Julia could see Marston turned to look at Abigail.

"Just like your momma did? Raise a real man, like you?"

Julia heard the sound of skin against skin and then she saw Abigail rush away with an angry expression on her face.

Soon after Marston appeared from behind the tree rubbing his red face and looking up, he saw Julia staring at him.

"What you're looking at?" he said.

"An idiot" Julia answered.

Marston laughed bitterly before leaving in turn with a thoughtful expression on his face.

While Julia took care of Wind Catcher, she heard some steps behind her and then she could hear Kieran's voice too. She turned and saw the man while he was giving some hay to the horses near her. One of them got closer, pulling his hand with his muzzle, asking for some petting that Kieran didn't deny to it.

"You really good" Julia said catching his attention while she continued her work.

"Oh well...I really like horses. I find them extremely intelligent animals" answered the man a little embarrassed.

"How you doing here?" asked again Julia.

Kieran shrugged.

"Good...they keep mocking me, but I think they want just to provoke me"

"You should've gone away. Dutch's not better than Colm and the trouble you'll find yourself in will make you wish to come back to him"

"I don't think so...Colm O'Driscoll is...is a cruel man who like to rob and kill"

"They're criminals just like them. Or at least the most of them" answered Julia.

They stayed quiet.

"Why you hate them so much?" asked Kieran suddenly.

Julia looked at him, then sighed.

"During a job, that didn't end well, Dutch and the other left me behind. I don't think that it was a mistake, I was with them for three years after all, how could they have forgotten about me? I think no one took the trouble to come back and rescue me, deciding wantonly to think I was dead" she explained calmly.

Kieran nodded.

"Well, if it wasn't for them you wouldn't have become the Hound"

Julia gave Kieran a stern look which made the man shut up.

And yet, he was right.

It was true that if she wouldn't be abandoned, she would have never suffered and she would have never become the Hound. But it was also true that she never wanted her fame. All she wanted was a family and a home.

A wish that soon enough became more and more unreachable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE!
> 
> I'm so sorry, I know I had to post yesterday but I totally forgot.
> 
> PLEASE FORGIVE ME!
> 
> I've been so busy this week that my brain just gave up.
> 
> In fact, it might happen that I'll not pot every two days, I'll try though but I don't promise anything.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, I'll post hopefully on Tuesday.
> 
> KISSES!


	12. kind gestures

The next morning, Julia got ready to go to town and meet the Pinkertons.

During the night she had thought about a way to mislead them and in the end she made-up a story she was quite sure it would have convinced them to leave Valentine for a while.

While she was sipping her hot coffee, after she ate a couple of cookies and some peaches in syrup, she witnessed at the umpteenth argument between Hosea and Dutch.

The two men where near the cliff, Hosea was sitting on a big rock and he was reading a book when Van der Linde got closer to him.

"Good morning Hosea" he said walking towards him with his hands behind his back.

"'Morning Dutch" answered the other without raising his eyes from his book.

Julia turned to look at them but from the tree, she was leaned against a few feet from them, she couldn't see the two men's faces. However, she could imagine Hosea's expression from his voice.

It wasn't a good day.

"This is a really fine place, isn't it? Not as fine as Blackwater however" said Dutch.

"Well, least we ain't freezing" answered the old man.

"Not yet"

"But we're a long way from anywhere we could call home"

Van der Linde turned to look at the man and Julia could see he wasn't pleased by his words.

"This is home" he replied pointing at the landscape in front of them.

Hosea finally looked at him.

"We're east of the Grizzlies!" he howled.

"I know! Do you wish that we were still freezing up there?" answered Dutch.

Hosea didn't answer and turned his look back to the book.

"A Great American Western Adventure, that was your pitch" he said soon after.

"I know. But we're ain't dead yet"

Van der Linde walked away under Julia's curious gaze.

"Not quite!" Hosea screamed before he shook his head and returned to his book.

Julia looked at Hosea, who seemed he wasn't enjoying his lecture anymore.

You're not in peace for a moment that there's some fight, she thought while she finished her coffee.

"It seems that your hope to see the West again is dropping" she said once she was close to Hosea.

"No, at this rate we'll be in New York by Christmas!" sighed the man closing his book.

"Sorry, it's not a good day" he said looking at her.

"Don't worry. I'll leave you to your book. I've got things to do in town" answered Julia.

"Pinkertons?" asked Hosea and she nodded.

"Please, bring us some good news"

"I'll try"

Once she wore her leather jacket, she headed towards the horses and walking near the other tents, she noticed Abigail in one of them, trying to mend a pair of tiny pants. The woman sighed, raising her head and closing her eyes for a moment before she rubbed her forehead resigned.

"Morning to you, is everything alright?" asked Julia not being capable of stopping her curiosity.

Abigail looked up at her and sighed again.

"The more I try to mend these pants, the more they rip. The boy needs new clothes, but...I don't have any money and his father is good for nothing" she said shaking her head and continuing her work.

Julia looked at her, noticing the frayed and washed out fabric of the pants she had in her hands.

She opened her bag and took out five dollars giving them to Abigail who looked surprised.

"Take these" she encouraged her.

"Why? So, you can ask them later?"

Julia took offense in her words. She wasn't a monster and what she was doing was a gesture of pure kindness.

"I don't have anything against the boy. He didn't choose this life, he was born in it. And I don't have anything against you either, so take them. I won't ask them back" she said.

Abigail took the money slowly, constantly looking at Julia.

"Thank you" she said lowly, almost embarrassed.

Julia nodded and went away, still offended.

Once she put the saddle on Wind Catcher, she petted him and gave him a sugar cube. When the horse pulled slightly her bag to have some more, Julia chuckled.

"You had enough. You don't want to get fat, don't you?" she said while she got upon him.

As soon as Julia arrived in Valentine, she had the impression that something wrong was going on. While she rode Wind Catcher through the muggy streets, she heard some voices about a fight that had taken place at Clarence's saloon the night before. Apparently, two drunk men had started it and from what Julia could hear, the description made her think about Morgan and that young boy, Lenny.

She stopped for a moment and tried to remember if that morning she had noticed Morgan in his tent, but she couldn't think of anything.

"They're at the sheriff. They nearly killed a man by drowning him in the horse trough behind the saloon" said a fat and short man, with a thick mustache to a tall and skinny one who nodded.

Julia rammed Wind Catcher and soon enough she reached the sheriff.

"Good morning" she said entering and she immediately noticed that Gibbs wasn't there and that the deputy had taken his place.

"Morning to you Miss, how can I help you?" asked the man who hadn't a single hair on his face.

He was rather young.

"I'm here for the two men who started a fight at Clarence's saloon last night. You keep them here, right?"

The deputy sighed and abandoned his cigarette in the ashtray near him.

"Yes, but can I ask you why you're looking for them?"

"I'd ask you to free them. They're two idiots who keep getting into troubles, but I assure you that won't happen again"

"There's a fine for..."

The deputy couldn't finish the sentence that he got interrupted by the two men that regained consciousness.

Julia got closer to their cells as the deputy did and then leaned against one of the ones that were empty looking at Morgan who slowly sat up, rubbing his face.

"You pair of degenerates. As I was saying to your friend here, there's a fine for drunken violence in this town, You're just lucky no one was killed"

Morgan got up and walked towards Julia who did the same.

"You look terrible" she said.

"What you doing here?" asked Morgan.

"I take you out of trouble"

Julia turned towards the deputy and asked him how much was for the fine.

"It's ten dollars and you're free to walk" he said.

"Ten dollars? We don't have ten dollars" said Lenny looking at Arthur and then her.

"Hey we didn't start a thing" said Morgan raising his voice.

"Yes, you did laughed" the deputy.

"Well...I don't remember" answered Morgan.

Julia couldn't spend ten dollars and apparently, the two men didn't have any money, so she turned again towards the deputy and said:

"Can I talk to you in private?"

The man nodded unsurely.

"I know that what they did can't stay unpunished but...I was hoping you could close an eye, only for this time?" she asked looking at the man in the eye while flattering her lashes.

The deputy laughed awkwardly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Miss..." he said and did to go away but Julia stopped him by putting a hand on his arm, turning him to her.

"We won't stay here for long and soon this story will be forgotten. If only you could help us I would be very, very grateful"

To every word, said with a sensual voice, Julia got closer and closer to the man without taking off him her green eyes. Her hand arrived at his shoulder and with a nail she caressed the skin of his neck making him shudder.

"Well, I-I think that's not a problem, but o-only for this time" he stuttered and blushed.

"You're my hero" said Julia in a whisper.

The deputy chuckled, throwing his chest out strutting.

Soon enough Morgan and Lenny were free and once they got out they enjoyed the sun kissing their faces.

Lenny leaned to a pillar near there, allowing his sickness to take its course while Morgan turned the other way rubbing his face.

Julia took out her handkerchief and passed it to the boy.

"You alright?" she asked him while he accepted it and used it to clean himself.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name's Julia Myles. Myles for Dutch's thugs" answered Julia.

Lenny Summers said the boy.

"Nice to meet you"

Julia could see that the boy wanted to ask her so many questions, but he was to sick at that moment and too confused too.

Morgan got closer to them.

"How did you convince him?" he asked referring to the sheriff.

Julia turned to look at him.

"I've got my tricks. Didn't Dutch tell you no crazy business?"

Morgan sighed.

"We just wanted a quiet drink"

"That was a quiet drink?" asked Lenny laughing.

"First one was pretty quiet. At least it took your mind off goddamn Micah..." answered Morgan.

Lenny walked away from the pillar and called his horse to get on it as soon as arrived.

"That's certainly true. I gotta get out of here" he said.

"Okay. I'm just gonna have a little sit-down and...feel sorry for myself" answered Morgan.

Julia looked at Lenny while he got away, then she turned to look at Morgan.

"He seems a good boy" he said sitting near him.

The man nodded.

"How you feel?" she asked.

"I wanna die" he said making Julia smile.

"Any programs for this beautiful morning?" she asked ironically, and Morgan sighed.

"I think I'm gonna help that idiot and then I'll go to Mr. Downs"

Julia frowned and Morgan noticing her expression added:

"Strauss's debtor"

Julia shook her head and got up.

"Alright. Try to stay out of troubles and Valentine as well, at least just for today" she said walking towards Wind Catcher.

"Yeah, yeah..." answered Morgan looking at her going away.

Julia soon arrived at the Pinkertons' hideout and once she knocked at the door, they allowed her to enter. This time the agents didn't ask her to leave her guns, allowing her to go upstairs and meet Milton and Ross that were discussing about Van der Linde.

"I sent some agents to control at East of Valentine, but they found nothing. I sent them to the South, but I haven't received any news..."

Ross got interrupted by Milton's gesture with his hand when he noticed Julia.

"Good morning. Why are you here?"

"I've got some information that can interest you answered" Julia getting closer.

"I've heard some rumors in Valentine about a group of men spotted at Cumberlain Forest. One of them matches the description of Arthur Morgan" she said catching the two agents' attention.

"So, the bastards moved to the North again" Ross said rubbing his thick mustache.

"It could be. However, I asked around if they saw a whole caravan, but no one saw anything. I think they never crossed the Dakota, stopping by..." Julia took the map the two men were looking at moments ago, pointing her finger on...

"...Window Rock, near Granite Pass. They could've camped there"

The two agents nodded.

"Are you sure about it?" asked Milton.

"Nothing's surer than death, but it's a beginning" answered Julia.

Milton exchanged a look with Ross and nodded.

"Okay, go take a look. If they haven't been there it'd be useless to move. Ask for agent Grady, he'll come with you"

Julia nodded and did to go away.

"Did you know that Mcguire didn't arrive at the federal prison? It seems that his friends rescued him" said agent Ross.

Julia stopped and turned.

"Impossible. I was there with Skelding, I saw the two agents taking away Mcguire at the camp" she said trying to sound as confused and surprised as she could.

"I'm afraid Skelding's dead" said agent Milton.

Julia sighed, taking off her hat and rubbing her forehead.

"I'll find them" she said in a convincing tone looking at the two agents that dismissed her with a gesture of their heads.

She got downstairs and asked an agent to call agent Grady for her, telling him she would have waited out for him.

After a couple of minutes, while she was smoking a cigarette leaned against one of the pillars of the porch, she heard the door open and a young man came out of the house.

He seemed to be a couple of years younger than her and he had brown hair and grey eyes. He was tall and particularly muscled, even if she could notice some naivety on his face.

"You ready?" Julia asked throwing away the cigarette.

The young man nodded.

They got on their horses and headed to the north.

After a while, they left the main road to follow a secondary path that allowed them to cross the river in shallow water.

Turning to look at the young man behind her, Julia noticed he was lost in thought.

"What are you think about agent Grady?"

The answer didn't arrive immediately.

"Van der Linde and his gang" answered unsurely.

Julia nodded.

"We've been after them for months but somehow, they always succeed in outrun us. We'd caught some of them in Blackwater, but no one of them talked"

"They're loyal to Van der Linde. They'd die for him" Julia said.

"Why someone would be so loyal to a man that continues to endanger them?"

Julia smiled, thinking that the boy was right. Yet, the words she pronounced soon after, seemed to express the opposite.

"Are you loyal to agent Milton?" she asked.

"Of course" answered Grady confident.

"As much as agent Milton's loyal to the government"

Grady nodded, not sure to understand where their conversation was heading.

"Yet, the government asks him to put to rick his life and his agents for criminals like Van der Linde. And despite this, are you not loyal to the government?"

"I've put my life at America's service. If I have to die to keep my promise, I'd be happy to do it"

"Exactly. Those people would be happy to die for him even if he keeps endanger them"

"But I believe in what I do, so do the others. We want a better world, where everyone respects each other, without criminals that kill, rob and do whatever they want thinking that the world is theirs. What we believe in, it's an ideal"

Julia sighed.

"Van der Linde has an ideal as well, for a long time, and it didn't help him to save his men. Do you think your ideal will change America?"

The young man didn't answer.

Finally, they arrived at Window Rock where they wandered for a couple of minutes until they reached the railway.

"I think it's useless to continue that direction. If they really had arrived this far, they would've camp near here" said Julia looking around.

"Do you think it's better if we split up?" asked Grady.

Julia looked at him.

"Yeah, maybe"

Grady smiled and she dared raise a smiled herself.

"You go that way, I'll go this. Don't go too far, if one of us finds something we must be within earshot" said Julia ramming Wind Catcher.

She was alone in the middle of the wood that became denser every step she took. She didn't know what she was looking for and much less what she was hoping to find. She needed false evidence so she could convince Milton that Van der Linde had been there.

She observed the wood around her and the muggy ground under Wind Catcher hooves. She couldn't see any abandoned fireplace and the damp air was creating thin layers of sweat on her body.

Suddenly she heard the young man calling her from not so far.

"Miss, this way!"

Julia rammed Wind Catcher, reaching Grady in a few seconds in front of an old and abandoned house.

She got down her horse and closer to the building that was not so bad despite the years.

She turned to look at the agent who was looking at her with a proud smile.

"Good job Grady" said Julia giving him a light pat on the shoulder before she entered the house.

She took out her gun, pointing it in front of her and then she pushed the door that cracked while it revealed a dark room. The tow entered the house, looking around. There were three big rooms, a big table, a kitchen now destroyed, several blankets left on the ground and a cot which mattress was ruined. Plus, there were several objects abandoned inordinately on the ground for lack of furniture.

"They could've been here?" asked Grady.

"I don't know" answered Julia looking frantically around for any sort of thing that she could connect with the gang.

Turning around and walking in the other room, she noticed something on the ground, near one of the beds, something of bright color.

She bent and took it.

It was a book.

She blew on the cover, taking away a thick layer of dust that she continued to brush off with her hand until she could read the big gold letters on it.

Obscenity on the Law of Reflection by Henry Miller.

Julia could not believe it. Of all the books that existed in the world, she had the fortune to find of Dutch's favorites writers.

That was the perfect evidence she needed to confirm her theory.

"Agent Grady, I've found something" she said and in a moment the young man was near her.

Julia passed him the book that Grady stared confused.

"A book?"

"Not a simple book, a Henry Miller's book. Van der Linde's a great fan. He must've forgotten it here when they left" she explained but looking at Grady she noticed he wasn't convinced.

"What's wrong?"

"How do you know he's a Miller's fan?"

Julia sighed.

"I know Van der Linde more than you can think Grady"

The young man smiled, turning his gaze down to his feet and a thought crossed Julia's mind.

He's cute.

"How old are you Grady?"

"Twenty. A-and you?"

Julia frowned but smiled at the same time.

"Never ask the age to a lady"

The boy looked at her sorry.

"Twenty-three" she said soon after.

Agent Grady smiled.

They remained silent for a while, looking in each other eyes and when the young man took a step forward, Julia understood what was about to happen and cleared her throat, looking somewhere else.

"Go take a look outside and see if there's some trace of old fireplaces or wood" she said quickly, taking back the book and staring at it to avoid his gaze.

Julia heard Grady leave slowly and when he got out, she continued to take a look around the house.

She got closer a nightstand near the cot and opening the drawer she found a pen in good conditions. She took it and looked at it, proving it in the wood.

It worked.

She put it in her bag and got outside, reaching agent Grady.

"Did you find anything?" she asked while she looked at the young man kneeled in front of a fireplace.

"These are traces of old fireplaces. I've found some wood too"

"Perfect. There's no doubt, they've been here. The problem's to know when did they leave. Any idea?"

Grady rubbed his neck getting up.

"Two, three days?"

Julia nodded.

"I think so" she answered walking towards Wind Catcher.

"But where are they going?"

"North-east, surely. They would never come back to Colter, they'd risk too much up there. Maybe they heard that the Pinkertons where near Valentine and decided to move. But why east?" she asked thoughtfully.

Obviously, she was faking it.

Grady got on his horse and followed her back to Valentine.

After they have crossed the river, Julia turned to look at the young agent near her, realizing that he was staring at her.

"You alright agent?" she asked looking at the road.

"Forgive me but...I think you're beautiful Miss" he said.

Julia turned to look at him, his skinny cheeks bright red.

She smiled and shook slightly her head.

"It's very kind of you. Thank you" she replied, and Grady smiled.

When they got near the town, Julia dismissed the agent asking him to report what they've found to Milton.

Grady nodded, taking the book that she handed him and then he said goodbye to her embarrassed.

Julia looked at him go away, coming back to her sense only when Wind Catcher whined catching her attention.

"You hungry?" she asked smiling.

Looking back at the road she noticed that Grady wasn't there anymore.

"Come one, let's go"

When she arrived at camp it was already five in the afternoon.

"Welcome back" said Kieran who was taking care of the horses.

"Thank you, Kieran. Can you take care of him too, please?" she asked petting Wind Catcher.

"'Course" he said.

"Thank you"

She headed to her tent where she took off her jacket staying with her white shirt and a brown leather gilet. She unbuttoned the first buttons of her shirt, revealing her necklace and then she took off her hat using it to fan herself.

After a while she took out her bag the pen she had found at Window Rock and observed it, turning it in her fingers. At that moment, from the opening of her tent, she saw Mary-Beth walking past her with a diary in one hand and a pencil in the other. She had a thoughtful expression on her face, and it seemed she wasn't taking attention to where she was going.

Julia returned to look at the pen in her hand and sighed, rubbing her forehead and shaking her head to herself.

She got out of the tent and walked towards the girls' one where she, fortunately, didn't find anybody. She looked for a moment at the several covers spread all over the ground, without knowing which ones were Mary-Beth's and in the end she decided to put the pen near a book, hoping that she would have found it first. Then she looked around nervously, hoping that no one had seen what she did and noticing that there was nobody near her, she shrugged her shoulders and went back to her tent.

That evening, after she had taken some stew, she sat near the fire, where there was Mr. Escuella, who greeted her and Julia did the same, and Mr. Strauss who even didn't look at her.

After a couple of minutes, they've been reached by Lenny, who sat near Julia.

"May I?" he asked and she nodded.

While they continued to eat, she could feel the young man squirming in his seat to find a comfortable position.

"Are you sure there's no other place? Maybe a free table?" she asked trying not to sound too rude.

Lenny looked at her and chuckled embarrassedly.

"Sorry I...I wanted to apologize for how I presented myself this morning"

"Don't. A drunk of that type could've knocked out anybody" answered Julia.

They stayed quiet.

"They told me who are you. I can't believe the Hound's a woman"

Julia turned to look at him with a brow raised, but she knew the boy didn't want to offend her.

"What I mean...I think you're...tough"

"Tough?" asked Julia amused.

Lenny laughed and nodded.

"Well...thank you Lenny" she said and then they returned to their stew, but the silence did not last.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"If you wanna know how did I find you..."

"No, no I wanted to ask...the things they say about you, what you did, are they true?"

Julia turned to look at him noticing in his eyes the sparkle of curiosity that belongs to youth. A curiosity she had at her time.

"Only a few actually. I owe my reputation to people's creativity. Thank to them and their stories about me, the others tremble at the mention of my name" she said in a sarcastic voice, far from being proud.

"Oh..." said Lenny, almost disappointed.

Julia got closer.

"But it doesn't mean they don't have a button of truth" she added winking at Lenny who smiled.

They heard some steps behind them and turning around they saw Dutch.

"Good evening everybody. How you feel Lenny?" he asked.

The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Good, I think"

"Perfect. Arthur already took care of Micah. You did good boy"

"Thank you sir"

Van der Linde turned his gaze to her.

"Myles. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Julia nodded and stood, but Ditch stopped her with a gesture of his hand making her sit again, then he asked Lenny to leave him his seat.

The boy nodded and walked away.

"So, Hosea told me that you talked to the Pinkertons today"

Julia nodded eating the last bite of her stew before she left the empty plate near her.

"Did everything go according to the plan?" he asked rubbing his hands nervously.

"I made up a story that will keep them away from you for a while. If everything goes right, they'll up north starting from tomorrow, but they won't stay there for long"

Van der Linde nodded.

"Good job, really" he said.

"I know"

Julia looked at him to thank him with a gesture of her head.

For a moment she felt like Dutch wanted to say something to her, but then he stood and left.

Soon after reverend Swanson showed up and he seemed to be less drunk than usual, but as soon as he sat and noticed Julia's presence, he turned pale and began to scream pointing at her like she was a ghost.

Julia frowned, looking at her back to understand if he was pointing right at her while the others kept looking between the two confused.

When she looked again at the reverend, he was on the ground, crawling back in pure terror.

Julia stood and kept looking at him not sure of what to do.

"Reverend! You're waking up all the camp!" said Miss Grimshaw catching him from his shoulder to get him up.

"Go sober up in your tent" she said pushing him away.

Julia and the others stayed quiet for a moment, still confused about what had just happened.

"Well, that was quite crazy" said Mr. Escuella stretching his hands towards the fire.

Julia stared at the ground, thinking about Swanson, but soon after she shrugged her shoulders and sat again.

That crazy bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE!
> 
> Sorry, I didn't make it yesterday, and I almost didn't for today as well, but HEI!
> 
> Here it is. 
> 
> So I hope you liked it and I'll post the next chapter (hopefully) on Friday.
> 
> KISSES!


	13. an equal part for everyone

Julia opened her eyes hearing from the inside of her tent the others' voices. The light was strong and the air was warm, she had woken up late.

She sat up rubbing her messy hair before she tossed away her blanket and got out her tent. She had to cover her eyes with her hand from the light while she looked around.

Miss Grimshaw and the girls were already at work, Pearson was cooking the stew and Abigail was helping him as always while Jack was playing near her.

Turning around she saw Dutch reading in his tent while Miss O'Shea was mirroring herself. A little bit further from them, Uncle was talking to John and Charles who seemed not in the mood for listening to him.

Fixing her waistcoat and shirt, she went to take some coffee.

"Leave some for me" she heard saying at her back while she was pouring some of the hot drink in her cup.

Turning around she saw Morgan in front of her with his still disheveled hair for the sleep and some of the buttons of his shirt opened.

"There you go" she said giving the jug to him.

The two of them sipped their coffee in silence, looking around at the others who were doing their usual chores. Julia's eyes went on Bill who got closer Dutch's savings box and left some dollars.

"Did you collect that man's debt? What was his name...Downs, right?" she asked Morgan who shook his head.

"The poor bastard had no money, plus he's sick and with a family"

Julia huffed.

"I can't understand why you keep doing this. There's money at stake, I got it, but killing innocents is not what Dutch keeps remind you not to do?"

"Hey, I don't kill anyone" the man said trying to defend himself.

"Yes, you do. Or at least you beat someone as you did with that man, didn't' you? And if he's really sick you could've worsened his condition. He dies, the debt goes to his wife and son and you just destroyed other three lives" said Julia looking in his eyes.

Morgan shook his head and returned to sip his coffee.

"You have some plans for today, anyway?" she asked again.

"Really, you have no other interest than my life?" replied Morgan.

Julia looked at him.

"There's a reason if I want to know what you do. You're Dutch's right arm and keep you under my eye means to control his every move. Plus, you're the one who brings the money in, or at least the most part. You really think I don't know that the others do their part as well? But I also know that they'd prefer to be killed rather than share their money with me. You understand that the sooner you pay me the sooner I buzz off"

Morgan stayed quiet for a moment.

"You just said I do a good job as a criminal?" he said.

Julia mentioned a smile and shook her head.

"Let's say that among these stupid bastards you're the less dumb"

Morgan sighed nodding.

"So?" insisted Julia.

He was about to answer her when Miss Grimshaw drew closer to them.

"Hosea asked me to tell you he's waiting for you at the Emerald Ranch, Arthur" the woman said and then she gave Julia a dirty look before she left.

"You really got her mad" said Arthur.

"Yeah, I don't care" Julia answered finishing her coffee and then she followed Morgan.

The man stopped and turned to look at her.

"Where you think you're going?" he asked.

"I'm coming with you. I got nothing to do and I've no intention of staying here and argue with Miss Grimshaw"

Julia did to pass him, but he stopped her by her shoulder.

"Hosea asked about me. I've no idea of what he's in mind"

"Well, let's found out then" cut off Julia freeing herself from his grip and walking towards the horses.

"Come on, Morgan" she said once she got on Wind Catcher.

Arthur rubbed his eyes while a lot of unpleasant words came to his mind.

"Where's this Emerald Ranch?" asked Julia once they got on the road.

"Just East of here"

Julia nodded and followed him.

During the travel, she stayed behind him enjoying the view around her of the wood and small animals that ran away at their passing.

Suddenly Wind Catcher neighed catching Julia's attention who petted his neck.

"What's wrong buddy?" she asked him.

The horse huffed a couple of times moving his head towards the saddlebag.

"You're very skittish and spoiled, you know that?" chuckled Julia while she took a sugar cube from the bag and gave it to him.

Wind Catcher gladly accepted it.

Looking up to Morgan, Julia caught him staring at her.

"You love that horse" he said turning his head towards the road again.

"Yeah, I do. I've been taking care of him for years. I saw him born when I was only a girl"

There was a moment of silence.

"What...what did you do when we ran away?" asked Morgan.

Julia looked at his back since he was in front of her.

"First, I've waited for you, thinking that you would have come back. But then I realized that Dutch would've not sent anybody to find me, so I went to Conhope. The town swarmed of Pinkertons and bounty hunters; there were pictures of Dutch and Hosea everywhere"

"Can you understand why we didn't come back now?" said Morgan.

Julia spurred Wind Catcher to go faster and when she passed Morgan she stopped right in front of him obliging the man to slam on the brakes.

"Don't blame the circumstances for what Dutch did. He could've sent anyone, John, Sean, you. But he didn't"

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Don't say things you do not think, Morgan" she said quickly turning around to continue the travel in silence.

Once they passed the Heartland Oil Fields, they stopped at the second intersection where they saw the ranch in the distance.

Julia noticed how big the ranch was, almost as big as Valentine, only with fewer buildings.

Once they arrived, they had to ask one of the ranchers about Hosea, helping him with a description

Fortunately, the man had seen him so he said to them where they could find him. They went down the main street and when they arrived at the end of the buildings, they turned the burn finding Hosea talking to a wary man.

"That's an interesting way of putting it, Seamus" they heard Hosea say.

"Oh no doubt, I do interesting very well. It's trusting I don't do so well" answered the other man.

Julia and Arthur tied their horse on a near stake, exchanging a look before they drew closer.

"Arthur... "said Hosea stopping after he noticed Julia.

"This is Seamus, he's our new partner" he said looking at the man sat near him.

"I ain't no such thing" replied the other almost annoyed.

Julia observed the man. He had a long nose and a wide scar was on the left side of his face. She was wearing a pair of work gloves and an apron. His eyes were small and dark and he was quite bald.

He must have been an employee of the ranch.

"Prospective new partner if he likes us" said Hosea correcting himself.

"Liking ain't the problem trusting is, as I said. Keep your voices down. I don't want my boss hearing" answered the man getting up to control if anyone was near us.

Hosea got up in turn, giving a look to Arthur who didn't seemed convince at all about Seamus.

"This is a sideline" added the man turning to look at them.

His eyes wandered on Julia for a couple of seconds and so did hers.

"'Course. Look at us, honest as the day is long" said Hosea.

"Exactly" answered Seamus.

"I tell you what, let us prove ourselves" said Hosea looking at Arthur.

"Prove ourselves? To this clown? What you talking about?" he asked at the old man pointing a Seamus.

"Good day Hosea, good luck with your business dealings" said the man offended before he walked away.

Hosea scolded Arthur with his eyes before he followed Seamus while Morgan looked at him confused, opening his arms like he didn't do anything.

Julia gave him a nudge making him turn around.

"What?" he asked.

"You can't shut up, can you Morgan?" said Julia and then she reached Hosea and Seamus.

"I'm an old man" said the latter.

"You're not old, Seamus" replied Hosea.

"I'm old enough and you know why I ain't dead?"

"You don't trust idiots"

"Exactly" said Seamus before he looked at Julia.

Hosea turned to look at her in turn.

"Who is she?" asked Seamus staring at her.

"She is..."

"My name's Margaret" said Julia, interrupting Hosea.

She stretched her hand towards the man who shook it unsurely.

"I'm sorry for my partner there. You know, he doesn't trust people much. Actually, neither do I but Hosea told us about you and if you really are the man we're looking for, I'm sure we gonna find a way to make our business work" said Julia staring in the man's eyes.

Seamus rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"We're not idiots let us prove it to you" said Hosea cautiously.

Seamus sighed and shook his head.

"Okay. I tell you what..." he started to say.

"Arthur!" called Hosea.

Julia turned to look at Morgan while he threw his cigarette on the ground and then stood up walking towards them.

"Old Bob Crawford and his boys just bought a beautiful stolen stagecoach from upstate. It's in their barn. Now you go get that and then we can work together" said Seamus putting a hand on Hosea's shoulder guiding him away from the road.

"Who's old Bob Crawford?" asked Hosea.

"An acquaintance of mine"

"So you want us to take put your competition?" asked Hosea again turning to Seamus.

"Well, he-he's not just an acquaintance...but a cousin, by marriage. I also want to see if you boys got what it takes. Now you survive that..."

Hosea and Arthur turned to look at her who nodded.

"Where is he?" asked Hosea cutting him off.

"He's in a farmhouse just northwest of here, called Carmody Dell. It's just up the train tracks as you're heading up towards Fort Wallace. There's also some money in that house, but that's your business, not mine" explained Seamus.

Arthur looked Hosea and then Julia who exchanged the look. She took the right decision by going with him.

"But don't' kill nobody. Folks know we ain't intimate no more and they'll know it was me"

"But, you're fine with us robbing your cousin?" asked Hosea.

"By marriage and yes, I'd love it" Seamus corrected him hinting that his relatedness with that man meant nothing to him and that he didn't' liked his cousin neither.

By marriage, obviously.

"You heard the man, let's go rob his cousin" said Hosea while Arthur and Julia started to walk towards their horses.

Once they got on them, they reached the road.

"Arthur lead the way" said Hosea.

"Me? Why me?" asked the other.

Julia passed them.

"Follow me. I think I know where this place is" she said looking at them.

"And why know that?" asked Arthur.

"I've been nearby here yesterday with one of Pinkertons' agents. Let's hope they're not around here" she answered.

"You see Arthur? At least she offsets with her intelligence"

Morgan huffed.

"Whatever you say" he said looking away.

Julia smiled.

"I wonder why you let her come" said Hosea.

"I didn't do anything. She was the one who wanted to come" replied Morgan.

Hosea laughed.

"Yes, I expected it"

The two men followed Julia and while she looked around, staring at the few people they met to understand if they were agents or simple fellas, Hosea and Arthur were discussing about Seamus.

It was obvious that Morgan didn't like the man, thinking he was a joke and that was why he was perfect for their business, according to Hosea.

Fortunately, they didn't meet anyone suspicious on the way and soon enough they reached the railway where they slowed down to see if any train was about to arrive.

"We're almost there" said Julia looking at the two men along her side.

When they reached Carmody Dell, they stopped a few meters from the house, hidden by the trees where they left their horses to continue by feet.

"Don't tie the horses, they'll have to follow us when we'll get the coach" said Hosea.

Once they passed the wood, they hide behind a big rock where they took out their binoculars.

"There's the house..." said Hosea.

"...and there's the barn" he added.

Julia moved her attention to it.

"The coach's there. We have to get in" she said.

"What about the money in that house?" asked Morgan.

The three of them stayed silent.

"You see someone?" asked Morgan to Hosea.

"Yes..."

Julia moved her binocular to the entrance of the house where a man was sitting while smoking a cigar.

"Okay, I think we can manage it. I'll go ahead distracting them with a little show while you sneak inside and take whatever you can and then the coach" said Hosea.

Julia put the binocular and so did the others.

"Wait here 'till I get their attention" said the old man before he cleared his voice and walked towards the house.

Julia and Morgan looked at him from behind the rock while the old man presented himself with a low bow, enchanting the man with his gestures and words.

"I think it's time" said Morgan noticing that another man, younger and thinner had come out the house to see what was happening.

Julia nodded following the man to the house that they entered by the back door.

"Okay, you take care of this floor, I'll go upstairs" said Julia ready to open the door.

Morgan stopped her.

"Why you got to go upstairs?"

"Because I'm lighter. We don't want to get us caught by making some noise, do we?" she asked and Morgan grunted before he nodded.

Once they reached the entrance, Morgan begun to take a look around while Julia went upstairs where there were the bedrooms.

She controlled the nightstands, the dressers, the trunks, under the mattresses finding any kind of valuables and some money.

When she finished, she reached Morgan downstairs who was in the kitchen.

"You done?" he asked noticing her.

Julia nodded.

"You left everything the way you found it, I hope" added the man.

Julia gave him a dirty look.

"I wasn't born this morning"

Morgan answered her with a gesture of his hand.

"Let's go" he said walking towards the back door.

Once they got outside, they stuck out from the house side to see at what point Hosea was. They couldn't hear what he was saying, but the two men were interested.

Suddenly the younger of the two turned towards their direction and Arthur had hardly the time to pull away Julia by her shoulder who leaned against the wall, staying still.

"Did he saw us?" she asked Morgan.

"No, I don't think so" he replied peeking from the house side again.

When they saw the young man looking again at Hosea, Julia hit Morgan on the shoulder and then pointed the barn. He nodded and then they ran towards it, opening the door in a hurry before they closed it again behind their back.

The two big horses started to neigh when they saw them, but soon Morgan and Julia calmed them down with caresses and sweet words.

"Wow. It's beautiful" said Julia as soon as she saw the stagecoach.

She got closer, allowing her fingers to follow the red wood grain while Morgan opened the back door of the barn.

"Okay, I think we can go" he said getting on the driver seat.

She nodded and got on the seat near him.

Hosea was already waiting for them on Silver Dollar and when he saw them, he whistled to call the other horses.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Just fine. What you told 'em? They were quite interested" said Morgan.

"You know, the same old nonsense" answered Hosea shrugging his shoulders.

As soon as they got near Emerald Ranch, they saw Seamus opening the empty barn so that Morgan could drove the stagecoach in.

Once they got inside, Seamus closed the doors looking nervously around.

"Nice work" Hosea

"It was mostly them. Like I said, coarse but competent"

Here said Seamus giving Hosea some money.

Hosea divided it in half and gave one of it to Julia. Morgan waited for his part, but when he noticed Hosea was not giving it to him, he turned to look at Julia confused.

"If you find any other coaches that need selling, I'll see what I can offer you for them. But discreet, you know?" said Seamus before he disappeared in the barn.

"Why you gave me nothing?" asked Morgan.

The old man showed him their half in response.

"This is our half" he said.

Julia looked at Morgan who had an upset expression on his face.

She didn't think twice, she took all the money from Hosea's hands and divided it into three equal parts.

"There you go" she said giving it to the two men.

Hosea and Morgan looked at her confused.

"We worked together, so it's an equal part for anyone" she said before she walked towards Wind Catcher.

"I go back to camp. You think you're coming with me or you just want to stay there all day?" Julia asked.

The two men exchanged a look and Julia could have sworn that Hosea smiled.

"I'm coming with you" he said getting on Silver Dollar.

Soon after Morgan did the same.

The path to the camp was quick and silent.

Once they arrived, Hosea took his leave very quickly, saying he was tired.

While Julia was looking at him, she got down Wind Catcher and took off his saddle.

She heard coughing behind her back and turning around she was Morgan standing there awkwardly.

"How many dollars you found in the house?" he asked.

Julia took out her bag the money she had collected and counted it.

She had one hundred and twenty dollars.

She didn't have the time to tell Morgan that he took it with his own and divided it in half giving her hers.

"There you go. Now we're even" he said.

Julia frowned.

Now she had two hundred dollars.

"There was no need Morgan" she said still confused by his gesture.

The man looked somewhere else to avoid her gaze, then he nodded and walked away.

Julia smiled and shook her head.

Later on, that day, when Julia got out of her tent again, she noted that everyone was at camp. Abigail was sewing a pair of socks in her tent and Jack was playing near her. Sat near the fire there was Javier, Bill, Lenny and Uncle.

John and Sean were keeping the watch.

Miss Grimshaw was smoking a cigarette near the cliff, a few meters from her Mrs. Adler was crying behind a tree.

Pearson was cooking.

Karen, Tilly and Molly were talking.

At the beginning, Julia asked herself why Molly was there with them, but when she looked over Dutch's tent, she saw that he was talking to Hosea and she understood.

There were plans in sight.

Marybeth was writing with the pen Julia left in her tent, Strauss had his nose hidden behind a big ledger and every now and then he wrote something.

Charles and Arthur were talking.

Julia looked at them intrigued before she drew closer.

"What are you two plotting?" she asked.

The two men turned to look at her.

"We're going hunting. You wanna come?" asked Charles.

"What you're hunting?" asked Julia taking the rifle Charles had in his hands to observe it.

It was big.

Bisons answered the dark-skinned man.

"Bisons? No, thank you. I'm tired and I don't wanna ruin the fun" she replied giving back the rifle to Charles.

"Ain't you too young to be tired?" teased Morgan.

"Aint' you too old to hunt bisons?" she retorted with a grin.

Morgan hid a smile.

Charles got up and touched his shoulder to catch his attention. The other nodded and together they walked away under Julia's gaze.

Once they disappeared from her sight, she started to wander around the camp when suddenly she heard laughing and turning around, she saw Uncle, Bill, Javier and Lenny while they were holding their bellies from laughing.

"It seems that someone's happy despite the terrible situation we are" she heard say behind her, but she didn't need to turn to find out who was.

"Are you happy Hosea?" she asked.

The man got along her side rubbing his forehead.

"Sometimes. For now...yes, I think so. And you?"

Julia looked somewhere else.

"I'm fine"

"It's something"

Julia turned to look at Hosea who smiled.

"I didn't have the time to thank you"

Julia frowned.

"Thank me? For what?" she asked.

"For today, first of all. If it wasn't for you, old Seamus and I wouldn't become partners. Then for helping Charles hunt, for giving that money to Abigail and the pen to Mary-Beth who keeps it like it's the most precious thing she has"

The man's small and dark eyes met hers, big and green that soon looked away.

"Okay, let me put this clear. First of all, I went hunting with Charles to blow off the steam after I argued with Susan, not to provide the camp. Second of all, as I said to Abigail, I've nothing against a five years old boy, he doesn't have anything to do with what I suffered. Third I gave that pen to nobody, I just left it there"

Hosea shook his head.

Julia turned to look at him again.

"As I said I'm not here to forgive you and go back to play the happy family. You asked me if I'm happy. When I'll have my money, I'll be happy"

"And as I said, my dear, all those who return stay one way or another. If you really don't want to remain with us, then was better for you if you hadn't returned"

Julia stared at Hosea which gaze showed a hint of sadness.

She stayed quiet and after a couple of seconds, Hosea smiled.

"I think I'm gonna read a book" he said walking away.

Julia looked at him going away.

She had been kind to someone, that was true, but what Hosea didn't know that all the rest was the fruit of her selfishness. She didn't help them with Seamus so they could have been partners. She knew there was money at stake, and she wanted it.

Sure, she had given up a part of it to give it to Morgan, but it didn't' mean anything.

Did it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE!
> 
> Sorry, I tried to post on Friday but I didn't succeed.
> 
> Please forgive me *puppy eyes*.
> 
> Anyway, this was the chapter, I hope you liked it (and I don't know what to write anymore 'cause you're all so kind, reading, commenting and following and I just...suck)
> 
> SOOOOOO, I'll post ASAP I promise.
> 
> KISSES!


	14. an idiot's brilliant idea

That night Julia couldn't sleep. Her mind was full of thoughts and warmings against herself for her stupid actions.

What are you doing? They should fear you or at least you should keep the distance. Your only purpose is the money, don't let these criminals and murders play with your mind. They don't deserve you.

A part of her screamed, but the other had something to say too.

I'm keeping the distance. The fact that I gave away a couple of dollars and a pen means nothing. Abigail still doesn't trust me and it's good because I don't want her to. And Marybeth would be sweet even to snakes, so she doesn't count. Hosea...

Hosea thinks you want to join the group again. If he says so to Dutch, you're screwed. He'll think you don't want the money anymore and you made a promise.

Julia sat up running her hand through her messy hair and huffed.

She had to go away from there, spend some time away from the camp and those people.

Looking at her watch, she saw that it was half-past five in the morning, so she got out her tent, she took some clean clothes putting them into a sack and walked towards Wind Catcher.

"Sorry buddy. Did I wake you?" she asked petting him noticing he was clean.

Surely Kieran did it, she thought getting on her horse.

Bill was the one who had to keep the watch that night, but when Julia reached him, she noticed he had fallen asleep.

She slowly walked near him shaking her head and when she got far enough, she spurred Wind Catcher to go faster.

She reached Valentine accompanied by the sunrise that colored the sky with a bright orange-pinkish shade.

Once she arrived, she went to the hotel where she paid for a warm bath to take off all the dirt and the mud. Once she washed her hair, she got out the bathtub and wrapped her body in a towel before she sat before the long glass. She brushed her hair with the supplied accessories, drying them as much as she could before she tied them in a long braid.

From the sack she had brought, she took out the clean clothes and wore them: a flower pattern shirt, a pair of brown trousers and an old military jacket. She looked at the latter for a couple of minutes reminding the day she had received it and for a moment a smile crossed her face.

When she got out of the hotel, she crossed the street to go to the shop where she brought a cookie jar that she ate while seated on the bench outside, observing the town awaking.

Satisfied by her simple breakfast, she went to the Pinkertons, but when she arrived at the house they were holed up, she noticed they had abandoned it. She got down Wind Catcher and walked towards the door where she noticed a paper attached to it.

Once she pulled it from the nail that was holding it, she read:

We are heading North. Stay here and continue the researches. If we don't find any trace of them, we'll go east. We'll inform you of any news by post to the name Joseph Larson.

Julia ripped the paper and threw it on an empty box.

"Let's go" she said to Wind Catcher.

She went to the post office, passing by a group of men that looked her up and down but she pretended not to see them.

She waited patiently her turn and when the young man in service asked what she needed she answered:

"There's something for a certain Joseph Larson?"

The young man looked up between the mails and soon after he shook his head.

"No, sorry Miss"

"Okay. Can you check if there's something for Elisabeth instead?"

"Just Elisabeth?" asked confused the man.

Julia nodded.

After a while, the young man came back with a letter in his hands.

"There you go, Miss" he said giving her the letter.

"Thank you" Julia replied and then went outside.

While she continued to look at the letter, she didn't realize that a man drew closer to her.

"Howdy Miss"

She turned to look at him. He was rather fat and tall, with a thick mustache and small eyes. He had a cigar in his mouth which smell reached Julia's nostrils and she wrinkled her nose.

The man looked familiar to her, surely she had seen him other times in town but never looked at him twice.

"Morning" she replied putting the letter on her bag.

She did to go away, but the man blocked her by stepping in front of her.

"I and my friends there would like to drink something with you"

Julia glanced at the rest of the group that stared at her before and kept doing it with a grin on their faces.

She sighed asking herself why she had to deal with those idiots at that time of the day.

"Thank you, but I don't feel like it" she said trying to pass the man who didn't move.

"It's not kind to refuse such a friendly offer"

She had enough.

"I don't think I've been rude by refusing with a thank you" she talked back.

The man started to laugh throwing away the half-smoked cigar.

"I'm a very pretentious man, you know? I pretend respect but you don't have much, do you?" he asked touching her cheek with the back of his hand.

Julia jerked away from the man's touch and in return, he grabbed her by her throat and slammed her against the station wall.

Julia hissed in pain when her head and back hit the thick wood.

"You little..."

Julia interrupted the man by kicking his crotch making him lose his grip on her before she punched him in the face.

The man stepped back and then hit the ground while Julia looked at him thinking it was over, but one of the others got closer punching her in the face.

Julia hit the station wall again and the man taking advantage grabbed her by her hair pulling her towards him and then on the ground.

"Bitch" he laughed.

Julia took out her knife and stuck it in the man's foot. He screamed and tried to step back, but Julia pulled him by his jacket hitting him in the crotch.

She didn't notice that the other man had recovered until he grabbed her by her arm without noticing that Julia had taken the knife pointing it at his neck once she got on her feet.

The man stopped pulling her immediately while silence fell on them interrupted only by the screams of the other man on the ground.

"Let me go or I kill you" she said.

"You don't have the guts"

Julia pushed the knife against the man's flesh cutting him slightly.

"You really want to risk your life so foolishly?" she asked while a string of blood dripped from the cut on the man's neck.

The man looked at her trying to mask his fear.

Then she felt his grip loosening, so she pushed him away and then looked around before she left.

While she was heading to camp, trying to calm herself down, she felt something dripping on her forehead and left cheekbone. She touched it with her fingertips feeling a stinky pain and when she looked at her fingers, she saw they were covered in blood.

"Fuck" she hissed reaching her saddlebag from where she took out a handkerchief that she used to clean herself.

When she arrived at the camp she hid in her tent, impatient to read the letter she had received that morning.

To my loving Elisabeth.

George.

She read before opening it.

The text had been written by using a code similar to the one Julia used in her letter so it took her some time to decode it and when she finished she read it again.

My dear Lia,

I'm happy to know that you're alright and that you care for my health despite I said many times you don't have to. Anyway, my illness hasn't got worse, so you have no reason to worry.

For what concern your mission, I hope things are going well. You're risking a lot playing both sides. The Pinkertons are serious agents and I suggest you not to trust their apparent naivety. I've to be honest with you, I'm a little afraid for you staying at their camp. You sure your presence there is only for keeping an eye on them? Or maybe there's an affective reason that even you try to ignore? However, I trust you and I know you're going to do the right thing despite all.

The money's safe. I hid it in the same place in case I won't make it.

Please, send me another letter if you got other news and in case you're having some trouble.

See you soon.

D.

Julia put the letter aside and sighed.

Affective reason? she asked herself but soon after she shook her head chasing away that thought.

She passed her hand through her hair moaning in pain when she touched the spot she had bumped against the station wall. She took her broken mirror and looked at her brow and cheekbone.

The blood had ceased to come out from the not-so-deep cuts, but the bruises had started to show up.

She got out her tent and went towards the medicals wagon where she poured some whiskey on a cloth tapping it on her wounds.

"Fuck, this hurt" she whispered when the alcohol reached the cuts making them stink.

Suddenly, she heard some steps behind her and turning around she saw Morgan walking towards her direction. To avoid questions, she hid behind the wagon waiting for the man to pass.

"Uncle told me something about a train" she heard Marston say and looking at them she saw him leaned against a tree.

Morgan snorted glancing at the map Marston had in his hands.

"What did he say?"

"Mary-Beth overheard something about a train full of wealthy folk rolling down Scarlet Meadows just south of the state border" said John while Arthur nodded.

"Yes" he answered.

John looked at him for a moment.

"You need help with it?"

"I ain't even sure about doing it" answered Morgan stepping back and then walked towards the cliff followed by John.

Julia got out from behind the wagon and drew closer to them.

"Come on, at night, not too guarded. It's perfect" insisted Marston.

"I ain't thought it through. You know, stopping a train...pain in the ass" replied the other.

"Sure, but what if we could force a train to stop" said John seriously while Morgan laughed.

"Well, of course"

Julia got closer, leaning against the tree Marston was leaned before her so she could hear them better.

"We get a wagon, full of something flammable, oil...put it on the tracks. They see it, they know they either have to stop or die. Ain't no train driver wants to be cooked alive"

Morgan turned to look at Marston with an astonished expression on his face.

"That is...kinda brilliant" the man said almost liked the words didn't want to get out his mouth.

"Uh, for you. And that is a real idea. I think that's the first time you ever had one of them!" he continued hitting Marston jokingly on the shoulder.

"Shut up" he replied almost embarrassed.

Julia shook her head but smiled a little.

"You might be the first bastard to ever have half his brains eaten by a wolf and end up more intelligent" said Morgan ignoring him.

"So we doing it?" asked the other, now not listening to Morgan blabbering anymore.

"Yeah, we're gonna need ammunition, guns, look real frightening and some dynamite to open up the train"

"I'll get the supplies, gotta head into town for Abigail anyway" said Marston and tuning around he noticed Julia leaned against the tree.

"You were spying us?" asked John stopping.

"Don't worry. I won't tell Abigail you're cheating on her with Morgan" Julia joked.

Morgan got closer in turn.

"I imagine you want to come. After all, you keep sneaking into our jobs every time you heard there's some money" he said.

"My money and yes, I want to join you. You hadn't think about assaulting a train by yourself anyway, had you?"

Marston and Morgan looked at each other while Julia sighed.

"Alright. You go find us an oil wagon" said Marston to Morgan.

"Okay, even though I don't know where to find one"

"I do. There's a refinery in these parts. We're going to take care of it together, Morgan" Julia said.

The man nodded looking at her and all of a sudden, his expression changed while he got closer to her.

Julia looked at him confused until he stretched his hand to move her hair and show her bruises now of a deep purple and blue.

Julia moved away from his gentle touch.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Not your business Morgan" she replied.

Marston drew closer to them, interrupting Morgan before he could say anything.

"There's an old rundown shack just over the border, north of a place called Dewberry Creek. Leave it hidden somewhere near there" said Marston before he went away.

Julia and Arthur nodded.

"Okay" he said turning to look at her once more.

Julia made a gesture with her head before she did to leave.

"You need something for that bruise?" he asked making her turn.

Julia looked at him for a moment, asking herself why he cared so much and suddenly the words of that letter got in her mind.

Affective reasons.

"No, I'm fine" she said and then walked away.

As established, in the late afternoon Julia walked to Morgan's tent finding him seated on his cot with his diary in his hands while he was writing something.

"Princess it's time to go" she said.

Morgan looked at her and nodded, putting the diary in his bag and once he got up, he took his hat and followed her to their horses.

"Follow me" Julia said and Morgan nodded.

They got out the wood and headed to East, passing the railway and continuing towards Twin Stack Pass. A tired Sun shone upon them, ready to set and let the moon to take his place.

"So, you going to tell me how you got that bruise?" said Morgan suddenly.

Julia turned to look at him.

"Why you wanna know so bad?" she asked after a while.

"Because even if you're the famous and feared Hound you're still a woman and only an animal hit a girl"

Julia turned to look at him shocked, asking herself how the hell he knew it was a bruise caused by a punch.

"Don't look at me in that way, I got hit a lot in my life, we both know that" answered Morgan reading her mind.

Julia moved her eyes on the road again.

"At least I hope you gave him a lesson"

"You bet. The bastard lost a foot and the other was about to lose his life" she answered still a little bit angry.

"So they were two? Christ..."

Julia turned to him while he shook his head with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Don't worry about me, Morgan. As you can see, I'm still here unluckily for you" she said with a sneer on her face.

Morgan smiled slightly.

Once they arrived at the refinery, they got down their horses and closer, hiding behind some trees from where they took out their binoculars to study the situation.

"There's men everywhere" said Morgan.

"Yeah..." answered Julia distantly while observing the place.

There were men at the entry and spread all over the refinery with long-range rifles.

"Okay, I see the wagon" said Julia.

"Me too, but how do we get it?"

Julia lowered her binocular biting her lip while thinking.

"How much you're good at acting?" she asked him.

Morgan turned to look at her confused before he realized what her plan was.

"Don't think about it. Hosea's the one good at this stuff, not me" he answered.

"Oh, come on! You distract them while I sneak in, knock out those spotters and take the wagon. You take care of the two at the entry and then we leave, silently like we never been here"

Morgan rubbed his chin thinking about it.

"The plan's good but I ain't gonna do that. Why don't you go distract them? You did well with that deputy back in Valentine, you can do it now too"

Julia huffed.

"We don't have time to discuss, the sun's going down, so I'll go. Just, try not to be seen and don't kill anybody"

"Wait, what?" asked Morgan.

Julia looked at him raising a brow.

"You heard me. Those men are just doing their job. No one needs to die" she said while she took out the bloody handkerchief, she had used that morning from her saddlebag.

She tied it around her leg and then got on Wind Catcher, taking off her hat and gunbelt, giving them to Morgan. Then she ruffled her hair, making sure the bruises were visible.

"Do I look like a damsel in distress?" she asked Morgan who chuckled.

"You sure look like one" he answered.

Julia spurred Wind Catcher, who ran down the hill towards the refinery.

"Stop! Whoever you are!" screamed one of the men at the entry when she was quite close.

The two men pointed their rifles at her while she slowed up stopping in front of them where Wind Catcher drove up and Julia let herself slip off him pretending to faint.

The two men ran towards her.

"Miss. Miss, you hear me?" asked one of them.

"She's hurt" said the other.

Julia opened her eyes, gripping desperately to the man who was supporting her head.

"Please, help me. Those men...they...they tried to..."

She burst into fake tears, hiding her face from the two men's eyes.

"Calm down miss, you're okay now, you're safe" said again the man who supported her.

"We need to take her inside" said the other exanimating her still bandaged leg.

The two men lifted her and took her inside the refinery.

That was the signal to Morgan who quickly got closer, leaving behind Tundra.

The two men made Julia sit on a chair, the room was empty besides them three.

"You want some water, Miss?" asked one of the two men.

Julia pretended not to hear him, looking around with a worried expression.

"Miss?" said the man getting closer.

She turned to look at him.

"What?" she whispered.

"You want some water?" he asked again.

Julia nodded and the man, looking at his friend who kneeled in front of her to take care of the "wounded leg".

Her eyes followed the other who had just left the room.

"I'm going to take a look, okay?" asked the other and turning to look at him Julia nodded.

The man began to untie the bandage and while his eyes were fixed on her leg, Julia stretched her arm behind her touching with her fingers something heavy and cold.

It seemed a cardholder.

She grabbed it and count to three in her mind.

As soon as the man untie the bandage she moved her arm and crashed the cardholder on his head making the man faith.

She heard the steps of the other man coming back, so she got up quickly and hid in the indentation of the wooden wall waiting for him.

When the man got in front of her she hit him on the head quickly; the man hit the ground and the glass shattered.

Julia got out the building heading with a stealthy step towards the entry noticing that the two spotters were on the ground and the oil wagon was gone.

Once she got out, she saw Morgan in the distance with the oil wagon and their horses near.

She ran towards him, noticing that on the side of the tank was written a name.

Cornwall.

"You alright?" asked Morgan turning to look at her.

"Yeah, fine" she said glancing a little more at the name and then got on the wagon.

"You did a good job. I never saw someone pretending to faint so well"

Julia hit Morgan on his shoulder.

"You didn't kill anybody, I hope" she said.

Morgan sighed making Julia turn towards him with a severe look.

"No, I didn't" he answered.

Julia wore his hat and gunbelt.

"It's better if we move" she said and Morgan nodded spurring the horses and heading towards Dewberry Creek.

The two stayed silent and once in a while, Julia turned to see if someone was following them besides their horses.

When they finally passed the railway, they started to look for the shack John had told them about.

"There it is, on the right, behind that tree" said Julia pointing it at Morgan who nodded and moved the horses in that direction.

Once they placed the wagon, they got down it and tied the horses to the near trees in case they wanted to go back.

When they finished, they looked around to see if there was someone and then Julia turned to Morgan who did the same.

"I think it's better if we go back to camp" said Morgan and Julia nodded, flicking his tongue to call Wind Catcher.

They got on their horses and then headed to the camp.

The sun was already down when they arrived and once they got off their horses, they walked towards John to inform him it was done.

John called Morgan.

The man sat on a log raised his gaze.

"How did you get on?" he asked getting up.

"Good, and you?" asked Morgan.

"Got anything we need"

"Good. I think we need another man"

Marston looked at Julia who was staring at them.

Morgan followed his gaze.

"Besides her" he added.

Marston nodded.

"Charles?" said Julia catching their attention.

"I'll go get him. Meet us at the wagon when you can" said Marston.

"Sure" answered Julia and Morgan together.

Marston stopped and turned to Morgan.

"Seen Arthur? I ain't that dumb"

Arthur laughed.

"Next time let the wolves eat all your brains then you'll be a genius" he answered almost with an angry tone.

Marston did to answer, but then he left with a gesture of his hand.

Julia looked at him going away while Morgan lighted up a cigarette.

"I wonder when you'll give him a break" she thought out loud.

"What?" asked Arthur turning to look at her, the cigarette between his lips.

"Marston. You're going to forgive him soon or later, don't you think?" she asked getting closer to him.

"What you know?"

Hosea told me everything. I didn't think you were so emotional Morgan she said smirking.

Morgan looked away.

"We have a code..."

"Of course you have, but you ignore it when you need, right?"

Morgan looked in her eyes and she did the same.

"As you can't forgive Dutch, I can't' do the same with that fool"

"Oh, but you'll do it" answered Julia walking away.

"You sure about it?"

"I know it"

She answered with a cocky smile before she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE!
> 
> Sooo, this was the new chapter, hope you liked it.  
> Personally, I think this is one of the chapters that I like the most because Julia's getting along with Arthur and they are good criminals together (please get what I mean)  
> But, HEY let me know what you think about it.  
> I'll post ASAP.
> 
> KISSES!


	15. I'll show you something

That morning Julia didn't have a lot to do.

The Pinkertons would have gone for a while so she had all the time to think about what lie tell them next, but also about the letter D had written to her which words were still imprinted in her mind.

After she took her cup of coffee, she got near the cliff where she enjoyed the horizon and the warm sun up in the sky.

That night she hadn't slept well, so she overslept in the morning. It was years that she hadn't suffered from insomnia since she had found someone who took care of her. But at that moment, she was far from him and where she was, she couldn't feel safe.

Suddenly, her attention was caught by Molly, whose voice crossed the entire camp.

"I heard what you said about me"

Julia turned to see who she was talking with and to her surprise, it was Karen, seated in her tent with a book in her hands.

"What?" she asked not understanding what Molly was talking about.

"I said, I heard what you said about me"

Intrigued, Julia took some steps in their direction, frowning a little.

"Did you? Okay"

"I don't think it's very fair" said Molly.

"Okay, good for you" answered Karen looking somewhere else.

Molly's face contorted in a grimace.

"You know, you're not so high and mighty and above everyone than you think you are!" she screamed.

"Whatever you say" answered the other.

Molly got closer to Karen's face.

"He bloody well loves me, d'you know? He bloody well does" she said turning towards Julia's direction.

Is she talking about Dutch? she thought while she continued to sip her coffee.

"Of course. Of course, he does. What exactly are we talking about?" asked the blonde looking at her annoyed.

Molly looked at her in turn.

"Damn you! Damn all of you!" she screamed towards the entire camp.

Julia's eyes widened.

"You ain't so smart, you trollop" she said at the end turning to Karen again before she got away.

"Trollops!" screamed again Molly.

Karen looked at her going away and shook her head. When she turned, she noticed Julia's unbelieving expression.

"Give me strength" Karen said.

"She was better the last time I saw her" said Julia and Karen chuckled.

Julia exchanged a look with the blondie.

"I guess she doesn't like when people talk behind her back" she added looking at Molly in the distance.

When she turned to Karen again, their gazes met.

"She'll get used to it. I did...thanks to you"

Karen huffed.

"It was a long time ago" she said returning to her book.

"That's right. But it doesn't mean it not still hurt" answered Julia.

Karen gazed at her before Julia left walking towards Pearson's wagon where she left her cup.

She continued to wander around camp when she noticed the Mexican cleaning his gun and in front of him a table with a map on it, so intrigued she drew closer.

"Escuella, right?" she asked once she was close enough and the man looked up at her.

"Yes"

Julia glanced at the map.

"You're planning to go somewhere?" she asked exanimating it more closely.

The man sighed continuing to clean his pistol.

He was about to answer when Julia heard a deep voice at her back.

"Hi Javier"

"Hi Arthur"

Julia turned to look at the man behind her.

"G' morning" Morgan she said, and he answered by tipping his hat.

"What are you doing?" he asked soon after.

"I asked Mr. Escuella if he was going somewhere" she answered and then both looked at the Mexican.

"I heard about a house. Could be interesting"

"What kind of a house?" asked Morgan while Julia looked at the map on the table noticing a little red cross.

"I don't know...couple of fellers I heard in town they said...said it was very...freakish" answered Escuella getting up.

Julia turned to look at him with a brow raised and looking at Morgan she noticed that even he wasn't convinced.

"Family local bogeyman, I guess...but they're crooked in every way"

There was a moment of silence.

"So?" asked Morgan.

"So, these boys thought they was sitting on a lot of cash...they're highway robbers, kidnappers, apparently" carried on the Mexican, passing Julia to get between the two.

Escuella continued to stare at Arthur before he added:

"They're well hidden in the woods"

"It sounds very dubious" answered again Morgan.

Julia rolled her eyes catching Javier's attention.

"Where is this house?"

The man turned towards her.

"It's up north, on the other side of the river from Valentine"

Julia nodded.

"We better take from Cumberland Falls" she said.

"We?" asked Morgan.

Javier was rolling up the map on the table.

"If you don't wanna come, stay here then Morgan" said Julia and before she passed him, she patted him on his shoulder.

Morgan turned to look at her while she walked away, glancing at Javier who shrugged and followed Julia.

He sighed and followed her in turn.

"Oh, so you're coming" asked Julia, already on Wind Catcher.

"Shut up. We're gonna take a look. Nothing more" answered the man getting on his horse.

"Yeah, just a look" said Javier, but form his tone Arthur understood he wasn't serious.

The three of them headed to Valentine and once they got closer to the town, they took the path that brought them to West.

After a while, they stopped.

"Okay, we're pretty close now. Let's stop and go on foot from here. Just up the hill this way" said Javier while the other slowed down.

Julia looked around where she could see only thick wood. If this family was hidden and freakish as the Mexican said, they wouldn't have any problem.

Once they got down their horses they hid them behind some trees.

"Follow me" said Javier and Julia and Arthur obeyed looking for a moment to each other.

Julia noticed that Morgan had taken two rifles.

"Where are we going?" asked the man.

"There's a spot up ahead where we should be able to get a good look at the place" answered Escuella.

"If they lived isolated for long, they're not gonna like intruders in their propriety" said Julia with a low tone.

Once they got on top of the hill, they could see a big house with a rather big barn behind it hid between the trees.

"Now...big place, right?" said Javier.

Julia took out her binocular and looked at the house.

"The house is pretty big. There must be a lot of people living there" she said giving the binocular to Morgan who took it and looked in turn.

"The barn is big too. Not a bad place to start looking" he said before he returned the binocular to Julia.

"The cash could be in any of them buildings and who knows how many people are in there" added Morgan.

"Who cares about how many they are? I say we kill them and take their money" said Julia.

The men exchanged a puzzled look.

"What about your idea of not killing innocent folk?" asked Morgan.

"They're not innocent. He said they're killers and kidnappers. So what's the matter?"

"She has a good point Arthur" said Escuella eager to rub that family as much as Julia did.

Morgan sighed.

"I'm not sure about this"

"You might be not, but I am. Mr. Escuella, would you come with me? See if we can get a better look closer?"

The man nodded and together they got closer to the house.

Morgan stayed behind, rolling his eyes and sighing he decided to follow them.

When Julia noticed his presence, a wicked smile appeared on her face.

"You really can't stand someone doing a job without you, can you?"

"I still think this is not a good idea, but I don't want you to get him killed" answered the man referring to Javier to much focused on the house while they sneaked closer.

"Or maybe you're too pride to admit that you don't want to be cut out"

"I don't know much about pride, but I can recognize a disrespectful girl when I see one"

Julia didn't have the time to answer that Javier interrupted her.

"Hey, keep it down, I hear voices"

The two of them hushed but continued to challenge each other with their eyes before they focused on the mission.

"Let's hide behind this shed, see if we can hear what they're saying" said the Mexican.

Once they hid behind a small wooden building, they started to eavesdrop the conversation between three men that Julia spotted from where she was.

She couldn't understand exactly what they were saying and then a fourth man arrived but he was a lot bigger and fat and form what he said she understood he was the father.

"Go guard the shed. Go!" screamed the latter.

"You understand what they're saying?" asked Javier to Arthur.

"Not much of it" he answered.

"The one I think is the father, sent one of them to guard the barn. I think the money is there" said Julia looking at the two men who nodded.

They saw the man go away while the others whispered between them.

"What we doing, Javier?" asked Arthur.

"Okay, you two take cover by the rock over there. I'll create a little distraction then you jump 'em, okay?"

Julia looked where the man had pointed.

"What kind of distraction?" asked Morgan.

Julia rolled her eyes.

"For God's sake Morgan, let him breathe" she said in a whisper and Morgan gave her a dirty look.

"You'll see. Now go" answered the Mexican.

Julia ran silently towards the big rock, behind her there was Morgan.

Once their back was leaned against the rock, they looked at Javier.

From where they were hidden, the back door of the house was near them.

Julia had an idea and turning to Morgan she caught his attention.

"I'll go in and see if I can knock out someone silently. You stay here and help him" said and did to go but the man stopped her by her arm.

"We don't know how many they're in there. It's not safe"

"I've to remind you who you talking with?" asked Julia.

Morgan shook his head.

"It don't mean you're unbeatable"

Julia looked at him for a moment. No one had never questioned her identity, but what she saw in his eyes was something more.

"Worry, maybe?"

"Speak for yourself" she said before she slipped from his grip and entered the house finding herself in a sort of closet full of boxes.

While she was looking around, she suddenly heard a loud sound coming from the other room. She took out her knife and walked towards the door, leaning her ear to listen better.

Suddenly she heard some screams and gunshots, so she opened the door entering a big room that served as a kitchen and living room and saw that there was a man who was shooting from the window.

She drew closer as silent as she could and stabbed him in the neck with her knife before she began to shoot to everyone who wasn't Javier or Arthur.

She noticed that the shed where they were hidden just before was on fire and Julia understood that that was Javier's diversion.

Great idea, she thought while shooting.

She moved soon after, getting out of the house and continuing to shoot hitting a woman who was shooting from a window in the barn.

Then she shot a man who was near the barn too and continued until the shooting ended and they got out their shelters.

"I don't see any more of them" said Javier.

"Me too" said Julia looking around.

"Alright, quick let's look for the cash" said Javier again.

"They weren't shy about defending that barn. Let's check in there first" said Morgan.

The three of them got closer to the barn, opening the door quickly and entering with their guns high, but no one was still alive.

Julia took a look around, finding some boxes piled up in a spot. Thinking it was very weird, Julia kneeled to see better and noticed that under them there was a big hole.

"Hey, look"

The two men got closer and looked in turn.

"Help me move it" said Javier to Arthur while Julia moved away.

The two men moved the boxes revealing a safety deposit box.

"Look what we have here" said Morgan opening it while Javier whistled.

There were three bribes in it, one for each of them.

"I told you it was worth the trouble, didn't I?" said the Mexican while Morgan gave them the money.

Julia counted them quickly. Three hundred dollars.

"Let's split up. I'll meet you at the camp" said Morgan.

Javier nodded and went outside with Javier, but when they called their horses only the Mexican got on his.

"You coming?"

"No, I wanna take a look around. See if I found anything interesting" she answered.

The man nodded and spurred his horse going away and while Julia looked at him, she heard Morgan's heavy steps behind her.

"I knew you would have stayed"

"Did you?" answered Julia turning around to look at him.

He had two other bribes in his hands.

"Here. I found this in a trunk in the barn"

Julia took it and put it in her bag.

"Let's take a look. Maybe there's something useful" Morgan added.

The two took a look around, finding some supplies for Pearson and other little valuable objects.

Julia found a pack of cigarettes in one of the sheds and taking one she got outside finding Morgan near one of the ranch owners' horses. She looked at him while he sweetly petted it.

"You okay girl" the man whispered before he took off the saddle and drop it on the ground.

Then he led the horse to the entrance of the ranch and pat it on the back. The horse neighed and ran way.

Julia drew closer.

"You may be a killer and a criminal, but you have a soft spot for horses" she said.

Morgan turned to look at her noticing the cigarettes in her hand, so he took it to have one.

"You finished?" he asked lighting the cigarette with a match.

Julia nodded, taking a hit from hers.

"It's better if we leave. Maybe someone is gonna come up here" said Morgan.

"Okay" answered Julia and then she did to take back the cigarettes but Morgan put it in his pocket so she couldn't get it.

"I'll keep it" he said.

Julia smiled a little and shook her head before she called Wind Catcher.

Together they headed to Valentine.

"We made a fortune today. That Javier knows what to do" said Julia and Morgan nodded.

"We're not so stupid as you think"

"Of course not" she answered with a smirk.

Morgan shook his head looking away.

"I bet you don't make all this money with the bounties, do you?"

Julia thought about it for a moment.

"Well, it depends. But at least it's more honorable than killing people, don't you think?"

"If I remember, you was the one who didn't care about killing them fellers"

"Because they were bad people. But an innocent girl on a boat..."

Julia exchanged a look with Morgan who seemed to agree.

After a couple of seconds, he answered:

"Well, things go wrong sometimes, and bad things happen too"

"Yeah well, I believe there's always a better way of doing things" answered Julia.

When they got near Valentine, Julia headed to town instead of following Morgan down the street and towards the camp, so the man stopped and called her.

"Where the hell are you going?" he asked.

"Come. I'll show you something" answered Julia not stopping.

The man sighed and followed her.

They stopped in front of the Sherriff and once they tied their horses, they got inside finding the sheriff Gibbs seated at his desk.

"Oh, nice to see you again Miss"

"G'morning sheriff" greeted Julia.

"Gibbs" moved his eyes to Arthur.

"Who is him?" the man asked.

"This is my partner..."

"Tacitus Kilgore" Arthur introduced himself quickly.

Gibbs nodded.

"Well, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if there's any bounty. You know...to make some clean cash" said Julia.

Gibbs nodded and got up, walking around his desk and towards the bulletin board where there was the picture of a man.

"This is Benedict Allbright. He's low down huckster. He's been poisoning folks with his miracle cure from here to Annesburg. Killed more Landon Ricketts without even pulling a trigger. Gets some kind of sick satisfaction out of it"

Julia took the picture reading the information. The money was not much, but she didn't care, it was still money.

"The feller over the saloon says he thought he saw him by the gorge straight north of here. You think you can bring him in?" asked Gibbs.

Morgan and Julia exchanged a look.

"Yeah, I think we can"

"I need him alive though. I wanna make sure the women he widowed get compensated before he swings"

"That's not a problem" answered Julia putting the picture in her bag.

"We'll see what can we do" said Morgan before they got outside.

Once they got on their horses, Morgan followed Julia.

"We're gonna do this?" he asked.

"Yeah, why not? I wanna show you what's like to be a bounty hunter" answered Julia.

The two headed to the north, following the path along the river that soon shrank in a ledge; on one side the cold wall of the mountain and the river on the other side.

"I see something" said Julia, seeing some smoke coming from behind the stone wall.

The two stopped and got down their horses.

"What do we do?" asked Morgan.

"If we approach him together, he will run away before we can say anything" answered Julia.

"So?" asked Morgan again.

Julia thought about it for a moment, then turned to Morgan with a smile that didn't bode well.

"You go and catch him"

"What? Why me?"

"Because I know what to do as a bounty hunter. But my purpose was to show you, so go"

Morgan sighed before he convinced himself to go.

Julia waited patiently, stretching her ears to know when making her appearance.

"Are you Benedict Allbright?" she heard Morgan say with his usual accusatory tone.

Soon after she heard the man's answer.

"No, sir"

Silence.

"You kinda look like him...I was told he'd be up here" said again Morgan.

Julia frowned, trying to understand where Morgan's idea was going.

"No...not me, sir" continued to say the man.

"It's because...I wanna buy some medicine and...I heard...I heard good things"

Julia shook her head.

What the hell he's doing?

"I'll pay in gold. If you can help me find him"

There was a moment of silence and then Julia heard Morgan sigh.

"It's just...my mother's real sick"

Julia tried to stop her laugh that come out her mouth like a snort.

Then she heard the man laugh and say:

"Oh, well if that's the case...if it's for a sick woman I'd be happy to help"

That was the moment for Julia to appear, so she got out her hideout with her pistol pointed at the man.

"I'm a healer you know! A medical man!" continued to say the man while rummaging in his bag from where he took out a medicine that he gave to Morgan, who took it laughing before he threw it down in the river and pointed his pistol to him.

"Game's over mister" said Morgan while Julia got closer, her gun hight.

"Who is she?" asked the man.

"My partner" answered Morgan and Julia glanced at hit for a moment.

"Put your hands up, we're taking you in" continued Morgan.

"Taking me in? What for?" asked in disbelief the man.

"You've been killing people with that poison of yours Allbright" said Julia.

"There's a price on your head" added Morgan.

"C'mon partners, that's crap. I'm a healer" answered the man without moving his eyes from Arthur who raised his gun forcing the man to take a step back.

"I've got an aura...I speak to spirits...I'm a scientist"

Morgan and Julia exchanged an amused look.

"Folks get real angry for no good reason...this is a mistake" continued the man stepping back.

"Keep your hands up buddy, they only want you for questioning" said Morgan taking his gun from his gunbelt and throwing it in the river.

"I have to insist that this is a mistake"

Morgan took a step ahead.

"Don't be a fool" said but the man was already slipping down the cliff.

Morgan grasped him by the collar just in time while Julia threw herself towards him to help him pick up the man.

"Hold on" said Morgan.

"I'm slipping!" screamed the man.

"We know!" screamed Julia in turn.

Finally, they picked him up.

"You saved me!" said the man.

"Now, come on, buddy let's make this easy" replied Morgan while Julia got on her feet pointing her pistol at the man again.

"You're taking me in?" asked the man stepping back towards the fire.

Morgan followed him while Julia stood her ground.

"It's just for questioning" repeated Morgan.

"You saved my life" repeated the man in turn.

"Ain't we had enough of drama?" asked Morgan.

"I'd be better off jumping" said the man running towards the cliff, but Julia stretched her foo and the man fell on the ground hitting his face.

"I had enough with this nonsense. You're coming with us" she said giving Morgan a rope to tie him.

Morgan looked at her for a moment before he started to tie the man's legs and hands.

"But you saved..."

"Stop repeating it!" said Julia hitting the man's head with her pistol making him faint.

When Morgan finished to tie him, he put the man on his shoulder.

"You was a little aggressive"

"Yes I know, but it would've taken us forever" answered Julia walking towards Wind Catcher.

"Put him on your horse. I don't want that shit to touch my horse" she said while Morgan chuckled.

When he was on his horse too, they headed to Valentine.

"So, how was your first time as a bounty hunter?" asked Julia.

"Not fun at all" answered Morgan making her smile.

"This was pretty easy though. Sometimes is difficult to catch them especially when they're protected"

"You've ever been hurt?" asked Morgan.

Julia looked at him.

"Loads of times"

For the rest of the way, they stayed silent until they reached the sheriff.

"Where are we?" asked Allbright when he regained consciousness.

"Welcome back" answered Morgan getting down from Tundra.

"We almost there buddy. I'll be honest with you, you're not gonna like this" he said taking the man form his shoulders and putting him on his before he got inside followed by Julia.

When they entered they found Gibbs in good company. The woman got quickly away from the sheriff while her cheeks got a bright red. Julia recognized him, it wasn't the first time she had seen her with the sheriff.

"Oh my Lord...I wasn't expecting you back so soon" said Gibbs.

Morgan glanced at the woman and Gibbs noticed it.

"Uhm, Mrs. Calthorpe was, uh...was just leaving" he added embarrassed.

"Sure...where I put him?" asked Morgan.

"Uhm...in there, on the right cell"

The woman couldn't raise her gaze from her hands and that made Julia smiled amused.

"There's been some terrible mistake. I never did it...any of it" said Allbright.

"I thought we told you to shut up partner" said Morgan freeing his feet before he lifted him.

"But I told..."

"But nothing. Shut up" answered Morgan pushing him into one of the empty cells, closing the door.

The man continued to talk, but no one was listening to him anymore.

"Now sheriff, how much you was offering?" asked Morgan.

The back door was open and the woman was ready to leave.

"Uhm...fifty dollars, here" said the man taking out the money from his pocket and giving it to Julia who thanked him with a gesture of her head.

"Thank you...madam" said Morgan before he walked towards the door and after Julia glanced at them for a moment, she followed him.

They got on their horses in silence, heading to the camp while the sun was already setting.

For a while, the two of them didn't say a word but continued to exchange amused looks. Suddenly they both burst out laughing.

"They were so embarrassed" Julia said laughing.

"Usually I don't care about what the others do, but there was an illegal affair for sure" answered Morgan.

Julia laughed again.

"I've to admit it...it was fun"

Julia looked at Morgan.

"I'm happy that you find my job funny, Morgan"

"Now, that's not what I meant..."

"Oh, I know what you meant" she mocked him and the man shook his head.

When they arrived at the camp and got down the horses they tied them before they walked towards Pearson's wagon where they left the supplies they had found that morning.

"I need fresh meat!" screamed Pearson.

"Be thankful every now and then Pearson" said Morgan before he went away.

Julia followed him while Morgan took out his bag the pack of cigarettes he had stolen from Julia.

Once he took one, he gave the pack to Julia who took it one in turn. Morgan stroke a match and lighted up Julia's cigarette before his.

"That's very kind of yours" said Julia while Morgan did a gesture with his hand.

Julia took out the money of the bounty and split them, giving half to Morgan.

"Here. This is yours. You made a good job. I hope that your mother's still good"

Morgan shook his head putting the money in his bag.

"Well, that worked, didn't it?" he asked.

Julia smiled putting the cigarettes in her pocket under Morgan's disappointed look.

"It worked for sure, partner" said Julia and then she smiled in an enigmatic way.

Morgan didn't understand the nature of that smile and while he looked at her walking away hid head filled by thoughts.

That girl was really something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE!
> 
> Sooooo this was the new chapter, I hope you liked it and if so let me know!
> 
> Comments are always accepted!
> 
> I'm also sorry for the late, but I had a lot of things going in my head these days so...
> 
> I'll post ASAP.
> 
> KISSES!


	16. why you hate me so much?

The next day Julia went to the post office to see if the Pinkertons had sent her some information, but when she arrived and asked the postman, he answered that nothing had arrived.

She thanked him and went out of the post office, walking towards the shop where she bought some oil-gun, a chocolate bar and some candies.

She always had a sweet tooth.

She came back to the camp without rush, enjoying the fresh morning air and the sound of the nature around her.

The wounds she had on her forehead and cheekbone had closed and now they tickled because of the blood that had started to dry.

At the thought of those men, her blood boiled in her veins, but then she remembered Lenny's words that made her smile.

"I think you look tougher than before. Looking at you I'd think: "better don't fuck up with that woman" he said the night before while they were seated near the fire.

Once she arrived at the camp she sat near the cliff, her legs dangling while she was eating her candies and listening to the others doing their daily chores.

Suddenly she heard some light steps behind her and turning around she saw little Jack while he was going to sit near the cliff to play with what seemed to be a wooden toy.

She looked at him for a while, trying to find the similarities with Marston and she noticed that the curve of his nose and his eye color were very similar, just like the hair color, a little lighter than Abigail's.

When the child turned towards her, she smiled at him while Jack stared at her, moving his gaze to the candies. Julia noticed it, so she took the candies bag and stretched it towards him, encouraging him to get closer.

The child stayed still and looked at her again. Then he got up clumsily and walked slowly towards Julia, his toy in his hand.

"You can take it if you want" she said.

Jack out a tiny hand in the little colorful bag of candies and took out one, putting it quickly in his mouth.

A sweet smile appeared on his face.

"You having fun with that?" asked Julia pointing at the toy.

"I guess" he answered.

"Can I see it?"

Jack gave her his toy that Julia took and examined.

It was an old wooden horse with a snapped tail.

"It's really cute" she said giving it back to him.

Jack sat near her, making his short legs dangling with hers.

"Where's your momma?" asked Julia.

"She's working" answered Jack.

Julia nodded, then they continued to eat candies in silence.

"It's true that uncle Dutch left you behind?"

Julia turned to look at the child, his little dark eyes on her.

"Yeah, it's true"

"Why?" asked again Jack.

Julia sighed.

"Everyone can make a mistake, even Dutch. But he's gonna repair it"

"How?" asked Jack taking another candy.

"He...he has to give me something and then I'll go away"

Jack frowned and then looked at her.

"Why you don't stay with us?"

Julia looked Jack in the eye, noticing an innocence that only a boy his age could have.

"Because I can't"

"Why?"

"I have someone to take care of. He's far away from here" she answered looking at the skyline in front of her.

"Who is he?"

Julia smiled.

"Now, ain't you a really curious boy?"

Jack smiled in turn as if he had received the most beautiful compliment in his life.

"He's my friend. He took care of me when I was younger. I must do the same for him now"

Jack nodded bringing another candy to his mouth.

Julia heard some steps behind them and turning around she saw Abigail with a not-so-friendly look on her face.

"Jack. Come here"

Jack got up and ran to his mother.

"She gave me sweets, momma. She's not as bad as they say"

"Go to your tent. I'll come in a minute"

Jack turned to look at Julia and then waved to her before he went away.

Julia looked at Abigail again.

"Listen I..." she started, but the woman stopped her.

"I'm grateful for your help, but I've to ask you to stay away from my son"

Julia nodded.

She understood that the situation was already complicated for her and Jack without a famous assassin at their camp. She was a threat to them, and Abigail couldn't risk that her son thought otherwise or worse, he becomes attached to Julia. And she couldn't allow it too, despite her kind actions.

"He's a good kid"

Abigail nodded and then walked away.

Julia couldn't take a step that she heard Hosea's voice behind her.

"You have to excuse her. She only wants to protect him"

Julia turned to look at the old man seated at a table with a paper in his hands.

"I know. I don't blame her for anything" she answered before she went away.

She reached Wind Catcher, freeing him from the heavy saddle before she groomed him and clean his hooves.

"This is gonna sting a little, boy" she said fixing one of the horseshoes.

When she finished, she gave him something to eat and then she took her rifles from her saddle and sat near one of the campfires where she started to clean them with the gun-oil she had bought that morning.

After a while, she saw Sean walk towards her with his usual idiotic smile.

"Mind if I sit?"

"As long as you shut up, no" answered Julia without raising her gaze.

She heard the young man sitting in front of her and taking out his knife he began to sharp it.

"So..." he started.

"Shut up" said Julia, stopping him in time.

Sean sighed.

Once she finished with one of the rifles, she took another one.

"You really care for them guns, don't you?"

"You really can't shut up, can you?"

Sean chuckled.

"Oh, you're funny"

"And you are not"

Sean shifted in his seat, leaning forward.

"Why you hate me so much?"

Julia looked at him. His idiotic expression was enough for her to get nervous.

"You might not remember what you did to me when we were young Mcguire, but I do, so..."

Sean laughed.

"I didn't even remember what your face was like! C'mon, I couldn't be so terrible with you"

Julia clenched her jaw.

"Mhm...well, lets' see...you hid a dead snake between in my sheets, you stole my clothes while I was bathing, you said to the girls you were my first"

Sean stayed silent for a moment, looking at her.

"Well, at least you can plume yourself on something"

Julia got on her feet, pointing her rifle at Sean that turned white and raised his hands.

"Leave before I blow your stupid brain" she hissed.

"C'mon Julia, they were stupid jokes!" said Sean, trying to defend himself.

Julia pumped her rifle.

"Now!" she howled.

Sean got up slowly and then stepped back still staring at Julia with a terrified look, shaking his head once far enough.

Julia sat again, continuing her work.

When she finished, she put the rifle back on the saddle and then washed her hands near Pearson's wagon, who was cooking the stew for that day.

"You're preparing something good?" she asked peeking inside the big pot.

"I'm trying. I'd appreciate some turkey some of these days"

"Noted" answered Julia before she headed to her tent.

On the way to her small private corner, she noticed Morgan and Marston talking. The two exchanged a few words, many of which came out Marston's mouth, then they nodded and divided.

They're talking about the robbery for sure. Tonight we're gonna do it.

Julia stared at Morgan while he walked away towards his tent where he took off his hat and sat on his cot, taking out his diary from the bag.

She observed him while it seemed he was writing something when suddenly he raised his gaze on her. She stared at him and the same did Morgan until Julia moved her eyes and walked away.

The afternoon arrived soon and when Julia came out her tent Morgan reached her quickly.

"We have to go"

Julia nodded and followed him to the horses, getting on Wind Catcher.

"I thought you wouldn't have told me about the robbery" she said when they got far away the camp.

"So then I would've heard your complaining about the money and stuff" answered the man giving her a look.

"I don't complain..."

"Yeah, you do"

Julia gave Arthur a dirty look but stayed quiet.

When they arrived at north of Dewberry Creek, where they had left the wagon, they heard some shotguns near them.

Julia looked at Morgan who did the same.

They got down their horses and, with their hands on their pistols, they drew closer to where the shotguns were coming.

Not very far from the wagon, they saw a redhead man, shooting at some empty bottles. They got closer from behind, hearing the young man swear because he couldn't hit one of them.

Morgan stood behind Sean observing and when the Irish boy tried to shoot again, he missed again.

"Well, at least it ain't your" job said Arthur chuckling.

Julia leaned against a tree near them, taking out a cigarette from her bag.

"Ah shut up Arthur" answered Sean trying again, this time hitting a bottle.

One in ten, thoughJulia bringing the cigarette to her lips.

"Yeah, your job's starting the fights it ain't winning them" continued Morgan.

"I can scrap Arthur...I'm just no good at homework"

Another missed shot.

"Besides, what do you care Englishman. You've got no time for me. I tried to find you work but then you're off cutting jobs with other folks, especially with her. And your boy Sean doesn't get a look" in said the Irish pointing at Julia who raised a brow.

"Guess I don't wanna to get shot, that's all" answered Morgan.

"Ah, you're a real fucking funny shit, Arthur Morgan, huh? Real fucking funny" said Sean really annoyed this time while he was recharging his pistol.

Morgan looked at him, understanding that he was upset.

Julia looked at them shaking her head.

"Calm down" said Arthur.

"Better sleep with your eyes open" said again Sean.

Julia looked Morgan now with an angry expression on his face.

"Yeah, well you're gonna sleep with your chest open if you ain't careful, boy"

The two of them stayed silent for a moment, Sean's face white and the air suddenly thick.

Then, the redhead laughed.

Julia rolled her eyes, getting closer to them.

"I love ya, Arthur Morgan. I love ya. Come one, take a shot. Come on, take your best shot, please"

Arthur hadn't the time to take out his pistol that two bottles broke, and the two men turned to look at her.

"Are you done?" Julia asked putting her pistols away.

Morgan looked at Sean.

"Grow up"

He gestured her to follow him and Julia obeyed walking towards the wagon.

"Let me come on the raid with you"

Morgan stopped and turned to look at him.

"Raid?"

"Don't be playing coy with me, son, its' unbecoming. That bloody train you and him has set up"

Julia checked the wagon on the other side of Morgan's, looking for any damage or tampering.

"What you're doing out here, you're going to need guns... "continued Sean.

"Yeah, but not yours" answered Julia.

"And what is she doing here? You need men!"

"So Marston told you? It ain't a big show. I need calmness. If I take you, I might as well bring Micah along" said Morgan going around the wagon.

"Is everything good?" he asked her.

"Yeah, a part for that idiot" answered Julia pointing at Sean behind him.

"Compare me to that oily turd again and you're a dead man" said Sean and Morgan laughed.

"Fair enough"

"Tell me Arthur...what's your problem with me? In fact, don't tell me, I already know"

Julia rolled her eyes.

Why can't he shut up?

"You're threatened by me" continued the Irish getting closer to Arthur.

"Threatened by you?"

"Yeah, my youthful vigor...it intimidates ya"

"Does it?"

Morgan turned towards Julia shaking his head.

"It's a story as old as the hills. The changing to the guard, the fading of the light. You're toast, old man"

Hearing some steps, Julia turned seeing John and Charles. She greeted them with a gesture of her head and then moved her eyes on Morgan and Mcguire.

"Okay...and what are you?" asked Morgan.

"I'm the future, in all its glory" answered Sean widening his arms.

"And I thought we were screwed" answered Julia making Sean turn towards her.

John got closer to him with a threatening expression.

"What are you doing here, kid?" he asked.

"I'm coming John, on the job"

"I said you weren't coming"

Charles gave Julia look who sighed impatiently.

"Yeah, well Arthur says I am and it's his party, boy, so come on, let's go" answered sean getting on the wagon and continuing saying things without any sense while they all shook their heads.

"You sure about this?" asked Marston to Morgan.

"No. Are we ready?"

"Yeah, train's due through tonight" answered John.

Charles and Julia got on the wagon, she straddled the container finding herself behind Sean. He needed a bath.

"Alright then, it's on. Charles?" asked Morgan.

"I'm ready"

When Morgan and Marston got on the wagon as well, Arthur took the reins and hit the road.

John gave him the indications he needed, talking about the job they were about to do.

Sean started to talk again, beginning the umpteenth idiotic conversation with Marston. He talked so much than even Charles asked when he would have stopped.

"You think he's gonna shut up once dead?" asked Julia making them chuckle.

"There's hoping" said Marston.

Finally, Sean shut up, but this silence didn't last long even if Julia heard her thoughts again for about two minutes.

"So we block the tracks with the wagon then jump'em? That's the plan?" asked the Irish.

At least he asked something interesting.

"Pretty much. Charles you deal with the engineer. John, secure the passenger car fast, take charitable donations and make sure everybody behaves. Sean you go straight to the luggage wagon, try to be fast and operational. And Myles..."

"I'll go with him. Make sure he doesn't cause any trouble" answered Julia and Morgan nodded.

"I don't need a goddamn nanny to look after me! I can do it by myself!" said Sean, but by then it was decided.

"Here's good. Stop the wagon over the tracks" said John.

Once they all got down, Charles and Morgan freed the horses making them run away.

"Mr. Marston, Mr. Smith, Mr. Mcguire, Miss Myles, get over there" said Morgan pointing at some trees not so far from the railway.

"When she slows board her" he added putting a foot on the railway to feel if the train was about to arrive.

"You all have something to cover your face right?" asked soon after.

All of the nodded but Julia.

"You don't have anything to cover your face?" asked Marston.

"You know, when I do my job I need fellers to look at my face. Besides my job isn't illegal" she answered.

Morgan removed his bandana from his neck and leaned it to Julia.

"Here, I got another one" he said.

Julia took it hesitantly but thanked him with a gesture of her head before she followed Charles and Marston.

When she turned again, she saw Sean ran behind them while Morgan got on the wagon, with his rifle in his hands and his face covered.

The others did the same, tying their bandanas behind their neck and covering their faces. When Julia put Morgan's bandana on, she smelled cigar mixed with sweat and the man's natural scent.

It wasn't so bad.

She heard the train coming closer and closer, while she could see it's light between the tree.

When finally the train appeared in front of them, it started to whistle against Morgan to make him move, but he stayed still.

The train stopped in time.

The driver didn't have the time to yell at Arthur that Charles knocked him out with the back of his rifle.

John ran towards the passenger wagon while Julia and Sean stayed there, watching Morgan get down the oil-wagon.

It was the right moment.

Julia turned and hit Sean's arm who turned to look at her.

"We have to go. Come on" she said and then ran towards the train.

She didn't take that a few steps before Sean pushed her roughly to the side.

"Follow me" said the young man running.

Julia swore against him, but tried to stay calm and don't kill him.

Once they reached the opened wagon, they jumped on it and ran towards the next one where there were supposed to be the luggage.

"C'mon" said Sean looking at Julia before he opened the door.

In a moment, a man showed from inside the wagon and hit Sean in the head, pointing his gun at him, but Julia was faster and pointing her rifle, she shot the man who fell on the ground.

Suddenly another two men showed up on the roof of the wagon. Julia shot one, but then she had to cover herself behind one of the boxes to recharge her rifle. Then she stuck out the necessary to kill the other man with two shoots.

"You alright?" asked Julia to Sean who was getting up, his face a little whiter than usual.

"Yeah, sorry..."

"There's no time, come on" she cut him short entering the wagon.

They started to rummage the suitcases, finding money, jewelry and other valuable objects.

Suddenly Julia heard some steps behind her and thinking that it was another of those men, she turned quickly raising her pistol.

"You've done here?" asked Morgan raising his hands.

"Not yet" answered Julia, opening another bag.

Morgan sent Sean to go watch while he started to check the luggage with Julia.

"Arthur, we got a problem. There's two arseholes on horses" said Sean at some point.

Julia and Morgan exchanged a look.

"How many you say?" asked Morgan.

"I just see a pair of them" repeated the boy while Julia and Morgan reached him outside.

"Alright, in that case we're fighting. Marston, Smith get ready" said Arthur before he covered behind a box.

Julia stayed behind the wagon door, sticking out to see two men, surely lawmen.

"You men come off the train now, do you hear?" said one of them then, silence.

"We said you men come out now!"

"There's only two of you, you fools. We got a lot less to lose. Why don't the two of you ride away? That way neither of you get killed" answered Morgan.

But while he was saying it, Julia could see other lawmen between the tree coming closer.

She took her rifle and pointed it towards them, ready to shoot.

"There's a few more of them turning up" said Sean making turn Morgan who said:

"Me and my big mouth"

"Okay, let's deal with them" he added and then started to shoot.

Julia stuck out the wagon, shooting at a man on the shoulder. He fell on the ground and when he tried to get up Julia shot him again on the leg before she moved her attention to another one, hitting him on his chest twice.

While she was shooting she noticed that from four they become seven and others were coming.

"We got more on the left" said Sean.

Julia turned, noticing that another four men were coming from his left.

"I'll take care of them" she said moving on the other side and shooting those men.

A bullet flew really close to her shoulder, but she avoided it by taking cover in the wagon.

Soon after Morgan reached her to help.

"How is possible that they arrived so soon?" asked the man shooting.

"This isn't the right moment to think of it!" answered Julia, shooting at another man.

They continued to shoot for a while, but the more they killed the more arrived.

"We need to get out of here" said Charles.

"Let's go!" yelled Morgan jumping down the train.

Julia whistled for Wind Catcher that arrived in a few seconds. She jumped on him, losing the balance and almost falling on the ground, but with the strength of her legs, she repositioned herself, spurring him to go faster and towards the wood.

She felt some bullets flying near her and turning around she aimed and shot hitting one of the lanterns those men had, blowing it on fire. Their attention got caught by the little explosion allowing them to run away.

While she followed Morgan and the others, she felt her blood pumping in her veins and the bandana she had on her nose had started to take away her breath.

Once they got far enough and hidden between the trees, Morgan who was in the lead stopped and so did the others. Once she stopped, Julia took off the bandana leaving it around her neck and breathing deeply.

"That was fun boys, real fun. I can see why they call you the professionals of the outfit" said Sean.

"Shut up"

Morgan shook his head taking from his bag the money and split it into five bribes.

The first one went to Charles, the second one to Marston and the third one to Sean who said:

"At least we made some money and what did I get? Gotta be a hundred dollars here, very nice"

"And you weren't even invited" said Morgan ready to throw the fourth bribe to Julia who shook her head and touched her bag.

With all she had robbed, she must have at least one thousand dollars in her pockets.

"What now?" asked John.

"We still need a real big take so we can pay the Hound and get out of here"

"Was that a set up? Law turned up very fast" said again Marston.

"I don't know. I don't think so. I'm starting to get nervous"

"You think they followed us from Blackwater?" asked Charles.

Julia turned to look at him.

Every one of them had a warred expression on his face, except for Sean who wasn't too focused on his money.

"Maybe. They found me already near Horseshoe, but...I think this lot was just locals" answered Morgan.

"I hope. I'm gonna head to Valentine see if I can get something started there" said John.

"Good idea. Okay then...you know the deal, don't be followed"

"Ah, of course boss" said Sean before he spurred his horse and went away.

Charles did the same towards another direction while John looked at Julia and Morgan before he went away too.

Julia was about to do the same when Morgan stopped her.

"I think it's better if we don't get to camp tonight"

Julia frowned.

"I have to. All my things are there. I can't camp outside without anything" she answered.

"You can go to town and rent a room" suggested Morgan.

Julia stared at him for a while.

"You'd feel good knowing that you sent a woman alone in that town full of drunken fellers?"

"Honestly, I's be more worried for them fellers than you" he answered.

Julia smiled.

"You got enough money?" he asked.

"More than you for sure, Morgan" answered Julia.

The man nodded looking away.

"Okay then. I'll see you at camp tomorrow" he said and making Tundra turned he left.

"Okay...boss" said Julia copying San's voice.

Arthur hid a smile before he spurred his horse and Julia looked at him until she couldn't see him anymore because of the dark.

"C'mon boy" she said petting Wind catcher's neck while she encouraged him to walk towards Morgan's opposite direction.

She didn't feel like going to Valentine, so she decided to wander for a while until she stopped in a thick wood in the Heartlands, near Twin Stack Pass.

There, she lighted up a fire and then she made Wind Catcher squat behind her so she could lean against him to sleep.

She was staring at the fire, her mind full of thoughts about the robbery when she felt Wind Catcher touching her elbow with his snout.

"What's up?" she asked petting him.

She took out a sugar cube from her saddle and gave it to him.

"You earned it" she said.

Then she took out her bag the chocolate bar she had bought that morning and started to eat it.

She didn't eat the half when the sweet taste sickened her, so she put it back in her bag.

Wind Catcher had lowered his head on the soft grass.

"It's time to sleep" said Julia taking one of her rifles and staring at the sky full of stars she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE!
> 
> How are you living your quarantine? If I've to be honest, almost nothing changed to me. I'm not a very social person and I like to stay at home, so I have more time to write, am I right? ;)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you're doing fine. Don't worry, we'll get out of this situation, don't panic and stay safe!
> 
> I'm gonna go now, I'm so tired and it's half-past midnight...
> 
> KISSES!


	17. the return of a snake

The night before Julia fell into a deep sleep that neither the light of the sun could interrupt. However, that morning she was woken up by a light kick in her left shin that made her wince. She opened her eyes and pointed her rifle to the man in front of her that soon after she recognized.

"I thought I told you to go to Valentine" said Morgan with his deep voice.

Julia lowered her rifle and rubbed her eyes.

Wind Catcher was already awake, but he didn't disturb her.

"Go boy" said Julia moving so the horse could get up.

Morgan kneeled in front of the fire where there was a jug full of coffee.

"For how long have you been here?" asked Julia looking suspiciously at him.

"Enough to prepare some coffee" answered the man pouring some of the hot drink in a cup that he gave her.

Julia looked at it for a moment, before she took it murmuring a 'thank you'.

Morgan poured some coffee in his cup too and started to sip it while Julia looked around them.

"So, why you didn't go to town?" asked Morgan.

Julia cleared his throat.

"I didn't want to" she simply replied.

Morgan stared at her before he shook his head and looked elsewhere.

They stayed quiet for a while, looking at nature around while Wind Catcher and Tundra were eating a few steps from them.

Julia smiled when she looked at them.

"And you? Where did you sleep?" she asked looking at Morgan who shrugged.

"I camped a little far from here. I didn't think I would've found you sleeping in the dirt"

"Very funny Morgan. So, you were going back to camp?"

"Actually no. I'm gonna go near Strawberry, see if Micah found something as he said he would2

"Are we talking about money?" asked Julia raising a brow and Morgan smiled shaking his head.

"You wanna come?"

Julia sneered.

"Why not?"

Once they collected all their things, they got on their horses.

For most of the time, they didn't talk to each other but exchanged some stealthy glances every now and then.

When Arthur turned to look at her properly, he noticed that Julia had the same expression she was used to have when staring at the fire.

Frowned brows, blank eyes and she was used to bite her lip too, sometimes so eagerly to even draw blood.

She was thinking, Arthur was sure about that.

Julia sensed his gaze on her, so soon enough her thoughts faded away and when she turned to look at him, her big green eyes met his little and blue ones.

"What are you looking at Morgan?" she asked a little bit aggressively.

"I've noticed that you do it a lot" answered the man returning to look at the road.

"Do what?" asked again Julia without moving her eyes from him.

"You drown in your thoughts"

Julia looked at him confused.

"Really?" she asked with a mocking tone, but she knew Morgan was right.

And that was the problem.

She knew her mind played her sometimes, dragging her into her world of insecurities and anxiety.

"Yeah, really"

"Well, maybe is strange for a big, tough, stupid man like you. But thinking is what people do...normally" answered Julia.

Morgan grunted.

"What were you thinking about, anyway?" asked after a while.

Julia looked to him again and the same did he with a little smile on his face. She knew he was doing it to annoy her.

"Mind your own business, would you?" huffed Julia turning to the road.

Once they passed Valentine, they headed to the Cumberland Falls where they crossed the Dakota river. From there, they reached the Wallace Station and followed the railway down to Monto's Rest.

"How's this Micah?" asked Julia.

"What you mean?"

"What is he like? Is he calm? Rational? Or is he...a complete idiot?"

Morgan laughed.

"He's not an idiot, or at least not entirely. But he's a hot head"

"Oh Lord, I know the type" said Julia shaking her head.

"Listen, I think it's better if you don't tell him you're the Hound" said Morgan looking at her.

Julia frowned.

"Why?"

"Because he don't like government people, especially agents and bounty hunters"

"He's gonna find out anyway" answered Julia.

"Yeah, but if Dutch's gonna tell him, he'll convince him to not kill you"

"I wonder who's gonna convince me to do the same"

Morgan smiled, clearing his throat to hide his amusement.

Julia followed him down to a secondary path that led them on a mountain which walls marked the edge of the trail. The uneven rocks didn't let them go faster and a few times the horses risked to slip until the ground became even once again.

Raising their heads, they saw the blue sky upon them other than a smoke trail that Julia noticed right away and once she pointed it to Morgan, they followed it until they got in a small open space before the cliff.

"He's him" said Morgan pointing with a gesture of his head a man seated in front of the fire.

Julia looked at him then they got down their horses and walked closer to him.

When the man noticed them, he got up.

"Hey Arthur. Good to see you..."

The man turned to Julia, looking at her up and down for a moment.

"Well, well...look what Morgan brought...and you are?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

He had blonde hair that reached his shoulders, a thick blonde mustache and light eyes. He was wearing a white and wide hat and a leather black jacket that hid not-to-well a not-so-slim figure.

"I'm Myles" answered Julia.

The man laughed for a few seconds before he returned serious.

"Micah Bell" he presented himself before he turned to Morgan who was warming his hands in front of the fire.

"So, I got a plan to make it up to you"

"A plan like Blackwater ferry? Or like you going off and ending up in jail?" asked Morgan seating on a log.

Julia stayed up; her arms crossed on her chest.

Surely Morgan had a disregard for Bell.

"Dutch said you was a big shadow cast by a tiny tree" answered the man, giving Julia a look and she noticed he had a wicked smile on his face.

"I don't even know what that means" answered Morgan.

"I thought you were a tough boy not one of those gentlemen trying to protect his riding clothes" said Bell moving his fists in front of him like he was beating someone.

Julia rolled her eyes and leaned against a big rock near them.

The man followed her with his eyes, but Julia pretended not to notice him.

"I just know whenever things get real you turn yellow, and loose your head" said Morgan, catching Bell's attention on him again.

"Yellow?" he asked with a note of indignation and rage in his voice.

"Sure seems that way"

"So I guess you won't be riding with me to rob the banking coach comes about this time into Strawberry? I heard one of the O'Driscoll boys yapping about it while I was inside" said Bell walking pass Morgan.

Julia looked at them and then walked closer.

"You and me? Do a robbery?" asked Morgan getting up.

Julia cleared her throat making them turned while Bell raised a brow.

"What? You wanna come Miss?"

Julia nodded.

"I'm sorry but this is a men job"

"For this reason, I've to come don't you think?" rispose Julia.

The man laughed looking at Morgan who nodded to make him understand that she was actually coming with them.

The man sighed.

"Well in that case. You're the boss Morgan"

The three of them got on their horses and Julia and Morgan exchanged a look before they followed Bell along the path that led them to him.

Soon enough Morgan got alongside Bell, talking about how and why he had gotten up there like he was crazy hermit, as Morgan said.

For what it seemed, Bell had done a mess in Strawberry while he was with Lenny, who ran away just in time while he was imprisoned.

Dutch had asked Morgan to free him and when he did, Bell got him into a fight against all the town for his stupid pistols.

However, the man had stuck around, waiting for the right moment to make some money and bright it to Dutch as a peace offering.

Then Morgan asked information about the banking coach, but the man assured him that it wasn't nothing hard to take care of and that they'd found themselves with a lot of cash in their hands.

"So, Miss Myles...how did you join the gang? Did Dutch find you in some brothel?"

Julia gave him a nasty look and in that moment she had the desire to tell him who she really was, but looking at Morgan, who gave her a pleading look, she decided to say nothing.

"I know Dutch for a long time. I was a member of his gang some years ago" she answered eventually.

"Oh, so you came back. Didn't Marston do the same thing?" asked Bell to Morgan.

"It ain't like that. Marston left us, she...uh...we lost her" said Morgan and Julia huffed.

It's always better than be accused of betrayal, don't you think? asked the voice in her head.

The two men continued to talk until Bell slowed down.

"Alright, this is the spot. Hold up on this ridge"

Julia got alongside Morgan who looked at the landscape before him while Bell looked at his pocket watch.

"They should be here in a little bit. Hold tight" he said putting it back.

"Which way will they be coming in?" asked Morgan.

"Should be from over there. We'll need to hit them fast before they get into town"

Bell leaned forward to look at Julia who saw him with the corner of her eyes.

"Miss Myles, I hope you know how to use those guns" he said.

"Mind your work and I'll do the same" answered Julia.

Bell laughed.

"She's got a temper, I like that in a woman" he said to Morgan.

"Just don't lose your head this time" he said changing subject.

"Course, tough guy. They should be here any minute"

A few seconds later, they saw a coach in the distance followed by four men on horses.

"Look there they are, right on time. Get covered up. Come on!"

Bell began to gallop towards their direction, Julia and Morgan behind him. Once they reached the coach, the four men saw them and started to shoot. Julia took out her pistols and hit a man on the leg and then on his chest. He fell from his horse, right in front of Wind Catcher that jumped him and then Julia turned to shoot him dead.

Morgan had killed the driver, but the other man took the reins in turn while Bell had killed another man.

"I take care of the driver. You kill these bastards" said Julia to Morgan and spurring Wind Catcher to go faster, she reached the coach ahead them.

She shot the man who avoided the bullet and then shot her. Julia felt the bullet really close to her ear, but when she realized he didn't hit her, she shot again hitting the man right in his forehead.

The horses started to slow down while she heard some other shoots behind her.

"Good, come on. Let's get this out here" said Bell getting down his horse and then reached the coach.

The same did Morgan.

"I'll give it to them, they put up half a fight at least" said Bell taking the reins while Morgan turned to look at her, making a gesture with his head that Julia returned.

"Baylock! Come on boy" called Bell and Morgan did the same, whistling to Tundra.

Julia followed them, looking behind her every now and then afraid that someone could surprise them.

"Lookie here, a fine new rifle too"

Julia turned to look at Bell with a new rifle in his hand that he gave to Morgan who took it and admire for a few seconds before he put it away.

"What did I tell you? Like liking butter off a knife" said again Bell.

"I think is strange that there aren't O'Driscolls. If they knew about this coach they should be here" said Julia.

"Just relax woman, nobody is gonna rob us" answered the man while he drove the coach down a path alongside the river.

"She got a point. You don't want to just break it open here, be done with it?" said Morgan.

"Could be more than we can carry and there might be..."

Bell couldn't finish what he was saying that a tree fell in front of them and to avoid it, he turned the wheels going towards the river.

"Shit, now we're being robbed! Get across the river!" yelled Morgan, but as soon as they got closer the water that was an explosion and the wagon skidded.

Tundra and Baylock pranced and then ran away while Julia did what she could to control Wind Catcher, scared itself.

She got down him quickly and sent him away before she ran towards the two men who fell into water. The wagon was flipped and the horses that were pulling it ran away.

Julia looked around, there were O'Driscolls everywhere.

"I told you it was strange that there weren't O'Driscolls!" she yelled taking cover behind a rock from where she started to shoot.

Morgan, who hid himself behind the wagon, started to shoot too with his rifle while Bell yelled at the men a few meters from him.

While Julia was shooting them, she tried to count them quickly. They must have been a dozen, maybe something more.

She killed one of them by shooting him in the chest twice; she hit another in the knee and then on his neck; one more on the shoulder and belly.

"Shit! I don't have any more bullets!" said Morgan.

"Here!" said Julia throwing him some munitions that Morgan took quickly returning to shoot.

Bell had killed three more, Morgan took care of rest of them.

For a moment it seemed that more were about to come, but they were only a few so they decided to run for their life instead.

"Look at those cowards run away!" yelled Bell almost happy.

Julia looked around to be sure they were leaving, not entirely convinced that it was over. When her eyes looked down she saw red stripes of blood in the water below her coming from the O'Driscolls' corpses.

"Why it every job I do with you ends in a pile of dead bodies?" asked Morgan putting away his rifle.

"Since when did you have problem killing O'Driscolls?" replied Bell walking towards the wagon.

"You got a point" answered Morgan giggling.

Julia aimed at the lock of the vault and shot breaking it.

"It seems that Miss Myles is in a hurry" said Bell.

"I just want to get the hell out of here before we have more surprises" she replied.

Bell opened the vault founding a deposit box on the inside. With Morgan's help, he took it and placed it on the ground before he opened it with the bottom of his gun.

"Look at that" he said when he saw the money.

Julia had to admit that there was a lot of money in there.

As always Morgan split the money, giving a generous part to Julia who took it without say anything and then called the horses.

"What's the cut here?" asked Bell.

"It's good. Just make sure the gang gets its piece" answered Morgan giving him his part of the money.

"Like I said big shadow, tiny tree" answered the other getting on his horse.

"Yeah, and like I said that still don't mean nothing. Now get out of here. Go see Dutch but make sure you ain't followed" answered Morgan counting the money he took for himself.

"I know, boss. I know"

Bell turned to Julia and smiled wickedly.

"See you at the camp sweetheart" said before he went away.

Julia looked at him until she couldn't see him anymore and then turned to look at Morgan who was rubbing his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked getting closer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just my shoulder" answered the man looking at her.

"You did fly for a few meters" said Julia.

Morgan chuckled.

"Yeah, I did. Damn O'Driscolls. Come on. Let's head to camp"

They came back to the cam without saying a word and when they arrived it was already afternoon and they could smell Pearson's stew in the air.

Once she got down from Wind Catcher, she freed him from the saddle and they took care of him, brushing while he was eating.

When she finished, she gave him a sugar-cube as always.

"You've been very brave today" she whispered in his ear petting his neck.

She headed to her tent where she left herself fall on the covers and then she took off her hat and jacket. She passed a hand through her messy and damp hair, deciding it was time to brush it.

"Mr Morgan, you're quite a sight" she heard Miss Grimshaw say.

Frowning she left the comb on the covers and got out noticing the woman and Morgan a few steps from Pearson's wagon.

"I'm fine" said the man fixing his muggy and wet jacket.

"You're revolting...and you get all of us sick. Come with me"

The woman did to take him by his arm, but the man dodge and Miss Grimshaw slapped him.

"I'm sort of busy right now" laughed Morgan touching his now red cheek.

"I wasn't asking. I'm telling. My camp my rules" answered Miss Grimshaw before she pushed him towards a barrel full of water.

Julia followed them, leaning against a near tree with her arms crossed over her chest and an amused smiled on her face.

"Get yourself out of those clothes. I'm gonna bring you some clean ones" said the woman walking away.

Morgan freed himself from his bag and hat, leaving them on the ground. Then he took off his jacket and shirt staying just in his pants. Julia could notice a big bruise on his shoulder and a few old wounds spread across his wide back.

Then he started to wash his face, neck, arms taking away all the mug. Then he shoved his head in the barrel and when he came out, he rolled like a dog making Julia chuckle.

She took out a cigarette from the pack in her pocket looking at Miss Grimshaw coming closer to Arthur with a clean stole a white shirt and a brick leather jacket.

"Here Arthur. I'll come back later" said the woman giving him the clothes she had in her hands.

Arthur wore the shirt, keeping it open while he rubbed the stole on his head to dry his hair.

"That bruise doesn't look good" said Julia bringing the cigarette to her lips.

Morgan turned.

"You were looking at me?" he asked embarrassed.

"Oh yeah. Thank you for the show Morgan" she said winking at him.

The man shook his head and turned to close his shirt, but Julia could still see his now red face.

Miss Grimshaw came back once more, her hands on her hips and a smug smile on her face.

"Much better" she said looking at the man wearing the leather jacket.

Julia threw her finished cigarette away and drew closer.

Susan noticed her and suddenly she stiffened in her place.

"Relax Miss Grimshaw, I'm not gonna argue with you" said Julia.

"No, but maybe you're gonna disrespect me, again" answered the woman.

"Oh, shut up and take this" said Julia taking out from her pocket a few dollars.

Miss Grimshaw looked at it for a moment before she raised her offended gaze on her.

"I don't want your charity" she said indignantly.

Julia rolled her eyes.

"It's not charity. Consider it as a thank you for making the air near Morgan breathable"

Susan continued to look at her, but then she took the money and left with a small smile on her face.

Julia and Arthur looked at her.

"Why did you give her that money?" he asked.

"I really don't know. Maybe to shut her up" answered Julia looking at him and he did the same.

"Well, you can breathe near me now"

Julia smiled, looking at him up and down. He was attractive, she couldn't lie.

"Yes, I can. See you Morgan" she said before she left under Morgan's confused gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE!
> 
> So, this was the chapter for today. I hope you liked it! Personally, this is one of my favorites, I had so much fun writing it. So, let me know if you like it as well!
> 
> I'm gonna write a new one just now ;)
> 
> As usual, I'll post ASAP.
> 
> KISSES!


	18. I thought we could count on you

Two days had passed since the robbery at the bank wagon with Morgan and Bell who didn't stop provoking her with stupid jokes and threats since Dutch had told him who Julia really was and why she was there.

"If I were you, I'd sleep with my eyes open" he said the same night of the robbery while they were seated near the fire, eating Pearson's stew that seemed more bitter than usual.

"If I were you, I'd shut up" answered Julia without looking at him.

"You really think that there's someone here who's scared by you? You're a joke, called after a dog breed" laughed Bell.

But his amusement didn't last, because soon after he finished his sentence, Julia took out a knife from her boot and threw it so close to the man's foot that he jumped on his seat.

"Next time I won't miss" she replied before she stormed away.

That day, Julia woke up earlier, so she had all the time to enjoy her cup of coffee and eat something before she went to Wind Catcher, greeting him with a smile and some petting on his snout.

While she was giving him some more attention, she raised her gaze noticing Kieran who was taking care of one of the horses, as usual.

"Morning Kieran"

The man turned and his face constantly crossed by an afraid expression, relaxed when he saw her.

"Good morning Miss" he smiled.

"How you doing?" asked Julia walking towards him to take her saddle that was on the ground near one of the posts.

"Fine, I guess. I'm just trying to survive" answered the man with a nervous chuckle.

"They don't trust you, I know. I'm in the same situation" answered Julia.

"The difference is that you don't care and I do"

"You care 'cause you know they can kill you at anytime"

While Julia was fixing the saddle on her horse, she saw Mr. Escuella coming out the wood, sure-footed and with a rifle on his shoulder.

He must've been on watch, thought Julia staring at him and when the man walked near Kieran, she heard him say:

"Once an O'Driscoll, always an O'Driscoll"

Kieran turned to look at him.

"What's your problem? I've already proved myself!" he yelled making Javier stop and turn.

Julia stopped what she was doing and watched them.

"Well, all you've proved is how quickly you'll turn on your friends" answered the Mexican.

"It ain't like that!" said Kieran with a lower tone.

He tried to continue what he wanted to say, but what came out of his mouth was a bunch of incomprehensible words and a frustrating noise. He didn't know what to say and how to be convincing.

"I only rode with them for a while" he said in the end.

Javier looked at him for a moment.

"You might have Dutch fooled, but I'm..."

He took some steps ahead, coming really close to Kieran who assumed his usual threated expression.

"...watching you" the man continued, throwing the stick he had in his mouth at him before he left.

Turning around, he saw Julia and greeted her with a gesture of his head that she didn't returned.

Kieran sighed, his hands closed into two fists.

"Don't worry. Nobody is gonna kill you unless is Dutch's order" said Julia trying to cheer him up.

"But they're torturing me! Every day" answered the man looking at her.

"They're going to stop, someday" said Julia getting on Wind Catcher.

Kieran nodded not convinced at all.

"See you later" said Julia and spurring her horse she went away.

On her way to Valentine, she couldn't not think about poor Kieran.

It was obvious that Dutch didn't trust him and if she still had been part of the gang, she wouldn't have either. But sometimes it was like she was the only one who could see that that man wasn't a threat and that he was just trying to survive. Also because, if Colm O'Driscoll found him, he would have killed him like an animal. Besides, she felt pity for him because even if she was in his same situation, the people at the camp seemed to trust her or at least didn't dare to threaten her, except for that Bell.

When she arrived at the town, she focused on what she had to do, so she went to the post office where she asked if there was something for Joseph Larson, but instead of the usual negative answer, this time the postman came back with a letter for her, signed A. Ross.

"When did it arrive?" asked Julia taking it.

"Two days ago, Miss"

Once she got outside, she went to the little saloon at the end of the main street, avoiding the crowd at Clarence's saloon.

She sat at a table near the window where she took the letter out of her back and opened it.

Hound,

We've been wondering near Window Rock and Cumberland Forest for almost a week, but we found no trace of Van der Linde.

We waited for your news, but nothing had arrived. We confine that there's an explanation for that.

However, we heard about a train robbery yesterday. You'll know something for sure and for this reason we're coming back to Valentine.

So please, come to visit us as soon as possible to discuss the last events.

Agent Ross.

Julia wasn't surprised. She knew they would have heard about the train robbery eventually, and that they would have come back. She only had to find another reason to keep them away from the gang. Maybe by telling them that after the robbery nothing had happened and that probably Van der Linde moved again.

She decided to go to them in that exact moment, also because the letter had arrived from two before so she couldn't wait any longer to talk to them or it would have seemed suspicious.

At the same moment she got up, the barman walked closer to her.

"Can I bring something Miss?" he asked.

"No thank you. I was leaving, but please...take this for the trouble" she said giving him some quarters.

The man thanked her before she went outside and got on Wind Catcher heading to the house rented by the Pinkertons.

When she arrived, she noticed a young man seated on the stairs of the porch, his head down and hands joined.

She got down her horse and walked towards him catching the man's attention that she discovered to be agent Grady.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Julia.

"I'm here to take you to our new place"

"Oh, I thought they were here" she answered surprised.

"Agent Ross thought it was better to change spot. He sent me here every day since we got back knowing that you would show up" explained Grady.

Julia nodded.

Agent Grady looked at her for a moment and smiled.

"How are you?" asked Julia fixing the lapel of his jacket.

"Fine. I've been looking for Van der Linde the entire time up there. But we found nothing. Then we heard of the train robbery. Did you know they used an oil wagon from the "Cornwall Kerosene & Tar"?" asked Grady.

Julia looked at him for a moment and sighed.

If you only knew.

"Yeah, I knew that" she answered making Grady frowned.

"Then, why didn't you send Agent Milton a letter?"

"I couldn't! They gave me the name I should ask for their letters, but they didn't told me where I had to send them" explained Julia.

They remained silent again.

"I think it's better if we move" Julia added walking towards Wind Catcher.

Grady nodded and got on his horse in turn, leading the way that wasn't so long. They followed one of the secondary paths to get out the town and at the crossing, they turned right and then went up to the north, towards the Dakota River.

After they passed the first few trees, Julia could see six big white tents that remind her of a military camp.

They left the horses with the others and then Grady led her to one of the tents, moving a flap aside to make her pass while smiling at her.

Julia returned the smile passing by.

Once she got inside, she noticed how the cot, the chairs, the table and the rest of the furniture was nothing like Dutch's. Everything seemed new and comfortable.

At the center, there was this table where there were different maps and around it, three agents were discussing but no one of them was Milton or Ross.

The three men were so focus, that no one noticed her, but when agent Grady cleared his throat, they turned to look at them.

"Sorry for the interruption, sir. The Hound's here to discuss with you about the outlaw Van der Linde" he said and turning to look at him Julia noticed his posture: back straight, head high and arms along his sides.

"Of course. Thank you Agent Grady, I'll call if needed" answered one of the men with a thick beard and dark eyes.

Grady made a gesture with his head and got outside, giving her a look that Julia didn't notice, too focus on the man who was staring at her.

"Please Miss, have a sit" he said pointing at the chair in front of her.

"Where's Agent Milton?" asked Julia not moving.

He went for a walk with Agent Ross. I'm sure they'll be back soon answered the man holding his arms behind his back.

Then he turned towards his coworkers and whispered something before they left quickly, leaving them alone.

"Who are you?" asked Julia.

"I'm Agent Abney. I'm the third in command here. Agent Ross asked me to talk with you if they wouldn't have been here" explained the man.

Julia nodded, walking around the big tent.

"So...you have any new information?" asked Julia looking at the man.

"We know about the train robbery and the theft at the "Cornwall Kerosene & Tar", but that's all" Abney answered.

"And of course you wanna know if I've got extra information about it" said Julia leaning against the table and looking at the maps.

"We want to know why you didn't inform us first of all and then..."

"I couldn't. Talk with Agent Grady, he already knows" cut short Julia.

The agent sighed, sitting at the table and inviting Julia to do the same and this time, she accepted.

"After the robbery I went to the train and found those men dead. There were others, but I didn't want to be seen or they'd asked me questions, so I ran away. I searched all around Valentine and where the robbery took place, but I didn't find anything. So I waited for you to send me some news since I couldn't" explained Julia, trying to be as convincing as possible.

The agent looked at her for a couple of seconds before he nodded.

"We didn't find anything too. It's like they dissolved in the air" he said with a sigh.

Julia remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

"Well Miss, thank you for coming. We'll get in touch with you if we get new information" he said standing up.

Julia did the same and after she shook his hand she walked out of the tent with a sigh.

It was easier than I thought.

"I think it's better if I talk with Agent Milton. I'll come back tomorrow" she added turning around and Abney nodded.

"Agent Grady take the Miss to her horse, would you?"

"Of course sir. Immediately sir" answered Grady seated a few steps from them.

The man took leave, returning in his tent while Julia turned to Grady who smiled.

"Come" he said and she followed him towards the horses.

"So...I think I'll see you..."

"Tomorrow. I'll come back to talk to Milton" answered Julia taking the reins and guiding Wind Catcher out of the camp.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then" said Grady with a childish smile on his face.

Julia got on Wind Catcher and started to walk away, but before she could speed up she turned to look once again at the young agent who continued to stare at her and smile.

She smiled in turned and turned shaking her head and spurring Wind Catcher to go faster.

When she arrived at the camp was already noon.

Once she got down her horse she headed to her tent, but her attention was caught by Arthur and Dutch who were discussing in front of his tent, and from the expression on their faces she knew that something was wrong.

"...and they want you, Dutch. They offered me my freedom in exchange they did" said Morgan.

What the hell he's talking about?

Dutch turned his back to him.

"Why didn't you take it?" he asked.

"Huh, very funny...well, what do we do now?" answered Arthur.

Dutch walked around in front of his tent without saying anything, then he turned to Arthur.

"I say we do nothing...just yet. They're just trying to scare us into doing something stupid"

Dutch looked at her at the same time Arthur had noticed her, staring at her while she did the same.

Then Dutch turned to Arthur and said something, he nodded and walked towards her with an angry expression on his face.

"You come with me" he said grabbing her from her wrist and dragging her away.

"What? Wait..."

Julia tried to free herself, but she knew that Morgan was much stronger than her and despite she tried to plant her feet to the ground or to use her entire weight to block him, in the end he dragged her away anyway.

"Arthur! Wait! Arthur...you're hurting me!" Julia screamed trying to free herself once more.

Morgan pushed her against a big tree and stepped in front of her.

"I thought we could count on you, instead you set us up!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't do such a..."

"Yes, you did! I met Milton and Ross near the lake while I was with Jack. They said they've killed Mac in front of him! Are those the people you work with?!" Morgan interrupted her getting closer.

The two stayed silent, staring at each other.

"I didn't set you up" said Julia calmly.

Morgan kept looking g at her.

"I went to see Milton at their camp near Valentine, but he wasn't there..."

"Wait, wait...so they came back?" asked Morgan interrupting her again.

"Of course they came back! You really think that the news of a train robbery doesn't go around? That you can rob a reach man like Cornwall without being noticed?"

"You said that you would've kept them away from us!" yelled Morgan.

"I did! What do you want from me? I'm doing my part as much as Dutch. But you can't pretend that is going to be easy because it'll not! You're criminals! You're the bad guys and I'm risking my life to let you run away!"

"Yeah, and we're paying you to do it!"

"You're paying me because you owe me!"

Hearing some steps near them , they shut up and looked around them untill they saw Hosea coming out from some bushes.

"Arthur, wait...Dutch told me what happened. I'm sure there's an explanation"

Julia looked at the man who did the same while Morgan moved his gaze from one to another.

"There's no explanation, she set us up Hosea"

"I didn't!" argued Julia.

Morgan was about to talk back, but Hosea stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder and moved him aside before he stepped in front of Julia and looking in her eyes.

"Tell me you have nothing to do with this" he whispered.

Julia stared at him for a moment.

"Tomorrow I'll go see Milton and I'll tell him you moved after your encounter. I'll make sure they'll go away" she said with a firm tone.

Hosea nodded.

"Okay then. I trust you"

Julia looked at Morgan who kept his eyes glued to her, then she looked at Hosea once again before she left.

Once in her tent, she closed the flaps behind her back and sat on the covers, rubbing her paining wrist.

She didn't blame Dutch for not trusting her because she knew that if the situation was reversed, she would have suspected him as well. But he had no right to let Arthur treat her like that.

Julia shook her head and laid down. She was tired. Tired of that situation, tired of being the double agent. She only wanted that story to end, but she had made a promise and she was going to keep it.

She closed her eyes, feeling her eyelids too heavy and soon enough she fell asleep.

When she woke up, it was already dark outside.

She got out her tent, looking at the dark-blue and cloudy sky above her head. Then she moved her eyes across the camp, seeing that almost everyone was seated near the main campfire while the others were near them.

She walked towards the pot of stew and she took some putting in in a plate before she walked towards the campfire the horses where there was nobody.

She ate slowly and when she finished, she left the empty plate near her feet. She stared at the fire, rubbing her hands but when one of them touched her wrist she jumped on her seat and looked down noticing a few bruises on her pale skin.

Hearing some steps she looked up and saw the last person she wanted to see in that moment.

"What do you want Morgan?" she asked quickly covering her wrist, but maybe not fast enough.

"I wanted to ask you how you feel" said the man looking at her covered arm.

"I'm fine" answered Julia getting up and ready to leve.

"Look I..."

Morgan tried to touch her shoulder to stop her and make her turn, but Julia jerked away.

"Don't you dare to touch me" she growled looking in his eyes.

"I want to apologize...for today"

"I don't blame Dutch for doubting me, but I think I proved myself enough. I stay here, in your damn camp, risking my life every day and night because at any moment someone can kill me while I sleep. I demand nothing but some respect and good manners, so I'll tell you what..."

Julia stepped forward, her face a few inches from Morgan's.

"Dutch allows someone else to touch me and I kill him. Whoever it is. Am I being clean?"

Morgan looked at her without saying anything for a moment.

"Yes ma'am" he said in the end.

"Good" said Julia stepping back.

Morgan kept staring at her with an apologetic look on his face that for a moment made Julia regret being so harsh with him. But before she could do something stupid, she turned on her heels and walked away.

Damn you, Morgan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE!
> 
> Sorry for the late, but I tried to write a new chapter these past few days and I can't wait for you to read it!
> 
> Also, I want to thank you all for the views and comments and kudos, you make me so happy, seriously. 
> 
> In this period I've been a little sad for...reasons but you cheered me up! So thank you kindly.
> 
> Alright, I've been enough mawkish for one day.
> 
> KISSES!


	19. what the hell did you do?

That night Julia couldn't sleep: one because she had slept almost all day and two because her body refused to blow off the adrenaline accumulated from her argument with Morgan.

She spent almost more than three hours tossing and turning in bed until she sat up and puffed running a hand through her hair. She decided to keep busy until nature would've done its call, forcing her to sleep.

She lighted up her oil lantern and put it aside her, then she took out from her bag all the money she had collected in those few days and counted it.

It was enough to send to D, so she took an empty envelope and put it in there, closing it afterward.

For half an hour she thought about what to write him; she could've told him about her skirmish with Morgan, but she didn't want to alert him for anything, so in the end, she decided to write nothing. And after she signed the letter, as always as Elizabeth for her beloved George, she put it back in her bag.

She looked at her pocket-watch: it was half-past two in the morning.

She shut down her lantern and got out of her tent.

As she thought, there was no one around.

She started to wander around the camp with her cold hands in the pocket of her jacket and her ears pricked for any movement.

Suddenly she heard a loud rumble coming from her stomach. She didn't eat much the night before and she also had skipped lunch, so she walked towards Pearson's wagon where she ate some corned beef and, cheese and a loaf.

From one of the near boxes, she took out a bottle of beer and then she drew towards the horses, stopping at the beginning of the wood lighted by one of the lanterns near her.

She sat on a big rock at the edge of the camp where she sipped her beer, hearing the sound of nature and the snoring coming from the camp behind her.

"What you doing here?"

Julia recognized at once that raspy voice even if she didn't hear it much those past few days.

"Just drinking a beer" she answered without turning around.

"You can't sleep?"

Julia turned to look at him.

"What do you think, Marston?" asked with a raising a brow.

The man didn't answer, but he got closer slowly, tightening the hold on his rifle.

Julia noted his firm grip on it as if he was about to shoot her.

She shook her head and took another sip from her bottle.

"Are you thinking of killing me?" asked soon after.

Marston looked at her astonished for a moment and when Julia looked at the rifle in his hands, he understood what she was talking about.

"No, I'm..."

John sighed lowering the gun and rubbing his neck while Julia turned to look at the wood again.

"Dutch would be happy" she added.

"Not only Dutch" answered John seating near her on the rock.

Julia gave him a hint of a smile.

"Miss Grimshaw would throw a party only for you"

John chuckled.

"I can imagine Morgan looking at you with envy. The golden boy who has stolen his glory"

"Please stop"

Julia smiled again, looking at Marston shaking his head at the idea.

The two of them stayed silent for a while, avoiding looking at each other. Then, Marston yawned and rubbed his eyes visibly tired.

"Give me that" said Julia pointing at the rifle.

Marston gave at he a questioning look.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

Julia rolled her eyes.

"I'll keep watch in your place. I'm not going to sleep anyway"

John looked at her for a moment longer as if he was trying to understand if she was joking.

"Okay" he said eventually giving her the rifle.

Julia took it while Marston got up and did to go away, but then he stopped and turned.

"Thank you" he said.

"Don't thank me. Now, go to sleep" answered Julia without looking at him.

So, she spent the night on the watch, thinking about the usual stuff while the hours passed one after another until she saw the feeble light of the sunrise hitting her.

She started to hear some steps behind her and the first exchanges of words that limited to "good morning" or "did you sleep well".

Julia was still on the watch when she heard some steps behind her and turning around she saw Mcguire still half asleep.

"G'morning to you" he said with a smirk.

"Hi Mcguire" answered Julia.

"Well, you're not Marston for sure. Where's he?" he asked getting alongside her.

"Sleeping I guess" answered Julia staring at the wood.

"Wasn't he supposed to stand guard?"

"I took his place, is that a problem?" she asked looking at him.

Mcguire chuckled.

"No, it's just...I was supposed to take his place this morning"

"Then take it" said Julia leaving the rifle in his hands and without giving him the chance to talk back, she walked away.

She came back to her tent where she wore her gunbelt and her hat, then she took her bag and went to Wind Catcher.

"Good morning boy" she said patting him on the neck.

Once she put the saddle on him, she straddled him and left the camp.

She arrived at Valentine shortly after the shops had opened.

As always, she tied Wind Catcher to one of the posts and got inside the station, coming out shortly after she sent the letter she had prepared that night.

"Come on" she said getting on him again.

She headed to the main street, but when she turned the corner where there was the sheriff, she noticed Morgan horse tied on the post in front of the building.

Before she could recognize the horse near it, she heard someone calling her.

"Myles!"

She turned and saw at her left Marston, leaned against the wall of the gun shop.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at camp still asleep" Julia asked after she had got down Wind Catcher.

"I'm waiting for Morgan. He's inside. We're on a job"

"I see"

"And you?"

"I was going to talk to the Pinkertons"

Marston nodded looking somewhere else and the same did Julia.

Before one of the two could break the embarrassing silence, they heard the door of the shop open, so they turned to look at Morgan coming out of it with a new rifle on his shoulder.

"You good?" asked Marston.

"Sure" answered the man noticing Julia's presence just after.

He stared at her for a moment, coming down the stairs of the porch.

"Myles"

"Morgan"

John cleared his throat and walked towards his horse.

"So, are you coming with us?" asked Morgan.

"Actually no" she answered.

Morgan nodded looking elsewhere.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for yesterday. I was upset and...I acted like a fool"

Julia looked at him for a moment, surprised by his sincere words.

"I understand why Dutch suspects of me, I would do the same. I just don't like it when people trait me without respect. I gave my word and I'm going to keep it"

"I understand"

Julia gave him a hint of a smile and stretched her hand to him.

"We're good?"

Morgan glanced at her and then shook her hand.

"We're good"

His eyes wandered on the small bruises on her wrist that come out from her sleeve. With the other hand he raised the fabric and rubbed his thumb on them lightly.

Julia withdrew her arm and covered them quickly looking away.

There was a moment of embarrassment, but then John came to the rescue and shouted at them.

"Are you done? We have some sheep to rob!"

Julia frowned.

"Sheep?" she asked and Morgan sighed.

"Yeah, don't ask"

Julia nodded looking at Morgan while he walked away, but then he stopped and turned.

"Are you coming, then?"

Julia smiled and nodded.

She got on Wind Catcher and reached them.

Marston was the one driving, Morgan was trying to keep on his side and behind them there was Julia.

"Why couldn't you have done that, anyway?" asked Morgan to Marston.

"Done what?" asked the other.

"Bought that gun"

"I had a run-in with that feller earlier. We ain't on the best on terms" he explained.

"You had a run-in? I've had a run-in with half that town!" answered Morgan almost offended.

Julia barely stopped a laugh.

"Calm down...it's done now, ain't it?" answered John.

"Why are you being so cagey about all this? Always playing some goddamn game" said again Morgan.

"Me? I ain't the one taking Jack on fishing trips!" answered outraged Marston speeding the pace.

"No, you ain't. If you say the boy ain't yours what's the difference?"

Julia frowned.

"Aren't you sure that Jack is your son?" asked Julia in disbelief.

"It's complicated" answered Marston.

"He'll probably only run off again" said Morgan to Julia.

"Why are you so interested in my life? Ain't you got one of your own?" snapped Marston.

"So, you ran away because you thought that Jack wasn't your son or because he probably is?" asked again Julia.

"I...ugh...I don't know"

"Just do one thing or another, not be two people at once, that's all I'm saying" said Morgan.

"It ain't that simple. You know that as well as anyone. Same as with you and that girl..."

Julia turned to look at Morgan who all of a sudden had an annoyed expression on his face, as he didn't like to talk about her at that moment.

"What was her name...Mary?"

"That was different" answered after a moment Morgan.

"No, it ain't, just the same" insisted Marston.

What the hell are we talking about again?

"For the love of God boys, can we concentrate on the mission, please? Keep your childish skirmish for later" said Julia shutting them up.

"Yeah, she's right. Tell us about what you've got"

"There's a herd of sheep coming down to auction from Emerald Ranch. Folks in town were saying that the owner's trying to stamp out every farm from here to Annesburg" explained Marston.

"Yeah, we know that place" answered Morgan.

"So, we're gonna rob some sheep and then sell them?" asked Julia.

"Exactly" answered John.

They all stayed silent for a while, limiting themselves to follow Marston who brought them up on a hill to have a better look from above.

"So, I'm thinking, that the heard'll make it to auction alright, but, a couple of new ranch hand's'll be collecting on the sale. Doubt the town will care to notice too much" said Marston while they climbed the hill.

"Why we need this rifle you couldn't buy yourself?" asked Morgan.

"Reckon we shouldn't get too close; least not till we know what we're dealing with" answered John.

"I'm starting to think that Marston isn't so stupid as he looks" said Julia making Morgan smile.

"I ain't so sure" he whispered, but John heard him anyway.

"Let's see what we can see from up here" he said ignoring them.

Once they got down their horses they drew closer the end of the hill, observing the valley beneath them where they saw a flock of sheep and three men on horses.

"There they are" said Julia pointing them at the two men.

"What now, Marston?" asked Morgan picking up his rifle.

"Put a shot in near them, I reckon they'll hightail it"

Taking out her binoculars, Julia kneeled to look at them.

At the first shot, the sheep started to run everywhere while two of the three men ran away. Julia observed the third one who stayed still on his horse looking around.

"Looks like one of them don't scare too easy" said Morgan.

The man got down his horse and walked towards them.

"Shoot between his feet. I assure you he'll get the hell out of here" said Julia getting near Morgan.

"You're cruel he chuckled before" he aimed again and shot.

The man got on his horse again and ran away faster than the other two.

"Alright, let's go round 'em up" said Marston.

They got down the hill and when they reached the valley, Morgan started to gather the sheep that had run to the north while John did the same for the ones who had run to east and Julia kept the others in their place.

Julia couldn't not notice how easily Morgan rounded them up and controlled them with a "yaah" here and there.

"Have you worked on a ranch before?" she asked him when he got closer to her.

"Oh, a day here or there, but not much" he answered.

"You're pretty good at it. You should think about it" joked Julia even if she was serious about it.

Yes, it could be strange thinking about Morgan as an honest worker instead of the usual criminal and troublemaker, but she could get used to the idea.

"Yeah, sure. I'll tell Dutch about it" answered ironically the man while Marston arrived with the last sheep.

"Okay, let's head to town"

"You, know what...Marston, why don't you leave the sheep to me? You ride shank, keep watch for any trouble" said Morgan following the flock.

"I brought you in on this" said Marston.

"It'll be quicker this way, trust me. Myles, stay with him"

Julia sighed and reached Marston while he murmured something she couldn't understand.

During all the way, Julia observed Morgan while he kept at bay the sheep, keeping them always in the right direction shouting every now and then to encourage them to move.

It seems he's enjoying it she said to Marston who, like her was looking at Morgan.

"The old bastard likes to be in the spotlight" snorted John making Julia smile.

"You've lost your opportunity when you didn't kill me tonight"

"Yeah, I should've killed you. I'm a fool" answered the man with a feeble smile.

"I know you are" answered Julia.

Another cry made them turn towards Morgan while he put back of the sheep.

"I remember that you always were one against the other, but at the same time you loved and protected one another. You acted like you were two brothers" said Julia.

"Things change, and people grow up" answered Marston.

"Do grown-up people left a wife and a newborn child alone?"

In the right moment those words left her mouth she regretted saying them. She turned to look at Marston who had an irritated expression on his face.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to nose around but...Hosea told me"

"You know nothing about me and my life, less than everybody else. I don't have to explain myself to anybody. Dutch knows me enough to understand why I did what I did, and he's forgiven me. I'm here now, so what's the matter?"

"Wow, calm down Marston" she answered.

He sighed.

"And by the way, I do know you. In those three years you maybe didn't give a shit about me, but I did"

Marston turned to look at her and for a moment Julia thought he would have answered but then he didn't.

Finally, they saw Valentine in the distance.

Morgan sped up the pace, yelling at the sheep to go as fast as they could.

They followed the road down to the town, passing some others pens before they got to the destination, where two men at the entrance, kept the gate open, calling the sheep that entered obeying.

"Closer her up, boys" said a third man who had a register in his hands.

"There you go" said Morgan getting down from Tundra.

Julia and John did the same.

"Fine sheep" said Marston.

"They're okay" answered the man turning so they could notice his thick mustache and his tidy hair.

"Well, you seen better round here?" asked Morgan.

"I've seen ones with less...ambiguity about their provenance" answered the man and of his friend behind him agreed with him.

"What you trying to say?" asked Morgan with a menacing tone.

Julia could feel the thick air around them, so she passed Morgan and Marston and stepped in front of the "big mustache" there who looked down on her for a moment.

"The sheep come from Emerald ranch. Mr Wegner, the owner, just paid us to sell them. He wants his payment by the end of the day and he also said that his sheep don't have to leave the town till then. If he doesn't get paid today, we'll come back and sell them elsewhere. Maybe to someone who recognized that those sheep are the finest of all The Hearthlands"

The man looked at her, not sure if he believed her.

"How do I know you're not trying to fool me?"

"Oh well, maybe you want to discuss this with our boss?" she asked.

The man inhaled deeply moving his gaze from Julia to the two men behind her who were staring at him

"I still don't believe you, but if what you're saying it's true then...I want the twenty percent"

"Excuse me?" asked Morgan taking a step ahead.

"Yeah, I'll excuse you for twenty percent" answered the man.

Julia stopped Morgan stepping forward again by putting a hand on his chest.

"Five" she said.

"Fifteen" he replied. .

"Eight"

"Twelve"

"Ten, last offer buddy"

The man thought about it for a moment, then he nodded and Julia shook his hand.

"One of us will come to collect the payment" she said before she reached Wind Catcher followed by the two men.

Julia observed the three men walking away.

"You've got some good business quality" said Morgan getting on his horse.

"Yeah, well. I'm a good liar too" she answered and Arthur and John chuckled.

"Dutch is waiting for us at the saloon" said Marston getting on his horse in turn.

"He is?" asked Morgan.

"You go boys. I've things to do" said Julia.

"What things?" asked Morgan.

"Pinkertons"

He nodded.

Julia turned, got on Wind Catcher and headed to the Pinkertons' camp.

If all would have gone as planned, she would have ended up with at least one hundred dollars more in her pocket.

Once she arrived at the camp, two young agents stopped her at the entrance pointing their guns at her.

Julia gave them a nasty look but tried to stay calm.

"I'm here to talk to agent Milton. Is he here?" she asked annoyed by the aggressiveness of the two men.

"Who are you?" asked one of the two.

"I'm the Hound" she answered.

The two young men started to laugh while Julia rolled her eyes.

Newbies, she thought while she was agent Grady walking towards them.

"Let her pass" he said making the two agents turn.

Julia exchanged a look with Grady who gave her a hint of a smile.

"She said she's the Hound" said one of the two.

"Let her pass then. Agent Milton's already waiting for her. Are you going to explain to him why you didn't let in?" asked Grady.

The agent looked his companion before he stepped aside to let her pass.

Once she tied Wind Catcher with the other horses, Julia got down and reached Grady.

"You've got an iron fist, I see" she said smirking at him.

"I was like them not so long ago. I've learned from my mistakes soon enough" he replied smiling in turn.

Grady guided her towards the big tent at the center of the camp where he lifted a flap to let her enter, but this time the young agent followed her inside.

Once inside, Julia found agent Milton seated at his table with his legs crossed and a cigarette in his hands.

As soon as she stepped ahead, the man looked up at her letting out a long trail of smoke.

"Good morning Miss"

"Good morning agent. I came yesterday, but I didn't find you. Agent Abney told me you were with agent Ross somewhere" said Julia getting closer.

"I was having a lovely conversation with Mr Morgan" answered the man.

Julia faked to be surprised by his words.

"You found him?"

"Yes. He was by the lake with a young boy"

"And did you followed him to their camp?" she asked again.

"No, too risky. But I think they must be near there"

"I'll go check if I find something around then"

Milton nodded, putting out the cigarette in an ashtray on the table.

"So they came to Valentine at least. They must have arrived when you left 'cause I've heard about a pub fight and some minor thefts round here. I wonder is after your encounter they've left" said Julia.

Milton nodded.

"I don't think so, but it's an option"

They heard the tent opening and turning around Julia saw agent ross coming in with a paper in his hand.

"Oh, look who's here. The Hound" he said with a note of disdain in his voice that Julia immediately recognized.

"Agent Ross" she answered.

"Please, don't bother. I've got something that might be useful to you" said the man giving her the paper he had in his hands where there was written a name.

"Agent Grady was so kind to explain to us why you didn't inform us about the train robbery, so I asked agent Ross to provide" said Milton.

"Thank you" answered Julia.

"May I offer you something?" asked agent Ross while walking towards the liquor table on the left.

"A whiskey, please" she answered seating in front of Milton who passed her the pack of cigarette that Julia accepted and took one out, letting the man to light it up for her.

The two men started to talk about their researches near Window Rock and about how they heard nothing unless rumors about some little robberies here and there that Julia justified with their inevitable presence in the area.

But what Milton was wandering about, was the fact that they had changed area even if there wasn't any risk to be discovered and for a moment, he assumed that someone could have alerted them.

Julia realized where the man was trying to get, she got it when he looked at her while he pronounced those words, almost in an accusation way.

Julia thought for a moment.

"Maybe they heard about the train and saw a chance to make some good money. So, they moved"

The two agents looked at each other for a moment and thought about it before they nodded.

Pfew.

Suddenly the tent opened and agent Grady showed up panting.

"Sir, there's been a shooting in town. Some men saw a few men whose description match with Van der Linde's and Arthur Morgan's"

Julia got on his feet and Milton and Ross did the same.

Her heart started to pound furiously in her chest and her hands started to tremble to oblige her to close them into two fists.

She looked at the two men for a moment before she quickly got out of the tent and walked towards the horses.

Ross called a couple of men and give leaving the command to agent Abney. Once she got on Wind Catcher, followed the agents, on her side agent Grady was excited.

"Agent Grady, what else we know?" asked Ross.

"Van der Linde was in a saloon with Morgan when the shooting happened. Some men attacked them, but I'm not sure about who there were"

"So they run away?" asked Julia trying to hide her concern that continued to push against her chest.

Grady nodded.

"They've killed half town" he answered soon after.

Julia sighed relieved, trying to not be noticed.

Once they reached Valentine, the scene that appeared to her eyes was one of the bloodiest she had ever seen in all her life.

The trial of bodies started in front of the small saloon at the corner of the main street and arrived at Barney Hook's barn.

They left their horses in front of the sheriff who was talking with the owner of the saloon.

While Milton and Ross walked towards them to talk with them, Julia decided to take a look around, also to avoid the sheriff.

She walked along the main street, every step she took her boots filled with mud and blood.

Looking around she saw some corpses on the balcony too and some of them had wounds that only a person could have inflicted.

Morgan.

"Miss!"

She turned and looked at agent Grady who was running towards her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"The men who attacked Van der Linde were Cornwall's"

Julia's eyes widened. All had sense now.

Cornwall knew who had robbed his train on the mountains and he knew that those same men had robbed the oil wagon at the "Kerosene & Tar". He had come to even the score.

"He's here?" asked Julia.

Grady shook his head.

"He left before the shooting began"

"So what Milton and Ross will do now?" asked Julia.

Grady shrugged.

"I believe they're going to talk to Cornwall"

Julia nodded, walking towards the two agents who had ended the conversation with the sheriff.

"So what now agent Milton?" asked Julia.

"Mr Cornwall's going to leave for New York tomorrow, so we need to talk to him today. Agent Ross and I are going right now. Do you want to come?"

"I'm sure you can handle this. I'm going to take a look around, see if I find something"

"Good. We hope that Mr Cornwall will be willing to give us some of his men so we can catch Van der Linde once and for all" said Milton getting on his horse and the same did Ross.

Julia looked at them going away while the burden on her chest got heavier and heavier.

Suddenly she felt something on her shoulder and turning around she saw agent Grady.

"You okay?" he asked.

Julia nodded.

"You don't seem to be good"

"I'm fine Grady" she blurted.

The young man lowered his eyes and took away his hand while Julia sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just...look how many innocents are dead and for what?" she asked looking around.

"We're going to catch Van der Linde, don't worry"

"This is not his fault. If only Cornwall'd talked to Milton now we would have caught Van der Linde and avoided this mess!"

Grady stayed silent and Julia looked at him and smiled. Somehow his puppy expression got her back to her senses.

"I'm sorry, it's not your fault either she" said patting him on the chest.

Grady smiled, getting dangerously close to Julia who looking in his eyes understood where he was trying to go.

"I have to go" she said stepping back.

Grady touched her hand lightly, looking at her while she got on Wind Catcher.

"See you" said Julia spurring her horse and going away.

Now she had to deal with Dutch.

In little more than fifteen minutes, she reached the camp, passing at full speed Bill who was on the watch and that yelled curses at her.

She left Wind Catcher near the other horses and while she walked towards Dutch tent' she saw everyone on work to disassemble the camp under Miss Grimshaw's orders.

"So...we keep heading east. Is that the plan?"

Julia stopped near Dutch's tent, recognizing Hosea's voice.

"For now" answered Dutch.

"And when do we stop, when we reach Paris?" asked again Hosea.

He was mad, how could she blame him?

"Oh that'd be nice, join the Commune? We stop when we find someplace sensible, shake them that's following us and lie low" answered the other.

"This is lying low? We've turned into a bunch of killers, I mean it. We ain't even got the delusion of being anything but a bunch of killers"

"We are just trying to survive, Hosea. We don't have a choice"

Dutch turned to look at her and Hosea followed his gaze as well.

"What the hell did you do?" asked Julia trying not to seem too mad in turn.

"Here's another one!" exclaimed Dutch rubbing a hand on his forehead.

"What happened?" asked Hosea getting up.

"It happened that you pissed off Cornwall! Pinkertons know about what happened today and now Milton's going to talk to Cornwall and convince him to give him some of his men so he can see all of you swing! That! That happened!"

Hosea turned to look at Dutch.

"We didn't have any choice. They took John and Leopold, who almost died if it weren't for Arthur"

Julia sighed.

"You have to leave. Now" she said.

"We know! We're working on it"

"Well work harder because when they'll be here I'm not going to die for you Van der Linde"

"Of course not! You care only for yourself!" yelled the man getting up.

"You are the one who's trying to blow up everything!" she yelled in turn.

"What's happening in there?"

Turning, Julia came face to face with Arthur who, because of his height, looked down on her.

"Oh, Arthur. You're here finally" said Dutch.

"I wanted to make sure no one was following me" answered.

"Good"

"So, we moving?" asked again.

Julia heard Hosea sigh and turning around she saw him walking away shaking his head. She thought they were the only one to understand the gravity of the situation.

"Micah told me of a place we can lie low. Look here..."

Julia looked at Dutch again who was pointing at the map while Arthur looked at him and nodded.

Julia got closer, trying to look but Morgan covered her sight with his broad body so she decided to get out of the tent.

"Dewberry Creek, he said"

Morgan walked out of the tent.

"Maybe you and Charles can go take a look, clear off anyone you find before the whole lot of us move in looking so conspicuous" said again Dutch.

"And how we gonna do that?" asked Morgan.

Dutch looked at him annoyed.

"I don't know. Start dancing?"

"Looks like I've turned into a goddamn errand boy"

Julia turned to look at Morgan and Dutch and shook her head.

"You have turned into my son. You worry because I worry. We are just the same!"

Julia snorted.

"And do me a favor. Bring Miss Snorting here with you, so she can calm herself down"

Julia was about to talk back when Morgan put a hand on her should and kindly pushed her away.

"Forget about it. Come on"

Julia followed Arthur across the camp until they reached Charles.

"Charles, come with me. We got work to do"

The man gave up what he was doing and followed them with a sigh.

"Now where have I heard that before..." he said before they reached their horses and went away.

Miss Snorting. Son of a...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE!
> 
> How is your quarantine going? For me so far so good. I'm studying for some tests and I'm doing so much things (like start RDR2 for the third time fo example).
> 
> I hope you're doing good as well, and I hope that this story can help you be less bored than usual.
> 
> However, for the next chapters, you might wait a little bit longer than usual because I didn't translate them yet and I'm also writing other ones, so please be patient. I'll do my best, I swear.
> 
> I'm gonna go now. remember: be safe!
> 
> KISSES!


	20. don't turn into an idiot

Once they got out of the camp, Julia followed Morgan and Charles on the way to dewberry creek, while her mind was still crossed by Dutch’s words.

<< So where are we going? >> asked Charles.

<< Find a new spot to camp. We’re packing up and moving on >> answered Morgan speeding up.

<< Again? >>

<< We have to. And fast >>

<< If only you hadn’t made that mess in Valentine, I could have misled those Pinkertons. Instead, they’re talking to Cornwall right now >> said Julia.

<< That doesn’t sound good >> said Charles.

<< Killed a lot of law. Killed a lot of Cornwall’s men. They must know where we are by now >> said Morgan.

<< I told them I would’ve checked around the town. Once you’ll get yourself out of the way, I’ll lead them to the camp and then I’ll try to play them, again >> added Julia.

<< Good >> answered Morgan turning to look at her.

Julia nodded.

<< So, we’re heading south? >> asked Charles.

<< Yeah, area called Dewberry Creek. Dutch wants us to give it a look, make sure it’s clear and good place to lie low for a while >>

Julia frowned trying to remember the area where she already had been years ago for one of her bounties.

<< I can’t remember a covered spot in that area. It's more of an open space >>

<< Micah suggested it >> said Morgan.

<< Of course he had >> answered lowly Julia shaking her head.

<< I’ve only known Dutch a few months, but…the way he talks, I never thought I’d see him wanting to head south >> said Charles.

<< You can’t ever say what he’s going to do next. I learned that by my own >> said Julia.

Charles turned to look at her and so did Morgan.

For the rest of the way, they stayed silent until they got down a hill and saw the drained river in front of them.

<< Hang on a second…I think must be it up ahead. The old dried up creek >> said Morgan.

<< Seems very open >> said Chalres.

<< I told you there’s no covered spots here. I think we should find another place to “lie low” >> said Julia.

<< Yeah, well…let’s take a look around >> said Morgan.

They started to look around, but despite mud and rocks, there wasn’t much. But then Julia noticed something in the distance.

<< Hey, I see something over there >> said Charles noticing a dead figure on the ground, surrounded by vultures.

<< I see it too. It seems there’s s fella's there >> said Julia and spurring Wind Catcher she reached it.

As soon as she got closer to it, the vultures flew away reveling a dead man.

<< Damn… >> said Morgan when he reached her with Charles.

He got down his horse and controlled the corpse, and the same did Morgan while Julia walked to a little camp she saw soon after.

<< He’s been shot. Looks like trouble got here before us >> said Morgan.

<< There’s a camp there >> said Julia catching their attention.

<< Let’s take a look >> answered Morgan getting closer with Charles.

The camp was a few feet from them and apart from a few tents there wasn’t much and it seemed abandoned too.

<< Let’s see if we find something useful >> said Charles starting to look.

The same did Morgan and Julia who walked towards the wagon at the end of the camp.

There weren't’ horses, but what made Julia frowned were the boxes and barrels piled up near it.

She drew closer, her hand on her holster when she heard a deep breath coming from under the wagon. She moved some boxes but stopped as soon as she got face to face with a woman who seemed foreign.

The woman had two children, a girl and a boy, who was holding her skirt with watering eyes. She had a rifle in her hands but it seemed she didn’t know how to use it.

Julia lifted her arms and stepped back and when Charles noticed her he tried to got closer but Julia stopped him with a gesture of her hand.

The woman got out from under the wagon pointing her rifle to them. She was shaking in fear.

<< What the hell… >> said getting closer, but Charles stopped him by his shoulder.

<< It’s okay. We’re not going to hurt you >> said Julia slowly.

The woman continued to look at them.

<< Are you okay? >> asked again Julia, but she didn’t answer.

<< She said, are you okay? >> said Morgan.

<< Sprechen sie Deutsch? >> said the woman.

Julia looked at the two men behind her who looked at her confused in turn.

Julia looked again at the woman and shook her head.

<< What happened? >> asked again slowly trying to be understood, but again there was no answer.

<< Are you alone? >>

Nothing.

<< Go on, get out of here. Go we need the land. Go >> said Morgan.

<< Shut up Morgan >> hissed Julia.

Morgan turned to look at her and Julia took some steps ahead with her hands on the air.

The woman continued to point her file at her, but when Julia reached her and put a hand on the barrel, she put it down and Julia smiled at her.

<< We’ll help you >> she said making gestures to help the woman understand her.

<< What? >> asked Morgan behind her but Julia shushed him once again.

<< They took our father >> said suddenly the girl.

Julia turned to look at her and putting a hand on her shoulder she kneeled in front of her.

<< Who did? >> asked Charles.

<< M-men…last night >> answered the girl.

<< Where did they bring him? >> asked Julia.

The girl pointed behind her.

<< Aint’ no business of ours! I don’t even speak their language >> said Morgan.

Charles turned to look at him.

<< You ain’t as tough and dense as all that. Come on Julia >> he said.

Julia wiped a tear that was rolling off the girl’s cheek and smiled at her.

<< I’ll find your father >> she said before she got up and followed Charles.

Once she got on her horse, Charles headed towards the direction pointed by the girl.

After a while he found a trace.

<< There, tracks. Come on >> said Charles.

Julia looked down and saw the trace in turn. When she turned to look at Morgan she saw him sigh and shake his head.

When Charles sped up Julia kept his side while Morgan followed them.

<< What’s going on with you? >>

<< What you mean? >> answered Morgan.

<< You were just gonna send that woman and her children on their way? >> asked Charles.

<< We’re wanted men. We got Pinkertons breathing down our necks. We should be moving camp, not running off on som… >>

<< Oh, shut up Morgan. You were going to kick them out so we could take the camp. You would’ve left them be killed by some bastards only because you’re too stupid to even think any different than Dutch want you to think >>

There was a long instant of silence followed by dirty looks between the two while Charles tried to find other tracks.

<< You better be careful, woman. My patience’s almost up to the limit >> said Morgan with a threatening tone.

<< And then what? You’re gonna put your hands on me again? >> blurted out Julia.

<< I already made my apology to you. Weren’t you the one who said we were good? >>

<< Enough. I’ve found other tracks. Come on >> said Charles interrupting them.

Julia stared at Morgan for a moment before she looked away.

They followed the tracks until they reached the bank of the big Flat Iron Lake and from there they got into a forest where Charles had to find the tracks again.

They continued to follow him in silence, avoiding to look at each other and finally they got into a big open place near the lake where there was a little camp that seemed abandoned.

Something’s wrong, thought Julia while she got down from Wind Catcher.

The camp seemed to be bigger than the one at Dewberry Creek and that meant that there were more people staying there.

While they walked towards it, Julia saw a man lying on the ground with both hands and feet tied up.

The man was struggling to get free and he was mumbling something, but the gag around his mouth didn't let him be understood.

<< This man looks like our feller >> said Morgan getting closer.

<< Quick, cut him free and let’s get outta here >> answered Charles.

Julia was about to get closer to the man in turn, but when Morgan freed him from the gag he said something and a moment after they heard some horses coming out of the forest and when she turned she was five men who started to shoot at them.

<< Take over! >> yelled Morgan kneeling behind some barrels.

Charles did the same, hiding behind some boxes while Julia took cover behind a big tree.

<< I see three coming this way! >> said Charles.

<< Two are coming from here, but I see more of them arriving! >> answered Julia shooting.

One of the men tried to get closer on his horse, but she shot him before he could reach her, making him fall before she finished him with another bullet.

Another one was shooting her from her side, but she had to cover herself a few times before she saw him. The bastard was hidden behind a bush.

She took advantage to charge her pistols and when she looked at him again she shot him twice on his chest.

<< What are we doing? This ain’t even our goddamn fight! >> yelled Morgan continuing to shoot.

<< We’re on this now, Morgan. So, shoot those bastards! >> yelled Julia back.

Four other men came out from the forest and surrounded them, forcing Julia and Arthur to change the cover. The two moved together, taking cover behind the same barrels. They exchanged a look before they charged their guns and continued to shoot.

Julia shot twice to a man, missing him but at the third time, she hit him in the head. Then she moved her attention to another one, shooting him twice after he fell on the ground and tried to get up and shoot her.

<< Bastards… >> hissed Morgan between teeth while recharging his rifle.

<< Are you all right Morgan? >> asked Julia while she shot three times killing another one of those men.

<< No, as I said this is not our fight! >> answered the man before he turned and shot a man in the head.

Charles looked around carefully before he got out from behind some tents.

<< There’s no more of them >> he said putting away his pistols.

Julia got on her feet, stretching her hand to help Morgan get up.

<< You know something? This is a better camp spot than back there. Much easier to defend >> said Charles.

<< Yeah, you’re right. We should camp here >> said Julia walking towards the german man still tied up.

<< What you think Arthur? >> asked Charles.

Morgan looked around.

<< Yeah, maybe… >>

Julia helped the man on his feet and he shook her hand saying something that Julia didn’t understand but smiled anyway and nodded.

<< He’s going to bring you to your family >> she said pointing at Arthur.

<< What? >> asked Morgan.

<< Family. Yours >> said again Julia.

The man said something shaking her hand again before he went towards Arthur who sighed.

<< Okay, then. Charles, go find the caravan to divert here. This spot should work for us >> he said getting on Tundra before he helped the man.

<< I agree >>

Julia and Charles looked at Morgan going away before they got rid of the corpses spread all over the camp.

<< I’m going to find the others. You come with me? >> asked Charles when they finished.

<< No, I’m going to get rid of these things and see what we should keep >> answered Julia pointing the camp behind her.

Charles nodded and Julia looked at him while he got on his horse and went away.

She took a look around the camp, finding some valuable objects. Then she got rid of the things she thought they wouldn’t need, and she put aside the ones that could’ve been useful to Miss Grimshaw or Pearson. While she took down the tents, she decided to keep one in case she would have needed it.

The sun was already setting down and the cool air had arrived, so she decided to set up a fire near the big tree at the center of the open space, waiting for the others.

Wind Catcher was behind her and every now and then he tapped her on her head making her giggle and turn.

<< Alright. Here >> she said giving him a sugar-cube.

Soon after she heard a horse coming and turning around she saw Morgan getting down his horse.

<< Why you’re here? I thought you would go with Charles >> he said reaching her. .

<< I get rid of that camp, keeping only the useful things >> answered Julia.

Morgan nodded.

<< Can I sit? >>

Julia nodded.

<< So, did you find that man’s family? >> she asked.

<< Yeah, I’ve found them. They said something, but I understood nothing and then they give me…this >> he said putting out his bag a gold bar.

<< Very kind of them >> answered Julia.

<< Yeah, well I think you should keep it. If it weren’t for you and Charles I wouldn’t help them people >>

<< Why don’t you give it to Charles? >> asked Julia.

<< Because I know he would refuse it >>

Morgan offered it to her and Julia took it.

<< Thank you. And by the way, why would you let those people die? >> she asked putting it in her bag.

Morgan sighed.

<< It’s…we got a lot of problems right now. We don’t have time to act like heroes >>

<< Dutch Van der Linde get out of this body >> said Julia making Arthur turn to give her a dirty look.

<< Listen, Arthur…being an outlaw doesn’t mean you have to be cruel. I’m not the kindest person in the world, but sometimes kindness can be repaid. Not always in gold bars but…you know what I mean >>

Morgan smiled at her.

<< I’m not a good man >>

<< Because you’ve killed people, robbed and lied? >>

<< Yeah… >>

<< But you also helped that man finding his family. And Mary with her brother and you went fishing with Jack. Those are acts of kindness, Arthur >>

Morgan nodded, not sure about what to say and if he wanted to say something.

<< And by the way, I’m sorry for what I said earlier. I’m…kinda of stressed out >>

Morgan made a gesture with his hand to say that was okay and that there was no problem.

Both of them stayed silent, staring at the flames in front of them.

After half an hour they heard the caravan behind them and the girls shouting and turning around they saw Dutch and Charles.

Julia and Arthur got on their feet, cleaning their pants from the dirt.

<< Just let me tell you something…I know it might be difficult to you, but don’t turn into an idiot. Or at least into a complete idiot >>

<< Why you saying this to me? >>

<< Because, even if I don’t like to admit it, you’re better than I thought. Maybe turning into an old man helped you >>

Julia sneered before she turned and walked towards the wagon from where the girls got off and started to help Miss Grimshaw.

Morgan stayed there for a moment, looking at her while she got her things and almost ran away to avoid Susan. He chuckled and shook his head amused before he reached Dutch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE! 
> 
> Sorry for the late, I'm so lazy these days, the more I do nothing the more I don't want to do anything. Am I the only one? 
> 
> Anyways, I was playing the other day and I was desperately trying to get a coyote's pelt, but I couldn't find those little bastards anywhere. 
> 
> In the end, my father told me where to find them (yes my father plays RDR2 too even if he can't shoot and O'Driscoll and Lemoyne's bastards always kill him) and I finally got my beautiful jacket mad of coyote and ox ( btw I was so sad when I killed it :( )
> 
> However, I hope you liked this chapter. Personally I liked how Julia and Arthur always fight and then they act like best friends. They sort of can't stand each other but they actually like each other (?) 
> 
> I don't know, I love writing those moments. 
> 
> Okay, I got to go now. 
> 
> Let me know if you liked this chapter, I'll post ASAP. 
> 
> KISSES!


	21. Confusing Happenings

The sun was already set when Dutch and the others reached them. Once they got their feet on the ground Miss Grimshaw started to yell orders at least to set up the tents. Only Pearson’s wagon was set since he had to prepare the stew for that night.

To eat they all sat near the fire on pelts and covers, chatting about this and that.

Julia ate quickly and then she walked away to seat on the little harbor in front of the lake, admiring the stars and their reflex on the deep water.

Between her hands, she had the gold bar Morgan had given her and in the other the letter she wanted to send to D.

Looking at the gold bar she felt guilty for having taken it without thinking twice. Besides, that man had given it to Arthur since he was the one who had brought him back to his family.

Her thoughts were stopped by some heavy spets behind her who made her turn and cross her eyes with Hosea’s who stopped in the middle of the harbor.

<< Should I leave? >> he asked.

Julia shook her head, hiding the gold bar and the letter behind her thigh.

The man sat beside her, staying quiet for a while and admiring the view.

<< It’s a good spot, isn’t it? >> asked Julia.

<< Yes, it is. I asked Charles how you found it. He told me about your honorable act and how you convinced Arthur to help that poor family >>

<< I didn’t convince him, he had no choice at all >>

Hosea chuckled before he returned quietly again.

<< I just wanted to say that I’m thankful for all you’re doing. The Pinkertons and Leviticus Cornwall are no jokes, and you’re risking your own life to save us, even if we don’t deserve it >>

Julia shook her head, looking in front of her the calm waves of the lake.

<< What I’m doing is taking my money and trying to stay true to a promise I made >> she answered.

<< To who? >> asked Hosea.

Julia lowered her eyes on her hands joined on her belly while she was playing with her sleeves.

<< To a man who saved me >> she answered in a whisper looking at Hosea.

<< May I ask you who this man is? >>

<< Probably not >>

The man stared at her for a moment before he moved his eyes.

<< Do you want a cigarette? I’ve found them at the saloon. Someone must have left them on the counter >> he said taking out of his pocket a pack of quality cigarettes, surely not the one someone would forget on a saloon.

Julia smiled and nodded taking the pack from his hand and when she gave it to Hosea, he shook his head and did a gesture with his hand.

Julia took a match and lighted her cigarette, inhaling deeply.

<< Are you sure you didn’t steal them from a poor bastard? >> asked Julia observing the cigarette between her fingers.

Hosea chuckled.

<< You got me >>

Julia smiled looking away.

After some minutes she felt the old man moving beside her and when she turned to look at him her eyes were caught by the object he had in his hands.

It was a small bracelet in pearls with a small, gold medal with a J inlaid on it.

Julia inhaled slowly, moving her eyes on Hosea who was smiling while touching lightly the bracelet in his hands

<< I’ve been keeping this since the day we lost you. Susan sold all your things but this. She gave it to me and I… >> Hosea stopped and sighed, moving his fingertips on the medal.

<< For so many years I’ve been looking at it, thinking how we could have done this to you, how we could have abandoned you. At first, I blamed Dutch, then I realized it was my fault. I brought you in this life and I should have come back to get you, but I didn’t >>

Hosea turned to look at her, waiting for her to say something.

But what she could say? She felt the heart in her throat and her mouth was suddenly dry.

Without looking at him, she brought the cigarette between her lips and inhales, hoping that the smoke could have melted the knot in her guts.

<< I know that you suffered, Julia…and I’m sorry. I know there’s no forgiveness for what we did to you >>

After a few seconds, she threw away her cigarette and exhaled, creating a small white cloud that soon disappeared over their heads.

<< Surely, I can’t forget what you did Hosea, what you all did. And I am so tired of carrying around the burden of regret. I tried to forgive you, I really did. But I can’t pretend that what happened is gone forever because it’s not. I’m going to take my money and then leave. That’s all I can do >>

Hosea stayed silent nodding a few times.

<< I understand, my dear >> he answered.

Julia nodded and returned to look at the lake.

<< Here. This is yours >> said Hosea giving her the bracelet.

Julia looked a tit before she took it. It was exactly how she remembered, the feel of touching it was the same too.

She didn’t have the time to thank the old man, that he got up to go away.

<< If you don’t mind my dear, I’ll go lay down >>

<< Of course >> answered Julia and hinted a smile.

She gave him the pack of cigarettes, but he refused it with a gesture of his hands.

<< Keep them. I’m already old and sick enough >> he said before he went away.

Julia stayed there for a few minutes longer, enjoying the fresh air of the night while feeling a strange sensation within her.

She looked at the bracelet in her hands, while the memories came back to her one after the other.

She shook her head trying to get them away and then she put the bracelet away and headed to her tent.

Julia opened her eyes not feeling for the first time after months the desire to close them again.

She sat up while the sunlight passing through her tent lighted the few objects she had and her untidy covers.

After a few yawns, she got out her tent and took a few seconds to stretch her back and look around noticing that not everyone was awake and that the camp was not still ready.

She walked towards Pearson’s wagon, but the cook wasn’t there already and once she got her cup of coffee, she walked towards the lake sipping the hot, bitter liquid while admiring the twinkle of the water.

Turning her head to the left she saw a few meters from where she was, Dutch who was, like her, looking in front of him with a small, peaceful smile on his face.

<< How you doing, old friend? >> said the man turning to look at Morgan.

<< Fine >> he asnwered.

<< It’s funny…us ending up down here. My daddy died in a field in Pennsylvania, fighting this lot. I ever tell you that? >> asked Van der Linde.

Arthur smiled looking at his feet.

<< Many times… >>

<< I see I’m boring you, Arthur >>

<< Worrying me…we lost men back there >> answered Morgan.

<< We have loftily goals, Arthur. We’re trying to reform society to a kinder, truer, better way, now of course there’s gonna be casualties >> said Dutch and Julia could swear that Arthur wasn’t convinced at all.

In fact, Arthur tried to look everywhere but Dutch’s face and when he turned his head towards her, his eyes locked with Julia’s ones, maybe even for too long.

As soon as he realized he was staring at her, he turned towards Dutch again.

<< We’re thieves…in a word that don’t want us no more >>

Julia raised her brows, surprised by the man’s words.

Many times in her time spent with the gang she had thought that he was nothing but a stupid, dull idiot who followed Dutch’s orders without asking or thinking. Yet, at that moment, with those modest and melancholic words, it seemed to Julia that he was questioning Dutch’s authority and ideas that maybe weren’t so right after all.

<< We are dreamers in an ever duller world of facts, now I’ll give you that, but come on…We got the day. It’s nice out >> answered Van der Linde walking towards him and passing him.

Morgan looked at her for a moment and after he exchanged a look with her he followed Dutch.

She observed them while they got to their horses, hearing the name of Hosea slipping out of Dutch’s mouth before she returned to her coffee.

She asked her where on earth they could have gone and most important what other damage would they have done. However, she decided that for that moment she would have put Van der Linde aside and focused on something else.

The question was: what?

She started to wander around the camp, noticing the others get up and work under Miss Grimshaw's orders.

The woman was near one of the wagons where Charles was unloading the small furniture they had.

Julia observed the woman for a moment while she was telling off Tilly for something she wasn’t sure of.

Sighing she decided to get closer to them.

<< If you’re not gonna help us, then leave us alone. We got a lot of work to do and we don’t need another useless slacker in this camp >> said Miss Grimshaw as soon as she saw her.

<< Actually, I came here to help >> said Julia.

She woman snorted and looked at her, noticing soon after she was serious.

<< Why would I let you help us? After all you said to me? >> she asked.

<< Because, as you said, this camp’s full of slackers and if you want to be done before sunset then let me help you >>

Miss Grimshaw scanned her for a moment with her arms crossed on her big chest while Charles stayed quiet, a chair in his hands waiting patiently the woman’s decision.

<< Fine. But you do as I said >>

<< If you ask nicely, I’ll be glad to obey, Susan >> answered Julia taking of the chairs that Charles gave her.

Julia could swear she heard the word “insolent” coming out Susan’s mouth before she continued to help Charles to unload the wagon.

Then, after the woman’s indications, they moved chairs and tables, spreading them all over the camp, but the fact that Julia was helping didn’t get unnoticed by the others.

<< Finally you put that girl at work, Susan >> she heard Sean say while he was laying on the ground, looking at the others working.

<< There’s no one on the watch, why don’t you do it, Mcguire? >> asked Julia looking around.

<< I don’t feel like it >>

Julia reached him, looking at him for a moment with her head bent lightly and a fake smile on her face.

Then she kicked him hard on his shin making the young man jump and moan.

<< Did you feel this? Now got that ass up and work >> she said taking a near rifle and outing it in his hands.

<< God you’re a pain in the ass… >>

<< NOW! >> howled Julia and the young man went away murmuring something.

<< “Finally someone put you to work”, eh Sean? >> said Lenny who had assisted at the scene.

<< Shut up darky >> answered the other annoyed.

While the other girls were washing the clothes at the lake and Charles was chopping wood Julia, under Miss Grimshaw’s vigilant look, transported some sacks of flour near Pearson’s wagon, gave the horses some hay and filled the bucket at the lake.

While she was coming back, she saw Mrs. Adler while she was chopping vegetables for the stew and she didn't seem pleased at all.

<< Howdy >> Julia greeted her.

The woman turned to look at her.

<< Morning >>

Julia got closer, looking at her working.

<< How you feel? I know you’ve been grieving >> she said and the woman stopped for a moment her work.

<< I’m better. Still not fine, but better >> she answered.

Julia nodded.

<< I know how you feel. I’ve been in a similar situation >>

<< You lost someone you loved? >> asked Mrs. Adler surprised.

<< In a way >> answered Julia.

The woman looked at Julia for a moment, like she was about to ask.

<< I’ll leave you at your work. I don’t want Miss Grimshaw to blame you because of me >> Julia said walking away and soon after she headed to her tent.

However, she couldn’t reach it that Charles stopped her.

<< Are you free? >> he asked her.

<< Maybe, why? >> asked Julia back.

<< We need meat >> he simply answered before he walked towards the horses.

Julia sighed following him.

Once she put the saddle on Wind Catcher, she got on him and with Charles left the camp. On their way, on which Julia didn’t pay attention, too much lost in her thoughts, she noticed suddenly that Charles was staring at her and turning to look at him she asked him:

<< Why you staring at me? >>

The man shrugged looking at the road once again

<< I know what you thinking, why on earth did I help you to set the camp? The answer’s that I don’t know. I just wanted to do something, keep myself busy I guess >> said Julia.

Charles stayed silent making those words even heavier for Julia who couldn’t stop them from leaving her mouth.

The truth was that even she couldn’t tell why she had helped them. Maybe she actually wanted to keep herself busy so she would have not thought about the shitty situation she was in. Yet, she knew that something else had pushed her towards that wagon, an instinct she couldn’t control as usual.

Suddenly she felt her heart racing and that seemed to be anxiety invaded her body while she realized that she had let one of her most terrible fears to became true.

She was letting her emotions and memories to drug her back to that life she had promised herself she wouldn’t have lived anymore.

But, it was different, in a way.

She didn’t let Susan mistreat her or tell her what to do, she had chose what to do and how to do it. And she didn’t let Sean mocking her but she had put him in his place and she humiliated him too. So, she didn't lose control, did she?

She felt cheered up by her own thoughts, but despite them, that single thought was still pinned in her mind and only when Charles stopped and got down from Taima, she left it on the back of her mind and tried to focus on the hunt.

Once she got down from Wind Catcher, she took her bow and followed Charles's movements while he was studying the ground.

After more or less ten minutes, Charles signed her to stay down and she obeyed following pointing finger that was indicating a young male wild boar.

<<< Go ahead >> whispered Julia looking at Charles who nodded and stretched his bow aiming at the animal.

After a few seconds, the arrow flew through the woods and hit the boar who fell dead with a yelp.

<< Sometimes I wonder if you ever missed a shot >> said Julia while they came back to their horses, the boars on Charles's shoulders.

<< My mother taught me how to hunt. I wasn’t good when I started but I kept practicing >> he simply answered putting the animal on his horse.

<< I see >> answered Julia looking at the man, but her mind was still full of thoughts.

The man stepped ahead and put a hand on her shoulder. Julia stiffed in her place but then relaxed recognizing that warm touch of his that for months helped her during the most difficult period of her life.

<< You did well today. And even if Miss Grimshaw’ll never admit it, we needed your help >>

Julia gave him a hint of a smile, feeling that pain in the gut fade way.

<< Thank you Charles >> said the man and she nodded before she got on her horse after him.

<< We need more meat. Let’s go >> said Charles and Julia followed him.

When they came back to camp, with a couple of rabbits and a turkey beside the boar, Julia saw Morgan in the distance while he got down a boat with Hosea and Dutch.

She saw Arthur exchange a few words with him and then he headed to Pearson giving him a few big fishes.

She got down Wind Catcher and took the small prey while Charles took the boar and together they walked towards the supplies wagon.

<< This is the best day of my life! >> said Mr. Pearson looking at them drew closer.

<< I brought you the turkey you asked >> said Julia putting the animals on the table in front of the man.

<< You remembered >> said Pearson chuckling.

Julia smiled before she exchanged a look with Arthur.

<< You had fun? >> asked Julia while she got a pack of cigarettes out of her bag.

<< Kind of. We met Trelawny in the way. The idiot got into trouble with the law, so we had to free him >> explained the man taking a cigarette from the pack.

<< Please tell me you didn’t kill anyone yet >> she said with an exasperated tone.

Arthur shook his headì.

Julia sighed inhaling from her cigarette and turned to look somewhere else.

<< So, what’s Dutch’s plan? >> she asked soon after.

Arthur sighed.

<< There’s two rich families. Apparently, they don’t like each other. Dutch asked me and Hosea to investigate >> he said and Julia rolled her eyes.

<< So, you gonna “lie low” as always, don’t you? >> she said ironically throwing her cigarette away.

Then she turned towards Arthur noticing again the same expression he had that morning, melancholic and worried.

<< Probably not >> he answered in the end.

That night after dinner that she ate while Lenny asked her questions about her carrier of bounty hunter, she walked towards Wind Catcher preparing him for a long ride.

In a few minutes, she reached the main street and followed the road towards Valentine while she kept thinking about what she would have done and said to mislead the Pinkertons once again.

The problem was that Milton surely already known that they had headed towards South-east since they couldn’t go towards west because West Elizabeth was off-limits for Dutch and the gang needed a place near them where they could buy and rob and all the options led to Rhodes.

When she reached Valentine, the muddy streets were barely lighted by the lamps outside the shops and houses. Julia could see a couple of people talking near the saloon from were loud music and chatting came out.

As soon as Julia saw the big white tents in the distance, she sighed.

At the entry, the two agents recognized her and let her pass and after she got down Wind Catcher she headed towards Milton's tent.

Suddenly she felt her heart beat faster and louder, so louder she could feel it in her ears every step she took. Her hands started to shake, and she closed them in two fists to calm down. She was afraid that this time she wouldn’t be able to hide her lies like that morning she hadn’t be able to stop herself from walking towards Miss Grimshaw.

Damn, Julia! Compose yourself. It’s gonna be alright.

<< I need to talk to agent Milton >> she said at the agent who was in front of Milton’s tent.

<< Agent Milton’s eating >> said the agent.

Julia bent her head giving him a dirty look.

<< For all I care he could be shitting right now. I have important news, so let me pass >> she repeated with a louder tone.

The agent looked at her for a moment, then he moved aside and let her in.

As the agent had said, Milton was eating but this didn’t stop her from walking towards the table full of alcoholics and pour herself a whiskey.

The man looked at her in silence without any emotion on his face while he continued to eat his steak.

Julia drunk the whiskey in one draught and then she left the glass on the table.

<< I’ve found them >> she said and the man’s expression changed instantly.

Milton abandoned the cutlery on the table and cleaned his mouth before he stood up.

<< I found the spot they were camped. They must be near >> said Julia staring at the man in the eye.

<< Take agent Abney and his men. Go look around and come back when you have an idea where they could’ve go >> said the man with a light excitement in his voice.

Julia nodded and then she got out of the tent finding the young agent still there.

<< Where I can find agent Abney? >> she asked.

<< He’s in that tent >> said the young man pointing a tent not so far from them.

Julia headed to the tent and not finding anyone outside it she entered seeing agent Abney while he was smoking a cigarette.

<< Oh, Miss. What a surprise to see you here >> said the man getting up and making her a gesture to seat, but Julia didn’t move.

<< We need to go. I found Van der Linde’s camp and Milton asked me to check it with you and your men >>

The man left his cigarette in the ashtray on the table and then took his jacket quickly following Julia outside his tent.

<< Agent Rogers, Murphy, Harris, Grady. Come with me >> called the man heading to the horses while Julia was following him.

Turning to her left she saw agent Grady who smiled at her but didn’t returned the smile and sped up to reach Wind Catcher, not seeing agent Grady’s confused expression.

<< Where are we going, Miss? >> asked Abney when they all got on their horses.

<< South of Valentine. Follow me, gentlemen >> she answered and spurred Wind Catcher.

On the way, that didn’t last much, Julia could feel her anxiety grow inside her while she questioned herself what it would have happened if they had found any evidence that would have blown up her double-dealing.

The idea of letting them find Van der Linde and take him crossed her mind. Of course, she would have got half of the money, but this story would have ended and she could have come back home.

Or maybe they could bring you in for being an accomplice until now. Think about it, to die for Van der Linde.

Her conscience was right. She had to hold on and make everything go off smoothly. Yet, it could have been all so easy if only Dutch and the others had known how not to lie low. But instead, they caught the government’s attention on them.

When they finally reached Horseshoe overlook, Julia stopped in the middle of the road and turned to look at the wood on her right. Abney understood the glance she gave him and followed the small path followed by his agents.

Julia stayed still looking at her breath coming out in small grey clouds from her mouth. It was cold, but she didn’t feel it even if she had light clothes on.

Sighing, she decided to follow the others.

Abney had already got down his horse and the same did the other agents to take a look around.

<< So, you think they were here? >> asked the agent getting closer to her while she got down Wind Catcher.

<< I don’t think, I know they were here >> answered Julia looking around.

<< Mmh…and how so? >> asked again Abney.

Julia looked at him.

<< I’ve been with them for a long time. They were used to build up the camp in a circle way with Van der Lind’s tent in the center, at least three fireplaces and the wagons over there, not too close to the tents. If you go looking around you can still see the traces >> explained Julia.

The agent nodded and walked away under Julia’s stern look who looked around again before she reached the cliff and looked down.

With the darkness of the night, she couldn’t see beyond the path under her and suddenly she remembered her seated with Jack while eating candies.

<< Christ, why you had to screw things up? >> she asked, but she wasn’t sure if the question was for van der Linde or herself.

<< Are you alright? >>

Julia snapped around taken by surprise from that voice.

<< Yes, agent Grady. I’m fine >> she said with a cold and detached tone.

The young man frowned not understanding the reason of her coldness. Il

Julia sighed and rubbed her forehead.

<< I’m sorry I’ve…I’ve been pretty busy these days and with Van der Linde gone… >> she said trying to convince Grady, and it was not so difficult after all.

<< I understand. Don’t worry, it’s gonna be fine. We’re gonna catch him >> said the young man.

Julia shook her head staring into space.

<< I doubt it >> she answered in a whisper barely audible, but unfortunately for her Grady heard it.

<< I promise you… >> said the young man getting closer and putting his hands on her shoulders. 

Julia turned to look at him, surprised by that touch from which she thought to get free for a moment.

<< …Van der Linde will hang and with him all the rest of his group of criminals >>

Julia looked in the agent’s eyes finding his usual naive and sweet gaze.

If only you’d known.

Julia felt his grip tightening on her shoulders, then his hands left them to set at the base of her neck.

<< Thank you, agent Grady >> said Julia in a whisper.

In a moment, the young man pushed his thin and slightly chapped lips on hers in a chaste kiss.

Julia’s eyes widened while her mind struggled to realize what was going on.

Soon after the young man stepped back looking in her eyes, his cheeks red while a thrill crossed Julia's back, not understanding if it was because of the cold or something else.

<< It’s Nathan >>

Julia did to open her mouth and say something, but suddenly agent Abney showed up.

Nathan withdrew his hands from her neck and turned to him while Julia looked at the man.

<< So, Miss…you have any idea of where they could have gone? >> asked Abney moving his eyes from Grady to her.

Julia blinked for a couple of seconds not sure about what to say or how to say it.

<< I’ve followed the wagon traces up to Scarlet Meadows. Then I lost it, but I think they’re somewhere near Dewberry Creek or…Eris Filed. There’s a lot of places where to hide up there >> she said with an apathetic expression and even voice.

Abney nodded looking elsewhere.

<< Okay, that’s it we’re going back to camp. You wanna come with us, Miss? I’m sure we can find you a place where to stay >> said the agent giving agent Grady a malicious look.

Julia forced a smile.

<< I’ll be fine by my own >>

Abney nodded before he left and when Julia turned to look at Nathan again she found him staring at her with an embarrassed smile on his face.

<< Be safe >> he said before he brushed her hand with his and walk away with his superior.

Julia looked at him going away and when the last agent disappeared in the wood she turned again towards the cliff and sighed closing her eyes for a moment.

<< I’m screwed >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE!
> 
> I want to say something...this chapter was A PAIN IN THE ASS. 
> 
> I don't know why, but I struggled so much to write it because I couldn't think of anything and then...the illumination came to me and well...you already know what happened. 
> 
> If I've to be honest, was quite a surprise for me too, even if I knew something would have eventually happened, just not so fast but...HEY, even the writer can't decide some things in his own story. 
> 
> So, I hope you enjoyed it if so let me know! I always love to read your comments and I'm sorry if I don't reply to all of them but the thing is that they are so sweet that I don't know what to write to express my gratitude! 
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna get out of your hair.
> 
> HORSE KISSES!


	22. New surprising discoveries

Julia was heading to the camp.

Her mind was confused, she didn't know what to think or not think at all. So many things had happened that day: Miss Grimshaw, Pinkertons...Nathan.

Why? Why he did that?

She questioned herself, without finding an answer, or at least she didn't want to think about any. So, she let her frustration turn into an unclear sound that left her lips, that resounded in the vastness of the plain around her.

It was pitch black and if it wasn't for the lantern she always kept in one of her saddlebags, she probably wouldn't have seen a span from her nose.

When she reached the thick wood that surrounded the camp, she stopped and gawked at it.

Before she had left, she hadn't informed anyone and surely her absence had been noticed and that meant that if she had shown up, they probably would have asked her lot of questions and she wasn't in the mood to answer them.

However, she didn't have anything to camp, since she had forgotten to load her spare tent on Wind Catcher, so her only option was to go to a hotel, hoping that there was one in Rhodes.

<< Come on, boy >> she said petting Wind Catcher while they headed to town.

Julia had never been in Rhodes, but with the dark, she couldn't see much anyway. The only thing that caught her attention in the dark was the small building once she had entered the town where there was written outside: Rhodes Parlour House.

She tied Wind Catcher to one of the posts outside the building before she entered the crowded saloon where she tried as much as possible to avoid the looks of the drunken men and working girls who were waving their fans before their flushed faces, due to the heat.

She greeted the barman who was cleaning the glasses and paid for a room.

<< I'd like to rent a room for the night >>

The man nodded and took one of the keys putting it on the counter.

<< Room two. Up, on the right. Good night Miss >>

Julia nodded and took the key before she climbed the stairs and go right where she found almost immediately her room.

After she got inside, she noticed that it wasn't big at all, but the furniture was cozy. In front of her, there was a big bed, a nightstand close to it while on her left there was a mirror and a table with a chair. On the back of the room, there was a small dresser and a pisspot.

The moonlight coming from the only window in the room allowed Julia not to light the lanterns and after she left her gun-belt and hat on the table she walked closer to the window, looking outside the desolated road before she sat on the bed.

The covers were decorated with baroque motives and there were more than four cushions.

Once she got rid of her boots and lowered her suspenders, Julia laid down groaning when her back hit the soft mattress instead of the hard ground.

She closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep after the long day, but suddenly that anxiety that had hunted her for almost all day came up once again.

Julia sighed rubbing her forehead.

Damn you, Grady.

She couldn't help think about it. From years she hadn't had any relationship with anybody, not after what had happened the last time. But her tragic experience wasn't the only thing that upset her.

Julia had no feeling for agent Grady and even if she had, she couldn't have afforded a relationship with him.

He was the law and she wasn't exactly so fond of respecting it. Together they could never work.

She had to make things clear with him, right away.

I'll talk to him the first time I'll see him again and I'll make things clear. For now, I'd better sleep.

The next day, when Julia opened her eyes, her brain took a little of time to realize where she was and when she noticed the fancy covers under her she quickly sat up looking around confused before she remembered the happenings of the night before and lay down again.

Form the window a warm light came into the room, maybe too warm for being early in the morning, in fact, Julia had slept almost until midday.

She slowly sat up, yawning and fixing her suspenders on her shoulders, then she wore her boots and personal effects.

<< Good morning, Miss >> greeted the host, a different fella from the night before.

<< Good morning >> answered Julia coming down the last few steps and leaving the key on the counter.

<< You slept well, I hope >> said again the man.

<< Wonderfully. Goodbye now >> answered Julia heading towards the door.

Once she got out and near Wind Catcher, she petted him for a while and then she gave him an apple.

After she straddled him, she slowly followed the main road observing the town, much smaller than Valentine.

Turning to the right, she saw the gun-shop at her left while at her right there was the Sherriff and the general-shop.

A little bit further, she saw a wagon that seemed familiar to her, so she got closer noticing soon after a woman with blonde hair and freckled face.

<< Mrs. Adler? >>

The woman turned hearing her name.

<< There you are. You disappeared last night >> said the woman while Julia got down her horse.

<< I was...err...I had work to do >> answered Julia and Sadie gave her a look that she couldn't figure out.

<< What bring you here anyway? >> she asked trying to divert her.

<< I'm here to buy some supplies for that old grumpy bastard >> answered the woman visibly irritated.

<< Pearson? >> asked Julia with a half-smile and Sadie nodded.

<< What happened? >>

<< He treats me like a servant! If it wasn't for Arthur, I would've killed him >>

<< Morgan's here with you? >> asked Julia surprised.

<< Yeah, he's at the post office. Anyway, I've to get these things. You coming with me? >> asked Sadie showing her a list of things to buy.

Julia nodded following her into the shop.

<< Good day ladies >> greeted the seller as soon as they entered.

Sadie headed towards the counter showing the list to the man while Julia started to wander around the shop, looking around.

<< I need the things written here and you sell some clothes? >> asked Sadie.

<< We do. Not the widest range of ladies fashion, I'm afraid Miss >> said the seller.

<< That's alright, I'll look at everything you got. And it's Mrs by the way >> answered the woman and Julia smiled thinking it was sweet that she considered herself a still married woman despite her husband was dead.

<< Mrs, with all due respect but I think it's better if you ask for some women clothes somewhere else >> said the man again.

Julia turned looking at him sternly. Gave him a stern look before she got closer to Sadie who had a deadly expression herself.

She was ready to argue back when Julia put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

<< Listen to me buddy, she wants some damn clothes and she don't give a shit about what you think a woman should wear. So, you're gonna show her what you have and then you'll give us the supplies we need, minding your own business. Am I being clear? >>

The man stared at her for a moment, now not so sure about debating on some clothes.

<< We need an answer here, man >> hurried Julia.

<< Y-yeah, okay. I'm gonna show you what we have Mrs >> said the man before he disappeared on the back of the shop.

Julia shook her head turning towards Sadie who was smiling widely.

<< You scared the shit out of that idiot >> she said chucking.

Julia smiled.

<< Oh you know, I don't like when people say what you can and can't do. Especially when they're men >> answered Julia looking around once more.

<< So, where did you go last night? >> asked Sadie after a while.

<< I paid a visit to the Pinkertons, put on the umptieth show to cover Van der Linde >> answered Julia.

<< And why you stayed at the hotel? >> asked again Sadie, this time with a more investigatory tone.

Julia turned to look at her.

<< I...I needed some space, to think >> she sadi low and Sadie, noticing her expression walked closer to her.

<< Did something happen? >> she asked.

Julia looked at her for a moment, asking herself if she should have told her about agent Grady. She didn't know why but that woman inspired her trust.

<< Well... >> she began but soon after she got interrupted by a loud sound caused by the seller who had come back with a pile of new clothes in his hands.

<< Here I am ladies. These are all the clothes we have. There's a changing room out on the left if you want to try them on >> said the man putting the clothes on the counter.

<< Thank you >> said Sadie taking then and heading to the back door, but then she stopped and looked at Julia.

<< I'll load the wagon. You take your time >> she said and after a moment the woman nodded and got outside.

The seller put all the supplies in two boxes while Julia loaded the sacks of flour.

She was about to load the last box when she heard some steps behind her that made her turn.

<< Arthur... >> she said taken by surprise.

<< What you doing here? >> he asked.

<< I was loading the wagon while Sadie...well...she's buying some new clothes >> explained Julia pointing at her back

Morgan followed her gesture with his eyes and then looked at her again.

<< Clothes? >>

<< Yep >> asnwered Julia.

<< Okay...and why did you disappear last night? >> he asked again.

<< I went to talk to the Pinkertons. I had to show up after the mess you did. Give them some information >>

<< Any good news? >>

Julia sighed.

<< I don't know. I think they'll move soon >>

Hearing the door of the shop opening the two of them looked towards it, seeing Sadie coming out of it with a new pair of brown pants, a yellow shirt and a cowboy hat.

<< So? What you think? >> asked the woman while drawing with a wide smile on her face.

<< I think you look good >> answered Julia returning the smile.

<< You should've seen the look on that fool in there >> said Sadie before she turned to Arthur.

<< Oh, good you're here. We can go then >>

Sadie and got on the wagon while Julia followed them on the back of Wind Catcher.

<< So, Julia what were you saying in the shop? >> asked Sadie while driving the wagon.

Julia glanced at her noticing that Arthur had moved his eyes on her for a moment before he looked at the road again.

<< Never mind >> she answered shrugging.

<< So, you get everything? >> he asked after a moment of silence.

<< I think so >> answered Sadie.

<< And some...new clothes I see? >> he added.

<< Don't start. I can wear what I damn well want. Seriously, what's the men's problem with women wearing pants? >> said Sadie.

<< They're afraid we wear them better than they can >> said Julia and then she laughed with Sadie while Arthur shook his head.

Suddenly, Julia heard some horses behind her and turning around she saw two men approaching them.

<< Hey there >> said one of them getting alongside the wagon, catching Arthur's attention.

<< Hey >>

Julia looked at her left seeing the other man near her who was staring at her with a wicked smile on his face.

Something wasn't right and looking at Sadie she realized the woman was thinking the same thing.

<< What are you folks up to? >> asked the man near Arthur.

<< Just heading home >> Arthur answered trying to seem as calm as possible, but in the meantime Julia noticed him elbowing Sadie who had got one of his pistols.

She fixed her grasp on the reins and looked at the man on her left again. He would have been the first.

<< You're in Lemoyne Raider country. You need to pay a toll to pass through here >>

<< No, I don't think so >> answered Arthur.

<< You don't think so? How about you pull over right now? >> said again the man.

<< Pull over? >> echoed Arthur tapping Sadie's arm, who grasped the pistol and turned to exchange a look with Julia who nodded.

<< That's what I said >> said the man impatiently.

<< Hey, how's about this? >> said Sadie and while Morgan leaned towards the horses she pointed her pistol and shot at the man.

Julia took out her pistol in turn and shot at the man on her left on his chest.

<< Go, go, go! >> yelled Sadie speeding up the wagon.

<< You alright Julia? >> asked Morgan looking at her.

<< Yes, but there are others! >> yelled Julia noticing other men behind her.

<< Shit! Let's get the hell out of here! >> yelled Arthur taking out his other pistol and starting to shoot.

Julia copied him, shooting at their chasers. She hit one on the shoulder making him fell from his horse and then she shot another one right on his neck.

<< What the hell was that? >> asked Arthur to Sadie.

<< They we're gonna rub us! >> exclaimed her.

<< A new pair of pants and you think you're Landon Ricketts >> mocked Arthur.

<< Can you stop arguing? There's more ahead >> said Julia noticing other men coming out from the wood.

One of them stood in front of their wagon, but instead of slowing down, Sadie sped up and ran over the poor bastard.

The wagon stopped abruptly and Arthur and Sadie got down while Julia covered them, shooting at a man in the leg and then in the stomach.

Once they took cover, she got down Wind Catcher and sent him away before she covered behind a big rock where Sadie reached her.

<< I'm gonna kill those sons of bitches! >> she sadi before she started to shoot.

Julia looked at her for a moment, shocked by the woman's fury or adrenaline, whatever it was and smiling she began to shoot in turn.

Turning towards Sadie she noticed with how easiness she shot, even if she didn't hit always the target. Thinking about the few times she had talked and seen her she never would have thought that she could be capable of such raw actions, yet there she was.

<< You okay there, girls? >> asked Arthur.

<< Of course. You think we can't handle these fools? >> answered Sadie almost offended.

When finally she shooting stopped, there was no one of those men still alive.

Julia and Sadie reached Arthur who stood near the wagon, still looking around.

<< Told you I could shoot a gun, didn't I? >> said Sadie with a proud smile on her face.

Julia smiled looking at her.

<< I don't remember asking you to prove it >> answered Arthur taking back his pistol.

<< She killed those fools, didn't she? >> said Julia looking at Morgan who nodded.

<< I sure did. Alright, I'll drive us back >> said Sadie getting on the wagon.

<< No, pass those reins here >> said Morgan when he got on the wagon in turn turning to see if Julia was already on her horse and then he sped up.

<< Why? >> asked Sadie.

<< Because you've caused enough trouble already >> answered Arthur driving the wagon on the road again while Julia peered at the road to see if more men were coming.

<< I'm fine >> said Sadie rolling her eyes.

<< Besides, it wasn't her fault if those idiots assaulted us. What was their name again? >> asked Julia.

<< Lemoyne Raiders, I think >> answered Arthur and Julia huffed.

<< We're already in enough trouble, we don't need another stupid gang on us >> she said.

<< But we showed those bastards, huh? >> asked Sadie with a smile that Julia returned.

<< Remind me not to get on your bad side >> chuckled Arthur.

<< And they was clearly planning to bushwhack us >> said Sadie looking at Arthur in an accusatory way.

<< You did good, both of you. But that's a lot of mess to make near camp. Hope it don't bring anyone sniffing around >> said again Arthur.

<< Don't worry. I'm gonna take care of it in case someone does >> answered Julia.

<< Are you gonna tell Dutch, Arthur? >> asked Sadie.

<< Maybe, if he asks. But maybe not >>

<< Are you saying to keep this a secret Mr. Morgan? A secret from Dutch? >> provoked Julia.

<< I'm just saying that he don't need to know if it's not important >> the man defended.

Sadie and Julia giggled exchanging a look.

<< Anyway, don't go ribbing Pearson about that letter >> said Arthur and Julia frowned not understanding what he was talking about.

<< What letter? >> she asked making Sadie turn.

<< A letter he asked to post. "I have traveled widely making no small name for myself" >> she imitated Pearson's voice making Julia laughed. 

<< I won't be giving you no mail to post any time soon, that's for sure >> chuckled Arthur while stopping the wagon.

<< I just want to peek in that journal of yours. The mind boggles >> said Sadie while she got down it.

Julia got down from Wind Catcher tying him to one of the posts before she reached them again.

<< Not a chance... >> answered the man.

<< I think it's a waste of time anyway. What could ever come out his dumb head? >> said Julia tapping his hat with a finger, raising it enough to see his blue eyes.

Arthur gave her a look while Julia smiled cockily and crossed her arms.

<< You didn't get yourself killed, Miss Adler? >> they heard Pearson say.

<< Not quite >> Sadie answered.

<< Well, I'd like to say I missed your refined conversations, but...I'd be lying! >> the man added walking towards the wagon and taking one of the boxes before he gave it to Sadie.

<< I...I enjoyed myself out there >>

<< And you found Julia on your way...Oh, sorry, I meant Miss Myles >> the man corrected himself. 

<< It's alright. Besides, it's my name >> she said taking one of the boxes while the two men looked at her surprised.

With Sadie, they left the supplies near Pearson's wagon and then walked below a tree where Julia took out a pack of cigarettes, offering one to Sadie who gladly took it.

<< You did good today. I was quite impressed by your shooting >> Julia said bringing the cigarette to her lips.

<< My father taught me, even if I don't have a good aim as yours >>

<< It doesn't matter. As long as you can protect yourself it's good you know how to use a gun. You have one? >> asked Julia.

<< Not yet, but I was thinking about getting one >>

<< Good >>

Together they turned to look at Arthur and Simon talking between them while unloading the wagon.

<< Did Arthur teach you how to shoot? >> asked Sadie.

Julia looked at her and snorted.

<< Absolutely not. When I was part of this gang he didn't even look or talk to me >> answered Julia taking a puff.

<< So, who taught you? >> asked again Sadie throwing away her finished cigarette.

Julia stayed silent for a moment, then she turned to look at the blonde woman who was staring at her, waiting for her answer.

<< A friend. An ex-soldier who lives in the East Shadowlyn >> Julia said in the end.

<< Is he...? >> asked the woman and Julia, catching her hint shook her head laughing.

<< Oh, God no! He could be my father >>

<< Who could be your father? >>

Both of them turned to look at Arthur standing in front of them.

<< No one. I should go >> said quickly Julia to Sadie.

<< Yeah, me to >>

<< Miss High and Mighty, your services are needed! >> they heard the man yell.

<< I'm coming! See you guys >> said Sadie before she walked away.

Julia and Arthur looked at her walking away and when he turned towards Julia, he found her staring into space.

<< You okay? >>

Julia moved her eyes on him, still lost in her thoughts.

<< Yes, I'm fine. You? >>

Morgan nodded.

<< So...what's the plan now? >> asked the man and Julia sighed.

<< I'll wait 'till they send me some information about where they think you might be and then I'll play my part. I can't predict the future Arthur, but I'll do my best to keep them away. I promise >> she said putting a hand on his arm, feeling his heat coming through his shirt.

<< Thank you >> answered the man giving her a hint of a smile that Julia returned.

For a moment they stood there, looking at each other, but when Julia felt a heat rising to her cheeks, she withdrew her arm and stepped back.

<< Don't thank me. Instead, find me some money, I'm expensive, you know >> she answered with a cocky smile.

Morgan rolled his eyes.

<< I'll see what I can do, Miss >> he chuckled.

Julia headed to her tent feeling the man's gaze still on her.

Once she got into her small den, she sat on her covers and took off her hat and jacket. When she rubbed her neck, she realized she still had Arthur's neckerchief on. She undid the knot and then looked at it for a moment before she folded it and put it in her bag that for the weight fell on the side. The bracelet Hosea gave her came out of it and Julia stared at it for a moment before she took it and exanimated it.

Her fingers tapped on the small, smooth pearls before they took the small tag where her nails followed the drawing of the J.

She slowly wore it, looking at her wrist for a moment not knowing if she should have keep it or not.

In the end, she decided to keep it. It reminded Julia her past and who she really was.

Julia Myles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE!
> 
> I'm so sorry for the late, I've been writing two other new chapters and I'm so excited to post them. I can't wait for you to read them!
> 
> I hope you're doing well. I'm bored out of my mind, even if I do many things to keep me busy. 
> 
> Hopefully, next week we'll get good news. 
> 
> A N Y W A Y. 
> 
> The other day I was on Tumblr, minding my own business when I ran into an Arthur Morgan A/B/O. I really didn't understand what it was about until I read it and...I think my entire life changed. SERIOUSLY. 
> 
> If you're interested, go take a look, you won't regret it and if you know what I'm talking about...;)
> 
> However, I hope you enjoyed this chapter if so let me know.
> 
> I'll post ASAP and ASAMLAWSBL (as soon as my lazy ass will stop being lazy) 
> 
> HORSE KISSES!


	23. I was one of them once

e next day, Julia was awakened by Miss Grimshaw, who had started to shout orders early in the morning to all the camp, especially to the girls who, as always, weren't in the mood for working.

However, Julia didn't want to get out of her tent so at first, she tried to roll on her covers and fell asleep again, but soon enough she realized that it wouldn't have happened despite she still felt tired. So, once she got out of her tent, she fixed her shirt into her pants and put the suspenders on her shoulders. Then she wore her boots before she walked towards the supplies wagon where she poured some coffee in her cup.

While she was standing there, feeling her eyelids still heavy, she noticed that Miss Grimshaw was lurking around there, giving her a few looks that perfectly made Julia intend her intentions.

But Julia was not in the mood for dealing with her nor anyone else, so when she finished her coffee she hid in her tent again. Suddenly, she smelled something weird and raising her arm a strong stench of horse and sweat hit her nostrils.

She looked for some clean clothes, finding a dark green shirt and a pair of black pants. It was her last change of clothing, that meant that she had to wash the others she had. And that meant that she had to leave the camp and avoid the old crone.

Perfect.

While she put the dirty clothes in a sack, she noticed on the ground her spare tent, so after she took her bag, hat and pistols, she took it as well and headed to her horse.

<< Going somewhere? >> asked Dutch's unmistakable voice while she was putting her tent on Wind Catcher.

<< I need to wash my clothes >> she answered without turning around.

<< Don't you have plenty of water here? >> asked the man pointing at the lake.

<< The water of the lake's muddy and stink of fish. I'll go to the Ringneck Creek, North of Rhodes >> Julia explained getting on her horse.

She looked at the man who hummed while staring at her.

<< Alright. When you come back, we need to discuss about the other night. When you disappeared >>

<< Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to tell you my every move? Maybe when I need to shit too? >>

<< That's not like a lady's supposed to talk >> Dutch admonished her.

<< I'm talking to a man. I need you to understand me and lady language ain't something you men figure out so well >> answered Julia before she turned Wind Catcher and left the camp.

Why all of sudden Dutch acted like he was her father? Why was he so interested in her movements? Was it because he wanted to show her that he actually cared for her? And that it had always been like that?

No, they thought I was dead!

Why would they even think that? They didn't when Sean and Mac disappeared and unlike her, they saw the Pinkertons catch them.

So why did they abandon her?

The answer was obvious, they didn't care. And Dutch's behavior was just a masquerade. He didn't care about her, but he sure did care about her conversations with the Pinkertons. What she could expect from a man like him?

When she reached the river, she started to wash her clothes trying to remove every blood and dirt stains.

Suddenly, while she cold water rushed under her hands, Nathan came up to her mind. She felt a shiver down her back while her cheeks got flushed for the embarrassment. There was no point in asking why he had done it, it was obvious that the young man had feelings for her. But what she had done to push him to such bold action? Maybe something that she said or something she did?

<< Fuck me >> said Julia throwing her shirt that landed with a loud splash in the water before she used some of it to refresh herself.

Stop thinking about it, and finish to wash your clothes, she thought and for a moment her thought assumed Miss Grimshaw's voice making her smile.

When she finished washing her clothes, she squeezed and put them back in the sack before she headed back to camp.

Once she got there, she hanged her clothes with the others' ones and walked towards her tent again, searching with her eyes Miss Grimshaw, who was smoking a cigarette near the lake, and Dutch who was reading in his tent. She thanked the God they were busy and not interested in her at that moment and sped up when passing by the girls' tents, she noticed Mary-Beth and Kieran talking.

Pushed by her curiosity, she hid behind Abigail's tent from where she leaned to watch them.

<< It looks like you're reading >> said the man seated on a box near Mary-Beth who was holding a book.

<< And I am. So why do you ask? >> she answered annoyed.

<< Just...making conversation... >>

There was a moment of silence during which Julia noticed Mary-Beth apologetic gaze and Kieran's hurt one.

<< I'm sorry. I was being catty. I don't know why >> she apologized soon after.

<< You're very pretty >> blurted out Kieran as he was scared to pronounce that words.

Julia bit her lip, trying to restrain a smile.

<< What you doing? >> asked a voice at her back and turning around she came face to face with Morgan.

<< Shush! Let me listen >> she said hitting him on his shoulder before she turned again.

<< You're very sweet. Strange and horrible and an O'Driscoll but...sweet >> said the young woman.

Kieran sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

Oh, no! Why did you say that?

<< I'm not an O'Driscoll, Miss! >> said the man before he got up and left.

Julia looked at Mary-Beth while she tried to apologize for what she had said, but Kieran was gone.

<< So, now you spying on us? >> accused Morgan.

Julia rolled her eyes and looked at him.

<< I'm not spying on anyone. I was just...listening >> she defended while Arthur shook his head.

<< By the way, why you were here? Ain't your tent on the other side of the camp? >> Julia asked soon after.

<< Actually, I was heading to the horses when I saw your bottom in the air near Abigail's tent and I thought there was something going on >> answered Arthur.

Julia smiled amused.

<< So, you were looking at my bottom and decided to take a closer look? >> she mocked.

<< That ain't...I... >>

Julia burst into a loud laugh noticing that Arthur's ears had turned red while he kept looking everywhere but her.

<< Stop it woman >> he said between his teeth while he squeezed a piece of paper in his right hand.

<< What's that? >> Julia asked taking it from his hand and reading the two names written on it.

<< Who are they? >>

<< Debtors. I was gonna collect them >> answered the man taking back the paper.

At that same moment, Julia saw Dutch coming out of his tent and looking towards them, his dark eyes on her.

<< Can I come? >> she asked quickly avoiding the man's gaze and turning towards Arthur again who frowned at her.

<< Why? This ain't gonna get you money >>

Julia shrugged.

<< That's fine >> she said and did to pass him, giving a look at Dutch who kept staring at her.

Morgan sighed and followed her towards the horses.

Once they got on their horses, Julia followed Arthur out of the thick wood that surrounded the camp and headed to the west.

<< Who are we looking for? >> asked Julia.

<< Winton Holmes, he's a hunter >> he answered and Julia nodded.

For a while, they stayed silent until they reached the border with the Heartlands where they followed railway towards the Flatneck Station.

<< So, why you was so eager to come even if you're not getting any money? >> asked Arthur.

Julia gave him and look and sighed.

<< I didn't want to talk to Dutch. I don't know why, it's just...I want a break >>

<< And go looking for a debtor is a break? >>

<< It's your job, not mine. I'm gonna watch you beat up that poor bastard that will tell you he doesn't have any money yet. Then you'll beat him up some more and he'll give up whatever valuables he has to cover the debt >>

<< You think I like >> murmured the man keeping his eyes on the road.

<< Ain't like that? >> she asked looking at him.

<< Of course not. I don't like to beat up poor people. We...were used to help them. With Dutch and Hosea... >> said the man with a melancholic tone.

Julia stared at him, her gaze softened.

<< If you don't like it, why don't you simply tell Strauss to find someone else to collect the debts? >> she asked.

<< It's not that easy. No one else can do it. I'm big and scary, the perfect tough guy to threat people >>

To every word, Arthur's voice became lower and lower while his gaze became sadder and hurt. Julia kept looking at him feeling sorry for the man for the very first time since she had met him.

<< That's not true >> she said looking at the road again.

<< What? >>

<< You're not the only one who can do it. There's always Bill. Bigger and more dumber than you. And I suspect he thinks he's the toughest too >> she said making Arthur smile.

<< Sending him would be like losing the money on gambling. He'd kill the debtors >> chuckled the man and Julia nodded laughing in turn.

<< Yeah, you're right. But if I'd be you, I'd talk to Strauss >>

After the first hour and a half, they noticed the sun was reaching the highest point in the sky, that meant it was almost midday, so they decided to speed up the pace. 

When they arrived at Strawberry, they stopped at the hotel where they ordered some stew and a beer that they consumed while small talking.

<< So, you never told me why you killed Astor >> suddenly the man said taking a sip from his bottle.

He had already finished and he was waiting for Julia to do the same, finding himself staring at her lips more than once while she was eating.

<< I told you, you wouldn't understand >> answered Julia finishing her stew.

<< Why would't I? Because I'm stupid? >>

<< Because, you're a man >> answered Julia looking at him and taking a sip of beer before she cleaned the edges of her mouth.

<< And that what's supposed to mean? >>

<< It means, stop asking. Come on >> said Julia getting up and gesturing him to follow her.

When they reached their horses, they got out of the small town following the main road that climbed up towards the hills and after a while, they saw some smoke coming from behind a rock wall.

<< You think that's him? >> asked Julia while they continued to follow the road.

<< Let's find out >> answered Arthur.

After a couple of minutes, they stopped and their eyes moved on a man sleeping in his little camp at the base of the rock wall.

They drew closer to him, hearing the man snoring while they got down their horse.

Arthur got closer to him and kicked him in the leg making the man jump out of his skin. When his eyes opened, he moved them from him to Julia.

<< Winton Holmes? >> asked Arthur, his voice was suddenly deeper than usual.

<< I didn't expect to see anyone out here >> answered the young man staring at Arthur with wide eyes.

<< Funny how far a man's debts follow him >> said Arthur kneeling in front of the pot full of what seemed to be soup.

Julia walked closer to them, her arms crossed over her chest while she looked at the two men.

<< You got some money for me boy? I saw your name in our ledger >> continued Morgan while sipping the soup.

<< You two with the German? >> asked the man moving his gaze towards her, and Julia nodded.

<< Look, I got it for you. It's just...I don't got it yet. I-it's up in them hills >> explained Holmes, awkwardly getting up.

Julia got a little bit more close, leaning against the rock wall.

<< You panning for it? >> asked Arthur taking another sip of soup.

It must have been good or maybe the stew didn't sate him.

<< Hunting it. I tracked this cougar. It's rare, lilly white coat. The pelt'll more than cover what I owe >> said the young man while Arthur got up and sat in front of the coffee-pot, pouring some of the content in his cup.

<< If I'm skinning anything, I'm skinning you boy >> he said with a threatening tone before he sipped the coffee.

The man looked at Julia who kept looking at him sympathetically.

<< Please Miss...I'm outta work. It's the only way you'll get paid a-and all the hard work's already done >> said the boy.

Julia looked at Arthur with a brow raised, making him understand what she was thinking. The man sighed and got up.

<< Fine. Move >> he said in the end.

Holmes looked at Julia again who gave him a hint of a smile before she walked towards Wind Catcher.

Suddenly, she felt something grasping her arm gently and turning around she met Arthur's eyes.

<< I think it's better if you stay here. I don't know where this fool's gonna bring me. It can be dangerous >> he whispered.

Julia raised a brow at him.

<< That exactly why I need to come. If I could be in danger, never mind you >> said Julia and freeing herself from his grip, she got on her horse.

Once they all got on their horses, Holmes told them to follow him up in the hills while Arthur continued to threaten him and complained about the fact he had to come up there to find him for his damn money.

But the young man defended himself telling him that his economic situation was precarious and with the allowances that Strass had set, he had done his best to scrape up all the money. 

Julia knew that to lent money people had to need it and she knew that Strauss selected his clients very carefully, finding always the most desperate.

Strauss, you little, old, slippery...

Following the river, they continued to go up the hills, where Julia wore her jacket due to the cold air.

<< This is it >> said Holmes stopping in front of a cave before they got down their horses.

Julia took her lantern from her saddle while Arthur took on of his rifles and then they followed Holmes into the cave where, after a few steps they heard the sharp roar of a cougar.

<< You hear that? There's a cougar in here. And I bet she's white as virgin cotton >> said the boy excited.

Arthur turned towards Julia, exchanging a worried look with her.

They soon reached a junction where Holmes suggested to split up to find the cougar, so he went left while Arthur and Julia went right.

<< I don't like this >> said Morgan between his teeth while adjusting his grip on the rifle.

<< Blame Strauss for this. I wish he was here with us >> said Julia while raising her lantern to see better where they were going; her other hand on her knife just in case.

Her heart was beating loud against her chest and the humidity of the cave made her shiver.

Suddenly, when they reached the end of the junction, she felt the ground give in under her feet and before she could stop herself from falling, she found herself on the ground, the lantern slipped from her grip rolling until it stopped near a corpse.

Julia winced and by reflex she raised her hands to cover her face.

<< You alright? >> asked Arthur helping her on her feet.

<< Yeah, fine. I'm fine >> she answered grasping his shoulder to get up before she took the lantern and lighted the corpse better.

<< Shit >> hissed Arthur.

At that same moment, they heard a loud roar and some screams echoing into the cave.

Julia looked at Arthur with wide eyes.

<< Holmes? >> called Arthur, but there was no answer.

Together they reached the other side of the cave while Artur continued to call for the man who didn't answer.

<< Arthur... >> called Julia when the light of her lantern hit the man's body in front of them.

<< She got him. Crap >> said Arthur charging his rifle and pointing it somewhere in front of him.

<< Stay behind me >> he said while scanning the cave.

Julia did as he said, but soon enough she heard a low growl and turning around she saw the cougar standing a few steps from her.

She didn't have the time to call for Arthur that the animal jumped and pushed her to the ground. The lantern slipped from her grip once again while Julia tried to stop the cougar's fangs from reaching her neck.

<< Arthur! >> Julia yelled who tried to reach for her knife with her other hand, but before she could do it she heard a shot and the animal stopped from moving.

Arthur helped her lifting the dead animal from her and then pulled her up.

<< You alright? >> he asked checking her body.

His blue eyes rested on the deep scratch on her arm, the animal had torn her jacket and shirt, reaching her flesh.

<< It's just a scratch. I'll be alright, just...let's get the hell out of here >> she said and Arthur nodded.

Once he skinned the cougar, which pelt was actually white as virgin cotton, they got out the cave noticing the sun had started to set.

<< Get out of here, horse. You're man ain't coming >> said Arthur while he put the pelt on Tundra.

Julia got closer to the horse and petted him for a while before she freed him from the saddle, leaving it on the ground.

<< Come on. Let's get out of here >> she said low and then hit the horse on his side, making him run away.

Julia looked at Arthur who was staring at her before he looked down.

<< You should check that saddle. It may be something of your interest in there >> she said walking towards Wind Catcher.

<< Why don't you check it? >> asked Morgan getting closer to the saddle.

<< I don't want anything from this man. His life was sufficient >> she answered looking for a bandage in her saddlebags while Arthur checked Holmes's saddle finding a couple of dollars and some whiskey.

The man sighed and raising his gaze he saw Julia getting away with her horse.

<< Wait for me >> he said going towards Tundra and getting on her he followed Julia.

<< We need a trapper to sell that pelt >> said Julia when she heard Morgan catching up with her.

<< No, we need a drink and you need something for that arm. Let's get to Valentine. I'll sell the pelt tomorrow >> said the man.

<< Valentine? Are you sure? >> asked Julia turning to look at him.

<< It's already getting dark and at the saloon, there's only drunk people. No one will recognize me >>

<< What about the Pinkertons? >> asked Julia and Arthur shrugged.

<< I survived that infernal cat, I'll survive them too. Also, they moved, didn't they? >>

<< I think so >> answered Julia frowning.

They headed to Valentine in silence while the sun got down, disappearing behind the hills of Strawberry.

When they reached the town, Julia could not control her nervousness every time that someone looked at them for longer than a couple of seconds and more than once she thought that it was a bad idea to be there.

<< Keep calm >> whispered Arthur noticing her anxiety.

<< We shouldn't be here. It's not safe >> said Julia while she got down from Wind Catcher and tied him at one of the posts in front of the saloon.

<< Don't worry. Come on let's get inside >> said Morgan leading the way, but as soon as they reached the door, a blonde girl stopped them and by looking at her Julia could recognize her working girl suit.

<< Hey, mister...yeah, you! Come over here >> called the young woman.

Arthur stopped and looked at Julia who looked at him in turn.

<< I'm sorry lady. I'm not interested >> he answered.

<< No, please! It's not what...I'm in real bind, please >> pleaded again the young girl catching Julia's attention and when she got closer to her she noticed that her makeup was melted by some tears and that she was trembling like a leaf.

<< What happened to you? >> she asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

<< This feller, he's in a bad way. You have to help me...I'll pay you! >> said the girl with trembling voice.

<< Where is he? >> asked Julia ignoring Arthur complaining who sighed and rubbed his eyes.

<< He's inside, upstairs. Come with me, I'll show you >>

The girl led the way while Julia followed her, but soon enough Morgan stepped in front of her.

<< Why you're helping her? That's no business of ours >>

<< Remember what I told you, Arthur >> said Julia.

<< The last thing we need is another trouble >> he insisted.

<< If you're not gonna help her, I'll do it my own >> said Julia passing him.

<< Why? >> asked Arthur, but Julia didn't answer and instead reached for the stairs behind the saloon.

She was about to climb the stairs when Morgan grasped from her arm making her turn around to face him.

<< Why? >> he asked again staring into her eyes.

<< Because I was one of them once. And I know in which trouble these girls can get into >> answered Julia.

Arthur assumed a shocked expression and for a moment his eyes wandered on her body and that didn't go unnoticed by Julia.

Was he judging her? Not that was the first time anyway, but somehow the look he gave her made her heart sink.

She freed herself from his grip and climbed the stairs. Once she got into the room, Julia saw the corpse of the man on the bed with a knife in his chest and moving her eyes on the girl, she noticed she was crying again.

<< It was me or him, I swear. He beat me up, choke me... >> defended the girl.

Julia hugged her trying to assure her everything was alright.

<< Don't worry, we're gonna fix this. We need to get rid of the body and clean the mess >>

<< What the hell is this? >> asked Arthur when he entered the room.

<< Arthur, we need this body to disappear >> said Julia.

<< You're crazy? I'm not... >>

<< Please! >> pleaded Julia looking in his eyes.

Arthur stared at her then he moved his eyes on the young lady who was looking at him in turn.

<< Alright >> he sighed.

<< There's a pig pen behind the building. Dump the body in there and they'll eat him >> said the girl between tears.

Arthur lifted the corpse and Julia took the knife from his chest, nodding to him to let him go.

<< I'll come back and then we're gonna leave >> he said before he left the room.

Julia turned to look at the girl before she gave her her knife back.

<< You'll need this. There're others like him out there >> she said and the girl took it.

<< You need cold water for the fresh blood. Rub hard to get rid of the stains on the wall and floor. And burn the sheets >> she said again and the girl nodded.

<< Thank you. Here take this >> replied the girl giving her her money but Julia refused it.

<< Keep it >> answered Julia before she left the room and got down the stairs finding Morgan who had just came back.

<< You did it? >> she asked and he nodded.

<< Thank you for helping >>

<< I think it's better if we leave. We're gonna camp outside the town >> Arthur said while they reached for their horses.

<< Wait >> said Julia stopping him by his arm.

Without adding anything she headed to the general store and bought two bottles of whiskey. When she reached Morgan she found him still standing there, waiting for her.

<< We needed a drink, remember? >> she said.

<< I still do >> answered Arthur and together they got on their horses and left Valentine.

They camped a little bit further from Twin Stack Pass. Arthur set up the tents while Julia went looking for some wood for the fire, then she tied the horses to a near tree.

Once they seated near the fire, Julia took the whiskey from her bag and gave a bottle to Arthur who took it willingly.

Julia tried to open hers, but because of her arm that was still hurting, she couldn't do it and after a while, she felt the bottle slipping from her grip. Turning around she looked at Arthur while he opened it for her before he sat again.

She stared at him for a moment before she thanked him, Arthur just nodded.

Slowly, Julia freed her arm from the bandage that covered the deep scratch and poured some of the whiskey on it, biting her lip while it seemed that she had poured fire on it.

<< Fuck... >> she hissed.

Arthur looked at her the entire time and when Julia tried to put another bandage on her wound for the third time, he left his bottle on the ground and drew closer to her.

<< I can do it alone! >> she exclaimed withdrawing from him.

<< You can't. Let me help you >> he said staring into her eyes.

Julia returned that look before she shook her head and gave him the bandage.

She observed him while with a surprising kindness he rolled the bandage around her arm, being careful not to tighten it too much or not enough and when he finished, he tied it at the base of her elbow.

<< Thank you >> said Julia while Arthur sat once more and took his bottle again.

<< So, you got any other letter from Mary? >> asked Julia taking a sip from her bottle as well.

Arthur shook his head.

<< Probably she'll never write to me again. Unless she needs another favor >> he said with bitterness.

Julia looked at him not knowing what to say since she thought the same.

<< Maybe she will. The question is, will you be willing to help her again and get nothing in return? >>

Arthur sighed and then shallowed some whiskey.

<< I don't know. She made things clear the last time I saw her. We'll never come back like we used to be >>

Julia stared at him before she lowered her gaze on her bottle, playing with the neck of it.

Suddenly, an awkward silence fell on them while they both looked at the fire.

<< So, is this what you did when you lost us? You became a working girl? >> asked Arthur out of nowhere.

Julia gave him a look, but she knew that sooner or later he would have asked about it. So, she sighed and turned towards him while he looked at her patiently.

<< When I couldn't find you anymore, I went to Conhope, as you already know. There a man found me. His name was Finley Langdon >>

<< Langdon? >> echoed the man frowning.

<< I heard that name >> he added and Julia nodded.

<< His family was an important one. His father was a businessman in New York, but he didn't want to follow his same path. So, he opened a saloon. He saw me, alone, in the street, almost frozen to death. He took me with him and... >> Julia lowered her gaze.

<< Made a working girl out of you >> finished Arthur for her and Julia nodded again.

They stayed silent for a moment, she could feel his burning gaze on her. And once again she couldn't understand if he was judging her or not.

<< At the beginning I had to learn, and I was too young anyway. But then men started to look at me in a different way. The other girls didn't like me or maybe they were too scared to be friendly with me because of Evelyn. She was the one in charge of the girls and for some reason, she didn't like me. Maybe because I was younger than her and the clients preferred me instead of her, I don't know... >>

Arthur continued to stare her and against his will, every word who came out of her mouth was a pain right in the chest.

<< Then, one day...Astor paid a visit to the saloon and asked personally for me. He...was disgusting and I'd had enough so I killed him. I shot him until the pistol was empty. When I realized what I had done, I ran away on the mountains and found Charles >>

Hearing nothing coming from the man, Julia raised her eyes on Arthur finding him staring at the fire with a strange expression on his face, as if he was angry.

<< When I saw that girl earlier, I...I saw me in her. I felt her fear and shame. I needed to help her because I knew no one would have >> he added still looking at Arthur.

<< I understand. You did the right thing, killing that bastard. He deserved it >> he said clearing his throat before he took another sip of whiskey.

Julia smiled and moved her eyes on the fire in front of her.

After a while, Arthur drunk swallowed all the remaining whiskey in his bottle before he threw it away and moved to his tent.

<< Thirsty? >> she mocked.

<< Not anymore. I think I'm gonna sleep. That damn cougar scared the shit out of me >> he said laying down on his covers.

Julia chuckled, putting the bottle away and then she walked into her tent, looking at the portion of sky she could see from the open flaps.

Soon after the air filled with only the crackling the fire and Arthur's low snores.

She closed her eyes, feeling her eyelids heavy and after a couple of minutes, she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE! 
> 
> So, yesterday I finished translating this chapter and I thought that it would have been a big surprise to all of you if I would have posted it sooner than I usually do. 
> 
> The reason I decided to do this is that the other day I realized that this story almost reached 1k views and I was like O.O
> 
> So, with this chapter, I want to thank all of you for your support and comments that always make me so happy. I love reading your opinions even if I don't know how to reply most of the time (because I'm an awkward shit, but that's another story).
> 
> So, THANK ALL OF YOU. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. THANK YOU! 
> 
> Have I said THANK YOU? 
> 
> Alright, I'll stop ;)
> 
> Sooooo, if you liked this chapter let me know, I'll post the new one next week. 
> 
> KISSES!


	24. the way to perdition

The next morning Julia was the first to wake up. Her big, green eyes opened, looking inside her small tent and then moved to her arm where the wound was still stinging slightly.

She sat up and looked over at Arthur who was still sleeping in the same position he had fallen asleep the night before.

Julia smiled and trying not to make too much noise, she got out of her tent before she stretched her arms towards the sky. The sun hit her face, making her close her eyes for a moment, and then she turned to check on Wind Catcher and Tundra that were still tied at a tree a few feet from them.

She kneeled in front of the almost dead fire that she tried to reanimate with some of the dry wood she had collected the night before, deciding soon after to prepare some coffee.

While she was waiting for it to be ready, she heard some horses coming closer to their camp, so she turned and saw three men.

She looked at them more closely, noticing their clothes and guns.

Bounty hunters.

Julia got up in a hurry and started to walk towards them while covering her bandaged arm with the tore sleeve of her shirt.

Stay calm Julia, stay calm, she thought while trying to cover up her sudden nervousness.

<< Good morning, Miss >> greeted one of the three men.

<< Morning mister. What are you doing here so early in the morning? >> asked Julia smiling.

The man shrugged.

<< We are looking for a man, an outlaw. Some folk said they saw him in Valentine last night >> he said.

Julia frowned.

<< An outlaw? What is he like? >> asked again Julia.

<< Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes. Heavily armed. His name is Arthur Morgan >> said another man who had got down his horse.

Julia stared at them.

<< You saw him? >> asked again the man.

Julia shook her head

<< No, I'm sorry. I wasn't in Valentine last night. My brother and I just camped here. We don't like noisy towns >> she said pointing at the little camp behind her back.

<< I see... >> said the man absentmindedly while trying to look better at the camp.

Julia noticed him and quickly thought about what to say to catch his attention again.

<< But actually, I saw a man last night, wandering all alone in the dark. He went that way if I remember right >> she said pointing at their backs.

<< Oh, thank you, Miss. Have a nice day >> said the man while his companion was already on his horse again and the third one, who for all the time stayed silent, stared at her.

<< You too sir. I hope you'll catch that man >> she said and watched carefully at them until they disappeared from her sight.

Sighing, she walked back to camp where she got into Arthur's tent and looked at him still asleep.

His breath was heavy, his broad shoulders rose and lowered in a steady and slow pace. His hair, maybe a little too long, was hanging slightly to the side, covering his forehead.

It seemed to be so soft and suddenly Julia felt the need to touch it, so she raised her hand from her knee and gently brush it away from his forehead.

<< Arthur, wake up >> she whispered moving slightly his arm.

The man opened his eyes that for a moment wandered on her face and then he quickly sat up.

<< Is everything okay? >> he asked alarmed.

<< Yes, don't worry. I prepared some coffee. You want some? >> she asked putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

He looked at her for a moment; his blue eyes moved from her green ones, then to her reddened lips and then low to her exposed cleavage. There, between the line on her breasts, rested her necklace, the wolf head with his gaping maw.

He quickly moved his eyes away and nodded.

Julia got out of his tent and took her cup from her bag before she walked towards Arthur's bag where she took his cup as well. Her eyes stopped for a moment on his journal and all of sudden Sadie's words came up to her mind. Her internal and curious voice screamed at her to take it, but after a moment she shook her head and moved towards the fire.

While she poured the coffee in the cups, Arthur came out of his tent and wore his hat looking around before he accepted the cup that Julia offered him.

<< I think it's better if we move soon. I've met some men that are looking for you. Bounty hunters >> said Julia taking a sip from her cup.

<< Oh, Jesus. Trelawny was right >>

<< Trelawny? >> asked Julia frowning, and Arthur nodded.

<< He said something about some...bounty hunters and special agents who were looking for us. Nothing new, really, just...I didn't think they would've been so close >>

<< Special agents? >> echoed Julia raising an eyebrow.

Arthur looked at her, not sure about what to say.

Julia sighed and rubbed her forehead.

<< So, what are you gonna do today? >> she asked him after a while.

Arthur kneeled in front of the fire, finishing his coffee.

<< I'll go to Rhodes, see if I can sell that pelt to a butcher. Then I'll go to the sheriff, Dutch's waiting for me there >> he said.

Julia frowned.

<< Sheriff? What, you're best friend with the law now? >>

<< Is Dutch's plan...hide in plain light or something... >> explained Arthur moving his hand in the air.

<< Of course it is >> muttered Julia looking at the fire in front of her.

<< What about you? >> asked the man and Julia raised her gaze on him.

<< I'm gonna go to the post office. See if agent Milton sent me something >> answered.

<< Better if we collect our things and get lost before those bounty hunters come back >> said Arthur moving towards his tent and starting to take it down.

Julia put her cup in her bag and then moved to do the same, collecting her bedroll first, but when she started to take down her tent in turn, the pain in her arm increased making her hiss.

Arthur looked at her and then moved closer, pushing her aside gently.

<< There's no need. I can do it >> she said looking at Arthur.

He didn't answer, simply continued what he was doing until all their things were on their horses.

They reached Rhodes in silence, exchanging some sneaky looks now and then.

When they reached the station, Julia turned to look at Arthur who did the same.

<< See you later then. Don't get into trouble >> she said with a cocky smile.

<< I can't promise you anything >> he chuckled making Julia smile.

She looked at him go away and then she got down her horse and entered the station walking towards the employee.

<< Good morning Miss. How can I help you? >> asked a thin man with hollowed cheeks and wild eyes.

<< Err...is there something for Joseph Larson? >> she asked staring at him.

The man turned and after a couple of minutes gave her a letter.

<< Thank you. Good day, sir >> she said looking at him again.

<< You too Miss >> answered simply the man.

What an odd fella.

Once she got out of the post office, she opened the letter and read it.

As she expected, they had already moved near the border with New Hanover.

She quickly closed the letter and got on Wind Catcher, petting his neck while she followed the road.

When she spotted the big white tents, she slowed up and drew closer. As always, the agents on the watch made her pass and after she left the horse near the others, she walked towards Milton's tent.

<< Good morning agent >> she said once she entered it.

The man was not alone, with him there was agent Ross who was smoking a cigar.

<< Good morning Miss. Please, seat. We've got a lot to talk about >> said the man seated on his comfy chair.

<< Is that so >> said Julia walking towards them and seating on the chair near Ross who stared at her.

<< We believe we have good chances to catch Van der Linde and his group of degenerates once and for all. We talked with Mr. Cornwall who was so kind to let us know he's more than willing to lend a hand >>

Julia's hands twitched under the table at hearing the man's words and she had to bite her tongue not to snap at him.

<< And I believe this hand we're talking about are his men? >> asked Julia.

<< Exactly >> answered Ross making her turn to look at him.

His gaze was more insistent than the other times and Julia started to feel uneasy.

<< Mr. Cornwall's men are already spread at the west, near Valentine. Some of them are bounty hunters just like you. So, I'm afraid your reward will be cut down >> said Milton.

Julia forced a smile.

<< As I already said, money's not the reason I'm helping you to catch Van der Linde >> she said and Milton nodded.

<< You know, I'm really curious to know your background history with that man. He must have done something terrible if you want to see him swing >> said Ross.

Julia turned to look at him, her smile slightly faded.

<< If you care to know, ask him when we'll catch him. I'm sure he'll be more willing than me to tell that story >> she answered sternly.

Ross stared at her for a little longer and this time she didn't move her eyes either.

<< I'm sorry if my partner offended you, Miss >> said Milton glancing at Ross for a moment.

Julia got up, ready to go.

<< I think I'm gonna go now. Good day, gentlemen >> she said treading the last word before she got out the tent.

She almost ran towards the horses, but soon she was stopped by a voice who called her.

She turned around and turned pale when she saw Nathan ran towards her with a wide smile on his face.

Julia looked around biting her lips nervously.

Shit, shit, shit! I totally forgot about this...

<< How are you? >> asked the young man stopping in front of her.

Julia forced a smile.

<< I've been better >> she answered not looking at him.

Nathan looked at her arm and his smile dropped while his hands reached for it and gently moved it closer to him to take a better look.

<< What happened? >> he asked.

<< Nothing. Nothing it's just a scratch...Wind Catcher unhorsed me 'cause he saw a snake. I'm fine >> said Julia withdrawing her arm.

Nathan smiled at her again and got closer, moving some hair away from her forehead.

Julia realized what his intention was and quickly stepped back.

<< I'm...what about the other agents? >> she asked noticing Nathan's hurt look.

He smiled once again and got closer to her, sneaking his arms around her waist.

<< It's okay. I believe everyone knows about us >>

<< About us? >> echoed Julia, her eyes widened.

He hummed and bent over ready to kiss her.

For God's sake, Julia. Do something!

<< I gotta go. I've some business to take care of >> she quickly said pushing him away.

<< Oh, okay >>

<< Yep >> said Julia stepping back.

<< What you say if we meet somewhere else? There's a hotel in Rhodes, maybe we can...meet there tomorrow afternoon? >> he asked with a sultry tone.

<< Tomorrow? I-I can't... >>

Julia thought about what to reply for a moment but then she realized it was perfect to clear this thing out.

<< What about the next day? >> she quickly said avoiding Nathan's question.

<< Perfect. I'll see you then >> said the young man kissing her forehead.

Julia forced a smile and ran towards Wind Catcher not looking at Nathan anymore.

Once she got on her horse and out from the agents' sight, she spurred Wind Catcher to go as faster as he could, heading towards the camp and looking around to see if someone was following her.

Before she followed the path to the camp, she stopped and inhaled, feeling Wind Catcher taking shaky and deep breaths under her.

<< You okay boy? >> she asked feeling her heart racing.

After a couple of minutes, she calmed down and slowly followed the path, answering at Karen when she pointed her rifle to her and asked, "who's there".

After she got down from Wind Catcher, she asked Kieran, who was passing by, to take care of him and the man, noting how the animal was still breathing, nodded.

Julia walked towards Dutch's tent catching Hosea's attention, who was reading his paper.

<< Won't even look me in the eye but you'll look at her all day >> Julia heard Molly say.

<< It doesn't matter what I say, you'll believe whatever fantasy you're currently living in >> answered Dutch raising his voice.

Julia realized something was going on at that moment and the thought of stop and wait for it to end crossed her mind, but she couldn't wait.

<< Fantasy? You think is a fantasy for me? >> asked again Molly getting up from where she was seated and taking a step towards Van der Linde.

<< I don't have the energy for this right now >> answered the man.

Julia got in front of his tent and looked at the two who turned to look at her.

<< We need to talk >> she said.

<< Can't you wait? We're in the middle of something here >> said Molly getting closer to her.

Dutch sighed and got up from his cot, reaching her.

<< No, we ain't. Come >> he said putting a hand on Julia's shoulder and pushing her away.

Dutch and Julia sat at a table and soon after Hosea joined them.

<< What happened? >> asked the old man.

Julia looked at both of them and sighed.

<< I talked to Milton and Ross. They're camped north of Rhodes, near the border. They talked to Cornwall. That man wants you dead, Dutch. He and almost all the country. His men are looking for you in the west, but they'll come here as soon as they realized you're not anywhere near >>

<< We know. We rob these hillbillies and then we'll disappear >> answered the man.

<< Dutch, you heard the girl. I don't think this is a good idea >> said Hosea.

<< What choice do we have Hosea? We still need money to disappear. And by paying her we need more than before. These two families have gold. Once we got it, we are free to go. Anywhere we want. Besides, we already made friends with sheriff Gray. Arthur'll go at Calliga Hall and find where they hid the money while you Hosea, you'll take care of the Braithwaites. See with who we're dealing with >>

Hosea nodded and then looked at Julia.

<< If you have to do it, you need to do it fast. I'll help you but then you gotta get the hell out of here >> she said getting up.

<< Of course >> answered Dutch a little bit annoyed by the girl tone.

Julia ignored him and walked away followed by Hosea.

<< Are you alright? >> asked the man stopping her by her shoulder.

Julia turned to look at him.

<< Why? >> she asked in turn looking around.

<< You seem...shaken >>

Julia sighed.

<< I...I'm stressed out. This situation is tough for me too and even if Dutch don't believe me, I don't want you in their hands >> she said.

Hosea gave her a hint of a smile.

<< We're gonna fix this. We always have >> he said trying to assure her.

<< It was a long time ago, Hosea. Things had changed. You...your ways are old style and this world doesn't forgive >> Julia said.

Hosea withdrew his hand and sadly looked at her.

<< Our ways are the only thing we have >> he replied before he went away.

Julia looked at him, feeling guilty. She didn't want to offend or accuse him, but she had to tell him.

Hearing some steps behind her, Julia turned seeing Arthur was back.

He walked towards her and she noticed right away the deputy brooch on his chest.

<< How did it go? >> he asked when he got close enough.

<< Not so well, deputy Morgan >> she said and the man couldn't help an embarrassed smile.

<< I know. I think it's not a good idea neither >>

<< Then why don't you tell Dutch? >> she asked and Arthur shrugged.

Julia stared at him for a moment then she moved her eyes away.

<< He's not always right, Arthur. You have a brain of your own, so use it. And if you don't agree with him, tell him >>> she said.

<< I'll never doubt him >> he defended.

Julia looked at him and he did the same, fixing his blue iris on her, noticing something was not right.

<< Of course you won't >> she answered in a whisper before she left.

Arthur continued to look at her going away not understanding what was going on.

What had happened?

Julia reached the shore of the lake and started to walk alongside it, looking distantly at the water, getting more and more away from the camp.

When she stopped, she looked around, seeing she was alone. Then she moved her eyes down, noticing some rocks that she picked up and started to throw in the lake thinking about agent Milton, agent Ross, Dutch, Nathan, Arthur...Arthur.

Suddenly she felt her cheeks flush red and a heavy burden on her chest.

Why he had to be so stupid? Why he had to act so stupid when he wasn't? Why she had to care so much?

<< Son of a bitch! >> she yelled throwing the last rock on the lake that landed with a loud splash.

Feeling someone close to her, Julia turned her head and her eyes landed on reverend Swanson who looked at her shocked.

<< You got to be kidding me... >> whispered Julia rubbing her eyes.

Then she turned again towards him and sighed looking at his usual lost expression.

<< What are you doing here, reverend? >>

<< It seems I see ghosts everywhere >> answered the man staring at the water of the lake.

Julia rolled her eyes. She had no time for that.

<< Yeah, good for you... >> she said walking past him.

<< I have to ask. You've come to punish me for my sins, haven't you? >> the man asked and Julia looked at him confused.

<< Not to offend you reverend, but I don't give a shit about your sins >>

<< You should. I did terrible things... and I lied. I did. I was scared and I...I ran away >> said the man, tears in his eyes.

Julia stayed silent, staring at the man and asking herself if his words were the product of the morphine or the abstinence.

<< I took the way to perdition a long time ago, Miss. And after what I did, I'll be damned for eternity. I know that, but I'm sorry >>

Julia said nothing, keeping her eyes on the man that after a moment turned around and left.

The man's words didn't leave her for the rest of the day that she spent in her tent while staring at the white paper in front of her.

After a while, she came back from her thoughts and took out her pen, ready to write something.

Dear D...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE! 
> 
> I've started to write in English, so no more translation. In this way, I'll be faster in posting the other chapters and hopefully, I won't make too many mistakes that, as always, I'm more than willing to discuss with you whenever you find some. 
> 
> However, I hope you liked this chapter. Personally, I'd love to touch Arthur's hair like...all the time. It must be greasy but WHO CARES? Surely, I don't ;)
> 
> Okay, I stop here because some other things came up to my mind.
> 
> I'll see you next chapter. 
> 
> KISSES!


	25. they should call you Hermes

...I'm sorry for not writing to you before, but I've been busy. You know why and I must say, you were right. This whole situation is driving me crazy. The Dutchman made a mess in Valentine and know we're camped near Rhodes, in the south. You can imagine how things are here.

There are two big families and He thinks they have some gold hidden somewhere. If it's true, I'm gonna get my part and then I'll come back to you. Hopefully, the money I've already collected will be enough. We will be fine. I miss you...I hope you're okay and that your illness didn't get worse. If so, please let me know. I need you to stay with me. You're my only anchor and you know that.

Yours J.

Julia read the letter she had just finished writing over and over again, thinking if she should've written about Nathan. But he was her problem, not D's so in the end, she closed the envelope after she put in it all the money she had collected in those past few days.

While she tidied up the few things in her tent, she saw the bar gold Arthur had given to her. She took it and stared at it for a while thinking if she had to sell it or give it back to the man, feeling guilty for even accepting it.

She huffed and put it back in her hiding-place in her tent before she came out of it and noticed the dark sky above her.

She had skipped lunch and now she was hungry. So, she walked towards the pot where there was left a little bit of stew and took it. She walked across the camp, avoiding everyone's gaze and headed to the secondary fire where the only one seated there was Kieran.

<< May I sit? >> she asked.

<< O-of course >> said the man surprised by her question.

No one else would've asked him but instead, they would have chased him away.

Julia sat and said nothing while she started to eat, feeling Kieran's eyes on her for a while before the man continued to eat.

She knew he suspected something was wrong; that same day she had got down from Wind Catcher with a pale face and wide-crazy eyes and asked him to take care of her horse. He accepted and asked nothing about what had happened, thinking it was none of his business.

Julia appreciated it.

<< Thank you for taking care of Wind Catcher every time I ask you. You don't have to say always yes though >> she said breaking the silence and making the man turning her way.

<< Oh, well...it's a pleasure. Sometimes I think only the horses like me >> he said with an embarrassed smile.

<< That's not true, I like you and it seems Mary-Beth does too >> Julia answered trying to laugh when the man's cheeks flushed red.

<< You...err... >>

<< Yeah, I heard you the other day. She didn't want to say those things. She just repeats everything the other say, but I believe she really likes you >>

Kieran looked at her, his eyes full of hope.

<< You think... >>

Kieran couldn't continue what he was about to say that they heard some steps behind them and turning around they saw Morgan with a plate of stew and a beer in his hands.

He looked at them for a moment before he sat near the fire, in front of Julia who gazed at him before she exchanged a look with Kieran who got silent all of sudden.

<< Am I interrupting something here? >> asked the man noticing the tension.

<< N-no >> answered Kieran.

<< How are you, Arthur? >> asked soon after the man, Julia looked at him.

<< What business is it of yours? >> he asked stopping from eating for a moment.

<< I was just asking >> murmured Kieran lowering his gaze.

<< Ask less then >> Arthur replied.

Julia didn't say anything, even if she wanted to but she knew that if she had opened her mouth, she would have embarrassed Kieran.

The three of them remained silent until Kieran finished his stew and got up without saying anything.

Julia looked at him walking away and when she turned to Arthur, she noticed he was looking at her.

<< How's the arm? >> he asked.

<< Fine >> she quickly answered.

<< And where did you get that? >> asked again the man and Julia looked at him confused.

Arthur pointed at her other arm, where she was wearing the bracelet Hosea gave her.

<< Hosea gave it to me. But I got it way before, even before I got in the gang >>

<< I never saw it >> answered Arthur.

<< That doesn't surprise me >> whispered Julia, but he could hear her.

She raised his eyes on him finding him staring at her again.

After a moment he lowered his eyes and finished his stew.

<< So, tomorrow I'll go talk with the Grays. You wanna come? >>

<< I thought you didn't enjoy my company >> Julia said amused.

<< Thinking you would have been with me when I'll find the gold >>

<< You really believe these idiots have gold? >>

<< They might. Unless you want to stay in the camp with Miss Grimshaw breathing on your neck >>

Julia gave him a dirty look that made the man chuckle.

<< I don't think it's a good idea. They might talk and the Pinkertons are so close right now >>

<< From what I saw they are criminals as much as we are >> said Arthur trying to assure her.

Julia couldn't understand why he was insisting so much, but she smiled at the thought he wanted her with him.

<< Alright, I'll come. Plus, someone will need to talk with them, and you are good with words as much as Bill is. And I need to go to town anyway >> she said making the man snorted.

Julia took leave and headed to her tent where she couldn't stop smiling, even when she felt the tiredness overcome her and she fell asleep.

The next morning, Arthur was awakened by Molly's screams against Dutch.

He sat up rubbing his beard that had grown a little bit too much and yawned a couple of times before he got up and headed to Pearson's wagon where he took a cup of coffee and ate some cookies, greeting the ones who passed by.

<< G'morning, Arthur >>

<< Sadie >>

<< Have you seen Julia? >> the woman asked.

<< No, why? >> asked the man.

<< I wanted to talk to her. When you see her can you please tell her I need a word with her? >> asked the woman walking away.

<< Yeah, sure >> answered the man before he came back to his tent.

There he took off his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt before he stepped in front of the little mirror on the barrel near his tent and started to shave.

Julia opened her eyes hearing the other voices outside her tent. She felt relaxed and rested and after a moment she sat up yawning and rubbing her eyes. She fixed her suspenders on her shoulder and then she did to get out her tent, but when she opened the flaps and stuck out her head, she found Arthur in front of her.

She yelled falling back while the man chuckled a "sorry".

<< What were you doing? >> she asked once she got out.

<< My intention was to wake you up since we got work to do and it's almost half-past ten >> answered the man looking at her.

Her hair was messy, and her cheeks were pink because of the heat in her tent.

Julia took sight of him too, noticing he had shaved and changed his clothes. Now he was wearing a khakis shirt, a green waistcoat and brown pants.

<< I'll have some coffee and then we can go >> she answered.

After she quickly drunk some coffee and stole an apple from the wagon, she headed towards the horses where Arthur was waiting for her.

<< Ready? >> he asked turning to her and Julia nodded.

After they got on the road, Julia asked if they could stop at the post office before going to Caliga Hall.

<< Why? >> asked the man.

<< I've to send a letter >> answered Julia.

<< Pinkertons? >>

<< Not really. A friend >>

Arthur turned to look at her and Julia looked at him by the corner of her eye.

<< What? >>

<< Never thought you had...a "friend" >> he said but Julia could catch the hint in his voice.

She smiled amused.

<< He's not... >> she began but stopped with a chuckle.

Arthur watched her closely.

<< Never mind >> she cut short and Arthur lowered his eyes a little bit disappointed.

He waited for her while she got inside the post office and sent the letter, trying not to stare at her while she got on Wind Catcher again.

<< Okay, we can go >>

He nodded and led the way while Julia followed him.

<< So, what we do when we arrive? >> asked Julia on the way.

<< I'm deputy now, so I believe we'll get in without any problem. Then we find someone to talk with, the dumbest the better and try to convince him to tell us where they keep the money or the gold >> he explained.

<< Okay. Easy enough >>

Once they reached Caliga Hall, Julia stopped Wind Catcher and Arthur noticing her did the same. He looked at her while she got down her horse and tied it to a near tree.

<< What are you doing? >>

<< You're deputy, I'm nothing. If I get there with my horse they'd probably make me wait outside and I have no intention of staying here waiting for you otherwise, I wouldn't have come >> explained Julia and then drew closer to him.

<< Help me up >> she said stretching her arm to Arthur who grabbed and pulled her up.

She enlaced her arms around his waist and settled behind him.

<< You...err...you're good? >> asked the man embarrassed.

Julia noticed and smiled.

<< Fine >> she answered.

Arthur nodded and then spurred Tundra towards the entry of Caliga Hall where there were two armed men on the watch.

<< What you want? >> asked the one on the right of the wall.

<< This here the Gray plantation? >> asked Arthur.

<< Yeah. Caliga Hall. And that's as close as you're getting into it >> said the man pointing his rifle to them.

Julia looked at him and her arms tightened around Arthur's waist.

<< Sheriff's orders. He wanted me to have a word with some folk on the property. I'm recently deputized, you see >> replied Arthur with a calm voice, showing his badge.

<< Deputized? And I suppose Leight was drunk when he did it. Look, you can come in, but the girl ain't coming with you >>

<< Why not? >> asked Julia.

<< I don't see any badge on you >> answered the man.

<< So, you keep a woman out in the sun, waiting for her man, is that it? >> replied Julia and Arthur peered at her from his shoulder.

<< Well, maybe your man shouldn't have let you come while in service >> countered the man.

Julia smirked at the man while sticking her front to Arthur's back.

<< Oh, he wasn't in service ten minutes ago >> she said nibbling his earlobe.

Julia could feel Arthur stiffening around her arms, but he didn't flinch and instead he stared at the two men who chuckled while exchanging a look.

<< Alright, I don't want to hear it...off you go >> said the man still amused.

<< Thank you, sir >> smiled Julia while Arthur spurred Tundra.

He stopped in front of the house, where there was a man sweeping up the porch.

<< What the hell was that? >> he asked when they both got down.

<< Err...a solution? >>

<< The only one you could think of? >> asked again Arthur and Julia caught the note of discomfort in his voice.

Maybe she had gone too far.

<< Sorry if it bothered you. I won't do it again >> she apologized.

Arthur shook his head. He felt hot and sweaty and embarrassed.

<< Let's get this done >> he said walking towards the man on the porch.

Julia followed him, staying particularly far from him.

<< Sorry mister...I'm very interested in the history of the property... >> he begun but soon the man stopped him.

<< I'm not the one you should talk with. Try Beau Gray, he's out by the storehouses. Man won't lift a hand, but sure can move his lips >> said the man continuing his work.

<< Okay, thank you >> said Arthur and without looking at Julia he headed to the back of the house.

They walked for a while, looking around at the big property when they saw a young boy leaned against a small building writing in a diary.

<< Let me do the talking >> said Arthur going ahead.

<< Alright >> whispered Julia.

Once they got closer, Arthur hummed.

<< I see you at the Sheriff's Office? >> he said.

The boy lowered his diary and looked at him confused.

<< Excuse me, friend >>

<< We friends? >>

<< Not yet, but here's hoping >> answered the young man.

<< I guess >>

Julia noticed the young man odd expression like he wasn't actually there talking with them.

<< We don't get a lot of traveling men here and suddenly there's a whole phalanx of mysterious but strangely helpful Yankees about the place >> he said without any hint of accusation, but Julia could tell he was more than aware of what kind of people they were.

She glanced at Arthur who seemed not to catch the look she gave him.

<< Is there? >> he simply said.

<< What're you doing here? >> asked Beau.

<< I'm just looking for work >> answered Arthur.

<< And the lady? Is she looking for work too? >> the boy looked at her and again Julia could catch that hint on knowledge.

She shrugged.

<< Why ignore an opportunity? >> she replied making the young man chuckle.

<< Don't worry, your secret's safe with me >> he assured.

Arthur looked at Julia who knew something was up.

The boy surely looked like an idiot in the clouds, but she realized he was smarter than he showed.

<< What secret? >> asked Arthur, not abandoning his friendly attitude.

<< I've got a secret of my own >> said Beau ignoring his question and closing his diary that he left on the woodshed on his side.

<< Are you secretly normal? >> asked Arthur looking at him.

<< Excuse me? >>

<< Never mind >>

Julia tried to stop a chuckle, catching Arthur glaze and what seemed to be a small smile.

<< The thing is, I don't care if you kill the whole of us and the Braithwaites >> said Beau peering from the building.

<< I don't wanna kill anyone >> defended Arthur.

<< I love her, you know >> said the boy changing the subject.

God, it's impossible to keep up with his mind, thought Julia rubbing her forehead and suddenly realized she hadn't had her hat.

<< Love who? >> asked impatiently Arthur.

<< Penelope. But's it's impossible >> answered Beau.

<< Well, love tend to be complicated >> murmured Arthur scratching his neck.

<< She's a... >> Julia started.

<< Braithwaite! And I'm Beau Gray, son of Travish Gray. Nephew of Leight Gray the sheriff, grandson of old Murdo Gray >> he said walking past Arthur like he was ready to leave.

Julia stepped close to Arthur who nodded repeatedly and quite bored.

<< Didn't you want to learn more about the history of the family? >> she mocked.

<< He's giving us all the goddamn family tree >> he whispered making Julia giggling.

Beau suddenly turned to look at them.

<< We Grays have been loyal to the State and murders to the Braithwaites for so long now no one can even quite explain why. Beyond blind loyalty and stupidity >>

Julia looked at the frustrated boy in front of her and suddenly his words made her think of Dutch and the others' blind faith they had on him, only because he once said something that made them feel special and gave them a place where to sleep and eat. Not thinking that maybe he wasn't so much of a genius after all.

<< I'm supposed to be loyal to some nonsense, while she...she's amazing! She's like a woman from the future >> continued Beau and Julia could not stop a smile seeing how excited he was when he talked about her.

Turning on her left she saw Arthur smiling and nodding absently and for a moment Julia wondered if he was thinking about Mary.

The thought made her stomach twitch while she looked at Beau again.

<< She's like tomorrow if tomorrow turns out fine >> added Beau looking at a letter he had in his hands.

<< Well, I'm sorry for your predicament >> Julia heard Arthur say while he started to walk away.

He tapped her shoulder to catch her attention.

<< Would you help? >> asked Beau hopeful.

<< I don't wanna get involved in gang feuds...it seems unseemly >>

<< And trying to take possession on something not yours isn't, right? Besides, we're already into this >> talked back Julia catching both men's attention.

She moved her eyes to Beau and smiled at him.

<< I can't talk for him, but I'll help >> she said.

<< What? >> exclaimed Arthur getting closer to her.

<< Oh, thank you! Here, can you deliver this to her? I know she loves to sit out in the gazebo on the edge of the Braithwaite property >> he said giving her the letter.

<< She ain't... >> continued Arthur but they were not listening to him.

Julia took the letter and put it in her bag.

<< And...this bracelet too >> Beau added giving her a small, powder blue gift.

After Julia took it, she walked away, sneaking out of Arthur's hands when he tried to stop her.

They reached his horse, where Arthur caught her by her shoulders before she got on it.

<< What are you doing? >> he asked.

<< I'm helping him >> she said calmly.

<< Without even being paid? >>

<< Money are not always the answer, Arthur >>  
<< Funny, I thought you were the one obsessed by it >> he said laughing bitterly.

<< There are more important things >>

<< Yeah, like what? >>

<< Like love, kindness, faith and loyalty! What Dutch's taught you? >> she snapped.

Arthur stared at her, not knowing what to answer.

<< You should be the one sympathizing him. I saw you before, smiling like an idiot while he was talking about Penelope. You were thinking of Mary, weren't you? >>

<< That's nonsense... >>

<< No, it ain't. He's young and he's an opportunity. We don't have that luxury anymore >>

<< We? >> he asked.

Julia stared at him, that damn big mouth of hers.

She turned around putting her arms on the saddle and closed her eyes, slowly breathing. Arthur was behind her, his eyes glued to her.

How many things he didn't know about her?

<< Please, Arthur. Help him >> she said in the end not turning around.

<< Alright >> he said moving her aside to get on Tundra before he helped her up.

This time she was careful not to touch him and grabbed the back of the saddle instead.

They left Caliga Hall in silence and in silence Julia got on Wind Catcher before they headed to the Braithwaite property.

When they reached the edge of the property, they stopped and looked around.

<< I think it's better if they don't see us >> Julia said ready to get down her horse.

<< You're not coming. Give me the letter and the bracelet, I'll take care of it >> said Arthur already with his feet on the ground.

Julia narrowed her eyes at him.

<< Why you want to do this now? >>

<< I don't want to, but if we both go, they'd have more chances to catch us >> he simply said getting closer to her.

<< Why don't you let me go? >> she insisted.

<< Because if they catch you, you won't be able to cover us no more, remember? Now give me the damn thing >> he replied stretching out his arm.

Julia took the bracelet and the letter from her bag and gave them to Arthur before she watched him walk towards the big manor in the distance.

Those properties were really big.

She got down Wind Catcher, petting him and giving him a sugar cube. Soon after she felt something hitting her elbow and turning around, she saw Tundra moving her snout against her chest. She chuckled giving one to her too.

After what seemed an eternity, Julia saw Arthur coming out the fields with an annoyed look on his face.

<< What happened? >> asked Julia concerned.

Arthur didn't say a thing, he just showed her a new letter from Penelope to Beau.

Julia burst out into a loud laugh.

<< That's nothing funny about it. These damn letters... >> he whispered putting the letter away.

<< They should call you Hermes >> Julia laughed getting on Wind Catcher.

<< I don't know who he is, but he must have been a poor bastard >> he said getting on Tundra in turn.

<< Did anyone saw you? >>

<< No. Come on let's get to camp. I'll give this damn thing to the boy tomorrow >>

Julia nodded and with a wide smile on her face, she followed him towards the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE! 
> 
> I want to start by THANK ALL OF YOU because this story reached the 1k views and I'm so happy! Thank you all for the support, the comments, and the votes! I never thought this could happen so thank you! 
> 
> Anyway, how are you? Here in my country things are a little bit better and I feel relieved. I hope you're doing well too, and remember to stay safe! ;)
> 
> Let me know if you liked this chapter, I'll post the new one next week.
> 
> HORSE KISSES!
> 
> P.S:
> 
> Beau: I've got a secret of my own
> 
> Arthur: •.•? Are you secretly normal?
> 
> Beau: Excuse me?
> 
> Arthur: Never mind -.-
> 
> I LOVE THIS PART! It's hilarious, okay I'm finished, BYE!


	26. Jealously and old grievances

They were almost at the camp when Arthur remembered what Sadie had asked him that morning.

So, he turned to look at Julia, finding her with her usual thoughtful expression while staring absently at the road in front of them.

The words she had said before at Caliga Hall came back to his mind along with her sad expression. So, she did love someone too, didn't she? Who was that fella? And what had happened? Looking at her form, the image of her on his horse came up to his mind reminding him about how her arms around his waist felt like and her lips on his earlobe…

"By the way, Sadie asked me to tell you she was looking for you" he said clearing his throat.

Julia blinked a couple of times when Arthur's deep voice snapped her back from her thoughts.

"For what?" she asked, and the man shrugged.

"I don't know" he simply replied avoiding her gaze.

They rode through the thick wood around camp, greeting young Lenny who smiled at them.

"Glad to see you're back. Everything's fine?" he asked.

"Yeah" answered Julia.

"Any movement, you call us. Okay?" said Arthur almost in a fatherly way that made Julia smile.

"Alright, Arthur" answered Lenny.

Julia jumped down Wind Catcher the very next moment he stopped and without adding anything, she walked towards the table near Dutch's tent where she found Sadie seated while smoking a cigarette.

"Hey, Arthur told me you wanted to talk to me?" she said.

Sadie got rid of her cigarette and stood up, smiling at her.

"Yeah, I need to ask you a favor"

"Alright" Julia said.

"Would you accompany me in town? I need to buy a gun"

Julia raised her brows.

"And you got the money for that?"

"I've been saving…and stealing" admitted Sadie making Julia chuckle.

"So, what you say?" asked Sadie.

"Only if we stop for a drink. I really need one" she said and Sadie smirked at her.

"It's a deal"

They both got on Wind Catcher and headed to town. Sadie was behind Julia, her hands loosely around her waist.

"So, how you doing in camp? Everything's fine?" asked Julia after a while.

"I don't complain. There's much of work to do, thank God. I can keep myself busy" answered the woman.

"What about the other girls? Have you got along with them?" asked Julia again.

"Sort of. Abigail's been very kind to me. She's a strong one. Having a son is already difficult enough without being in a gang of outlaws"

Julia stayed silent for a moment, not sure if she should ask the next question that had popped in her head.

"Did you have any child?" she eventually asked cautiously.

"No. I didn't have the opportunity, ripped off my hands when those O'Driscoll killed my husband. Can't believe Dutch let that one stay with us" she almost snarled.

"He's not that bad if you get to know him better. I don't say he's an angel but there are people in that camp that did much worse things than him for sure"

"I don't trust him, and you shouldn't either"

"I don't' trust anyone anyway" said Julia low.

They remained silent again while a couple of men passed by on their horses and looked at them.

"What about Mary-Beth and Karen?" asked again Julia, ignoring them.

"Mary-Beth's naïve but kind, too kind for this type of life. I really don't talk much with Karen or Tilly. And Molly? She's too busy complaining about Dutch"

"I see" chuckled Julia amused.

"What about you? I noticed you don't talk much with them either" this time was Sadie's turn for questions.

"Why should I? Karen's always been mean with me, Tilly never gave a shit. Mary-Beth was the only one kind to me, but we sort of grew apart the last year I've been with them. And in three years I never exchanged a word with Molly and some others…" explained Julia.

"It must've been tough for you. What about Abigail?"

"She wasn't in the gang when I was part of it. I talked to her a little when I arrived, but she has made clear she doesn't want to do anything with me"

"For short, we ain't very popular among the girls"

Julia laughed.

"No, I believe we're not"

When they arrived in Rhodes, Julia stopped in front of the gun-shop and once they got down from Wind Catcher, she stopped Sadie by her arm.

"It's better if we give ourselves a fake name" she said.

"Alright. I'm…Anne" said the woman stretching her hand towards Julia who shook it.

"Margaret" she chuckled with Sadie before they got into the shop where Sadie asked the seller for a gun.

"Sure, what are you looking for? We got pistols and rifles"

"A pistol will do just fine" answered Sadie.

The seller showed her all the pistols he had: Buck Cattelan revolver, Packenbush double-action revolver, Hutton & Baird Schofield revolver, a semi-automatic, and a volcanic pistol.

"So, Margaret, which one do you think I should take?" said Sadie, pressing on Julia's fake name.

"Well, Anne, I suggest you take the volcanic one. High power and precision are what you want to cause more damage possible" imitated Julia.

They shared a moment that the seller noticed and when they looked at him again, he had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Are you gonna give me that pistol or not?" snapped Sadie.

"Y-yeah sorry"

The man took out the model from one of the cabinets behind him and gave it to Sadie that took it and studied it.

"I like it. How much for it?"

"One hundred dollars"

Sadie winced and put the pistol down on the counter.

"That much for a pistol? What, you ask an arm and a leg for a rifle?"

"It's one of the best we got" defended the seller.

From her words Julia understood she hadn't that much money, so she reached her bag and took out seventy dollars putting it on the counter.

It was almost all she had got.

"Here" she said and Sadie shook her head.

"Nah ah. I don't want you to spend money for me"

"Then we have a problem because I want to. I want you to have a goddamn pistol that blows off every fool's head that threatens you" blurted out Julia staring at Sadie who smiled.

"You are as crazy as they told me"

"I'll take that as a compliment" smirked Julia.

Sadie shook her head amused. Finally, she had found someone with some guts.

"Alright then, I'll take it" she eventually surrendered.

They walked outside the shop and reached Wind Catcher while Sadie fixed her new gun belt on her hips.

"Yeah, I definitely can get used to it" she murmured to herself.

Julia looked at her, feeling happy for her.

"So, about that drink" said Sadie looking at her.

There's a saloon further ahead answered Julia and Sadie smirked at her.

"What we waiting for?"

At their third whiskey, Julia started to feel her head dizzy while Sadie seemed to be perfectly fine, maybe a little tipsy.

She took the small glass and shoved the burning liquid down her throat while Julia looked at her.

"So…I noticed you spend a lot of time with Arthur" said the blonde, smirking at Julia's shocked expression.

She didn't see it coming.

"I do, but the reason's not what you're thinking of" said Julia looking at her still full glass and shaking her head.

"And what is that I'm thinking of?" provoked Sadie and Julia gave her a look.

"He's the one who always get the most important jobs that yield the most part of the money. That's why I follow him, that's all" explained Julia trying to avoid Sadie's not-convinced-at-all gaze.

"So today you made some money?" she asked.

Julia frowned.

"Not really. He asked me to come with him in case we would have found Grey's gold" Julia said and then she drunk her whiskey in one shot.

Damn that burn.

"Did everything go right? You had a strange expression when you came back"

Julia didn't answer Sadie's question, but instead her mind traveled back to when she was on Arthur's horse and when she remembered what she had done her cheeks flushed red and she felt so stupid.

"More or less" she said in the end, avoiding Sadie's gaze.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Sadie lowering her tone.

Julia frowned and then nodded.

"What are you gonna do after you get all your money?"

Julia was surprised by her question, no one in camp ever asked her and she knew perfectly why.

No one cared.

"Well, as you know I have someone who's waiting for me. He is…ill. I need the money for his him and then I'll buy a house, maybe a ranch and live a proper life" Julia said with dreamy eyes while staring at her empty glass.

"So, no more bounty hunter? No more Hound?" asked Sadie and she seemed almost disappointed.

Julia gave her a hint of a sad smile.

"No more Hound"

When they came back to camp it was already dark outside. Uncle, Bill, John, Simon and Sean were seated in front of the fire. Charles and Javier were on the watch. Dutch was reading in his tent, Molly was near the lake, doing nothing.

Karen and Miss Grimshaw were singing in their tent, Tilly and Mary-Beth were talking. Abigail was already asleep with Jack around her arms.

Swanson, Strauss and Hosea were asleep too.

Arthur was in his tent, writing about what had happened that day. When he finished, he couldn't stop himself from drawing Julia.

The image of her, staring into space, with her brows frowned and her lip between her teeth was still very clear in his mind.

Suddenly he heard some horses coming near and lowering his journal he saw her getting down her horse and laughing with Mrs. Adler.

All of sudden he wanted to know where they have been, first because since he and Julia came back to camp, he hadn't seen her for the rest of the day and second because they seemed pretty tipsy.

He sat straight on his cot, looking at Julia while she exchanged a few other words with Mrs. Adler before she headed to her tent without even looking towards him.

When the flaps of her tent closed, he moved his eyes on the blonde woman, catching her staring at him with a grin on her face.

Shit.

The next day Julia got up early.

She reached the wagon with the medical supplies and used some whiskey to dumb a new bandage to put around her arm that didn't look so bad. The wound was healing fast, thank God.

Then she took a cup of coffee that she sipped on the bank of the lake, looking at the sun still not high in the sky.

When she finished, she reached Wind Catcher giving him the good morning before she groomed him and gave him an apple.

"Morning, Miss" she heard and turning around she saw Kieran passing by with a box of cookies in his hands.

"Morning Kieran. You good?" she asked.

"Fine. You want me to take care of him?" he asked referring to Wind Catcher.

"No thank you. I'm gonna need him this morning"

"Alright"

She got in her tent where she took her satchel and hat before she walked back to her horse and saddled it.

While she was tightening the straps of the saddle, she heard someone approaching her, but she didn't turn.

"Morning to you" she heard Morgan's deep voice.

She turned and smiled at him.

"Morning Arthur. Going somewhere?" she asked noticing he was ready to take off.

"I'm going to give that letter to the Gray boy. And you?"

"I'll go into town. Got some business to take care of" said Julia finishing to fix her saddle.

"Alright" Arthur said vague still standing there.

Julia looked at him, trying to figure out what he was doing.

"If I'm not mistaken the way to Caliga Hall it's the same direction of Rhodes. We can ride together if you want" she said.

Arthur raised his brows before he lowered his head, hiding his face with his hat.

"Yeah, sure" he said walking towards Tundra.

Julia smiled still looking at him before she shook her head and got on Wind Catcher.

Together they left the camp, tuning right when they got out the wood surrounding it.

"So, what business you have to take care of in town?" Arthur asked.

Julia glanced at him for second before she moved her eyes on the road again thinking about a good answer that wouldn't have raised any suspect from the man.

"Pinkertons" she simply replied.

"Pinkertons? In town?" he asked worriedly.

"Only an agent. I'll meet him, give him some information to mislead them and then leave" she lied.

Arthur nodded, dropping the conversation when they reached the town.

Julia stopped near the saloon and Arthur copied her.

"Okay, I'll see you later then"

"If you care so much, see you later Morgan" smirked Julia enjoying the puzzled and flushed expression on the man's face before he left.

She got down Wind Catcher and tied him at the post in front of the building before she sat on the bench outside the saloon from which came out a loud noise.

Now, I've to wait, she thought. But what she would have told him?

I'm sorry Nathan, but I don't like you. It cannot work between us. You see I'm actually helping Van der Linde to run away so I can get my fucking money.

I don't like you because I actually like…

Suddenly she heard a horse approaching and raising her eyes she saw Nathan on his horse. She took out her pocket watch realizing that almost an hour had passed.

The young man got down his horse and ran towards her, climbing the stairs on the porch.

"Sorry, agent Abney didn't allow me to go until I finished my assignment" he said.

Julia got up and smiled at him.

"That's okay. Don't worry" she said with a gesture of her hand.

He immediately sneaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, leaning closer to kiss her.

Jesus, stop trying to kiss me you octopus.

Julia pushed him away from his chest, finding it incredibly muscular.

"Listen, Nathan, I…I have to tell you something" she said not looking at him.

The young man frowned and loosened his grip on her slightly.

"Something's wrong?" he asked.

"No…Yes…The thing is…is" she stuttered before she looked at him in the eye.

How could she do such a thing? With his puppy eyes and naivety, he melted her heart.

But she had to do it. She couldn't lie to him and hurt him this way, it wasn't right.

"Listen, I…"

Julia stopped from thinking when her eyes looked past Nathan's shoulder and saw Arthur on a wagon full of women screaming, singing and waving some billboards.

She started to panic. Nathan knew Arthur's face and if he had turned he would have seen him.

"What? What you want to tell me? What's happening?" asked Nathan worried.

Julia stuttered, her eyes moving frantically from him to Arthur.

When the women's singing reached their ears, Nathan frowned and did to turn, but before he could do it, Julia threw herself towards him. She placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him closer into a desperate kiss.

Julia felt Nathan flinch for a moment before he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her once more. He deepened the kiss, pulling Julia so hard that their teeth touched.

She was shocked by his passion and she almost found it too much for her, but she couldn't stop because Arthur was still there on that wagon.

She looked at him before moving her gaze on Nathan whose eyes were still close. When Julia saw the wagon disappear from her sight.

She pushed Nathan gently away a looked down.

"Sorry, too much?" he chuckled noticed how she took a deep breath.

Julia forced a smile.

"A little" she admitted.

"What you say if we move this upstairs?" he asked in a lascivious way.

Julia glanced towards the direction where the wagon had disappeared, thinking she needed to get rid of Nathan.

"Yeah, okay. Go ahead, I'll join you. I have to take care of Wind Catcher for a moment" she said smiling.

Nathan nodded and smiling in turn got into the saloon.

Julia reached the road and looked at the small crowd in the distance seeing Arthur talking to a young blonde lady who pointed at Beau Gray a few feet from them.

She quickly got into the saloon and asked the barman for a piece of paper where she wrote a short message for Nathan, then she gave it to the man.

"If the young man who got upstairs asks for me, give him this, please" she said giving the man a dollar.

He nodded and Julia rushed outside getting on Wind Catcher and turned the corner just in time to see Arthur and Beau leaving.

She spurred her horse to go faster but decided to stay a few feet away from them anyway, just in case.

After a while, they stopped near an old battlefield and the same did Julia, watching them from the distance.

She saw Beau giving Arthur some money that he took before the young man thanked him and rode away in the same moment Julia got closer to Arthur.

When he noticed her, he looked away while Julia got down Wind Catcher.

"What happened?" she asked noticing Arthur's hard expression.

"Nothing, nothing at all" answered Arthur, but his tone was harsh.

Julia peered at him and walked closer to him touching his shoulder, but the man withdrew from her touch and turned to look at her.

"Well, it doesn't seem nothing happened" she objected.

"What about your business? Everything alright?" he asked but from his tone, Julia could say his question was rhetorical.

Suddenly she realized why the man was so angry, he had seen her.

"Oh, shit…" she whispered rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah, shit. So, while I try to find the money we owe you in exchange for your help, you're sweet on one of those snakes!" roared the man pointing at Julia.

"It's not what you think it is…" she tried to appease him.

"For what I saw it's exactly how I think it is. What you changed your mind? You gonna sell us to the Pinkertons, is that it?" he continued to yell at her.

Julia stepped back, getting defensive.

"I was trying to help you!" she yelled back.

"Yeah, I saw how you were helping me. Wrapped all around him like a…like a…"

Julia's eyes widened at Arthur's implication.

"Say it" she demanded.

Arthur closed his eyes and shook his head wishing he'd never said it. He heard Julia walking closer to him, then he felt her hands on his shoulder and suddenly she was in front of him. Her eyes were full of rage and disappointment.

"Say it!" she yelled and Arthur moved his eyes away.

Julia lowered her hands from his shoulder.

"Like a whore is what you were saying, wasn't it?" she whispered.

They suddenly fell silent. Arthur looked at her again catching her gaze.

"I can't understand why I should give you an explanation. You never gave a shit of me, why now?"

Arthur frowned at her words not understanding what she was talking about.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Morgan. You know I'm right"

"I don't know…"

"Yes, you do. Or maybe you don't so let me refresh your memory. For all the time I've been part of the gang you never looked or talked to me. And while I was a victim of Sean, John and Karen's malice, you always just stood there, doing nothing. Minding your own business, full of yourself. So, you don't have any right to throw anything at me!"

Arthur took a deep breath, not knowing what to reply.

Was he like she had said? Was he really like this with her? He couldn't remember, why he couldn't?

Julia huffed and shook her head, feeling her heart racing and thundering in her chest.

"You know what, screw this. I'm done" she said and got on Wind Catcher.

Arthur followed her with his eyes.

"Where you going?" he asked maybe harsher than he intended.

Julia didn't answer and instead, she spurred Wind Catcher and left Arthur there.

Arthur watched her leaving while he felt some words pushing to come out from his dumb mouth, but he swallowed them back when he realized she was gone.

He sighed and rubbed his neck, walking back and forth while a feeling of guilty spread across his chest and cheeks.

He felt so stupid, so stupidly…jealous. As if he was a boy again, a boy who had seen the girl he liked talking with another.

Was it like then?

Was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HY EVERYONE!
> 
> So you know, I'm playing this game for the third time and I'm discovering so many new things! I know that some people had played it like thirteen times and I'm like 0.0
> 
> I could not stand seeing Arthur die for thirteen times, it just...I can't :'(
> 
> Cut the chutter, I hope you liked this chapter if so let me know and I'll see you the next week.
> 
> KISSES!


	27. a way to make amends

Julia didn't turn back, she knew that if she had looked back at Arthur, she would have come back to him and bit the shit out of him.

And while a part of her wanted to do that, the other just wanted to leave and don't talk to him anymore, not after what he said to her.

She cursed herself for having told him about her past, but she thought he was different, she thought he wouldn't have judged her, but he did.

After what seemed to be an eternity, she stopped in the middle of the road, looking around and sighing when she realized she was near the camp.

"You alright boy?" she asked petting Wind Catcher before she looked around again.

What she could do? She didn't want to go back to camp, she knew that Arthur would have been there, and she didn't want to see his stupid face at the moment. So, she took out her map and exanimated it until she found a spot that seemed to be calm and quiet at east-south of the Braithwaite property.

So, she headed south with Wind Catcher and when she reached Bolger Glade, she noticed a big, abandoned building that seemed to be a church.

She got down from Wind Catcher and reached the building, being careful in case someone unfriendly was there, ready to jump on her.

When she got inside the building, she noticed a couple of bedrolls near a dead fire and some other things spread across the ground. It seemed to Julia that those things had been there for a while and maybe the owners were dead or simply gone. She decided to stay, so she took her bedroll, and thanks to the remains that had piled up, she reached the second floor of the church, where she set her things near the window from which she could see all the surroundings.

Then, she took her bow from her saddle and ordered Wind Catcher to stay there while she went hunting.

It took some time to finally catch a rabbit and then she collected some wood to light up a fire.

The sun was about to set when she started eating and when she finished, she led Wind Catcher into the church before she reached her bedroll and watched the sunset while drinking some brandy.

She didn't remember how she fell asleep, but soon enough the alcohol overwhelmed her senses, forcing her eyes to close.

A sudden sound made Julia jump on her sit. She looked around realizing that the fire on the first floor had gone out and it was still dark outside. She heard some voices coming from her left and turning her head she saw through the broken window four men walking towards the church.

She quickly hid behind the wall and took one of her pistols while she continued to spy on the men.

They were yapping and laughing when, the one Julia thought was the boss, stopped them with a gesture of his hand and looked around.

"There's someone here" he said to the others that took out their guns.

Slowly, Julia reached the ground floor where Wind Catcher was and hid behind the wall.

"Come on. We know you're here" said again the man.

Julia thought about what to do. She could have killed them, but not without risking her life.

Maybe she could have talked them into a deal, at least it was worth a try, so she slowly came out of her hideout, her pistol still high and pointed to the man that grinned when he was her.

"Well, well…look what we have here" he said to his companions that stared at her from head to toe.

"What you doing all alone in a place like this? You don't know it's dangerous for a woman to wander around here?" he asked taking some steps ahead.

"If I were you, I'd stop right away" Julia said raising her pistol some more to point it to his head.

The man chuckled and raised his hands.

"You're a tough one, I like you" he said.

"Let me go and I won't kill you" Julia said ignoring the man.

The others started to laugh.

"We're the Lemoyne Raiders and this is our territory" said another man, he missed some teeth.

"I've already dealt with some of yours and you know what? They're all dead. If you're smart enough you won't do the same mistake" she threatened.

The man in charge lowered his hands and stared back at her.

"You think we're scared of you?"

This wasn't going as planned; they would never let her go. She had only one option left.

"You should" Julia talked back.

The man couldn't finish laughing that Julia shot him twice in the chest. His eyes widened while he kneeled on the ground, spitting blood.

Julia quickly hid behind the wall when she heard some of the others shooting against her.

"That whore shot him!" yelled a man.

Julia leaned from the wall and shot another one of them who hid behind a fallen tree. The first time she missed him, the second she hit his shoulder, but he wasn't dead yet.

She covered herself again while recharging her pistol when she heard a shot and a bullet nearly hit her head but instead marked the wall.

The man who had shot, moved to the other side of the church and he was aiming at her ready to shoot again, this time he surely would have hit her.

Wind Catcher pranced and neighed, scared by the gunshots. Julia moved quickly, freeing him so he could run towards the man and push him on the ground, making him lose his grip on the gun.

The man was about to sit up when Julia shot his head, then silent.

She could only hear the man she had shot on the shoulder whining while he walked towards her, his pistol was still in his hand while the other was covering the wound.

Julia turned and shot him in the neck then, she looked at him fall face-first onto the ground.

She walked towards him and then her eyes moved to the other corpse a few feet from her.

Wait a minute, she only killed three of them.

Julia realized another was still alive when she heard some steps behind her. She turned, the pistol already in her hand but the man was faster. He hit her in the face making her fall on the ground.

"You're gonna die and not in a good way" he laughed.

The pistol had slipped from her grip, but Julia reached for the other. The man, understanding her intention, got on her. His large and skinny hands gripped her throat while Julia tried to pull him away from his chest, feeling the air leaving her lungs.

The man laughed again, showing his missing teeth.

Julia was starting to see black spots on her sight and her lungs were burning. One of her hands sneaked between her body and his trying to reach the pistol on the other side of her belt, but it was too difficult.

"You're gonna die and then I'm gonna have so much fun with you" whispered the man tightening his grip on her throat.

Julia moved her hand along her side feeling the cold handle of her knife. She quickly gripped it and raised her arm, stabbing the man right in the neck. His eyes widened and his grip loosened a little.

Julia withdrew the knife from his neck, feeling soon after his warm blood on her face, forcing her to close her eyes.

Now the man's hands were just a shadow on her skinny neck.

She pushed him aside and then sat up crawling back before she got on her feet. Her hands reached her eyes trying to clean off some blood while heavily panting. She looked around seeing Wind Catcher walking towards her.

"You did good, boy" she whispered patting his snout.

It was the sunrise when she collected all her things and got on Wind Catcher, ready to go back to camp.

When she arrived, Bill pointed his rifle to her.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Myles" she answered while slowing down.

Bill frowned when he noticed her face covered in blood.

"Shit, what happened?" he asked.

"Sons of bitches tried to kill me" answered Julia passing him.

She heard Bill laugh while she reached one of the posts where she left Wind Catcher.

"Oh, good morn… Jesus!"

Julia raised her eyes on Kieran who looked at her shocked.

"Can you take care of him?" she asked ignoring his gaze and giving him the reins before she walked towards her tent where she took a clean shirt and a cloth.

Then, she headed towards a barrel full of water, where she took off her shirt remaining with only her camisole, catching the attention of some of the others that stared at her.

Julia started to wash off all the blood when she heard someone approaching. She thought it was Dutch or Hosea, but then she noticed those long blond hair covered by a white hat.

"It seems you had a bad run-in" he said.

"Get lost, Micah" she talked back continued to wash her face.

The man ignored her and stepped closer to her, so close that Julia could feel his warmth.

She tensed up but didn't stop what she was doing.

"Maybe, I can help you cool off…" he said brushing his fingertips over her bare shoulder.

Julia grabbed her knife in a heartbeat and turning around she grabbed Micah from the collar, pushing him at arms length while with the other hand she pointed her knife to his throat.

"Touch me again and it'll be the last thing you do. I'm not Dutch and I'd be more than happy to kill you, you hear me?" she said.

The man raised his hands, staring at her with his small cold-blue eyes, nowhere similar to Arthur's reassuring ones.

"Get lost, now" she said pushing him away.

He continued to stare at her.

"Dutch won't need you forever and I'll be there when it happens" he said with a menacing tone.

"I'm looking forward to it so I can shut your mouth forever" she talked back staring at him in the eye.

She followed him with her eyes while he walked away muttering something she didn't catch. Her eyes quickly moved towards the big figure in the distance and for a moment she felt her heart sink.

Arthur was there, staring at her with what seemed a worried look on his face, and he actually was.

After their fight, Arthur went to the saloon, sure that Julia would have been at the camp. He drunk a couple of whiskeys before he collected all his strength and came back only to discover that she wasn't there.

His eyes flew to the direction of her tent and he felt a little bit relieved by seeing that her things were still there.

That night he couldn't sleep as Julia's expression of pure disappointment continued to appear in front of him. He felt so guilty for what he had said, but then he thought about that kid embracing her with his lips on hers…

He sat up rubbing his eyes trying to calm down and then he took his journal and started to write, feeling a little better.

Arthur opened his eyes, staring at the space for a moment before he realized he had fallen asleep while writing.

He looked around and when he saw Julia stamping across the camp with her face covered in blood, he quickly got up making his journal fall on the ground.

Arthur started to walk towards her but stopped soon after as she took off her shirt, showing her candid skin under that almost transparent camisole. From where he was, he could see her back covered with some scars.

He started to wonder how she had got them but soon enough he came back from his trance as he saw Micah approaching her with his usual grin.

He closed his hands into fists as he touched her shoulder and he was ready to reach and beat him. However, he couldn't take a step that Julia pointed her knife at Micah's throat while threatening him.

Arthur was amused, her strength was something out of the ordinary and for a moment he wished she would have killed that rat, but then Julia let Micah go and stared at him while he walked away.

In a second, her eyes snapped to Arthur and he felt his heart racing. She gawked at him for a few seconds before she turned and continued to wash off the blood on her face.

When she finished, Julia dried her face and then wore the clean shirt, throwing away the other, too dirty and torn.

"What the hell happened?" she heard saying at her back and turning around she met eyes with Dutch.

"I met some men of the Lemoyne gang. They tried to kill me but apparently, they didn't try enough" Julia explained while taking some coffee from one of the coffee pots.

"If only you would have come back to camp…"

"I didn't want to" Julia cut him off.

Dutch inhaled trying to stay calm.

"Why?"

Julia looked at him before her eyes moved to Arthur who was seated in his tent.

"Some reasons" she answered.

"So, you risk your life staying out there with those dangerous degenerates around only because you don't want to stay here. Ain't that stupid?" the man berated her.

Julia gave Dutch a severe look, lowering her cup of coffee.

"You can stop pretending you care about me, Dutch. I don't want your false attention or your fathering lessons. I had my reasons to not come back and I'm still alive" Julia replied before she left.

She spent the rest of the morning in her tent, trying to sleep a little bit since she felt tired.

When she woke up and got out of her tent, she walked towards the pot full of stew and took some before she sat on the small harbor.

While she was eating, she looked around noticing Arthur and Hosea talk. The young one rubbed his neck and looked at his feet as the old one seemed to be scolding him. Hosea walked away, but Julia continued to look at Arthur who sighed walking towards the shore where he stopped looking at the lake before he turned his head towards her.

Julia quickly stood up and left.

As she walked near Pearson's wagon, she heard someone calling her and turning around she faced Sean.

"What you want?" she asked sighing.

"You busy?" he asked why his usual idiotic smile.

Julia looked away for a moment and sighed.

"Why?"

"I found something interesting. Come with me" he said making a gesture to her.

"I won't move a muscle if you don't tell me what it is about" she replied crossing her arms on her chest.

"Alright. I was riding around, couple of days back and I come across this old cabin. Couple of fuckers lazing about outside all liquored up. I didn't think nothing of it, but then I come across this hunter down by the river and he tells me that they're stick-up crew. Says they hit a train a couple of days back near Emerald Ranch. Nice fella he was, shared a bottle we did then I robbed the bastard blind" he said laughing in the end.

Julia shook her head, smiling slightly.

"Why are you telling me? Why not tell Hosea, or Dutch or Morgan?" she asked.

Sean shrugged.

"I thought that maybe you wanted to cool off from this morning and that turd of Micah and we'll find some good money for sure" he said.

Julia thought about it. If stay away from camp meant to stay away from Arthur and not see him, it wasn't a bad idea at all.

"Alright then" she said in the end.

Julia got on Wind Catcher and followed Sean out of the camp.

"Where we heading?" she asked.

"Back up north a stretch, not far from the state line" the young man answered.

During the ride Sean didn't stop to talk for a second and Julia was about to shoot him, but limited to sigh every now and then, trying to concentrate on something that wasn't his unbearable accent.

When they finally got closer to their destination, Sean led Julia up to a hill where they got down their horses and reached the shack on foot.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Julia.

"I'll deal with 'em. Let's make sure we keep one of them alive to tell us where they stashed the money"

Julia looked at him pretty impressed by his plan. She was about to say something when Sean looked at her with a cocky smile that made Julia regret even thinking about congratulating him.

When they were able to see the shack, they also noticed a man seated outside.

"Look, there's one of them outside. This is good"

"So, you deal with him and I cover you" said Julia.

"Alright" answered Sean before he started walking towards the man.

Julia took the rifle she had bought from her shoulder and hid behind a tree near the shack waiting for Sean to do his part.

She watched him reached the man who quickly stood up, pointing his pistol at him and asking what he was doing there.

"Look, I don't want no trouble. I just thought you might like to know I passed a big posse of lawmen headed this way. About a dozen of 'em coming up east" said the boy pointing somewhere.

Julia shook her head amused.

"What? Where?" asked the man worried moving his eyes from Sean.

Big mistake because he took out his pistol and pointed at him.

"Right here" he said shooting his head.

The man fell on the ground and soon after others came out of the shack.

Julia started to shoot man after man until the only one who was still alive tried to sneak away from the door on the back.

Julia saw him and quickly chased him, swinging her lasso and throwing it at him she caught the man by his foot.

"Good catch!" yelled Sean running towards the man.

"Okay, okay! I give up. Please don't shoot! I'm unarmed!" pleaded the man.

"Tell us where the money is, and we'll are let you go" said Julia.

"Behind the…the wall in the bedrooms, if you stick your hand between the gap" stuttered the man trying to free his feet.

Julia turned to Sean and made a gesture with her head and while he walked to the shack, she freed the man.

"Get lost"

Then she reached Sean founding taking a box from behind the wooden wall of the room.

"Oh, oh…look at this!" he said showing Julia two rather big piles of money.

"Here, this is yours "he said giving one to her.

Julia took it and smiled at him.

"What's the real reason you asked me to come with you?" she asked looking at him.

Sean shrugged.

"Oh, you know…I wanted to make amends for my behavior. I know you think I'm an idiot and I was b-but know I'm better you see" he said.

Julia raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head.

"We can say you're a little better, yeah. Now, let's come back to camp before Dutch lectures me again" Julia said walking towards the door.

The second after Julia put her foot down her horse, Abigail approached her and tapped her shoulder making her turn.

"Hi. Hosea wanted me to tell you he's waiting for you on the harbor. He wanted to talk with you"

Julia frowned and looked at the man in the distance who was simply looking at the lake.

"Err…thank you" she said to Abigail who nodded and went away.

Julia reached the harbor, making Hosea turn as she walked towards him.

"My dear, how are you?" he asked.

"Fine. You wanted to talk to me?" Julia answered crossing her arms on her chest.

"I just wanted to ask you if you were okay"

Julia looked at him in the eye and something in Hosea's expression made her think he knew about her fight with Morgan, that was why he was scolding him that morning.

She shrugged and looked away.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" she replied.

"Oh, you know, we're in a particularly stressing situation, especially for you"

"I'm fine"

"I know, you're strong. But anyway, I wanted to propose you a job" he said catching Julia's attention.

"What is it?" she asked now interested.

"Bill brought a wagon full of moonshine the other day. It belonged to the Braithwaites and they were trying to sell it to the local gang you had dealt with. I tried to sell it somewhere else, but it seemed that no one wants to cross a rich and powerful family. Tomorrow I'm going to give it back and try to make some money and I was wondering if you wanted to come"

Julia thought about it for a moment.

"Is Morgan coming?" she asked raising a brow.

"I haven't told him" the old man answered.

"Alright. I'll come" she said in the end.

"Wonderful. Meet me in the wood when you're ready. The wagon is hidden there" said the man and Julia nodded before she walked away.

A job with Hosea, she couldn't believe it. She never saw the master at work, it would have been fun.

While walking towards the fire she noticed Sean and Arthur talk near Dutch's tent, in front of the donations box.

Sean had an annoyed expression on his face while Arthur was scolding him.

"Maybe you should calm down, English man" said Sean patting Arthur's shoulder before he left.

The older man stared at him menacingly before he noticed Julia looking at him. They stared at each other and Julia could notice Arthur's expression change and becoming more relaxed. His blue eyes wandered on her face and for an instant, she thought he was about to say something, but then he lowered his eyes and left.

She huffed realizing soon after that she was hoping he wanted to say something to her. How stupid? She didn't need him and his excuses. In fact, she didn't want him to speak to her ever again.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE!
> 
> I haven't got time, so I'll be quick, sorry.
> 
> I hope you're doing all right, I'm fine just a little stressed, but finally, things seemed to get better here where I live.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really like how Julia faces any situation cold-blooded and I had so much fun writing about Arthur's point of view, even if it wasn't much.
> 
> Sorry, but I gotta go. I'll post next week on Monday as always.
> 
> KISSES!


	28. a second chance wasted

Julia was having a tough time falling asleep that night. She rolled over and over on her covers, trying to block thoughts about the Pinkertons, Nathan and Arthur out of her mind.

Thinking about the latter, she kicked the covers and sat up checking the time.

It was late, too late and she felt tired. So, she got out of her tent, knowing that nothing could have helped her sleep when feeling so anxious.

Julia walked towards the shore accompanied by the snores of the others that annoyed her even more.

She looked at the lake and the moon reflecting on the water while walking along the shore, reaching a fallen tree.

She sat on the smooth sand, leaning her back against the cold bark of the tree while still admiring the nature around her, and she started to feel better and more relaxed. The hot air of the morning had been replaced with the chill one of the night that made her slightly shiver.

She felt her eyelids became heavier and heavier, so she closed them letting the calming sound of the water lake lull her.

Julia woke up a few hours later feeling something warm on her face and when she opened her eyes, she was forced to close them again and lower her head due to the hot sun above her.

She looked around hearing the camp already awake while asking herself how much time she had been sleeping there when suddenly, she remembered that Hosea was waiting for her.

She got up and dusted off the sand from her pants before she reached her tent where she took her satchel, pistols and hat.

She passed the horses, patting Wind Catcher quickly, and then she walked into the wood.

"You alright?" she heard Hosea asking.

"I guess so" answered John.

Julia saw them in the distance. Hosea was standing near the wagon full of moonshine while John was sitting on it.

"Jake is really a good kid" said the old man.

"So I heard" answered the young one looking away.

"You should spend some time with him, I think it can be good for both of you"

John shrugged observing his feet.

"I don't know...I...got a lot of work to do" he said sighing.

Julia reached them, catching their attention.

"Good morning my dear"

"Morning guys. Are you coming with us, John?" Julia asked looking at the man.

"No, Dutch want me to go to the Gray and talk to them"

Julia frowned.

"Why? Morgan and I talked to one of them. They seemed a waste of time" she said.

"Maybe I'll find something. If you want, reach me and Javier when you can" said the man getting down the wagon.

"Okay. Can we go?" Julia asked Hosea.

The man glanced at John before he moved his eyes to her again.

"Actually, we're waiting for one more person"

Julia was about to ask who was coming with them when they heard someone approaching and turning around Julia met eyes with Arthur.

"You said he wasn't coming" she said looking at Hosea in disbelief.

"You got a problem with me?" asked the man.

Julia gave him a nasty look.

"Yeah, you!" she snapped.

"I thought that we could need a couple of guns more since we're going to meet one of the most dangerous families in this area" explained the Hosea putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Julia's eyes moved to Arthur who was staring at her, but as soon as she looked at him, he quickly lowered his eyes.

"So, what do we do with that?" asked Morgan pointing at the moonshine.

"Selling it back to where it came from" answered Hosea.

"Why?" asked Arthur stepping forwards.

"Well I ain't got a marked for it. They made it, they had someone to sell it to. Stuff looked kinda lonely out here. I think we'll cut ourselves a deal"

"For my experience, deals are not a good idea" said Arthur looking at Julia who got the implication.

"Especially when the person you're making the deal with is an idiot" she replied, marking the last word while staring at him.

"You think I'm an idiot, then?" asked Arthur, his hands into two fists.

"It's the idea you persist giving me" answered promptly Julia.

There was a moment of silence, followed by John and Hosea who exchanged a look.

"I should get going" said John walking away.

"See you, John. C'mon you two, on the wagon" commanded Hosea walking to the front of the wagon where he climbed on his seat and took the reins.

Julia was the first to move her eyes away and get on the back of the wagon, sitting on one of the closed crates full of bottles of moonshine, while Arthur sat beside Hosea who whipped the horses.

"Where is John going?" asked Arthur at the old man.

Dutch asked him to look into something. To do with the Braithwaite horses, I think explained Hosea.

"Horses? He's so desperate to steal horses now?" asked Julia from the back of the wagon.

Hosea sighed.

"I have no idea. I think he wants to make some money as fast as possible so we can leave this place" answered Hosea.

When they reached the road, the old man gave the reins to Arthur who took it.

"Let's head out to the Braithwaites' place. You know the way?" asked Hosea.

"Yeah, I been there" answered Arthur without looking at Julia who instead glanced at him.

"So, what exactly are we doing? This is the moonshine we took after blowing up the Braithwaites' still, right?" asked again Morgan.

"I think the good citizens taking the trouble to return their stolen goods deserve some reward, don't you? And it's time we made a formal introduction like Dutch told us" responded Hosea.

"So, we gonna introducing ourselves by saying we stole the moonshine and helped the Gray, their sworn enemies, and we also demand to be paid for bringing it back, is that it?" Julia asked rhetorically.

She couldn't believe Dutch had asked Hosea to do something so stupid. Was he mad?

"Look, these are two big old plantation houses and all I keep hearing is they hate each other so much they can't see past it" replied Hosea looking at her.

"Yet, they're the two most powerful families here, so powerful they survived all these years and wars. Do you really think we are the first criminals they've dealt with?" asked again Julia.

"Who said they know we're criminals?" inquired Arthur.

"Oh, come on! That young Gray knew what type of people we are, and you did nothing to persuade him of the contrary. If someone like him knows about us never mind the others" said Julia looking at him.

"Who is this Gray?" asked Hosea.

"He's a boy carrying on a secret affair with a Braithwaite girl. We been, well, helping them" explained Arthur peering at Julia who looked away.

I helped them, you just complained as always, she thought.

"The mind boggles. You think they're of use?" asked Hosea.

"Not sure, they don't seem to involved in the rest of it, but maybe..." said Arthur, but Julia interrupted him.

"They're not involved at all. They're young and in love and they know they're risking a lot by falling for each other"

"Didn't know you were the romantic type" mocked Morgan.

"Said the man who continues to run after the same girl for years" sneered Julia making the man turn towards her with a severe look.

"There, there you two. Anyway, I'm sure there's money in this for us somewhere, if we can get in the middle of it" said Hosea catching Julia's attention again.

"Someone gonna get killed. Dutch think he's smarter than anyone, but he's wrong" replied Julia.

"You only say that 'cause you can't see past what he did to you years ago" grunted Arthur.

"And you keep protecting him because you're too thick to think with your own head" snapped Julia.

"Stop it, would you? We arrived" Hosea cut them short while Arthur drove the wagon towards the Braithwaites' manor in the distance.

They reached the front gate, guarded by four men by following a tree-lined path.

"Here we are" announced Arthur stopping the wagon.

"Modest little homestead, isn't it?" commented Hosea and Julia caught the envy in his tone.

If only he knew she was planning to get a house like that one day...

"Hello, gentlemen, how are you?" greeted Hosea cheerfully while three of the four men approached the wagon.

"What's that in the back there?" asked the one who stopped in front of Arthur who looked at him.

Julia looked at the other two men that walked towards the end of the wagon, staring at her.

"Moonshine, my fine fellow. May I have a word with the man of the house?" answered Hosea.

"The "man" of the house is a lady. Mrs. Catherine Braithwaite" corrected the man.

Julia turned to look at him, before she noticed that one of the men in the back had opened the wagon to look at the bottles inside, but soon after his eyes moved on Julia.

She stared at him while a wicked smirk crossed his face.

"May I speak with her? I want to discuss a business opportunity. I mean no harm...no harm at all...you may happily shoot me if I do" said Hosea.

Julia felt some movement behind her and turning around she saw Morgan staring threatful at the man who looked at him and then at Julia again before he closed the wagon.

Arthur glanced at her and then turned again.

Did he just...

"Okay...okay. She's at the house" said the man who was talking to Hosea.

The man on the back sat at the edge of the wagon before Arthur whipped the horses.

"We'll be watching you" yelled the man behind them.

They reached the front of the house and from the aspect of it, Julia could say that it was a really old house, as old as big.

Arthur couldn't stop the wagon that the front door opened revealing an old woman, dressed elegantly, with her gray hair up in a bun and a fury look on her face.

"What you want?" she yelled.

"Found something...out in the hills, thought...thought maybe you was in the market for it" answered Hosea while getting down with Arthur.

Julia waited for the man seated on the back to get down and when he opened the wagon and stretched his hand for her, she ignored him and jumped down.

"For what?" asked again the woman.

"Some liquor" answered kindly Hosea.

"I ain't in the market for what's already mine" snapped the woman.

The three of them walked towards the door where the woman was, the door slightly open behind her.

"Way we see, it's ours. What with us possessing it, and I-I checked all over, for the life of me I couldn't see your name on it" replied Hosea, now abandoning his kind tone.

Some men came out the door with their guns in their hands and looked at them angrily.

"Oh...relax, I ain't here to rob you. Though it seemed that's easy enough" said Hosea.

Julia looked at him with an eyebrow raised, while Mrs. Braithwaite laughed amused by his insolence.

"Wanna do a deal. What do you sell that stuff for?" added Hosea.

"Dollar a bottle" answered the woman.

"Then give us fifty cents" replied Hosea.

"It's already ours" fumed Mrs. Braithwaite and the men behind her moved even closer, now some of them were pointing their guns at them.

Julia's hands reached her holster, ready in case she needed her pistols, but she knew that even if she was lighting fast, they would have killed her.

"Look on it as a reward, for finding the property. Alternative is we go sell it someplace else" said Hosea and did to turn.

The woman laughed amused while one of the men stepped forwards.

"The alternative is you get shot" he said and pointed his rifle at Hosea.

Arthur and Julia moved in unison, ready to take out their guns as well, but Hosea stopped them with a gesture of his hand.

"Now, who want to get shoot over a bottle or two of liquor?" he said.

Mrs. Braithwaite laughed and put a hand on the rifle of the man on her side to stop him from shooting.

"Pay the man" she commanded, and the man gave Hosea some money.

"Pleasure, doing business with you. And, listen...we didn't take it...least not without orders from..."

"Oh, I know exactly who gave you your orders. Old Sheriff Gray" interrupted the woman.

Arthur and Julia exchanged a worried look.

"You know what? I don't want it. In fact, sir, now you can do me a favor, there's an extra ten bucks if you do" said the woman and Hosea looked at her confused.

Julia didn't like it. First, this woman agreed to make a deal with them even if she knew they had stolen the liquor from them by working with the Grays, and now she wanted a favor and was willing to pay them too.

Something was not right, Julia could tell.

"Drive the stuff into Rhodes had over to the tavern run by Mr. Gray and give the stuff out for free" spat the woman.

"Momma!" gasped a man from her side.

"Hush now" she told him off before she looked at them again.

"I believe they call that a promotional expense" she added.

Hosea laughed.

"As you wish, madam" he said before he reached the wagon.

"You boys come back sometime and tell me how you made out. Maybe we'll play a little cribbage" she said pushing aside one of her sons and waked back into her home.

Julia tapped Arthur's arm to catch his attention before they got on the wagon and drove outside the Braithwaite property.

Once they got on the wagon, Hosea said:

"Alright, next stop: the Rhodes saloon"

Arthur sighed and whipped the horses while Julia, seated on the back, looked at the man who was still staring at her.

"Here we go" said Arthur.

They quickly got out the Braithwaites' property, before Mrs. Catherine could change her mind, and once they passed the main gate, Hosea talked again.

"So, I finally sold those Cornwall bonds. Got close to a thousand for 'em. I wanted more, but not bad considering how hot they were, especially after that bloodbath in Valentine"

"No, not bad at all" answered Arthur.

Julia looked at him not knowing what he was talking about. Then, she suddenly remembered about the train they had robbed near the Cumberland Falls. So that was why they assaulted that train, for money, but they only found some bonds.

"You sure it was the right thing to do at this moment? As I said to you, Cornwall is paying the Pinkertons to go after gangs like yours and sell his bonds after killing his men in Valentine, it's as brilliant as trying to sell back this moonshine to the Braithwaites" said Julia.

Hosea shrugged.

"Well, we got paid, so my plan was not so stupid after all"

"That woman knew we helped the Grays. You think she's gonna play dumb about it? And the fact that she wants us to sell this liquor in one of the Grays' saloon..."

"Why you always have to say something? Why can't you just trust us for once?" blurted out Arthur without looking at her.

Julia moved her eyes on him, her mouth a little bit opened in bewilderment.

"The fact that I don't trust anyone is the reason I'm still alive. I can't say the same thing about Mac or Davey or the others you've lost" she bitterly talked back.

Now was Arthur's turn to turn around and look at her, but his expression was not of bewilderment, just anger, and indignity.

"Dutch does his best to keep us safe, but sometimes that's not enough. We can't blame him for the existence of death" said calmly Hosea.

Julia turned around and kept her eyes on the road.

"Alright...this could get ugly...you and Dutch already have that...thing going on with...the sheriff" said Hosea to Arthur.

"Yeah, Mr. Gray" said Arthur, his voice was deep and angry.

"That's it. Now we're...inserting ourselves in this blood feud...we'll need something" said Hosea taking a strange, ugly hat and a pipe.

"I ain't playing dress-up. You know how I feel about that" stated Arthur shaking his head.

Julia turned around again and a little smirk crossed her face.

That hat was really ugly.

"Of course you're not. You're...you're a clown's...idiot...brother" said Hosea.

"Hosea, please..."

"I'm the clown! You're the idiot. Just...look...sad and keep quiet. Even you can do that, Arthur" insisted Hosea taking off his hat and placing the ugly one on his head instead.

"Do I have to?" Arthur asked irritated.

"You're already an idiot, you just need to keep your mouth shut" said Julia and smiled when he glanced at her.

"Put this hat on...smoke this pipe. Bring your lip forward, just a bit...squint...oh, perfect"

"What about you and her?" he asked but Hosea hushed him quickly.

"You can't speak. You're turned idiot. Quite broke poor mammy's heart" Hosea said, and Julia chuckled.

"There there, Fenton, there there. Don't get mad, now. You don't want to scare your...wife, do you?" said Hosea pointing at Julia whose eyes widened.

"His wife? You think people gonna believe I'm an idiot's wife?"

"Yes. After you got married twice and killed your husbands for beating you, you decided to marry him...stupid and tough and...easy to manipulate. Here...put this on your ring finger" said Hosea giving her a silver ring that she took reluctantly.

It was a little bit big for her skinny fingers.

"You're not laughing anymore, are you?" mocked Arthur turning around to look at her.

"Shut up you idiot of a husband" Julia snapped hitting his shoulder.

Arthur chuckled again moving his eyes on the road.

Once they arrived at Rhodes, Arthur drove the wagon on the back of the saloon where they saw two men seated on the wooden stairs.

Arthur stopped the wagon and Hosea turned around to look at Julia who, understanding what that look meant, nodded and got down the wagon.

"Okay, Fenton, stay calm now...for momma, she loved you so...just a shame you had to strangle her in a rage...grab two cases of that stuff and follow me" said Hosea grabbing a bottle of moonshine and climbing down the wagon.

Arthur took a case of the liquor and gave it to Julia and then he grabbed another one. They followed Hosea who suddenly stopped and yelled:

"Gentlemen, gentlemen! Quiet the town you have here, we just rode in front up north"

The two men turned to look at him before they exchanged a look.

"Hey" said one of them.

"Hello...hello, I'm Melvin" said Hosea walking towards them.

"This is my brother, Fenton. Don't mind him, don't madden him, he's turned idiot. Even if his condition didn't stop him from finding a wife! Am I right...Nora?" asked Hosea looking at Julia.

"What can I say. I like them big...and stupid" said Julia looking at Arthur who looked at her in turn.

His gaze was full of promises she would have not enjoyed after.

"How's you boys...how's you boys like a couple of bucks? I bet you would...one for each of you" continued Hosea putting down the moonshine bottle to take out a couple of dollars from his pocket.

"We're in the new trade of advertising which is an American art for about ensuring people buy the correct things"

"I don't know" answered one of the men.

"One more dollar says give us half an hour, what harm can we do in half an hour?" said Hosea giving the two men another dollar.

The two men looked at each other, now more than convinced to go and spend those dollars elsewhere.

"Go along now...enjoy the money!" said Hosea and the two men nodded and walked away.

Hosea opened the back door and held it opened for them.

"Come along you two...just hand out the liquor"

Arthur and Julia followed the man in the saloon and then reached the back of the counter while Hosea entered the main room full of bored men who looked at him when he caught their attention.

"Gentlemen! My name is Melvin. That's my brother Fenton, he's a bit funny, but boy can he pour drinks fast. And she's his wife, Nora. Don't be fooled, she's as cruel as beautiful"

Julia smiled and lowered her head a bit flushed by the man's words.

"For the next thirty minutes the drinks in this here bar, in this here town are entirely free!" Hosea continued and soon everyone cheered.

"The only rule is that you gotta drink them so hurry up, put old Fenton and his lovely wife to work. Don't get them mad, though, he killed our momma and she killed her first two husbands" Hosea finished, and the men laughed while they reached the counter.

Julia and Arthur started to pour moonshine, client after client until all of them got so drunk they couldn't even ask for some more but instead, they only waved their glasses in the air.

Julia was pouring some moonshine in one man's glass when she noticed another one staring at her with a lazy smile.

"So, it's true you killed your first two husbands?" he asked.

He wasn't drunk enough, thought Julia.

"Yes" she simply replied while serving another man.

"Why?" asked the man chuckling.

"They were boring" she answered, this time with an annoying tone that the man did not notice.

"So, you prefer them stupid?" he said gesturing with his head towards Arthur.

Julia turned to look at Morgan who was continuing his job.

"Apparently" she answered making the man laugh.

Julia ignored him.

She continued to serve the clients, now crammed near the counter, and with the corner of her eyes, she saw the man lingering over the smooth wood of it.

"Maybe I can show you some good time later" he said loudly enough to tower the noise of the others.

Julia gave him a dirty look, but before she could answer him, she was pulled by her waist on the other side of the counter and turning around she saw Arthur giving the man another glass full of moonshine and an angry look.

The man took the glass, glanced at Julia, and then left.

Her eyes met Arthur's ones for a moment before they continued what they were doing.

"Drink up, drink..." yelled Hosea, who had climbed the stairs.

But soon after, he was interrupted by three armed men who entered the saloon and looked around.

They seemed pretty angry and with once look at Arthur, Julia knew they were in trouble.

"It's the Lemoyne raiders" whispered a man near Julia.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Quiet libation?" asked Hosea nonchalantly.

"You" said the man on the front.

"Me?" asked Hosea.

"You're the bastards who stole the liquor we was going to buy" continued the man.

Julia saw Arthur took off his hat and put down the pipe, then he looked at her and gesture her to take her pistols out and Julia obliged.

"Gentlemen, we're in advertising...come on in, have a drink" said Hosea, ignoring the man's words.

"That's our goddamn liquor" yelled the man.

"An honest mistake" defended Hosea.

The man turned towards his companions and yelled:

"Boys, get 'em"

Quickly Julia and Arthur took cover behind the counter while Hosea ran upstairs and started to shoot from above.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" yelled Julia while shooting to a man, hitting him in the chest and then again on the arm.

Shortly after, more of them entered the saloon from the back door and the second floor too.

"Go help Hosea! I'll cover you" yelled Julia at Arthur who nodded and reached the stairs while Julia continued to shoot the men, killing them one after the other.

When she saw Arthur reaching the second floor, she backed off until she opened the back door and got outside.

There she killed a man, who was about to enter the saloon, with a bullet right in his head and then she ran towards the wagon that was below the balcony of the second floor of the saloon.

She continued to shoot at the Lemoynes that were coming when she heard a loud thud and turning around, she saw Hosea and a man on the wagon.

The man was over Hosea trying to strangle him while the old man was trying to point his gun at him.

Julia quickly turned and shot him.

"Thank you, my dear" Hosea panted before he sat on the driver seat.

Julia climbed the wagon, continuing to shoot when suddenly she felt pushed forwards by a broad and warm figure, making her fell face-first on the cold bottom of the wagon.

Turning her head, she met eyes with Arthur who awkwardly stared at her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to" he said in a low voice.

Hosea whipped the horses, making them ran and the sudden push made Arthur grasp Julia's hips to steady himself.

She tried to get on her feet while her cheeks were burning furiously due to the man's touch, but she couldn't even get on her knees that Arthur pushed her back down when some members of the Lemoyne gang started to shoot at them.

Arthur caged Julia with his body, to cover her from the bullets and when the shooting stopped for a second, they quickly jumped on their feet and started to shoot.

They were five or six, nothing they could not handle if they were on their horses, but on the wagon, they were so much tugged that they couldn't aim properly.

Then, Julia hit one of them on the shoulder while Arthur another one right in his chest.

There were four left.

"Get down!" yelled Julia pulling Arthur from his shirt to take cover just before a bullet flew where Arthur was standing.

They looked at each other for a moment while charging their pistols.

"How you guys are doing?" yelled Hosea from the front seat.

"Bastards are going down, come on!" yelled Arthur back and then followed by Julia they stood up again.

She killed one by hitting his head out of luck, then she shot the next one on his leg, making him fall from his horse.

Arthur had killed another one and now there was the last one left.

They moved together, pointing their pistols to him and shoot at unison, hitting the lamp the man was holding up.

He got on fire and fell down while the horse ran away.

Julia looked at Arthur, panting for the effort of balancing herself on the wagon.

"You see any more of them?" asked Hosea.

"Don't' think so" answered Arthur before he sat down and Julia copied him.

"Jesus, all this over a few bottles of booze" added Arthur.

"I reckon it's more they don't want another gang on their patch" replied Hosea.

"How did they know we were selling their moonshine?" asked Julia while Hosea stopped the wagon.

They were a little bit further from the camp, in the open fields.

"Alright. We're good" said the old man ignoring Julia's question.

"Yeah...remind me never to take up a career in...what was it?" said Arthur.

"Advertising" answered Julia and Hosea together.

"Yeah. Do you think that woman set us up?" asked Arthur to Hosea and then looked at Julia who was thinking the same thing.

"No, I don't think so...maybe...this place is odd" replied Hosea while Julia got down the wagon, followed by Arthur.

"The Lemoyne raiders clearly don't want competition around here. Maybe they think we want to do business with the Braithwaites" said Julia.

"Yeah, probably...I'll go visit old Ma Braithwaite, see what's what" said Hosea.

"Why?" asked Arthur jumping down the wagon.

"We been making money. The chest is filling up again, slowly but surely. And we need to pay her still. Part of me thinks we just get ourselves good and lost, but we still need a lot more money before that can happen" said Hosea pointing at Julia who lowered her head.

Arthur looked at her and then moved his eyes on Hosea again.

"So, for now...let me give old Mrs. Braithwaite some of this moonshine as...well...let's call it a peace offering" added Hosea and began to move the wagon.

"That was fun, Fenton. We'll make an actor of you, yet. Just stop annoying your lovely wife before she kills you" said Hosea giving Arthur his hat back and then left.

Julia and Arthur stood there, watching the man go away. Then Julia glanced at Arthur and cleared her throat.

"Thank you for before...on the wagon and at the saloon" she said.

"Don't mention it" answered Arthur, playing with his hat before he put it on his head.

She did to go away, but Arthur stopped her by saying:

"Have you...have you met that type again?" he asked.

Julia turned to look at him.

"Of course not. Even if I should..."

"Why?" asked Arthur, his voice deep.

Julia could feel the tension rise up again.

"Why you care? I tried to explain it to you, but you didn't want to listen" said Julia harshly.

"Maybe I want now" he said looking away.

Julia snorted.

"Well, maybe I don't want to explain it to you, now. You had your chance"

Arthur laughed bitterly.

"Oh, I see. You don't have an excuse now" he said, his look cold and angry.

Julia looked at him outraged, then she took a rock from the ground and threw it at Arthur's chest.

"What the...are you crazy, woman?" he yelled.

"I was trying to help you! You idiot!"

"I thought you had to meet with him to mislead them" talked back Arthur.

"I didn't tell you the truth because I knew you wouldn't understand. I was going to tell him I don't feel the same for him and then you showed up on that damn wagon, where everyone could see you, even him! He could've recognized you, so I distracted him! I saved your stupid ass, I did!" yelled Julia.

Arthur looked at her, not knowing what to say. How he could have been so blind? Why he didn't listen to her that day? Why he had to be so stupid?

He wanted to beat up himself in that right moment, while looking at Julia's furious and hurt expression.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I'm a fool"

"Don't think that those words will save you, Morgan" snapped Julia.

"I'm not...I...I'm sorry, really"

Julia looked at Arthur sorry expression and had to look away not to feel sorry about her snapping at him.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Maybe we just don't work together. Maybe we need some time on our own" she said in the end.

Arthur looked away. He wanted to say something to change her mind, but she was right, he knew that. So, in the end he nodded.

"Alright. I'll see you at camp" Julia said and with that, she walked away.

Arthur looked at her, damning himself. For the second time he had messed things up, for the second time he couldn't put his pride aside and do the right thing as Hosea had told him to do the previous day.

He sighed and rubbed his neck before he headed to camp as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE!
> 
> Sorry for the late, I've been doing so many things this week and I didn't have time to revise the chapter and I didn't want to publish it without correcting it (even if I'm sure there are still many mistakes)
> 
> Someone of you has been asking me when Julia and Arthur's relationship will level-up and my answer is: give it some time. They don't really know each other and they are so stubborn and proud. They need to put aside their pride and accept the fact that they like each other, which they continue to deny themselves because they're actually enemies.
> 
> Alright, I think I've said enough. But don't worry, things are going to change soon enough.
> 
> For now, I'll leave you. Let me know if you liked this chapter, I'll post the new one next week (hopefully without delay)
> 
> KISSES!


	29. saving lives

That evening Julia ate alone near the horses. She expected Kieran to sit with her, but the man had a better company than her that night.

She saw him seated at the table with Mary-Beth who was talking about the book she had been reading in those days.

Apparently, Kieran couldn’t read, so the young girl proposed to teach him. He wasn’t sure at first, but Mary-Beth convinced him with a few good words. They were so cute, and their relationship seemed so easy at Julia’s eyes.

She finished her plate of stew while staring at the fire. She was thinking about her little fight with Morgan, about how sorry he looked and about her decision to take separates ways for a while.

Why did she say that? She didn’t want to, she just wanted to make things clear with him and instead she messed things up even more. She had been taken aback from his sudden apologies and that look on his face…

Exasperated, she left the empty plate on the chair she was seated on and walked towards her tent.

Her eyes moved across the camp and stopped when she saw Charles seated on a chair, making some arrows.

Julia drew closer, fixing some of her hairs behind her ear.

<< Hey, how are you? >> she asked the man.

Charles looked up at her and then continued his work.

<< Good >> he said shortly.

<< You shouldn’t do that without light, it ain’t not good for your eyes >> said Julia seating next to him on another chair.

<< I’ll take my chances >> answered the man and Julia slightly smiled at him.

<< They need your eyes. Thank to them they eat everyday >> she said looking at the other members spread across the camp.

<< There’s always you >> replied Charles glancing at her.

<< I’m not gonna stay here forever, Charles. And as I said to you before, you don’t have either >> Julia said putting a hand on his arm.

The man stopped what he was doing and sighed. He had thought about what Julia had proposed him. And the idea of leaving the gang and live a proper life what very tempting. But Dutch had given him a chance, food, and a strange sort of shelter. How could he let him down?

Charles looked at Julia who smiled at him.

<< I’ll think about it >> he said in the end and the young woman nodded.

<< Alright. I’m going to sleep…stop working and rest, I can tell you need it >> she said getting up and before she left, she squeezed the man’s shoulder.

The next morning, Julia got up with the first lights of the day. She took a cup of coffee and some oatcakes and then walked towards the harbor where she sat and looked at the sun rising.

She observed a flock of birds dancing in the pinkish sky above her while a gentle breeze caressed her cheeks and moved her hair behind her shoulders. She closed her eyes for a bit and inhaled, feeling relaxed and calm.

The camp was slowly waking up behind her. She could hear Miss Grimshaw saying good morning to Strauss, who made a gesture with his head before he continued to sip his coffee while reading his ledger.

She turned around and saw Uncle walking in only his red suit with a bottle of beer in his hands. He sat near the fire where Javier was cleaning a rifle. The old man greeted him with an idiotic smile and Javier looked at him and shook his head slightly continuing what he was doing.

Julia continued to sip her coffee and after a couple of minutes two voices reached her ears, breaking that moment of peace and quiet.

<< For the love of God, stop giving me that lost puppy look >> said Dutch.

<< So you’re speaking to me at least >> replied the redhead woman.

<< It’s always about your need, isn’t it? I’ve never known a woman with so many needs >> yelled Dutch from his tent.

Julia rolled her eyes and shook her head.

<< You don’t know the first thing about a woman’s needs >> talked back Molly pointing her finger at him.

<< How selfish are you? Are you even aware of the price on my head, the pressure I’m under? >> said Dutch standing up and leaving his book on the cot.

<< If you’d only talk to me, I could help. I want to help you, Dutch, but there’s this wall… >> said Molly in a pleading but the man shook his head.

<< You can help by leaving me alone so I can actually think for once >> he yelled again.

<< You’re a bastard, Dutch Van der Linde >> said the woman, her face contorted in anger.

Julia got up and watched at her stomping away, then she headed towards Pearson’s wagon to leave her empty cup.

On her way, she glanced at Dutch now leaned against the support of his tend.

<< Oh, don’t look at me like that >> he said looking in turn at Julia.

<< I’m not saying anything >> she defended.

<< No, but I can hear what you’re thinking behind those judging eyes >>

Julia sighed and shook her head.

<< If you think your love problems interest me, then you’re an egocentric bastard >> she said and then continued to walk away.

She was about to reach the supplies wagon when she felt something hit her leg and turning around, she saw Jack on the ground while rubbing his forehead.

<< Are you alright? >> she asked helping him on his feet.

<< Sorry, I didn’t see you >> said the little boy.

Julia smiled.

<< Oh, it’s okay. You’re hurt? >> she asked studying his forehead

<< I’m okay >> he answered, and Julia smiled at him.

Julia heard some hurried steps and turning around she saw Abigail coming closer to them.

<< Jack, I told you not to run in that way >> she reproached the little boy.

<< I’m sorry momma >> said Jack lowering his head.

Abigail stopped and looked at Julia.

<< I’m sorry, he… >>

<< Don’t apologize, it’s alright >> Julia cut her short.

Abigail nodded and then stretched her hand towards jack who took it.

<< Come, you have to practice on your reading >>

Julia looked at them walking away and her eyes fell upon Charles who was still making arrows.

She shook her head and walked towards him, looking around while crossing the camp.

<< Please, tell me you didn’t stay up all night >> Julia said once she reached the man.

Charles didn’t’ look at her and instead continued what he was doing.

<< I’ve been on watch >> he answered after a while.

Julia sighed and sat near him.

<< Have you slept at all? >> she asked looking at the man concerned.

Julia had forgotten about how much Charles worked. She remembered that back in the day they were used to wander together, escaping the law he had always something to do, and even if it could take just a couple of hours, he took his time.

<< A little bit, until reverend woke me up >>

Julia huffed.

<< What he done? >> she asked crossing her arms on her thighs and leaning forward so she could see Charles’s face.

The man frowned and stopped what he was doing.

<< He just yelled that he was sorry. It’s been a couple of weeks now that I hear him say that in his dreams and when he’s drunk >>

<< Always then. Don’t worry about him >> answered Julia and looking around the camp she saw Arthur near Dutch’s tent, talking with the man.

Dutch seemed stressed out and Julia had the impression he was passing the buck to Arthur.

She stared at them for a while until the felt Charles getting up, so she moved her eyes on him, giving him a questioning look.

<< Where you going? >>

<< Hunting. You want to come? >>

Julia thought about it for a moment. She didn’t have anything to do so she nodded at the man and got up.

<< I’ll go take my things >> she said and headed to her tent where she took her pistols and hat.

However, when she reached the horses, she noticed that Charles was talking to Arthur. The dark-skinned man nodded and turned around to put the saddle he had in his hands, on Taima.

<< Err, I thought we were going hunting >> she said reaching the men and looking at Arthur.

<< Dutch want us to take care of something. You ready? >> asked Arthur looking at her.

<< Am I coming with you? >> asked Julia raising her brows.

Arthur hummed checking his horse.

<< What if I don’t want to? >> said Julia, now with a challenging tone.

<< Then go talk to Dutch. He’s the one who wants you to come >> answered the man sighing and then got on his horse.

Julia looked at Dutch in the distance. He was watching them while smoking a cigar and he gave her the classic look of a man who didn’t want to be questioned about his decisions.

Julia huffed and walked towards Wind Catcher.

<< Alright >> she murmured following Arthur.

They followed him out of the camp and then they reached the road where they sped up the pace, heading to Rhodes.

<< Where are we going? >> asked Charles.

<< Dutch wants us to have a…talk with Trelawny about these bounty hunters who are coming for us. Hoping he can tell us who they are, or where they’re coming from >> explained Arthur.

<< Oh, is he sweating now? >> mocked Julia making the man chuckle.

<< I guess. Have you heard about bounty hunters after us when you were on our tail? >> he asked.

Julia shrugged.

<< I didn’t hear any name, but I knew someone else could be looking for you. The money is good, how can you blame those bounty hunters? >>

<< What about the Pinkertons? Have you talked to them lately? >> asked Arthur looking at her.

<< No. I’ll go check the post office and see if they left me something. Or maybe I’ll pay a visit to them >> she answered thoughtfully.

<< You think they suspect of you? >> asked Charles.

Julia looked at him.

She never thought about it, but now that Charles had pointed it out, maybe there was a reason why agent Ross didn’t like her much. Or maybe it was only her imagination.

<< I never gave them a reason to doubt me. What about Trelawny? I noticed he never stay at the camp. I’ve only seen him once, the day we saved Sean. How can Dutch trust him? >> Julia asked looking at Charles.

<< I’ve only met him a couple of times, but he’s…he’s a strange one >> answered the man frowning.

<< Fear not, he’s a cockroach in fancy britches. But he gets into nooks and crannies the rest of us can’t. We just need to find him before he scurries off again >> said Arthur and no one added anything more.

They reached Rhodes and passed the town without entering it, heading just a little bit further where they found a few old caravans used as houses.

<< I think it’s just up here >> said Arthur.

They dismounted their horses and Julia soon noticed how that place looked abandoned, but then she noticed a figure behind a window and knew that they were being observed.

<< Reckon it’s that one with the fire outside >> said Arthur reaching one of the caravans on the left.

Julia and Charles followed him but soon they stopped and looked at the caravan.

Something wasn’t right. The windows were broken and from outside the place seemed to be messed up.

Arthur was the first to get inside, Julia soon after him and then Charles, who stayed outside for a while, making sure there was no trouble.

Once they got into the caravan Julia noticed the mess in the kitchen and the bed untidy right beside it. There were signs of fighting all over.

<< Shit, this don’t look so good >> said Arthur.

<< Those bounty hunters must have arrived before us. Or maybe he had some debts to pay >> said Julia looking around.

<< Knowing Trelawny that wouldn’t surprise me >> answered Arthur looking around the caravan, Charles had reached them.

Julia walked towards a curtain and opened it, a hand over one of her pistols just in case, but when she moved the thin floral fabric aside, the thing that caught her attention was the bathtub, where there was a cloth covered in blood.

<< Guys >> she called, and the two men reached her in a hurry.

<< Shit, that ain’t good >> hissed Arthur.

<< They continue that way >> said Julia pointing at the stains of blood on the wooden floor.

<< Let’s see where they take us >> said Arthur glancing at her before he led the way.

Charles looked at Julia for a moment and then followed him.

They got on their horses, and after a moment of discussion, Charles decided to let Arthur led the way by following the tracks.

While she followed them down the path the tracks were, she heard them talk about Trelawny. Apparently he was a showman, looking for opportunities, and liked to live in luxury even if he couldn’t afford it and for this reason, he kept putting himself into trouble. For that and for Dutch, Julia thought.

<< They could be twenty miles away by now >> said Arthur catching Julia’s attention.

<< We can track them that far if we need to >> answered Charles but the look Arthur gave him made Julia understand that he wasn’t going to waste all that time for him.

Apparently, Charles noticed it too because the next thing he said was:

<< Depend on how much you want to find them >>

<< Yeah…I still ain’t sure about that >> answered Morgan a little bit annoyed.

<< Are you two planning on leaving that man die for Van der Linde? >> asked Julia.

They looked at her for an instant and then exchanged a look making Julia giggle.

<< See? They must’ve crossed over the tracks >> said Charles ignoring her.

They hurried up, staring carefully at the ground to make sure they didn’t lose the tracks that, after a moment, Charles noticed led into the forest in front of them.

They just entered it when Arthur noticed a couple of fellers camping in an open area.

<< Hey, look. Let’s go see what those fellers have to say >> he said and both Julia and Charles nodded.

They got down their horses and drew closer to the two men who clearly were bounty hunters. Julia could recognize the fancy clothes and nose in the air like they owned the goddamn country.

Arthur was the first one to reach them, Charles moved so he was facing the other while Julia stayed behind them, her hands on her pistols.

<< Excuse me >> said Morgan catching their attention.

<< Yeah? >> said the man seated on a chair.

<< Have you seen…we’re, uh…we’re looking or our friend >> said Arthur, not sure about how to question the man.

The man looked at him while his companion who was laying down sat up and fixed his eyes on Charles.

<< I don’t think he’s here >> answered the man.

<< Nah…you seen a strange sort of feller…sort of formal? >> asked again Arthur.

<< Strange, sure. Formal, no >> answered the man now with a sort of angry tone.

Julia noticed Charles bent down and when he got on his feet again, he was holding a walking stick.

<< He uses a cane, looks a lot like this one >> said Charles throwing it away.

The two men got up, while Arthur sighed and closed his hands into two fists.

<< Alright you two…where the hell is he?! >> he yelled and moved closer to the man in front of him, punching him hard in the face.

<< You better get out of here! >> yelled the other one pushing Charles away.

Arthur punched the man another couple of times, making him pass away while Charles had a little bit of a struggle trying to not kill or knock out the other.

In the end, he pushed him on the ground and blocked him there with his foot.

<< You stay there >> he said while Arthur and Julia drew closer to them.

Arthur took the place of Charles, grabbing the man by his neck and punching him on the face, not hard enough to make him pass away but enough to break his nose.

<< Where is Trelawny? >> he asked.

<< I don’t know anything >> said the man.

Arthur punched him again.

<< Tell me where he is >> threatened again Morgan.

<< You got to hell! >> yelled the man.

Arthur punched him twice.

<< You better tell me now, you son of a bitch! >>

<< Okay…okay, for Christ’s sake. They took him to a cabin, over by the cornfields. Left…down the path there…by Braithwaite Manor >>

Arthur looked over at Julia who made a gesture with her head. He tightened his grip around the man’s neck and after a couple of seconds they heard a loud crack and the man fell dead onto the ground.

<< Alright, that should do it >> said Charles who headed to his horse with Arthur.

Julia, however, took off her necklace and warmed it over the almost dead fire in the camp. When the eyes and mouth of the dog-head got bright orange, she moved towards the man who had passed out and pressed the necklace into the skin of his forearm, marking him.

<< What are you doing? >> asked Arthur.

<< I’m making sure no more bounty hunters will follow us. If others will see this, they’ll know who your lives belong to. And if they decide to ignore it, they know what will happen to them >> she explained getting on her feet.

<< Yeah, but he’s not dead >> said Arthur.

Julia looked at him, then took out her pistol and shot the man right in his head.

<< Now he is >> she answered before she moved to the other corpse and marked it as well on his forehead.

She got on her horse and followed the two men down the path towards the Braithwaites’ manor, as the man had told them.

<< Follow me. I think there’s a way around, so we don’t need to go through the Braithwaite’s place >> said Charles.

<< Yes, I’ve spent enough time there. After you, then >> answered Arthur and then turned around to make sure Julia was following them.

When they reached the path that led to the main gate of the manor, they turned left and followed another one alongside the property, so they were never actually in it.

<< What do you think they want with Trelawny? >> asked Charles.

<< Could be any one of a hundred things. Just depends if any of them involve us >> answered Arthur.

<< We just have to hope he didn’t sell us to the bounty hunters to save his ass >> said Julia.

<< You think he’ll talk, Arthur? >> asked Charles.

<< Of course he’ll talk. He’d sell his own sister to save a train fare! >> exclaimed the man.

<< And this doesn’t bother Dutch? >> asked Julia frowning.

<< Yeah, why Dutch still deals with him? >> asked Charles.

<< He’d got his uses and, well…loyalty matters to Dutch >> said Arthur, not so convinced by his own words.

<< Of course, but is Trelawny loyal? >> asked again Charles.

Arthur sighed.

<< Kind of…I guess Trelawny ain’t exactly disloyal…just got a big mouth. Don’t worry. If he talked, I’ll goddamn find out what he said >> said in the end Morgan.

They continued to follow the road that brought them far from the Braithwaites’ property, so far that Julia thought for a moment that they had taken the wrong path. But then, Charles turned right, leaving the main road to follow a small path into the wood and when they got out of it, she saw again the fence of the Braithwaite’s property and a gap marked by a small wooden sign where was written:

Corn farm. No trespassing

<< I hope no one will see us. Hosea’s is trying to do business with them. I don’t think they’d be pleased if we start shooting in their fields >> said Julia looking around to see if there was someone, but the only thing she could see was the wide spreads of grain.

<< Don’t worry, we’re far from the manor, the only ones who could hear us are their employees if they have some >> answered Arthur looking around as Julia was doing.

<< That must be the cabin. Come on >> said Charles catching their attention.

Julia saw a little cabin up on a hill a little further ahead. It seemed unused because unlike the others she could see in the distance, the wood of this one was black and the porch, as much as the door and the windows, were giving the idea of falling apart any minute.

They got down their horses, but they did not have the time to do anything else that the door opened, and three men came out of the cabin.

One of them was Trelawny, his face was covered in blood while the other two men, who were obviously bounty hunters, were dragging him.

<< Get out there, come on boy >> said the older one.

<< The thing is, after that shack, this will be remembered like a good time >> said the young laughing.

Julia, Arthur and Charles took out their pistols and pointed them at the two men.

<< Put the man down, gentlemen >> said Arthur.

The old one left Trelawny and started to run down the hill while the other looked at them for a minute and then did the same.

Charles ran towards Trelawny and cut the rope that was keeping his hands tied together, and then ran after the two bounty hunters.

<< That the lot of them? >> asked Arthur.

<< I-I think so >> answered Trelawny.

Julia looked at him and then at Charles.

<< You keep an eye on him, Charles and I take care of them >> she said to Arthur and then started to run down the hill.

There must have been others because while she was running, she saw three of them and not two anymore.

When she reached Charles, however, she couldn’t see them anymore.

She looked at Charles, panting and he did the same.

<< We have to kill ‘em >> she panted.

<< They’re hiding in the fields. I’ll go this way >> said Charles before he went right.

Julia went left, walking between the high fields. She could see little, her pistol high and ready to shoot at first sight. Suddenly she heard a movement near her, and she stopped in her feet, looking around.

<< Where are you son of a bitch? >> she murmured.

She heard some steps behind her and turning around she saw one of the men running between the plants.

He was about to disappear again, but Julia was faster and shot the man in the leg.

He fell onto the ground, screaming while holding his wound. She reached him still pointing her pistol at him.

<< No…please… >> pleaded the man but Julia did not listen and shot him in the head.

Off one, she thought and at the same moment she heard a gunshot coming from the other side of the fields.

That must’ve been Charles, so now there is only one left.

Julia continued to walk around, trying not to move any plant and make no noises.

She was moving backward when suddenly she felt her back hit someone and turning around she met eyes with Arthur. Their pistols were pointed at each other for a brief moment, before they realize who the other was.

<< You seen any more of them? >> she asked.

<< No, there must be just another one >> Arthur answered.

<< Where’s Trelawny? >> asked Julia looking around.

<< I left him on the hill. Hope he doesn’t run, or I’ll beat him >> answered Arthur making Julia smile.

They heard a gunshot in the distance and before they run towards it, they exchanged a look.

Arthur was ahead of her, Julia just behind him but suddenly she felt something grab her foot and fell down, raising a cloud of dirt.

Arthur didn’t seem to notice her falling and continued to run, disappearing from Julia’s sight.

She turned and looked at her foot only to see that it was trapped between the roots of two plants.

She grunted and pulled her leg, getting on her feet and dusting off her pants.

That was embarrassing.

She reached the other side of the fields when she noticed a man laying on the ground and another one behind him who seemed to have a rope around the man’s neck.

It was Arthur.

The bounty hunter was talking to Charles while Arthur struggled for air.

Julia moved quickly, reaching the man from behind trying not to make a sound. A step out of line and he would’ve snapped Arthur’s neck. Not that seemed so easy, but she couldn’t risk.

When she got right behind him, she took out her knife and grabbed the man from his hair, cutting his throat in a smooth and quick movement. At the same time, Charles had thrown a knife, hitting him in the stomach.

The man loosened his grip on the rope and fell on the ground while Arthur tried to take the rope off from around his neck.

Julia kneeled near him and cut the rope with her knife and then cheeked on him.

<< Are you alright? >> she asked with a concerned look on her face that made Arthur’s heart skip a bit.

Was she concerned for him?

<< Y-yes. Thank you, both of you. You should have taken the money Charles >>

<< I know. I’m a fool. I’m going to check that barn. I think there are a couple more of them hidden in there >> he said and then walked away.

Julia checked Arthur’s neck, seeing a dark red bruise on it.

<< Son of a bitch >> she hissed giving the corpse near her a dirty look.

<< I’m fine >> said Arthur trying to get up.

<< You sure? >> asked Julia looking at him.

Arthur rubbed his neck and then took his hat from the ground placing it on his head.

<< Yeah. Come on >> he said and gently pushed Julia from her shoulder towards the hill.

They run towards the barn where two men were shooting at them, one from the high window of the building and the other from the front door that was wide open.

<< Take cover >> yelled Charles hidden behind a bale of hay.

They did as he said and began to shoot in turn. After a couple of seconds, Arthur hit the man at the door while Julia hit the man who was shooting from the window, making him fall.

He wasn’t dead, but Charles put an end at his suffering with another bullet.

<< He should be the last of them >> he said putting away his pistol.

Julia looked around before she copied him.

<< Yeah, I think so >>

Arthur nodded at them.

<< Let’s go back for Trelawny. Let’s see how badly they beat up the slippery feller >> he added then leading the way.

<< I wonder how much trouble he’s brought with him >> said Charles.

<< Guess we’ll soon find out >> answered Arthur chuckling.

<< Seems like we can’t catch a break now, Arthur >> continued Charles and looking at him Julia noticed the concern he hadn’t expressed in his voice.

<< Our luck’s held this long…we got outta worse scrapes than this one >> reassured the man.

<< Things have changed. Your methods and habits are not enough anymore against this world. I told this to Hosea, but it seems no one wants to hear the truth >> said Julia.

<< And you know the truth? >> asked Arthur looking at her with a brow raised.

Julia stopped and stared at him.

<< I’m not a fortune teller, if that it’s what you want to hear. But it is bounty hunters and Pinkertons we’re talking about. Not to mention Cornwall’s men. I don’t recall situation worse than this and until you’ll be safe, I won’t pretend this isn’t a mess you’ve got yourself in >>

Arthur and Charles looked at her a little bit surprised by her harsh but truthful words. And even if Arthur didn’t want to admit it, she was quite right. He couldn’t think about a situation worse than that, and what was even worse was that he couldn’t think about a solution for it.

Once they reached the cabin, they saw Trelawny seated on a chair in front of the fire, staring at it with a blank stare.

<< Well, he’s still here at least >> murmured Arthur exchanging a look with Charles.

<< Put your feet up, why don’t you? >> he yelled soon after.

Julia hit him in the chest and reached the man, checking on his wounded head. He had a couple of scratches, no one of them seemed to need stitches.

His lip was split, and his nose had stopped bleeding.

<< You okay? >> asked Charles.

<< Never finer >> he answered.

<< Thank you, my dear >> he added looking at Julia who nodded.

Arthur reached her and helped Trelawny stand up.

<< They were bounty hunters…attached to Cole Stoudemire >> answered Trelawny, finally getting up.

Arthur helped him down the steps of the porch while Charles brought Taima and Tundra near them.

<< They weren’t looking for me…per se >> he added the man staggering towards the horse.

<< What you told them? >> asked Arthur.

<< Not much. I…told them I was an intellectual…come down here from Oregon…looking for a job at the university >> explained Trelawney while Arthur helped him to get on Tundra.

<< Course, they didn’t believe me. Seems you stirred up quite a hornet’s nest in Blackwater >> finished the man.

<< So I keep hearing >> said Arthur walking towards Charles.

<< It might be best if I stay with you gentlemen for a while. Can’t go back to that caravan now >> said Trelawny.

<< Alright, Charles, you take Trelawny back to camp…Julia and I will catch up with you >>

Charles nodded and turned his horse. Trelawny did the same and then followed him out of the Braithwaites’ property.

Julia and Arthur looked at them until they disappeared from their sight.

Then Arthur sat down on the steps of the porch, touching his neck.

<< You alright? >> asked Julia when she noticed him.

<< Son of a bitch almost ripped my head off >> he answered and hissed when he touched a sore point.

<< Yeah, I noticed that. You want to see a doctor? >> she asked.

Arthur didn’t answer for a while and then he just shook his head.

<< No. Just leave me at the camp and then go talk to the Pinkertons >> he said.

<< Aye-aye, sir! >> she saluted him.

Arthur shook his head, but Julia noticed his amused smile.

<< Come on, you old fool >> she said taking his arm and helping him on his feet.

Julia whistled for Wind Catcher and when he arrived, she got on him and took the foot out of the stirrup so that Arthur could get on him too.

<< By the way, why you gave Tundra to Trelawny? He could’ve gone with Charles or me >> she said waiting for him.

Arthur put the foot on the stirrup and helped himself on the saddle behind Julia. He did just sit when Wind Catcher gave a harsh yank at the reins, catching Julia and Arthur off guard.

<< It’s okay boy. Calm down >> she murmured petting his neck.

<< He doesn’t like it when other people are straddling him. He only wants me >> she explained when noticed Arthur worried look.

<< Oh, The Count’s the same with Dutch. I tried to ride him once. He unhorsed me faster than I could even think, never tried to get on him again >> he said.

Julia smiled picturing the scene of Arthur being unhorsed by The Count.

<< I wish I was there >> she said ramming Wind Catcher.

<< To help me I hope >>

<< To laugh at you and tell you you’re an idiot >> Julia chuckled.

Julia could feel Arthur’s chuckled on her back along with his warmth and strength. It was calming and somehow it felt like home.

She didn’t need a reason why he gave his horse to Trelawny, not anymore. She was only glad he did.

<< Let’s get out of here before someone sees us >> murmured Arthur in her ear making her shiver.

<< Yeah, right >> she said feeling her cheeks burn.

She spurred Wind Catcher to go faster and after a moment she felt Arthur’s hands around her waist.

She couldn’t’ help but smile and relax against his touch.

When they arrived at the camp, Julia stopped just outside the wood.

<< Here we are >> she said and Arthur hummed.

Julia waited for him to get down, but when he didn’t, she turned around and looked at him.

Arthur was staring at her and he did nothing to hide it.

<< Thank you for saving my life. I shouldn’t have doubted you… >>

<< It’s alright >> said Julia smiling at him.

They stared at each other for a moment, then Julia’s eyes moved lover to his lips. They were so close, so close she just could kiss him.

Should I?

Asked a voice inside her head.

No, you shouldn’t, answered her conscience.

Arthur cleared his voice, waking her up from her trance.

<< Err...better if I go >> he said and got down Wind Catcher.

Julia gulped.

<< Yeah, right. See you later then >>

<< Bring us good news >> he said with a cocky smile.

Julia rolled her eyes.

<< Stop bossing me around or next time I won’t save your life >>

Arthur chuckled and walked into the wood disappearing from Julia’s sight.

She huffed and closed her eyes for a moment.

What the hell was she thinking of? Kissing him? Why should she do such a thing?

Maybe because you have feelings for him?

Suggested her internal voice.

<< Fuck >> she hissed.

No, no, no. I can’t. I won’t. It’s Arthur for Lord’s sake. And he’s not interested anyway. He loves…

At the thought of Mary, Julia felt her stomach twitch and a strange desire to kick something overwhelmed her.  
She took a couple of deep breaths and then spurred Wind Catcher.

<< Let’s go boy >> she murmured.

It just can't be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE! 
> 
> So, here it is the new chapter, I hope you liked. It was a little bit of an odyssey writing it, I've to admit, but I did it in the end. Hopefully, I didn't fail completely. 
> 
> By the way, thank all of you for the support and to keep reading this...hobby of mine. I never thought you'd like it so much, so thank you! 
> 
> Alright, I'm gonna go now. I'll see you next week.  
> KISSES!


	30. Leviticus. Fucking. Cornwall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert author's comment here 'cause I don't know what to write*

When Julia saw the Pinkertons' camp in the distance, she slowed down and forced her thoughts about Arthur to the back of her mind.

Now she had to concentrate.

She hadn't thought about what to say to Milton and Ross; actually, she didn't even know what to tell them. If they knew something about the gang's movements and she would have told them something different, they would have gotten suspicious. She needed to know what they knew and then she would have improvised.

Julia got closer to the camp, where the two men on watch let her pass after she said she needed to talk with agent Milton.

She left Wind Catcher near the other horses and then walked towards Milton's tent where the flaps were opened and some male voices were coming out of it. She entered without thinking twice and soon she caught the attention of Milton, Ross, and Abney.

"Look who's here. The Hound honors us with her presence" said Ross with scornful tone.

Julia glanced at him and then reached the table.

"I believe our miss has an explanation why she didn't show up these past few days. Been working on the case, right?" said Abney staring at her with a friendly smile.

Looking at him, Julia couldn't understand if he was trying to help her or he was mocking her. However, she moved her eyes to Milton, who was curiously looking at her.

"Please, sit" he said, and Julia did as he asked.

Milton walked towards a small table full of bottles and took a small glass that he filled with some whiskey. Then, he came back to them and served the small glass to Julia before he sat.

Julia stared at him the whole time, then when he sat, she sipped the whiskey and left the glass still half-full on the table.

"So, you've got anything new to share?" asked agent Milton, his hands joined together.

"Nothing crucial. I believe they're somewhere in the Lemoyne or the Bayou" Julia said in a convincing tone.

"The Bayou? Not ideal, is it?" asked agent Abney.

"Because being an outlaw it is? They're chased by the government, bounty hunters, Cornwall's men and me. If I were them, I'd try every place where to hide" she said looking at Milton who stared absently at the map on his table.

They all stayed silent, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't.

"What about you?" Julia asked not able to stand that silent for long.

Ross and Milton exchanged a look.

"We heard someone arrived in town a week ago. It's more or less when we arrived here after that bloodbath in Valentine" said agent Ross.

Julia raised her brows.

"In Rhodes, you mean? Who?" she asked faking surprise.

"Some men. People said they've been helping the Grays taking down the local gang. They're called..."

"The Lemoyne raiders. Yeah, I've dealt with them a couple of times while exploring the area. But why Van der Linde should help the sheriff?" asked Julia.

This time she didn't need to fake her questioning tone, she really didn't know why Dutch would do something so stupid. Catch all this unwanted attention.

"Maybe he wants something. The Gray family is rich. He can be playing the do-gooder to rob them" said Milton.

Julia frowned.

"Quite risky for someone like him, but I think he would do it, pushed by desperation. However, if I were an outlaw, I wouldn't help the sheriff catching another gang that can potentially distract him while I rob him" she said.

"Yeah, you're right. It doesn't make sense" said Ross frowning.

Julia glanced at him, confused as much as him by his approval.

"Not to mention the fight at the saloon. Maybe it was them" said agent Abney.

Julia looked at him, realizing he was talking about the night she gave away the moonshine with Arthur and Hosea.

"I've heard it was just an old man with an idiot brother and his wife trying to sell some poor liquor" she said.

Milton was staring at her now.

"So, what do we do, Andrew?" asked agent Ross.

Milton sighed and got up walking towards the small table again.

"We stay here and wait. Ross you send some of your men in town. Tell them to keep their eyes open to any strange activity. Abney, you'll take a unit and search the Bayou. Return only if you find something relevant. The Hound, you'll come back tomorrow and report what you discovered. Anything that can be related to Van der Linde I must know"

The three of them got up and nodded at agent Milton who looked at them one after the other.

"Alright, then. Off you go" he said before he sat again.

Julia swallowed the whiskey Milton had offered her and then walked out of the tent.

She didn't stop to talk with agent Abney, who seemed incline to chat with her, and instead, she headed towards her horse, getting on it and galloping out of the camp in a rush before someone else could see her.

Someone like Nathan.

Don't try to avoid it. You have to talk to him, admonished her conscience.

Julia shook her head and quickly headed to camp.

When she arrived, lunchtime had already passed. However, while she was wandering around camp, Pearson quickly approached her and tapped her shoulder.

"Here. I was able to save you some before those animals devoured it" he said giving her a plate full of stew.

Julia stared at it taken by surprise, but after a moment she took it and smiled at the man.

"Thank you, Simon. I'm starving" she admitted.

The man smiled back at her and then walked away.

She started to eat while walking towards the horses, watching the others.

Her eyes fell upon Micah who was standing near the lake while smoking a cigar. He had a satisfied expression on his ugly face that made Julia sick. It seemed to her that Bell was the kind of man who enjoyed other's pain. He was surely the kind of man ready to sell his own mother to keep his ass out of trouble too.

Turning her head, she saw Arthur talking with Molly near a tree. The woman had a worried expression on her face while Arthur seemed not understanding what she was trying to say to him.

But Julia wasn't interested in what Molly was saying to Arthur. At least she wasn't until she noticed how her cheeks were flushed and her eyes wouldn't meet the man's ones.

Suddenly, she needed to hear what she was saying, so she left her plate on a barrel and slowly walked closer to them, trying not to catch their attention.

What were they talking about? Why were they even talking? Usually, the only words they would speak to each other were: "good morning" and "good evening", but now?

Julia could feel her heart racing in her chest, not like before when she was on her horse with Arthur, that was different. Now she felt upset, annoyed almost angry.

Then suddenly, Uncle interrupted them, and Molly looked away annoyed by the man's intrusion before her eyes met Julia's ones. They stared at each other and then she left, giving Uncle an angry look.

Yeah, go back to your dear Dutch, Julia though still looking at her.

Then, she walked towards the two men, curious to know what they were talking about.

Uncle was saying something to Arthur while he walked away from him.

"...but you can go find other fool to run you errands" she heard the man say.

In that moment Bill and Charles walked near them and the old man called them.

"Bill, come on over here...will you be my other fool? You too Charles" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Bill annoyed.

Julia looked at them amused and when she moved her eyes on Arthur, she caught him watching her.

He shook his head, pointing at Uncle beside him and Julia couldn't stop a smile.

"Arthur's above a little stick up I heard about" said the old man catching Arthur's attention again.

"No, I'm not" he defended.

"Well you just said..." began Uncle but he was soon stopped by Morgan.

"Hey, I'll do it...as long as you ride with us"

Arthur stood beside Bill and Charles, who continued to move their eyes from one to another.

"I got a serious medical condition" said the old man.

"Yes, you're a compulsive liar" Arthur laughed.

"No need to be like that. Charles, have I ever lied to you?" Uncle asked.

Now Julia was beside Arthur who gave her his half-smoked cigarette that she took willingly and brought to her lips.

"I hardly know you" the man answered frowning.

"Exactly. Now you boys should do this, it's easy...and I'll only take a small commission for my information..." said Uncle while Charles looked at Julia confused making her chuckle.

"...but it's now or never" finished Uncle, but his words weren't convincing anyone.

"Then it's never" answered Arthur and did to walk away but stopped after a few steps.

Julia, Bill and Charles looked at Uncle and Arthur waiting for them for a proper answer.

Then, after he invoked God's help, Uncle sighed in a resigned way.

"Fine, I'll do it" he said in the end while Julia heard Arthur laugh.

"Well, what is it?" he asked.

2It's a supply wagon carrying payroll but very briefly unguarded apparently as it passes thought a crossroads near here where there's an old ruined church before it connects with the rest of the wagon train. Very easy pickings" said Uncle while he walked towards the horses and got on his own.

"And who are these payrolls for?" asked Julia catching the attention.

Uncles huffed.

"Some poor unconsidered miners, I believe..." he answered.

"I mean, for who these men work?" she asked again.

"Oh, well...I didn't hear a name...maybe the government" said Uncle not convinced at all.

"As long as we get paid or you get shot I'm happy" said Arthur looking at Uncle.

Then they all moved towards their horses while Uncle continued to mock Arthur.

"How you get wind of this, old man?" asked Bill while they headed out of camp.

"Well, while you boys been off fishing or playing lawmen or whatever the hell you've been doing, I've been getting down to business"

"Finding the nearest grog house" mocked Williamson.

"Hey, if you don't want in on this, Williamson, that's fine by me. Do us all a favor. Head home"

"Just give it a rest, you two" said Arthur sighing.

"Just have a little faith for once, will ya?" said Uncle with a sort of offended tone.

"Oh, please. Not you too with the faith" groaned Julia rolling her eyes.

"You got a problem with that?" asked Uncle peering at her from his shoulder.

"Of course I have. I wouldn't hear talking so much about faith even in church" answered Julia.

"Well, it's what Dutch's been telling us for weeks now" replied the old man.

"According to Dutch we should all close our eyes and let him lead us to salvation. It's a pity he lost himself" said Julia making Uncle chuckle.

He was the first one who didn't find her words against Dutch provocative and offending. Maybe the old man was old enough to recognize a lost cause. And Van der Linde was one for sure.

"Well, this is my plan and I can tell you this is gonna be easy and successful"

"Funny how are always the ones who do nothing to have the best plan ever thought" mocked Julia and this time Arthur was the one who chuckled.

After a while, they reached the road, just a little bit further from their camp and this wasn't something Julia liked.

If this would have gone wrong, and something made her think it was exactly how it would have ended up, they were way too much close.

"Okay, hold up here" said Uncle.

"We should cover our faces" said Charles.

The first words he said since they had left camp.

"They'll be passing thought the crossroads up ahead" said Uncle while everyone covered his face.

Julia took Arthur's neckerchief from her bag and quickly tied it behind her neck and raised it over her nose.

"When?" asked Bill.

"Soon, Williamson. Christssake. It should be due any time now" answered the old man annoyed.

"Let's keep this quiet and clean. Nobody needs to die here" said Charles wisely.

It was just a matter of seconds and then they could see a wagon in the distance, heading towards them.

"There. You see gentlemen? Just like clockwork" said Uncle and soon after spurred his horse towards the wagon.

The others followed him and after Julia exchanged a look with Arthur, they did the same.

They reached the wagon just when he turned left, ignoring the first Williamson's attempt to stop it by yelling at it.

"I said: stop the damn wagon!" he yelled again and this time the driver accomplished, pushed by the desire of not being shot by the man.

Uncle and Bill were on the left of the wagon, both of them had their guns pointed at the two men, while Charles was on the right, his gun still in his holster. Julia got closer to him while Arthur stayed behind the wagon.

"Now, don't try anything stupid and we won't do anything unkind" said Williamson in a not necessarily loud tone.

"You know boys...I...I don't want to get shot, but this is a mistake. I work for "Cornwall Kerosene&Tar"...Mr. Leviticus Cornwall"

Julia's eyes widened at the man's words and quickly turned to look at Arthur who rubbed his forehead.

"Oh, great..."

"So you know him?" asked the man while Julia heard Bill laugh.

Idiot, she thought.

"Who doesn't?" asked Charles in a low tone.

"You knew it was Cornwall's men's payrolls?" asked Julia at Uncle.

"I hear he's rich enough to share the wealth around and not miss it too much" said Bill ignoring Julia and the same did Uncle.

"Oh, he'll miss it" replied the man.

"Okay, one of you check out round the back" said Arthur cutting them off.

Julia turned and looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" she asked while Charles got down his horse and reached the back of the wagon.

"We started this we finish it" he said.

Julia was about to open her mouth when Charles interrupted her.

"Arthur, help me out here"

He jumped into the wagon and checked the smaller trunks while Arthur checked the big one.

Julia looked around nervously, not sure if she should've stopped them or not.

"Okay, we're looking good. Must be nearly a thousand here" said Arthur, but in that same moment Julia heard something behind them and turning around she saw a dozen of men riding towards them.

"Arthur!" yelled Julia catching their attention and then pointed at the men.

"Ahh, great" said Morgan.

"Let's go" said Charles jumping down the wagon.

"Arthur let's go!" repeated Uncle.

Julia waited for him to get on his horse and then she set off following the others.

The men behind them started to shoot at them and Julia lowered her head and tried to turn and shoot in turn, noticing that Arthur had already began.

"We should have left!" she yelled shooting to a man.

"And leave all that money there?" asked Uncle.

"If you get killed you won't be able to spend it anyway, old man!" answered Julia.

"Just shoot those bastards!" yelled Williamson shooting a couple of times but without hitting anyone.

They continued to run, not sure where exactly they were heading and, in the meantime, they tried to kill their chasers.

"Quick. Get off the trail into the woods" said Uncle catching Julia's attention who was busy killing those men.

"Let's shake them and get back to camp" said again the old man while running among the trees.

"No, we need to find a place to lie low. We can't risk leading Cornwall's men to camp" yelled Arthur.

They continued to ride until they got out the woods and Julia could not see Cornwall's men behind them anymore.

They reached an old and abandoned ranch where Uncle suggested to hide.

They all got down their horses and send them away, then looked around for a moment and got into the small barn.

"Alright, let's get outta sight. Come on" said Arthur pushing Julia by her waist into the barn.

"We'll stay until dark and then we'll sneak outta here" he added while Bill and Charles took position to keep watch.

"You knew it was Cornwall's men's payrolls?" asked Julia to Uncle.

"Of course not. But I don't see where the problem..."

"The problem is, old man, that Cornwall is paying half a country to get his hands on you and kill you one after the other! We had to leave!" yelled Julia.

"Calm down, would you? We're safe for now and I think we should rest until it's safe to leave" said Uncle sitting on the ground.

Julia tried to jump on him, but Arthur stopped her by grabbing her.

"I'm risking my life to save yours, you lazy son of a bitch! Next time you hear something like that, just ignore it! I prefer you do nothing rather than endanger us!"

Uncle snorted and lowered his hat on his eyes, while Julia freed herself from Arthur's arms, even if so welcoming, and walked towards the end of the barn, looking outside.

Arthur was behind her while she tried to calm down by taking deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"No, I'm not. Every time I think you can be safe for a while you mess things up" she answered looking away from him.

"How was your chat with the Pinkertons?" he asked calmly.

Julia sighed and turned her head looking at him.

"They took my advice to go search the Bayou while others will stay here and into town. By the way, I think it's better if none of you go there for a while unless you need supplies. I'm not sure of how many of you they would recognize" she answered.

"Okay, it seems good" Arthur said in a cheerful voice.

"It was, now...with this...I have to report this tomorrow and they'll surely will not send their agents in the Bayou anymore" said Julia sitting down and Arthur did the same.

"You clever, you'll find a way out. I know, we should have left but it would be impossible to convince Bill and Uncle to give up on the job" he explained.

Julia nodded. She knew he was right but he could have tried at least.

"I think I'm gonna rest for a while" said Arthur lowering his hat just as Uncle did.

"I'll keep Charles company" Julia said looking at the man in the distance, focused on watching out of the barn.

And so, they waited until the sun set and dark came. But Julia noticed something strange. The house near the barn wasn't totally in the dark as she expected it to be. There was someone because the lanterns outside were lit.

She gently pushed Arthur's head away from her shoulder and then stood up, reaching Charles.

"Do you think it's them in there?" asked Charles when she was near enough.

"I don't think so. Maybe they're just squatters" answered Julia in a low tone.

"You were right. We should have left. It seemed this man, Cornwall has his hands on all the country" said Charles looing outside.

"Indeed, he has. But this doesn't mean we have to challenge him every time we get the chance"

They heard a sigh behind them and turning around they saw Arthur who had just woke up.

"Alright...let's try and get outta here" he said getting up.

Uncle woke up soon after and lazily got up while Arthur woke up Bill.

Uncle walked towards Arthur ready to excuse himself for the situation he got them into, but Arthur stopped him before he could say a word.

"Look, I was just trying..."

"Shut up. Someone it's coming" said Charles catching their attention.

Julia looked towards the house and now three men were walking towards the door.

They all reached Charles and observed the men knocking at the door.

"Get out here" said one of the men.

"Get out here right now, I know you're in there" yelled again the man.

"Let's just...keep calm...see what happens" said Arthur while everyone took cover.

"Don't shoot!" said someone from the house.

"Open it up!" insisted the man.

"I ain't got, I ain't got nothing to rob, mister"

The man opened the door, his hands over his head.

"Is this your place?" asked another man.

"Kinda"

"And you didn't hear nothing?"

"I-I-I...maybe I heard some noises out by the barn a while ago?" said the man in a shaky voice.

The man nodded so the other got into the house again.

"Alright. Cooperforth, Lowe...go checkout the...the barn" ordered a man.

The other two men nodded and then headed towards the barn.

Julia was still looking at them when she felt herself being pulled by her arm and turning around, she saw Arthur a few inches from her face, with a finger on his lips.

She nodded and turned so she could spy on the man who had entered the barn and now was checking it with his lamp.

"Place look empty to me" said the man to the other who was checking the back of the barn.

"Now, the old guy up there is full of crap" he added.

"Yeah, I don't think they're here. Don't see any horses" said the other from outside.

"Come on. Let's head back" said again the man turning around.

"Boss! Place is empty!" he yelled walking towards the door, but then all of them hear a noise and turned their head towards Bill who had pushed an old lantern on the ground.

"Shit!" he swore.

The man had just turned around that Charles shot him. It took just a few moments before they hear shooting from the distance.

"Looks like we're shooting our way outta here" said Uncle taking position and the same did the others.

As Julia had thought, those men weren't the only ones who were looking for them, in fact, a dozen more were coming out from behind the house.

She started to shoot, but with only her guns it was difficult for her to hit them unless they were close.

"Here, take this" said Arthur lending her one of his rifles.

She took it and thanked him with a gesture of her head before she continued to shoot.

"We got more of the bastards on this side" yelled Bill from Julia's right.

"Where are they all coming from?" said Charles reaching Bill to help him.

"Looks like Mr. Cornwall's gone and upped his security" said Arthur and soon reached the others on the right.

She was shooting the last one coming from behind the house when she saw more coming from her left, so she reached Uncle and helped him.

They were all focused on shooting when suddenly Julia noticed a warm light coming from her right and turning around she saw a small fire that soon enough spread and reached the wood of the barn.

"The place's on fire!" she yelled catching Arthur attention.

"The oil form that lantern!" he said continuing to shoot.

Julia ran towards it to see if she could do something to stop it, but it was too late. The fire was already burning the small building. They needed to get out of there, but first, they had to kill those men.

Julia recharged Arthur's rifle and continued to shoot, beside her there was Charles.

"Nicely done Bill. They teach you that move in the army, too?" he said.

"Can't you keep your feet still for ten goddamn seconds?" added Uncle.

"You got us into this" answered the man.

"But you won't listen to me and instead...Rob. Leviticus. Fucking. Cornwall. Right?" said Julia, at every word she fired a shot.

"I didn't know we were robbing Cornwall, alright?" said the old man.

"If we don't get outta here soon, we're charcoal" said Arthur.

Julia knew he was right without even look at the big fire near her, she could feel the warmth of it.

Suddenly there was a loud noise and looking at the ceiling they sat it partially coming down.

"Come on, old man!" yelled Bill running towards the back of the barn and by using his rifle, he broke some boards and got out the building.

Uncle did the same and after him Charles and Arthur.

"Come on" said the latter helping Julia getting out just before another breakdown.

They ran into the woods while Cornwall's men continued to shoot at them.

Julia could feel her heart racing, her blood pumping in her veins, and her head pulse.

While running Julia saw their horses behind some trees and after a second, she recognized Wind Catcher that, noticing her, started to draw closer to her.

"No, boy stay there! I'll catch up with you later" she said stopping the horse with a gesture.

When they passed the river, they all stopped to catch a breath.

"Let's split up a bit, try to confuse 'em...Arthur with me" said Uncle.

Arthur looked at Julia who nodded and then ran again towards the trees in front of her.

With the corner of her eyes, she saw Charles and Bill go right while Arthur and Uncle went left.

She preferred to stay alone and avoid catching any attention. If someone would have found her, at least the others were safe.

She found a big fallen tree behind which she hid and then waited.

Julia tried to steady her breath and after a couple of seconds, she succeeded. She stretched her ears, trying to catch any noise and after what seemed an eternity, she heard some shooting.

She started to run towards the shooting when finally she saw Arthur and Charles.

She took cover behind a tree and took out her pistols.

"You boys can't stay out of trouble, can you?" she said shooting a man in his stomach and chest.

One after the other they killed every one of them, even if the dark wasn't exactly helping them.

Julia took cover again to recharge her pistols, but she didn't see the man approaching her, and before she could do anything the man shot, hitting her leg, right up her knee.

She fell in the ground with a cry, her pistols fell from her hands that instead went to the fresh wound.

The man was ready to shoot again when his head blew up and the body fell onto the ground.

Charles quickly reached her and kneeled near her looking at her leg.

"We need to get you out of here" he said.

"No, finish them. I'll be fine" Julia said taking Arthur's neckerchief from her neck and quickly tied it tightly around her leg.

Charles got up and shot two other men before he looked over at Julia who was charging her pistols.

She wouldn't stay there and let those bastards kill her.

Suddenly, the shooting stopped and the air filled with silence and smell of blood.

"We all still alive?" asked Arthur.

"Just about..." answered Bill.

"Arthur!" called Charles.

Arthur and the others reached Julia who was now grabbing her leg for the sharp pain.

"What happened?" Arthur asked kneeling near her.

He looked at her leg and then his eyes met hers.

Just a bastard who shot me. Charles blew up his head she said trying to belittle the gravity of her wound, but her leg felt like fire.

"We need to get you to camp" said Arthur ready to help her on her feet.

"No, it's too dangerous to go back now" said Julia.

"You need a doctor" said Charles.

"I can't go into town right now. Not in these conditions and after this mess and you can't either. Pinkertons are waiting for you there" insisted Julia and then she asked Arthur to help her up.

He accomplished, lifting her from her waist. Julia could not put her foot down, but fortunately Arthur and Charles kept her up.

"You two get the hell out of here, I'll deal with you later" said Arthur in a frightening tone to Uncle.

"We got some money, didn't we?" asked the man.

Arthur left Julia who fell into Charles's arms and looked at the man as he grasped Uncle from his shirt.

"If it wasn't for Dutch, I would've killed you by now. Get the hell out of here. You too Charles" said Arthur coming back to Julia.

"What about her?" he asked.

"I'm not a child, I can handle this" she answered and whistle, calling Wind Catcher.

The horse arrived soon after and with the two men's help, Julia got on her horse.

"You good?" asked Arthur.

"For now" Julia moaned.

Arthur and Charles got on their horses in turn.

"Charles, go. Arthur, we need to find a place to set a camp" said Julia trying not to cry every time Wind Catcher moved.

Charles nodded and then left unwillingly.

Arthur got beside Julia and looked at her concerned.

"You sure you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. But I need to get the bullet out" she answered screwing her face.

Arthur nodded.

"Follow me. I know a place where we can hide"


	31. they know something

Julia followed Arthur through the woods, her left hand on her wounded leg where she could feel her warm blood pouring out and soak her pants.

Before they crossed the road, Arthur made sure no one was near and then turned to look at her and nod. His eyes flew to her leg and then came back to her face, noticing her expression of pure pain.

He spurred Tundra, feeling his heart sink more into his chest. They had to hurry.

Once they passed the railway and reached the main road, Arthur led Julia down a path to the lake. In the distance, Julia could see a small building with a harbor, but it seemed abandoned.

"I'll take care of it. You sit down and try to stop the blood" Arthur said while getting down his horse.

"I can help…" said Julia while dismounting from Wind Catcher, but once her foot touched the ground, her legs failed her, and she fell down on the cool sand of the shore.

Arthur quickly reached her and helped her up.

"No, you can't" he said and helped her reach a log where to sit.

Julia looked at him the entire time he built the tents, collect some wood for the fire, tie the horses, and take some water from the lake.

"Okay, let me see it" he said kneeling at her feet.

Julia's hands moved and undone the knot of Arthur's neckerchief that was soaked with her blood as much her pants were.

Arthur tore the fabric around the wound and then poured some water on it, cleaning it from the blood so he could see it.

"Okay, we need to take out the bullet" he said taking out his knife.

He looked up at Julia as she stared at the knife and then at him.

"You have some whiskey?" she asked.

Arthur frowned.

"Err…yeah, I think so" he said.

"I could use some" Julia said brushing some hair from her face.

Arthur nodded and reached his satchel, taking out a bottle of whiskey and then came back, giving it to Julia who opened it with her teeth and spit the cap on the sand.

She took a large sip and then looked over at Arthur who was staring at her.

"Okay…do it" she said leaving the bottle on her side.

Arthur took his knife again, adjusting his grip on it.

After a couple of seconds, he sighed and dipped the tip of the knife into Julia's flesh.

Her hands gripped the log while she tried not to move her leg away from Arthur's hands. The pain was unbearable, she felt as her leg was on fire, every nerve of her body was awake and achy. She felt her sweat rolling down her temple as she strove not to scream into the night.

Arthur dipped the knife even more and this time Julia's hand moved on his shoulder and tighten. He looked up at her surprised, even shocked to find her staring at him with no emotion in her eyes.

She was in pain; he could tell that. He could feel her limbs tremble in his hands and even so, Julia's face was impassive.

"Please, take that son of a bitch out of my leg" she said in a whimper.

Arthur nodded and moved his eyes back on her wound.

He could feel the bullet now, he could feel the tip of his knife touch it, but a false move and it would go even deeper in Julia's flesh.

He gently dragged the bullet to the top until he could see its silver and smooth surface.

It fell onto the ground and there Arthur left it, looking at Julia instead.

She was looking at the sky, biting her lip so hard it started to bleed.

"I'm gonna cauterize it now, okay?" he asked, and she simply nodded.

He got up and kneeled in front of the fire warming up his knife. While he waited, he looked over at Julia who was continuing to sip the whiskey while watching her leg.

When he reached her again, Arthur looked at Julia once more waiting for her to give him the green light.

She let a trembling sigh out of her mouth and then nodded.

It was a moment and that fire spread all over her body, making her scream. Her hand found her place on Arthur's shoulder again and he felt her squeeze harder and harder while he pressed the hot blade against her pale and smooth flesh.

He left the knife on the ground and checked the wound before he moved his eyes on Julia who had her eyes closed and a painful expression on her face.

Her forehead was shiny by her sweat and the hair near her face was dumb. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Thank you" she murmured.

Arthur nodded and before he could say anything more, he saw Julia fell to the side. He moved quickly and grabbed her before she could reach the ground.

Her eyes were closed, but her breath was regular and her heartbeat quick. She had fainted.

Arthur took her in his arms and carried her into her tent. Then he looked for some bandages and wrapped them around Julia's leg as tight as he could.

He checked her every hour, maybe every half. He sat near the fire and touched his shoulder where he still could feel Julia's desperate grip, her nails deep into his flesh.

Arthur blamed himself for even have listened to what that old, careless man had been saying to him. He should have listened to Julia and tell the others to run away when they could. He risked their life, her life. And for what? A bunch of money?

Arthur took off his hat and sighed while rubbing his neck when he heard some steps behind him and turning around, he saw Julia standing there with her blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"You should be resting" he said getting up.

"I'm hungry" she said looking at him.

Arthur smiled faintly at her and then helped her sit down near the fire. Then he walked towards his horse and took two cans of meat before he reached her and gave one to her.

"I got this" he said clearing his throat and sitting down.

"It's okay" she said in a low tone.

Arthur opened the can for her, and she thanked him before she began to eat. But just after a couple of spoonsful, Arthur noticed Julia had stopped eating and now was staring at her bandaged leg.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

Julia nodded.

"It's gonna left a scar, doesn't it?" she asked.

Arthur looked at her leg and then scratched the bottom of the can with his spoon.

"Probably yes" he answered.

"Another scar…another damn scar added at my collection" Julia said leaving her still full can near her.

Arthur glanced at her noticing a veil of rage and shame on Julia's face.

"I hate them" she added in a whisper.

"I don't think someone will notice it anyway…"

"I don't hate them because they make me feel ugly, I don't care about that. Every time a look at them they remind me that I let someone hurt me. That I can't trust anyone even if sometimes I want to, I want to trust so bad. And then I look at them and remind myself that this it's the price to pay" she blurted out.

She could feel Arthur's eyes on her while she kept staring at her leg. Then she took the can again and continued to eat as if nothing happened.

But something had happened.

Julia's words had hit Arthur right in the face, making him realize why she kept diminishing Dutch and his choices, why she couldn't trust him. Unlike her, trust was the only thing that had given him strength and will to go on. That had taught him not to give up. While Julia learned not to grant it.

But that meant she didn't trust him either?

"You know…it doesn't have to be like that" he said looking at her.

Julia stopped eating and looked at him.

"I don't want it to be like that. But sometimes what we want and what it is are not the same thing" she answered.

"Well…maybe you just trusted the wrong people…maybe…ugh…you just need to try and find new people to trust" he said feeling so stupid as he did so while staring into his can.

Julia looked at him again and smiled finding his not-so-sneaky attempt to let her know she could trust him adorable.

"Yeah, maybe" she said leaving the can next to her once again and then she moved closer to Arthur who watched her as she leaned her head over his shoulder, staring at the fire.

He did not move or stiffened as he had done that time when they were on his horse, heading to Caliga Hall. He felt her warmth and instead relaxed as she did the same, feeling tired and overwhelmed by the happenings of the day.

When Julia opened her eyes again, the sun was high in the sky and the fire had gone off. She felt her head on something warm and hard and looking up she saw Arthur still fast asleep.

They had fallen asleep together.

Julia smiled feeling Arthur's arm loosely around her waist, but soon after she felt the harsh pain in her leg and the memory of the day before came up to her mind once again.

She sighed and did to move away from Arthur, trying not to wake him, but by the time she sat up, he had opened his eyes and looked over at her.

"Is everything alright?" he asked sitting up.

"Yeah, sorry…didn't want to wake you" she said, and Arthur shook his head to let her know it was alright.

"We need to get you to camp" he said getting up.

"I have to go to the Pinkertons. They expect me to meet with them" she said while Arthur helped her up.

"You still want to go there?" he asked in disbelief.

"If I don't go, they could get suspicious" Julia said trying to put down her leg.

She winced, but after a moment the pain became more bearable.

"What about your leg?" Arthur asked noticing her reaction.

"I'll try to cover it up. Maybe we can go to the camp first so I can change"

Arthur nodded and started to collect their things with Julia's aid who took the lighter things.

Once they got on their horses, they headed to camp in silence to Julia's pleasure. Her mind was so full of thought that she could feel them press against her head, starting a headache.

When they reached camp, Charles was the first one who approached them with a worried expression of his face.

"You alright?" he asked while Julia got down her horse.

"Yes. Arthur helped me taking out the bullet and cauterized the wound" she explained.

Charles looked over at Arthur who nodded, then with the palm of his hand touched Julia's forehead, making her smile.

He always worried about her.

"I don't feel any fever rising" he said in a calm voice.

"I'm fine, really" Julia said taking Charles hand in hers.

She smiled at him to convince him she was okay. Then she looked over at Arthur who was looking at her.

"I'm gonna change my clothes" she said before she walked towards her tent.

She wore a pair of brown pants, throwing away the ripped ones, and then got out her tent and limped to Pearson's wagon where she took some coffee and oatcakes.

"Well, looks who's here. Where have you been?" asked Sadie, passing by with a cup of coffee on her hand.

Julia smiled at her.

"Morning. I was with Arthur. Last night we did a job with…Uncle and we couldn't come back to camp, to risky" she explained and the took sip.

Sadie's face was crossed by a mischievous smile to which Julia rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help a little smile either.

"Again, it's not what you think it is. I got shot and he…he helped me…"

Sadie's eyes widened and looked over at Julia worried.

"Shot? Seriously?" she asked checking her body with her eyes.

"I'm fine, really. However, if it wasn't for Uncle, I wouldn't have to take a bullet out of my body" Julia said in a resentful tone.

Sadie huffed.

"That old bastard is good for nothing" she said still with her eyes on Julia, trying to understand where she had been shot.

Julia noticed that and decided it was time to leave. Also because the pain in her leg was becoming unbearable and she felt hot.

"I have to go. I'll catch with you later, okay?" she said leaving the cup still full on the table near her.

Sadie nodded, watching her the entire time as she limped across the camp and reached Wind Catcher.

"You alright boy? Sorry for disturbing you again" she said petting him and giving him a carrot that the animal accepted gratefully.

With a little bit of effort, Julia got on her horse, adjusting her grip on the reins as her leg started to itch a bit.

She ignored that and spurred Wind Catcher out of the camp.

Julia headed to the Pinkertons' camp, avoiding eye contact with everyone who passed by. She didn't know why, but she felt like looking at other people was like shouting that she was injured because she had been helping criminals rob a very powerful and rich man. Of course, it was stupid, she knew that, but she couldn't help that thought out of her head. And the fact that she had to tell everything to Milton made her even more nervous. What if someone had seen her? What if there were some agents the night before who recognized her and run to tell Milton? No, it couldn't be, they had killed everyone, or at least that was her excuse to calm down.

Moreover, the very problem was her injured leg and the fact that she couldn't walk straight. Surely, they would have noticed that. She could try and cover it or lie about it.

Julia sighed and rubbed her forehead, taking away a veil of sweat. Then, she opened a couple of buttons of her shirt, revealing her necklace, feeling the cooling air hit her neck and chest.

It was better.

When Julia reached the camp, she headed to the entry, but this time something strange happened. The men on guard always had let her through. But this time, they raised their rifles on her and urged her to stop where she was.

Julia looked over at them with a raised brow.

Were they novices? It could be, she never saw those men or at least she didn't think so. She never looked at the men on watch twice.

"I must meet with agent Milton. He requested me himself. If you want you can go ask him and make me waste precious time, or you can let me pass immediately" she said.

"You will not pass, Miss" said the man in the right.

Julia sighed and then got down her horse, trying not to make the men notice her limping. She walked as straight as possible towards them, so close that their rifles could almost touch her chest.

"I suggest you not to do anything foolish" she said in a low tone.

"I'm going to pass and talk with your boss. So, let me pass straight away or I'll make sure you get a good earful from your superior" she added.

The two men exchanged a look, but either of them moved.

Julia was about to punch them when she saw agent Abney in the distance, and she calmed down right away.

"Let her pass" he said to the two men who moved and lowered their rifles.

Julia took the reins of her horse, ready to guide it into the camp when agent Abney stopped her.

"You don't need to take your horse here, I'm afraid. You're not going to stay long" he said.

Julia looked at him confused but didn't insist and left Wind Catcher where it was, walking into the camp and towards agent Abney trying not to limp too much even if the pain was unbearable.

"You injured?" asked the man looking at her leg.

"Just a sprain" she quickly answered, maybe too quickly.

Agent Abney looked over at her, but Julia noticed that the friendly look of the day before had gone and now he was looking at her seriously and almost coolly.

"I need to talk with agent Milton" she said.

"I'm afraid this is not possible. Agent Milton is not here right now" said agent Abney, his hands behind his back.

"Oh, what about agent Ross?" asked Julia genuinely surprised while looking past the agent.

"I'm afraid he's not available too"

This time Julia moved her eyes on Abney, who was staring at her.

"I don't understand, agent Milton told me I had to report if something happened" she said frowning.

"You can tell me, and I'll report to him once he'll come back" said again agent Abney.

His voice was cold and professional, not at all as the other times he talked to Julia.

"Come back from where?" she asked now using the same cold tone.

"Come back from where, agent Abney?" she insisted taking as step ahead.

"Agent Milton has been summoned by his superiors last night. He will be not available for the next few days" the man explained.

Julia stared at him trying to understand if he was telling the truth or if it was an excuse to not let her talk with Milton. But why would he do something like this? And why was he so…

Maybe he knows something, whispered the voice in her head.

Julia stiffened in her place; her jaw clenched.

"You can report to me what you have discovered since I got the command until he or agent Ross will be back" he added.

"Yesterday a diligence with some payrolls for Cornwall's men had been assaulted by a group of criminals. I believe it was them. They hid in the barn of a house near the Ringneck river. It burned down when some men tried to catch them, but I'm afraid they escaped" Julia said trying to control her voice from quivering.

"Yeah, we know it already. The men trying to catch them were Cornwall's" said Abney looking away with an annoyed expression on his face

"So, what we do now?" asked Julia.

"We do nothing. I'll wait for agent Milton and agent Ross to come back" said Abney looking at her with a raised brow.

"I can continue the researches and report if something else happens" proposed Julia.

"Yes, you can. Unless someone else will report on time. In case, I suggest you find someone else to work with on your revenge"

He definitely knows something, said again the voice in her head.

"Good day, Miss dismissed agent Abney.

Julia didn't answer back, she simply turned her back at him and quickly left, not caring if the agent noticed her injured leg and realized she had lied about it.

She needed to go back to camp and talk to Dutch.

Once she reached Wind Catcher, she leaned against him while she felt her breath quickened and her head went dizzy.

A heatwave raised from her neck to her face, forcing Julia to take off her jacket.

"Are you alright, miss?" asked agent Abney who had walked closer to her.

Julia peered at him from her shoulder and noticed a genuine expression of concern on his face.

"Fine, I'm fine" she breathed out before she got on her horse.

She looked over at agent Abney, who again took the cool expression of before.

"Good day, agent" Julia said and spurred Wind Catcher.

Julia headed to camp without looking back once and when she arrived, she got down from Wind Catcher and limped towards Dutch's tent, but he wasn't there.

She looked around the camp, but she couldn't find him. Her eyes fell on Molly near the lake, so she limped towards her, pulling her leg with some effort.

The wound had started to itch again, and she felt hot, so hot she started to sweat.

"Molly, have you seen Dutch?" she asked.

Molly glanced over at her with an inquisitor look.

"No, I didn't see him. Why you looking for him anyway?" she asked.

Julia huffed and rubbed her forehead, rubbing away some sweat.

"Why it is so damn hot?" she asked under her breath.

Molly frowned.

"It's not" she said.

Julia looked at her and then her eyes moved to the camp where she saw Hosea walking towards Pearson's wagon.

"Hosea!" she yelled limping towards him.

The man, who was sipping some coffee, turned towards her and smiled when he saw her.

"Oh, my dear…" he said and soon after realized she was limping.

"What happened?" he asked putting down his cup.

"I've been to the Pinkertons…" she said.

"They did this to you?" asked the old man in a menacing tone.

Julia looked at him confused before she realized he was talking about her leg.

"What? Oh, no. No, no. This happened yesterday. Listen to me…"

"Yesterday? When? How?" interrupted Hosea more alarmed.

They heard someone approaching and turning her head Julia met eyes with Dutch.

"Hosea, what's happening here?" the man asked, he had a book in his hands.

"Dutch…Dutch look at her leg" said the old man pointing at Julia's wound.

"What happened?" asked Dutch looking at her.

"Listen to me! Something happened at the Pinkerton's camp" Julia said raising her voice.

There was a moment of silence during which Hosea and Dutch exchanged a look.

"What you mean?" asked the latter.

"I mean that Milton and Ross are not there anymore. Another agent, Abney told me he was called by his superiors but…he was different. I think they know something. Maybe something about the payrolls of Cornwall's men we robbed yesterday" explained Julia.

"You robbed Cornwall again?" Hosea asked in disbelief.

"We didn't know. It was Uncle's idea. I told him it was not worth it when we discovered it was Cornwall, but he didn't listen and now they suspect about me" said Julia.

"And you got shot?" asked Dutch pointing at her leg.

"Yes. Arthur helped me with the wound. I'm fine…" said Julia looking at the man who sighed.

"It doesn't seem like that. You're pale and sweaty" Hosea said.

"I got scared…I thought Milton and Ross would be here…" Julia said leaning against the table near Pearson's wagon.

Dutch noticed her lack of strength and helped her walk towards a chair.

"Here, sit down" he said.

Julia did as he told her, sitting down and feeling better. Now her leg was not hurting anymore and the other one, tired of support all her weight, relaxed.

"I think it's best if you don't go out with the others for a while. Avoid any job that can compromise your cover. Stay here and recover "said Dutch.

Then he looked at Hosea, who noticed his look and did the same.

"The sons of bitches have been called maybe it's something good. We wait and see what can be done" Dutch added.

"You're good?" asked Hosea at Julia.

"I think so" she nodded.

"Here, drink some water" said the hold man offering her a ladle full of water.

Julia drunk it and sighed as the cold liquid refreshed her.

"Better?" asked Dutch.

""A little bit. I think I'm gonna lie down for a while. This leg it's killing me" answered Julia.

"I'll come and see how you're doing later" said Hosea helping her up.

Julia thanked both of them with her eyes and then started to limp towards her tent. But she had just crossed half the camp when she saw Arthur talking with Bill, Karen, and Lenny near a wagon.

Her leg was screaming for rest, but she was too curious about what they were talking about. What if they had another killing expedition?

Julia shook her head and got closer to them trying to ignore the pain that at every step crossed her leg.

"I don't know, I just feel like it's unfinished business" said Bill in his usual angry tone.

"What unfinished business?" asked Julia leaning against a post.

Lenny turned and looked at her, noticing her pale face.

Arthur looked over at her, suddenly forgetting about Bill and what they were talking about. Also, he could tell she wasn't feeling right.

"We want to hit the bank of Valentine" said Karen.

Julia looked at her not sure about what to think of it. Robbing a bank was difficult and way too dangerous. But Valentine was a place full of idiots and not with a lot of local law.

"By the way, Bill that wasn't my fault. It was just one of them things" said Arthur catching Julia's attention.

"How come every time I get in trouble, I'm called a fool and an idiot! But when you get in trouble oh, it's just one of them things" said Bill.

Arthur chuckled.

"It's a good point, Arthur" said Lenny making Julia look at him.

"A very good point" added Karen looking at Arthur.

The man looked over at them, not sure what to say. Julia smiled at him and shook her head.

"Alright, well what do you all want me to do?" asked the man.

"Hit the goddamn bank with us" said Karen.

"You really think it's worth going back there?" asked Arthur.

Julia took a step ahead.

"It's not a bad idea" she said catching their attention.

"I mean, it's a bank, so the money it's usually good and in Valentine, there are a lot of ranchers that took there their savings. Moreover, there are not so many lawmen lolling around, just the sheriff and a couple of deputies. So, it makes the job much easier" Julia explained.

Arthur looked at her and then at the others.

"You all think it's worth the risk?" he asked.

"It's a bank, Arthur!" said Karen.

"And we could use some noise far from here so the Pinkertons get a little bit distracted from your business here in Rhodes. They would think you got back to Valentine or that you never left" added Julia.

Arthur thought about it for a moment while the others waited for him to say something.

"Okay, I suppose. It's worth taking a look at least" he said in the end.

"If I'm gonna be performing I better go get changed out of these rags. Gimme a minute, gentlemen" said Karen rushing towards her tent.

Arthur walked towards Julia who leaned against the post again.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. I was going to rest for a bit" she answered.

"So, you think it's worth it?" asked again Arthur.

"Arthur…there is something wrong with the Pinkertons. I talked to Dutch and Hosea and I think they know something. I need you to do this bank job so they can leave you alone for a bit. Until you're done with the Grays at least" Julia explained.

Arthur stared at her frowning and then he nodded.

"Okay. I'll do my best. You go and rest for a while" he said putting some hair behind her ear.

Julia nodded and smiled at him.

Arthur returned the smile and then did to go away, but Julia stopped him by his arm making him turn.

Arthur glanced at her with a questioning look before Julia moved closer staring in his eyes.

She moved quickly, kissing his cheek and then looked at him again.

"Be careful" she said.

Arthur, taken aback from what she had done, stared at Julia and after a couple of moments, he nodded and walked away, turning to look at her and smile before he reached the others.

Karen had come back and now they were all getting on their horses while Julia looked at them go out of the camp.

Once she couldn't see them anymore, Julia headed to her tent, but while she was limping towards it, she felt her head go dizzy again and another heatwave hit her face forceful. Her strength abandoned her, and she fell onto the ground. She tried to get up, but her leg was like on fire as much as the rest of her body.

"Julia, are you alright?" she heard someone say but couldn't actually understand who it was.

Her sight became blurrier and blurrier, her head so heavy she just wanted to let it fell on the ground under her.

And so, she closed her eyes and let herself go, feeling every part of her body give in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE!
> 
> Sorry for the late but yesterday the electricity had been cut off so I couldn't revise or publish the new chapter.
> 
> What do you think? Do Milton and Ross know something? Or Abney was having just a bad day?
> 
> Let me know in the comments and let me know if you liked the chapter as well!
> 
> I'm gonna have lunch now (I'm fricking starving )
> 
> If there won't be any monkey wrench, I'll post next Monday.
> 
> KISSES!


	32. a precious thank you

The first thing that Julia remembered when her consciousness came back to her, was the feeling of floating. She felt like her body weighted nothing and she felt strangely relaxed. Her eyes were still closed, her breath regular and slow and the only sound she could hear was her heartbeat.

Then, like a rock falling on the ground, she suddenly felt her body on something hard and warm. 

She tried to move her feet and arms, but every attempt seemed futile. Her mouth was dry and her throat achy.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her leg which reminded her about that night with Uncle and the others and about Arthur, taking care of her.

She also remembered the talk with agent Abney and Arthur leave the camp with Karen and Bill to robe the bank of Valentine.

Now she could hear some voices, but she couldn't understand what they were saying.

She tried to move her hands again, and this time her fingers raised from her stomach and stretched towards the sky.

Then, she opened her eyes. The movement was slow and after a little peek Julia had to close them again due to the strong light of the sun passing through the tent over her head.

When she tried again, she blinked for a couple of times and then moved her head to her left where she saw an empty chair.

She couldn't understand where she was until, looking at her right, she saw some photographs stuck on the side of a wagon. In one of them was pictured Arthur with Hosea and Dutch. All of them were much younger and so serious that it made Julia smiled.

She was in Arthur's tent.

She tried, then to sit up, but the sudden movement made her head spin and forced her to lie down again.

She started to ask questions to herself: how much time had passed, how she was there, what had happened during her blackout.

But then, she heard some steps becoming more and more clear and turning her head, her eyes fell on Arthur who was coming back with a bucket full of water.

<< You're alive >> he said sitting on the chair.

<< About so >> Julia replied.

Her voice was so hoarse that her hands flew to her throat, feeling it burn.

Arthur, who had noticed that, sat onto the chair and filled the ladle in the bucket with some water, helping Julia to drink it a couple of times before her thirst was appeased.

<< Thank you >> she said, and Arthur nodded.

<< For how long have I been sleeping? >> she asked.

Arthur shrugged looking at the camp.

<< Two days >>

Julia looked at him and then sighed.

<< Shit... >> she said sitting up, and this time her head didn't spin.

She looked at her leg, noticing that her pants had been rolled up so the bandage was visible.

<< What happened? >> she asked staring at her leg.

<< You passed out. Your body fought against the infection and suck out your energies. You were more dead than alive. But yesterday the fever dropped and now you're awake >>

Julia rubbed her forehead and then tried to move her leg. It hurt but less than she remembered.

She looked around noticing the others intended on working, or at least the most part of them.

<< You should eat something >> said Arthur getting up.

<< Yeah, I'm starving >> replied Julia still a little bit fuzzy.

Arthur looked at her as if she would have passed out again and noticing his worried gaze, Julia looked at him in turn.

<< I'm fine Arthur, really >> she smiled.

The man nodded and then walked away under Julia's gaze.

When she couldn't see him anymore, she started to look around noticing a flower on the table near the cot, and some other things like a book, a piece of a newspaper and a photograph.

Julia took it and looked at the woman in the photo, not recognizing her. She guessed it was his mother, but she wasn't sure. She couldn't see any resemblance to Arthur.

Julia put it in its place and looked over the crates piled up behind the cot. There, there was another photograph, but this time Julia recognized the woman in the photo.

It was Mary.

Julia took it and stared at her picture feeling her heart sink more and more to her empty stomach. She was beautiful, she couldn't lie. No doubt Arthur had fallen in love with her. No doubt why he continued to run after her every time she called for him.

<< If you keep squeezing that photograph so hard it'll end up in pieces >> Julia heard from her right.

Turning her head, she met eyes with Sadie who smirked at her before she brought her cigarette to her lips.

<< Arthur told me you were awake >> she added walking towards Julia who returned her eyes on the photograph.

When she realized she was still staring at it, she put it back on the crates and looked at Sadie who was observing her.

<< So, what happened while I was almost dead? >> asked Julia to change the subject.

Sadie shrugged and kept smoking her cigarette.

<< Nothing exciting. John kept going to the Grays to discover where their gold might be. Hosea the same thing but with that other family. What's the name...? >> she said with a thoughtful expression.

<< Braithwaite >> Julia said.

<< Yeah, them. Dutch keep arguing with Molly. Uncle did nothing as usual. Charles was worried for you, but not as much as Arthur >> said Sadie smirking at Julia who frowned and shook her head a little bit confused.

<< What you mean? >>

Sadie huffed and threw her cigarette away.

<< I mean that he stayed here, in this very same chair all the time. Almost didn't eat if Miss Grimshaw wouldn't have forced him >> she said looking into Julia's eyes.

She felt a thrill in her guts at Sadie's words and her heartbeat sped up. But then she looked at Mary's photograph and that pleasure sensation vanished.

Julia shook her head and lowered her eyes on her feet.

<< That's not Arthur >> she said in a low tone.

<< Maybe not the Arthur you remembered >> suggested Sadie.

Julia felt that little thrill came up again, but she suppressed it quickly.

<< I... >> she started, but Sadie stopped her with a quick elbow in her arm.

She looked at her and then moved her eyes to Arthur who was coming back with a plate of steamy stew.

<< Am I interrupting something? >> he asked noticing the two of them were staring at him.

<< No, absolutely. Okay then...I'll let you eat in peace >> Said Sadie before she took her leave.

Julia looked at her until she was far and then moved her eyes on Arthur who sat down on the chair and stretched the stew to her.

<< Thank you >> she murmured taking the plate and the spoon.

Julia started to eat under Arthur's careful gaze.

<< You feeling okay? >> he asked.

Julia nodded bringing some stew to her mouth.

<< So, how's the bank robbery gone? >> asked Julia looking at him.

<< Pretty good. It was easy enough, even if some lawmen chased us after we took the money, but we outran them with no problem >> explained Arthur.

<< How was the take? >> asked again Julia.

<< Good. How did you know there was all that money in that bank? >> asked Arthur frowning.

<< Well, I lived in Valentine for months. I saw farmers deposited their money there, especially the rich ones >> said Julia bringing a spoon of stew to her mouth.

<< You were dangerous even then >> chuckled Arthur.

<< Well, thank you. You on the other side were always tough and stupid >> mocked Julia.

<< Show some respect and gratitude, you're on my bed >> said Arthur with a fake angry tone.

<< How can you sleep on this by the way? It's hard and uncomfortable >> said Julia smiling.

<< Better than sleeping on the ground >> replied Arthur.

<< Mmh...I prefer the ground >> said Julia.

<< You are impossible >> muttered Arthur shaking his head.

They looked at each other for a moment before they both chuckled like idiots, noticing only after that Dutch had reached them.

Julia lowered her eyes on her plate, still smiling a little.

<< Well, I'm glad to see you awake >> the man said looking at Julia.

<< I'm good >> replied Julia nodding.

<< I'm happy to hear it. Are you regaining your strength? >> he asked again gesturing to the plate of stew on her legs.

<< Slowly but surely >> answered Julia.

<< Good >> he said and then looked over at Arthur for a moment.

The other looked at him in turn, waiting for him to speak.

<< Arthur, Hosea is at the Braithwaites. He wanted me to tell you to join him. He might have some plan to gain their trust and maybe this will help us with robbing them >> said Dutch.

Arthur sighed and taking his hat from the table, he got up.

<< I'll go straight away >> he answered.

<< I'll come with you >> Julia said putting aside the plate.

She got up but stopped soon after a sharp pain crossed her tight. It wasn't so bad, but she surely couldn't run.

<< No, you ain't >> Arthur said stopping her by her shoulder.

<< You can't tell me what to do >> she replied moving away from his hand.

<< No, but I can. You still need to gain your strength back and fallout might be dangerous. I need you to recover completely, even if for a day or two. Then you'll go back and join them on jobs >> said Dutch with a tone that suggested no compromises.

<< But I... >>

<< No buts. You heard me >> he concluded before he glanced at Arthur and left.

Julia stared at Dutch the whole time he walked away and then sighed. She felt a hand over her shoulder again and turning her head she met eyes with Arthur.

<< He's right. You need to rest. I'll come back as soon as possible >> he said looking into her eyes.

Julia covered his hand with her own, staring back at him.

<< Alright. But be careful. I don't trust that old shrew >> she said.

Arthur chuckled scratching his nose lightly. Then he nodded at her and took his leave while Julia watched him.

When he disappeared from her sight, she sat back on the cot and finished her stew and then left the plate on her side.

She looked at Mary's photo again and then shook her head and laid down staring at the tent over her head.

Her leg continued to sting slightly, but most of all it itched like hell. Sign it was healing.

Julia turned on her side and closed her eyes, thinking about Arthur and Hosea's plan. She started to fantasize about what it could have been, how dangerous and stupid or easy and smart. She thought so much, she didn't notice she was dozing off again, and soon enough she fell asleep.

When she opened her eyes again, it was almost dark outside. The sky was a strange electric-purplish blue, in contrast with the warm yellow tone of the lights of the lanterns spread across the camp.

Julia sat up and rubbed her forehead, feeling a slight headache near her left temple.

She looked at the horses, noticing that Arthur and Sean had still not come back, but all the others where there.

Julia got up and limped towards the center of the camp, not sure of what to do. But then she heard a voice calling her and turning her head, she saw Mary-Beth walking towards her with a small diary in her hands.

<< Julia, how are you feeling? I've heard you woke up this morning >> she asked smiling at her.

<< Yeah, I'm still alive >> Julia replied looking at her and then her eyes moved to the diary.

<< Were you writing? >> she asked.

<< Oh, well...yes, I was trying to go on with my story >> answered Mary-Beth lowering her eyes and blushing.

<< You got a story? >> asked Julia surprised.

<< Oh, no...it's just a little stupid romantic novel. Nothing important >> said again the girl now looking absentmindedly at the pages of the diary.

<< You think you'll publish it one day? >> asked again Julia.

<< I don't know...I'd like to be a good writer but...it's just a stupid dream for a silly girl >> said Mary-Beth with a sad tone.

Julia looked at her noticing her change of expression while the girl kept staring at her diary

<< Don't say that >>

Mary-Beth looked at Julia with a confused and surprised look on her face.

<< Well, it's the truth. All Miss Grimshaw and the other girls do is tell me so >> said the girl chuckling sadly.

<< And why should you listen to them? >> asked Julia frowning.

<< Because they care for me >> answered Mary-Beth defensive.

<< Maybe they do, but this doesn't mean that all they say it's the truth. I think you should finish your story and try to publish it >> said Julia pointing at her diary.

<< What's the point of it if I won't succeed? >> sighed the girl

<< Well, at least try. So you won't regret it >> shrugged Julia.

Mary-Beth looked at her and smiled nodding.

<< I'll try then >> she said in the end.

<< Good >> replied Julia returning the smile.

They stayed in silence for a few moments, and suddenly the air filled with embarrassment.

<< I'm gonna go now. Kieran asked me to teach him how to read >> said Mary-Beth pointing at her back.

<< Yeah, sure >> said Julia looking at her as the younger girl walked away.

Then, she continued to wander around the camp, feeling her good leg tired of dragging her entire weight.

<< You should sit for a while >> Julia heard from behind her and turning around she saw Lenny and Charles seated on a log.

Lenny was looking at a map while Charles was sharpening a knife.

<< What you doing with that map? >> asked Julia getting closer to them.

Lenny looked around as if someone would have listened to him, and then he turned his head to Julia and smiled.

<< I find a place near the swaps >> he said in a low tone.

<< A place? >> asked Julia sitting between them.

Charles looked at her for a moment, his eyes moved to her leg, but Julia ignored it.

<< It's a house. A big house >> said Lenny, marking the last words.

<< So? >> asked Julia frowning.

<< There's a gang of fools holed up there who think their war ain't never ended >> explained Lenny.

<< They're not the only ones apparently. I met so many people who thought the war wasn't over. Their mind's gone >> sighed Julia stretching her wounded leg.

God how badly she wanted to scratch it.

<< Exactly, but what it's more important is that they are weapon dealers and in their dealings, sometimes sit on a decent pile of cash >> said Lenny more exited.

Julia looked at him more interested in what the young boy was saying.

<< Which type of weapon are we talking about? >> she asked.

<< Rifles and some dynamite >> answered Lenny.

<< Interesting. Were you thinking of going with someone? >> asked again Julia.

<< Well, yeah. You interested? >> asked the young man, his face lightened up.

<< I'd come with you if it wasn't for this leg. And Dutch wants me in camp. But if you think about waiting for a couple of days, I'll come with you >> said Julia sighing.

<< A couple of days is doable. But not more. Those idiots might change place >> shrugged Lenny. 

<< It's a deal then >> smiled Julia.

Lenny chuckled and got up, ready to leave.

<< Robbing a bunch of old crazy fools with the Hound. What's better than that? >> he asked walking away with a toothy smile.

Julia looked at Charles who peeked at her continuing his work.

<< What? >> asked Julia noticing his disapproval.

<< You shouldn't go >> he said.

<< I'll be fine in a couple of days >> sighed Julia looking at her leg.

<< Maybe your leg will need a little more of time for healing >> replied Charles looking at her.

<< If I can't run, then I'll ride or walk. But I won't stay stuck here for two weeks >> said Julia almost in a challenging tone. 

He stared at her for a moment and then moved his eyes away.

Julia sighed in discomfort, now the itch more and more insistent.

The man on her side noticed her expression and asked:

<< You okay? >>

<< It itches >> answered Julia biting her lip.

<< Let me see >> said Charles putting the knife away and raised Julia's leg on his lap.

He gently undid the bandages and looked at the wound. It was red and the new skin was visible under the burning.

<< Wait here >> he said getting up and putting Julia's leg on the log gently.

Julia looked at him as he walked towards the wagon with the medical supplies.

When he came back he had some alcohol and new bandages.

<< Here, let's use some of this and change the bandages >> he said pouring some of the liquid in a clean cloth.

Then he patted it on the wound making Julia squirm and groan.

<< Does it burn? >> Charles asked stopping right away.

<< Not so much >> Julia answered sighing.

<< It's healing fast >> Said the man observing the wound.

<< Good. So I'll be able to left camp sooner >> replied Julia and Charles gave her an exasperated look.

<< You don't like to stay here, why? >>

Julia sighed and looked away for a moment. Then she shook her head and shrugged.

<< Too many memories. Too many and too sad >> she said in a low tone.

Charles hummed while wrapping the new bandages around Julia's leg.

While she waited for him to finish, she saw Hosea walking a few feet from them with a newspaper in his hands.

<< Done >> said Charles catching Julia's attention.

She smiled at him and looked at her new bandage, feeling it tight and comfortable and also the itch wasn't so bad anymore.

<< Thank you, Charles >>

The man nodded and then went away leaving Julia alone.

She moved her eyes on Hosea again and then she got up and limped towards him, who had sat on a chair.

<< Hosea >> she called him.

The old man raised his eyes on her and put the newspaper down.

<< My dear. Arthur told me you woke up. How are you felling? >> he said smiling at her.

<< Good...just a little bit fuzzy >> answered Julia.

<< You gonna be okay >> assured the old man.

<< About Arthur...where is he? What did that old woman ask him to do? >> asked Julia while playing with her hands.

<< He's at the Grays with Sean, maybe waiting for dark to completely come >> replied Hosea looking in the distance.

<< Why? >> said Julia frowning.

Hosea sighed lowering his eyes on his feet and then looked at Julia again, who was waiting for an answer.

<< They have to burn their fields >>

Julia bit her lip nodding and then looked at her back, hearing Karen scream something at Miss Grimshaw.

<< And what do we get in return? >> she said ignoring the two women arguing.

<< They paid us one thousand dollars and they promised us more >> said Hosea rubbing his forehead.

<< If we do as they ask. You think this is a good move? I mean...they might be using us and when they won't need us anymore, they kill us >> said Julia taking a step ahead, imploring Hosea with her eyes.

<< I don't think they're so clever. I believe we can rob them just fine >> said Hosea ignoring Julia's plea.

<< For how long though? We already got some money; we can move again and make some more somewhere else >> scolded Julia.

<< It's not that easy >> replied Hosea calmly.

<< No, but it's better than be killed, don't you think? >> Julia almost yelled.

Hosea got up from his chair and put his hands on Julia's shoulders looking into her eyes.

<< Listen to me, Julia. I now you think that what we're doing is reckless and...that we could make some money in other ways. But we got no other choices. We made so many people angry that whatever we do now it's going to worsen the situation. We need to stay and go on until we can >>

Julia sighed and looked down at her leg.

<< Until you going to get someone else angry or someone of yours get killed >> she murmured.

<< We chose the wrong side time ago. We can't make up now >> said Hosea after a while.

<< I bet you to tell Dutch >> she sniggered bitterly.

<< Yeah, he's...Dutch has changed as you said some time ago. And I'm afraid this new version of him will be the end of us >> said Hosea sighing.

<< But you can help him find another way. A better way >> suggested Julia.

Hosea seemed to think about Julia's words for a moment but then he shook his head.

<< I'm tired and old and he's too stubborn, more than I can remember >>

For the rest of the evening, Julia stayed in Arthur's tent, waiting for him to come back. In the meantime, she observed the gold bar he had given him the day they took Clements Point to establish the new camp and remembered their talk.

She was turning it around her hands when she heard some horses in the distance and soon after she saw Arthur and Sean coming out the thick wood.

She got up, hissing when she put down her wounded leg without thinking.

It must have been late in the night because almost all the others had gone to sleep.

With the gold bar in her left hand, Julia limped towards Arthur who was taking off the saddle form Tundra.

<< Hey >> she said once behind him.

Arthur turned around a little surprised to see Julia awake and on her feet.

<< What you doing still awake? You have to rest >> he said with a reproachful look.

Julia huffed and rolled her eyes.

<< I for almost three entire days, I'm not tired >> she replied.

Arthur sighed and shook his head.

She was so stubborn sometimes.

<< How is your leg doing? >> he asked pointing at the bandages.

<< Good. Charles helped me changing the bandages and he said it's healing fast >> she said looking at her leg.

A light breeze hit them, causing Arthur's smell of moonshine and ash to hit Julia's nostrils.

<< So, you burnt the Grays' fields >> she said.

Arthur sighed taking a cigarette from his satchel.

<< Yeah, I did >>

<< Sean did good Or did he was the usual blithe? >> asked Julia while Arthur lightened up the cigarette.

<< He was like a pig in the mud >> answered Arthur making Julia chuckle.

Julia looked up at Arthur, noticing he was staring at her with a small smile on his face. She couldn't move her eyes from his, so clear and comforting that made her wish not to move away her gaze never again.

<< I wanted to give you this... >> she said raising her hand with the gold bar.

Arthur looked at it and frowned.

<< I thought you had sold it >>

<< I didn't. I wanted to give it back to you because it's yours >>

<< I gave it to you >>

<< And I'm returning it to you as a word of thanks for helping me >> said Julia stretching it to him. 

<< You don't have to...>> he started.

<< But I want to >> blurted out Julia.

Arthur stared at her and then took the gold bar, looking at it and sighing. Then, without even think about it, Julia limped ahead and kiss him on the cheek.

<< Thank you >> she whispered in his ear.

When she moved away, she noticed that Arthur's ears were red, and his eyes were fixed on her.

She smiled and lowered her eyes, feeling a little bit stupid for what she had done.

<< You can sleep in your cot tonight. I'm moving back to my tent >> she said to cut off the embarrassing silence between them.

Arthur said nothing, but stared at Julia the entire time, not knowing what to say or do.

After a few moments, Julia smiled at him while playing nervously with her hands.

Then she turned around and walked to her tent, biting her lip to stop herself from smiling so hard, but any attempt seemed useless.

Arthur stood there, looking at her while she walked away. The gold bar still in his hand seemed to weight more than he remembered now that Julia had given it back to him for thanking him.

When Julia disappeared into her tent, Arthur threw away his cigarette and put the gold bar into his satchel.

Then he felt something hit his elbow and turning around he saw Tundra trying to get his attention.

<< Sorry, girl >> he said and returned to take care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE!
> 
> I want to apologize for the late, but in these past few days, I had so many things to do that I couldn't find some time alone to collect my ideas and write a good chapter. In fact, I'm not so happy with how this turned out but I couldn't let you wait any longer. 
> 
> So, here it is! I hope that, despite how badly I wrote it, you still like it. I promise the next one will be more interesting. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna go now. Have a nice week!
> 
> KISSES!


	33. happy "crazy people" day

The next day Julia woke up feeling full of energies and feeling like going to the moon and coming back. Her leg didn’t hurt much anymore, and the itch had soothed too.

She got out her tent, stretching her arms over her head while looking around the camp noticing the most part of the others already up.

She limped towards the wagon of the supplies where Sadie and Abigail greeted her. Julia ate some cookies and took some coffee while hearing the two women talk about the usual things.

She sipped the hot drink while limping towards the shore of the lake, looking at the few fish that were swimming under the greenish water.

For the first time after a long time, she felt her head free of any thought; she was just enjoying the warm sun on her face and the light, cold breeze that was moving her hair behind her back. She felt relaxed, almost happy as if any worry had left her life.

<< Enjoying yourself? >>

Julia turned as she had heard John’s raspy voice and once her eyes got on him, the man faintly smiled at her.

<< I was before you bothered me >> she joked.

John chuckled shaking his head while looking at his feet.

<< Look…I wanted to ask you if you still want to come with me and Javier at the Grays. We…uh…we think we might have found something interesting >> said the man putting his hands on his hips and looking at Julia he waited for her answer.

<< You think you have? How many times you’ve been there? >> Julia frowned and then took a sip of coffee.

<< This is not like the other times. We got a meeting with Mr. Gray himself >> said John with a fake proud voice.

<< Which Mr. Gray? >> Julia asked raising an eyebrow, thinking about Beau and his unusual personality.

<< The patriarch >> answered John. 

<< Is he still alive? >> Julia asked taking another sip.

John sighed looking behind his back for a moment, trying to collect all his patience.

<< You want to come or not? >> he asked.

Julia thought about John's offer for a moment coming to the conclusion that she preferred going with him rather than stay at the camp.

<< Yeah, sure >> she answered in the end.

<< Okay. Ask Dutch if he agrees >> John said and did to go away.

<< Oh, he does >> rushed Julia limping towards him.

John turned to look at her with a raised brow, not believing her for a moment.

But Julia gave him a serious look that changed his mind.

<< You sure? >> he asked, and Julia rolled her eyes.

<< Of course I am. He told me yesterday >> she said in a convincing tone.

John seemed to believe her, so he nodded.

<< Okay then. We’re ready to go if you are too >> he said.

<< I get my things and I reach you at the horses >> replied Julia limping towards her tent, leaving her cup on a barrel.

She took her holster and hat and then reached the horses where she put the saddle on Wind Catcher in a hurry before someone could notice her.

John and Javier were waiting for her near the woods and once Julia got on her horse, she turned and reached them.

<< You ready? >> asked John and she nodded.

<< Good. Come on, let’s go >> said Javier leading the way.

Julia turned her head to the camp and her eyes fell on Arthur’s tent where the man had just stood up from his cot.

Julia quickly spurred Wind Catcher and left, hoping he hadn’t seen her.

Once they got out of the woods, Julia followed the two men to Calliga Hall, knowing already the way as she had been there with Arthur.

<< So, what are we going to discuss with that old man, exactly? >> asked Julia.

<< One of his sons told us that if we ask Mr. Gray about a job, he'd surely give us some and he'll pay us too >> answered John.

<< Is he going to pay us? It sounds like what the Braithwaites had done with Hosea. Seemed to me they’re quite alike >> replied Julia, but her tone hid a bitter note.

<< I can’t understand why Dutch sent Hosea talking to that family. Didn’t we want to rob the Grays? >> asked Javier frowning.

<< Yeah, but it seems the Braithwaites got some gold too. I think he wants to rob them both >> answered Julia.

<< If you ask me, the more we go on with this story the more we gonna remain dry-mouthed >> said John shaking his head slightly.

I think that too, thought Julia.

<< Dutch know what he’s doing, right? He’ll keep us safe as he always did in the past few years. We just need to trust him >> said Javier in a convinced tone.

Julia looked at him, ready to reply to his words, but decided it was better not to.

She knew that all the members of the gang supported Dutch, Hosea first of all. Even if he knew Dutch’s true nature. The difference between him and the others was that Dutch didn’t save Hosea. And the difference between her and the others was that Hosea was the one who had saved her.

<< Okay, we arrived >> said John, bringing Julia back from her thoughts.

They headed to the main gate, where two men were standing with a rifle in their hands.

<< I see two men on guard >> said Javier.

<< Let me do the talking >> whispered John while they reached them.

<< Morning. We got an appointment with Mr. Gray >> he said in a cherish voice.

<< I know nothing about this appointment >> said one of the men.

<< Which Mr. Gray anyway? >> asked the other.

<< Mr. Tavish Gray? >> said John.

The two men exchanged a look and then one of them nodded to the other.

<< He’s at the stables >> said the latter.

<< Thank you, sir >> replied John, looking at Julia and Javier.

They followed the path on the right and then turned left, following the white fence until they got into the property. They passed a couple of buildings that seemed houses until they saw a small stable in the distance.

Once they reached it, they all got down their horses. Julia hissed when her feet touched the ground and she felt a jolt run through her leg.

<< You okay? >> asked Javier noticing her pained expression.

<< Fine >> she answered quickly following John into the stable where they found an old man sitting on a wooden box, maybe containing some tools.

The old man had small eyes and was almost completely bald, but his thick mustache and sideburns compensated for the lack of hair. He was also elegantly dressed; sign his days spent in the fields were over.

They cautiously got closer to the man who was staring into space, until he realized he wasn’t alone.

<< Morning Mister! >> greeted John, waving lightly at the man.

<< Who are you? And what the hell are you doing in my property? >> he asked in an accusing tone while frowning.

<< We came from the North. We were working on building a railway ‘till it failed >> lied John, it was quite convincing though.

<< And what do you want from me? >> asked again the man looking at them as if they were ready to jump on him.

<< We just want to make some honest money. We’ll help you >> said John in a kind way.

<< Like you helped that family of degenerates? >> accused the old man.

Julia scoffed at his attitude, looking at her feet and shaking her head.

<< What family of degenerates? >> asked John naively.

<< The Braithwaites. Goddamn animals… >> muttered Mr. Gray.

<< We know nothing about this. Listen, we just want to find work >> said John, now more impatient.

<< And why would I let you work for me? >> asked the old man in a challenging tone.

<< Listen, mister…we’re good men. Like you >> said John pointing at the man.

<< You don’t know me…you turn up in this town and you help everybody and everywhere…there’s troubles. Who are you? >>

<< Like I said…we had a run of bad luck in the west. Lost some money on a failed railway speculation. We heard good men can do well in this country >> replied John more and more impatient.

He turned briefly and exchanged a look with Julia who shook lightly her head.

<< My family…some people in the area will hold us back for ever. We’re an old Scottish family. We work. My daddy taught that to me, I taught my sons. Work hard, but fair >> said the man staring into space again.

There was a moment of silence in which Julia observed the dense man before her eyes and it was at that moment that an idea popped in her head.

<< I know what you mean, sir >> said Julia catching their attention.

<< You do? >> asked the man frowning.

<< Yes, sir. My father was a hard worker, just like you. We had a farm and when my mommy died, I helped my daddy with it. He had no sons, only me. And despite I was a girl, I wanted to help and work hard. So, he taught me >> she lied while getting closer to the man and staring into his eyes.

<< Is that so? >> he said in a low tone looking at her.

Julia held the man’s gaze until John’s words make her turn towards the entrance of the stable where there was a tall and blonde man who nodded at Mr. Gray before he glanced at Julia.

<< And have you met my partner Arthur Morgan? >>

<< No >> answered the man looking at Arthur unimpressed.

<< You knew he was coming with us? >> asked Julia at Javier in a whisper.

The man limited his answer at a shrug and then turned towards the others again.

<< I met your son, the sheriff? >> said Arthur looking at the man.

<< Okay >> replied Mr. Gray, still unimpressed.

<< Mr. Gray here was saying how he had problems with a family…a family of degenerates >> said John to Arthur.

<< Oh well, nobody like degenerates >> said the man, but his words sounded like a mock.

<< That hag and her inbred sons…they’ve ruined this county. They killed my uncle, you know >> said the old man.

<< And that ain’t right >> said John in a tone of grief.

<< Problem is we can’t be seen to get too close >> added the old man.

<< And? >> asked John.

The old man slowly raised from the wooden box he was seated on and leaned towards John.

<< We got gold, Yankee…we got gold >>

<< I ain’t no Yankee, friend. I ain’t nothing. My daddy came over on the boat from Scotland >> said John in a defensive tone.

<< I’m Scottish >> said Mr. Gray.

<< And the Braithwaites? >> asked John, trying to get to the point.

<< Goddamn peasants! >> exclaimed the old man, turning in his heels and walking away.

Arthur and John exchanged an exasperated look, but Julia had enough of that charade, and getting past the two men, she got closer to Mr. Gray.

<< Listen, Mr. Gray, I think we can help each other >> she said putting a hand on the man’s shoulder.   
<< How? >> he asked looking at her and frowning.

<< We need money to continue our travel to the east. While you want that Braithwaite family punished for their sins, but you can’t without stepping into the illegal side, am I right? >> said Julia.

<< Go on >> said the man after a moment of silence.

<< We do the job and you pay us, then we leave like this never happened >> Julia added.

<< I might have something for you >> said the man thoughtfully.

<< How much gold? >> asked Arthur getting closer to Julia.

<< Enough. These are prized horses I’m talking about. Them they’ll get you…five thousand >> said the man, thinking for a little too much time on the price.

<< Five thousand? For horses? >> asked John skeptically.

<< Easy >> replied the old man.

<< And where do we sell these five thousand dollar horses? >> asked Arthur.

<< Over in Clemens Cove. Feller over there will run them out of state and give you fifty cents on the dollar >> answered Mr. Gray.

They all looked at each other for a moment and then John said:   
<< Mister, you got yourself a deal >>

They started to walk towards their horse.

<< Just keep us away from this, publicly I mean >> said the man stopping them on their steps.

<< My sense is we keep all horse rustling away from the public >> answered John before he reached his horse.

Julia got closer to hers, while Mr. Gray told John where they could find the horses he was talking about.

She grasped the horn of the saddle and put her foot in the stirrup, but when she tried to push herself up, she failed.

Arthur was behind her, and without any warning, he grabbed her by her waist and put her on Wind Catcher.

Julia gasped, taken by surprise and when she found herself on her horse, she turned and thanked Arthur.

The man didn’t answer and instead reached Tundra and got on her.

<< Okay, let’s go >> he said in a serious tone.

They all followed him out of the Grays’s property, passing near the burnt fields.

<< Jesus, what happened here? >> asked John looking at the fields.

<< Sean and I burnt his tobacco fields yesterday >> said Arthur in an amused tone.

<< That was you? >> chuckled Javier.

<< Burning rich folks’ property? Sean was like a pig in shit >> answered Arthur making the others laugh.

<< I’m sure…man, that crazy old man... >> said John shaking his head.

<< An you didn’t meet the Braithwaite woman >> sighed Arthur.

<< Where he said we could find the horses? >> asked Julia, trying to get into the conversation.

<< That ain’t your business >> answered Arthur with a harsh tone.

<< What you mean? >> asked Julia frowning at him.

<< I mean, we gonna take care of it. You head to the camp and try to stay there >> said Arthur without looking at her.

<< You joking, right? >> asked Julia in disbelief and turning to the others, she noticed their puzzled look.

<< No, I’m not. Dutch’s pissed for you leaving without any warning >> replied Arthur

<< Wait. I thought you said he was okay in you coming with us >> said John looking at her.

<< He said a day or two. I’m fine, I don’t need any more rest >> said Julia.

<< You can’t even get on your horse >> said Arthur.

<< I didn’t need your help >> Julia replied now raising her voice.

<< Yeah, sure >> answered Arthur, putting an end to the discussion.

For the rest of the way, they stayed silent, until they reached the woods near the camp.

Once they stopped there, Julia looked at Arthur who peeked at her from his shoulder ignoring her disdainful look.

<< What we doing here? >> she asked.

<< As I said, you stay here. Go on >> answered the man, gesturing her to carry on.

<< Ugh! You’re a pain in the ass, Arthur Morgan >> she hissed spurring Wind Catcher.

<< Yeah, yeah… >> Arthur replied smiling amused by her stubbornness.

They waited until she disappeared from their sight.

<< Dutch’s gonna have a bad run-in with her >> said Javier making the other two chuckled.

<< Yep >> laughed Arthur with them.

But their fun was short-lived.

Turning his head to the path, John saw a small black figure running away from them.

It was Julia.

<< Errr, Arthur? >> he called making the other man turn.

Arthur recognized her straight away, and without thinking twice he spurred his horse; Javier and John were right behind him.

<< Hey! What you think you’re doing?! >> Arthur yelled at Julia, who was getting further and further from them.

<< She’s something >> said John from Arthur’s side.

<< She’s gonna get herself killed. Come on >> he yelled back.

<< Man, that horse is fast >> commented Javier, who was just behind Arthur.

Following the path, when they arrived at a bend, Julia had disappeared from their sight.

<< Goddammit. Come on, if we’re fast enough, we can reach her at the Braithwaite’s manor >> said Arthur, before he spurred his horse again.

<< Let’s hope she hasn’t blown the shot >> said John sighing.

Following Julia’s tracks, they arrived at one of the secondary entrances of the Braithwaite’s property, where they saw a man leaned against the white fence with his pistol in his hand.

Javier got down his horse and controlled if he was dead or just knocked out.

<< He’s alive. How she done that? >> he asked more to himself than the others.

<< Let’s check the stables >> said Arthur once Javier got on his horse.

They entered the property and followed the path and then turned left, noticing a small building that seemed to be the stables.

<< Okay, let’s keep this quiet. We don’t want to draw any unnecessary attention >> said Arthur.

<< Let’s hope she hasn’t done it yet >> answered John.

<< Yeah, let’s hope not >> murmured the older man.

Once they got to the stables, they noticed that no one was around and that Julia’s horse was outside, tied to one of the posts.

They got down their horses, careful not to make any sound and then entered the small building, finding a man knocked out on the floor and Julia petting one of the horses.

<< You finally caught up >> she said continuing to pet the black horse on the left.

Arthur quickly closed the distance between the two of them and dragged her near the door by her arm while Julia tried to free herself from his grip.

<< That was really stupid >> he shouted-whispered giving her a hard look.

<< I can handle myself, with or without a wounded leg. Stop treating me like a child, Arthur. I can take care of myself as you saw >> she answered pointing at the man on the floor.

<< We gonna discuss this once we get these horses out of here. Javier, John take those two, I’m gonna take this one >> he said walking towards the white horse in the middle.

Julia rolled her eyes and taking out her pistol, she peeked outside to control if someone was coming.

One after the other, they guided the stallions out of the stables and Javier tied them with a rope.

<< Someone’s coming! >> shouted Julia as she saw a man near the fence.

<< What are you doing? >> the man yelled.

<< Let’s go, quick >> said John getting on his horse.

They all did the same and as fast as they could, they run away from the stables.

John was heading them out of the property, Javier was guiding the horses while Julia and Arthur stayed behind to cover them.

<< Stop! Stop! We’re being robbed! >> yelled the man running after them.

Soon after, as they were running away, some men came out of nowhere and started to shoot at them.

Julia and Arthur started to shoot in turn, killing one after the other, covering John and Javier, who was busy in keeping the horses calm while running towards the exit.

They were almost out, when the shots, that had become less insistent, resumed now nearer and louder.

Turning her head, Julia saw a couple of men on horses, running after them.

<< They’re sending out raiders! Go, I’ll hold them off! >> yelled Arthur shooting at them.

Julia looked at him before she followed John and Javier, but as they were reaching the main gate, a wagon and some other men were blocking the way.

<< Shit, they blocked the way out! >> yelled John.

<< We’ll have to go through the fields >> said Javier as John turned left.

Julia lingered back, shooting at the men on the wagon, killing them both while Arthur caught up with her.

<< Come on! >> he yelled making her turn towards him.

She spurred Wind Catcher and followed the man between the fields.

<< There’s a gap in the fence. We can get out that way! >> said Javier.

Once they got out, they headed into the woods, finally outrunning the men who had stopped shooting at them.

However, they continued to ride towards Clemens Cove where, according to Mr. Gray, they could have sold the horses.

<< You see any more of them? >> asked Arthur.

<< No, I don’t think so >> answered Julia looking around.

<< Let’s sell these horses before we run into any more trouble >> said Arthur.

While they were running, suddenly the black horse Javier was holding by a rope, begun to neigh and kick, dangerously agitated.

<< Whoa, you okay there, boy? >> asked Javier trying to calm down the horse.

But his efforts were useless and soon after the horse freed himself from Javier’s grip and started to run away.

<< Shit, one of the stallions is loose! Keep going, I’ll get him >> yelled Arthur.

Julia looked at him as he ran after the horse, swinging his lasso like a professional cowhand.

Once he got it, he reached them and together headed to the destination that wasn’t too far from the camp.

The place the old man had talked about, was near some stone ruins and an old shattered house.

While they were getting closer, they noticed two men seated on the stone ruins, that they seemed to use as a fence for their purchases.

Arthur was the one who got down his horse and walked towards the man who barely looked up at him and instead continued to look at his ledger.

John got down his horse too and joined him, staring at the two men suspiciously.

<< What you boys want? >> asked the one who was reading the ledger, putting it aside.

<< Heard you was…heard you paid good prices for horses >> said Arthur.

<< Oh, we’ll buy more or less anything, pop >> answered the man.

<< Yeah? >> asked Arthur unconvinced by the two strangers.

<< Sure, pop >> answered the man with a strange smile on his face.

<< I’m Clay Davies, that’s my brother, Clive. We’re twins >> the man presented.

<< John, Arthur, Javier, Julia >> said John pointing at each of them.

<< So what are you? Cuban? >> asked Clyde getting on his feet and walking towards Javier who was still on his horse.

<< No >> answered the man.

<< I don’t like Cubans >> said Clyde checking him out.

<< That so? >> said Javier.

<< Maybe. Why what do you care? You ain’t Cuban >> challenged Clyde.

<< Maybe I like Cubans? >> said Javier shrugging.

Julia behind him got down from Wind Catcher and shook her head.

She had enough of crazy people for one day alone.

<< You’re funny. He’s funny. Ain’t he funny, Clive? Clive don’t talk. We’re twins, but I was born first he came out all yellow and black, but he’s okay >> said the man, in his eyes a strange, crazy light.

Julia sighed and walked towards the man.

<< Okay, cut the bullshit. We’re here for business >> she said catching the man’s attention.

<< She’s got quite a mouth, ain’t she? >> he asked checking her out.

<< I got quite a pistol too, buddy. We’re here to sell these horses. A man told us we could sell them for five thousand dollars >> Julia answered putting a hand on her holster.

<< Listen, sweetheart, I like you, but I know these horses and I know they ain't’ yours. So, I’ll give you…I can give you six hundred and fifty for ‘em >> said the man after he studied the stallions.

Arthur had got a step ahead but was stopped by Julia’s hand on his chest.

<< We won’t get less than two thousand >> she said, crossing her arms on her chest.

<< Seven hundred >> said the man looking at her.

<< One thousand and twenty hundred >> Julia drove up the bidding.

<< Eight hundred >> said the man after a pause.

<< One thousand. Last offer and we won’t tell the owners where they could find the horses. If you really know who’s these horses are, you won’t risk your life for a couple of hundred dollars more >> she said raising an eyebrow.

<< I like your spirit. Deal >> chuckled the man.

Julia shook his hand and then took the money the man gave her, while his idiot brother took the horses into the fence.

Then, they quickly got on their horses and headed away from that place, before someone could see them.

<< Javier and I are heading to camp >> said John suddenly, stopping his horse.

<< Here, bring Dutch this >> said Julia throwing the money at John who caught it.

<< You got your part? >> he asked and Julia shook her head.

<< Not yet >>

John looked at her for a moment and then put the money away and nodded at Javier.

<< Okay, then. See you later >> he said and then the two of them left.

Julia looked at them while they got further and further and then turned her head to Arthur who was staring into space with an upset expression on his face.

Julia got down her horse and stretched her wounded leg a little bit.

<< I can’t believe that old man set us up >> said Arthur getting down Tundra in turn.

<< He’s crazy or too damn clever >> Julia answered him while giving Wind Catcher a sugar cube.

<< One thousand dollars… >> Arthur muttered shaking his head.

<< It was more than we could get >> Julia said looking at him.

<< Maybe >> he answered sighing.

After a moment of silence, Julia cleared her throat and said:

<< I’ll pay a visit to the Pinkertons >>

<< You have to rest >> Arthur said walking closer to her.

<< I have to see them or they’ll get suspicious, Arthur. I want you safe and I want to keep my promise >> she said looking into his eyes.

Arthur did the same and after a moment he sighed and nodded.

<< Okay, I’ll come with you >> he added, walking towards his horse.

<< No, you’re not >> said Julia and quickening her pace she got to him.

Arthur was ready to get on his horse, when Julia stopped him by his arm, making him turn.

<< They could see you, it’s too risky >> she said shaking her head.

<< I’ll be careful >> answered the man stubbornly.

<< Arthur, no! >> yelled Julia grabbing him by his shoulder.

<< If something happens to you I…I want you safe, please. Trust me, I can handle this, I did until now >> she said staring into his eyes, pleading him not to come with her.

Arthur stared into her eyes, full of worry. She was worried for him, she cared for him. The realization of it made his heart swell with joy and he suddenly felt flustered by her green eyes on him.

He looked away and cleared his throat.

<< Okay >> he said nodding.

Julia nodded in turn and then reached her horse, Arthur just behind her helped her up, making her smile.

<< I’ll see you at the camp >> he said and she nodded.

Julia spurred Wind Catcher, heading to the Pinkertons’ camp. She was almost there, but she couldn’t actually see the big white tents of it.

The more she went on, the more a strange feeling was making his way to her guts. And when she turned a bend, was at that moment that she realized they weren’t there anymore.

She looked around, trying to find an explanation for that. Maybe she had got somewhere else. But no, she had been there so many times, she was sure she was in the right place.

But the camp wasn’t there. There was nothing. And that nothing raised a question in Julia.

<< Where the hell are they? >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE!
> 
> Sorry if i didn't post yesterday, but I got sick and felt like doing nothing at all (even live)
> 
> I wanted to share a little thing with you, even if I don't know if you're interested, but I'm gonna tell you anyway...
> 
> I finished The last of us 2 and it was AMAZING! My heart just broke into a thousand tiny peaces, but it was worth it. 
> 
> IT. WAS. WORTH. IT. 
> 
> So, just you know...if you want to irreparably break your heart after RDR2, you can go take a look. 
> 
> What can I say, I'm a bitch for angsty stories. 
> 
> OKAY, I think I talked enough. 
> 
> I'll see you next week.
> 
> KISSES!


	34. so what now?

Julia kept looking around, trying to find an explanation of why their camp wasn't there anymore.

She surely was in the right place, the question was: where were they?

Maybe they had left something at the post-office for her, maybe a note or a message that explained why they were gone.

So, with that idea in her mind, Julia headed to Rhodes and once she got in front of the post-office, she got down her horse and entered the building.

But when she asked, the man just shook his head, while Julia looked at him confused.

She got out the post-office, not understand why the Pinkertons had left without saying anything to her.

The idea that they didn't trust Julia anymore, came up to her mind and suddenly she had to sit down and take deep breaths to steady her heartbeat.

She tried to find another reason, anything that wasn't what her mind kept telling her. Yet, Abney had been strange with her and suddenly, the day after she had talked with him, Milton and Ross had gone.

Were the two things related?

It could've been and if it was, Julia had to inform Dutch.

Thus, she got on Wind Catcher, and as fast as she could she headed to camp.

When she arrived, Arthur was waiting for her near the posts, seated on a chair while sharpening his knife.

When he heard her coming, his head moved up and a warm smile crossed his face only to disappear when he noticed Julia's worried look.

She got down her horse, her leg almost gave in under her weight, but she managed not to fall on the ground.

However, Arthur quickly reached her and grabbed her by her shoulder, worried that she could have fallen another time.

<< What happened? >> he asked.

<< They weren't there. They're gone >> said Julia putting her hands on his shoulders for steady herself.

Arthur frowned and looked at her in silence for a couple of seconds.

<< Did they tell you something? >> he asked.

<< No, nothing...they just...gone. I went to the post-office thinking they would have left something for me, but nothing >> said Julia in a rush, now getting away from Arthur whose hands reached his holster.

<< Is it bad? I mean, maybe they've just given up on us >> he shrugged, and Julia shook her head frantically.

<< I don't think so. I knew something wasn't right when I talked to Abney. They might...I don't know, maybe they just figured out what plan we had in mind and decided to cut bait >> she said frowning.

Arthur could see her brain smoke for how much she was thinking.

<< So, what now? >> he asked.

Julia looked at him, finding his calmness almost nerve-taking.

She sighed and shrugged looking away.

<< I need to talk to Dutch. He surely has a plan >> she said marking the last word.

<< I'd been damned if he doesn't >> murmured Arthur before heading to Dutch's tent.

They found him near the lake, smoking a cigar. It seemed to Julia that the only thing he could do was that or read books. She never saw him do anything different. But at that moment, she wasn't interested in his habits, but in what he would have said about the situation they were in.

<< Hey, Dutch >> called Arthur reaching him.

The man turned and smiled at his friend, opening his arms in a welcoming gesture.

<< My dear friend. I heard you made some money today. John just told me >> congratulated the man, totally ignoring Julia standing by Arthur's side.

<< Yeah, well...it could have gone better >> shrugged the man, making Dutch chuckle.

<< Always the pretentious one >> he said, bringing his half-smoked cigar to his lips.

<< Listen, Dutch I have to tell you something >> said Julia limping towards him.

<< Don't tell me something happened, again >> said the man in an annoyed tone.

Julia stopped where she was and smothered him with her eyes.

<< I told you something wasn't right. I went to talk to Milton and Ross, but they're gone >> she said trying to maintain a calm tone.

Dutch took the cigar out of his mouth and frowned at her.

<< What you mean gone? >> he asked.

<< I mean: no more camp and they didn't tell me anything. I have no idea where those bastards are >> said Julia hastily.

Dutch looked at her for a couple of moments like he was thinking intently in what to do.

Then he turned his back at them and sighed.

<< Better this way. We have fewer people coming after us >> he said.

Julia turned to look at Arthur, who did the same. Then she stepped ahead, close to the man who ignored her and continued to stare at the lake in front of him.

<< I don't think they've given up >> Julia said staring at him.

Dutch turned to her with an accusatory look on his face.

<< So what you saying is that you don't have any idea where they are but they're still on us? >> he harshly asked.

Julia instantly got defensive. Her body tensed up as her eyes never left Dutch's face.

<< Are you accusing me of something? >>

Dutch shifted on his spot, sighing and bringing a hand to his side, looking right into Julia's eyes.

<< We had a deal >> he said trying to hide the stern tone of his voice.

<< I tried to help you, but with your successful plans it wasn't easy to keep you out of trouble >>

The mock in Julia's words didn't go unnoticed by the man in front of her who stiffed and gave her a threatening look.

<< What do we do now Dutch? >> asked Arthur after a couple of seconds of tension.

Dutch looked at him, bringing his cigar into his mouth again.

<< We wait. There's no need to think they know where we are. We stay here and finish what we started >> he stated, pointing the ground.

His stern gaze moved briefly on Julia before he left under hers and Arthur's look.

Julia huffed catching Arthur's attention who turned to look at her as she rubbed her forehead.

<< He wasn't exhaustive, was he? >> she asked looking at him.

Arthur shrugged looking at the lake.

<< Maybe he's right. We have no reason to think they know where we are >> he said looking at his feet before his eyes met Julia's.

<< Yeah, but what if he's wrong? Hum? >> she asked not even trying to hide her worry.

<< Then we'll figure out what to do >> Arthur said putting a hand over her shoulder.

She looked into his eyes and felt instantly assured by his calmness.

<< Okay >> she whispered, faintly smiling at the man.

Arthur's lips crocked into a small smile that made Julia's heart flustered. Her eyes unconsciously moved to his lips and suddenly she had the urgent need to kiss them.

Arthur lowered his hand from Julia's shoulder, brushing lightly her arm before his hand reached hers.

Julia's eyes widened as she realized how that touch was demanding and at the same time shy and insecure.

He was about to say something, Julia was sure about it and she was so curious to know what he could have said.

Arthur's lips had just parted, when someone called Julia, making Arthur retired his hand and turn his eyes to the lake while Julia huffed and turned her eyes on the young Lenny, who stopped abruptly when he realized he had just interrupted something.

<< What is it, son? >> asked Arthur clearing his throat, pretending nothing happened.

<< About that house I talked about yesterday >> said Lenny walking towards Julia.

<< The one with the crazy people thinking the war ain't over >> nodded Julia.

<< Well, I was thinking that we can go take a look right now if you're not busy >> said Lenny with an exciting tone.

Julia shrugged and smiled at the young man.

<< Not at all >> she said, but before she could reach Lenny, Arthur stopped her by her arm, making Julia turn.

<< What you two talking about? >> he asked moving his eyes from her to Lenny.

<< There's a gang of fools holed up in the swamps east of here. They are weapons dealers and they might be sitting on a big pile of cash and if they're not, we can take a nice stash of weapons >> explained the boy.

Arthur looked at Julia who sighed.

<< I promised him I would have gone with him and because we have nothing better to do than wait here, I think I'm gonna go right now >> she said.

<< You think you can handle it with that leg of yours? >> Arthur asked pointing at her leg.

<< Well, you can always come with us and keep an eye on me, if you worry for my safety so much >> Julia said in a maybe-too-much seductive tone.

Arthur looked at her and then shook his head lightly chuckling.

<< Well, worth taking a look at least, isn't it? >> he said looking over at Lenny who almost jumped with joy.

<< That was my thinking >> he said practically running to the horses while Arthur and Julia followed him.

When they reached their horses, Julia got on Wind Catcher, petting his neck as they got out of the camp, informing Bill that they would have come back in a couple of hours if everything would have gone well.

The man dismissed them with a gesture of his hand and some not-so-kind words as usual.

<< So, where is this house exactly, Lenny? >> asked Julia.

<< Hidden into the woods in the swaps. It's called, Shady Belle >> answered the young man emphasizing the name.

<< A house with a name? Must be fancy >> joked Julia looking at Lenny who chuckled.

<< You know, I might have met these crazies before >> said Arthur, inserting himself in the conversation.

<< You been drinking again? >> asked Lenny.

Julia frowned at the boy's words and then looked over at Arthur, who ignored her.

<< No. well, yes. But, no, that's not how I might have met them. I think some of them harangued me, her and Sadie when we were coming back with supplies >> said Arthur pointing at Julia.

<< When you been drinking exactly? >> she asked soon after, interrupting Lenny who was about to ask something.

<< Err...the day before you came back at camp all covered in blood >> said Arthur rubbing his neck and looking in front of him.

Julia thought about it for a moment, realizing it was the day they had that fight over her kissing Nathan in front of the saloon.

<< So, maybe they're the same bastards who tried to kill me >> she said shrugging, avoiding bring out the subject.

<< What about Mrs. Adler? >> asked Lenny.

<< She did just fine. More than fine, actually >> said Arthur in a thoughtful tone.

<< Yep, she's a savage. She asked me to accompany her in town to buy herself a gun >> said Julia making Lenny look at her puzzled.

<< She's terrifying >> said Arthur shaking his head.

<< I like her >> said Julia shrugging.

<< I can imagine you two together >> he chuckled.

<< What's that supposed to mean? >> she asked frowning at him, but she was just trying to push him a little.

When the man hummed, not so sure about what to say, Julia could barely hide an amused smile. 

She shook her head and looked over at Lenny, who was looking around.

<< Anyway...how about you Lenny? How you doing in this country so far? Being this far in the south must be difficult >> said Julia, swearing she had heard Arthur sigh in relief.

<< We won't find no shortage of angry peckerwood idiots in the state of Lemoyne, that's for sure >> he answered.

<< It really that different in this state? We haven't come far >> said Arthur.

<< It seems like it is >> replied the young man, still looking around.

<< These boys got a manner about 'em...but I haven't necessarily noticed... >> said again Arthur sighing.

<< All respect, Mr. Morgan, you wouldn't notice. My call you a nigger lover, they see us riding like this, but most of it's a...a glance, or a word and after that...a visit in the night >> said Lenny looking at him.

Arthur said nothing for a moment, looking at Julia who as well didn't know what to say.

<< Out west... >> began Arthur, but soon the young Lenny stopped him.

<< Out west is out West...and you're all who you are...decent folks... >>

Julia frowned thinking about the members of the gang and her mind traveled at Tilly.

<< I wonder how Tilly must be feeling right now >> she said out loud.

<< She's alright. I assured her we're just fine as long as we're together and with Dutch guiding us >> answered Lenny smiling at Julia.

<< I hope you're right, Lenny >> she mumbled.

They stayed silent as they followed young Lenny though a shadowy area that opened up in a big space where there were old barricades spread everywhere, signs that in that place it had been fought a war. 

Looking around Julia had the feeling she had been there, but she couldn't quite remember when and why.

<< Feels like we're close...it's a rundown old plantation house down in the bayou somewhere >> said Lenny, taking Julia away from her thoughts.

<< Let's take it slow. Be cautious...if like you say, these are crazies sitting on weapons, we're going to want to strategize a little, before getting shot at >> said Arthur.

<< Of course >> replied the young man.

Julia continued to scan the area when she recognized a big, old ruin in the distance.

<< Wait a minute, I've been here >> she said.

<< Yeah, me too >> replied Arthur looking around.

<< That's the church where those fools attacked me. If this house's near, then it's the Lemoyne raiders for sure >> snarled Julia.

<< The men I talked with said find the old battlefield and keep on going. The church up ahead it's used as an outpost. Heard they got men going between here and the big house all day >> explained Lenny.

<< It could have been useful knowing it before I camped there >> muttered Julia, making the two men chuckle.

<< You got the upper hand, though >> said Lenny looking at her with his usual admiration.

<< And a bath in blood >> joked Julia.

<< I'm not gonna lie, I thought you were going to kill Micah that day >> giggled Arthur shaking his head.

<< The bastard really tried me. For his own good, I hope he's not gonna try me again >> she said looking at Arthur who smiled amused as if he wanted to say that she had his blessing.

<< Hold those reigns in...let's just take a look around the place >> said Arthur while they closed the distance between them and the church, roaming around it and looking for any clue that could lead to those men.

<< It doesn't look like anyone's here >> huffed Lenny after a while.

<< Let's wait for a little while, maybe some of them'll pass nearby. Then, we gonna follow them to they're hideout >> suggested Julia looking at them both.

<< Yeah, that's a good idea >> said Arthur nodding.

They guided their horses near the road, where they waited for a couple of minutes before they heard something.

<< Hear that? Someone's on the track >> said Lenny excited.

Julia leaned from above Wind Catcher and looked at the road where there was a wagon.

<< A wagon's coming >> she said.

<< Let's see where he's going. You're on me now >> said Arthur as the wagon passed them.

The man nodded at Julia and Lenny and then spurred his horse.

<< Let's keep our distance...just three fellers out on the road >> said Arthur as they joined the road.

<< Is that dynamite? >> asked Julia squinting her eyes and looking at the back of the wagon, she saw a couple of big, red crates.

<< Yeah, it is. It looks like we're onto something >> answered Arthur glancing at her.

They followed the wagon as it turned the corner and went down a road which finished in a big property.

<< I think I see something...end of the avenue, between the trees >> said Lenny.

<< I think it's the house you were talking about >> replied Julia looking at said house in the distance.

She couldn't see much, but it seemed in good condition despite the years of abeyance and abuse.

They slowed down and looked at the wagon getting into the property while they tried to count how many men were in there.

<< Let's hide the horses amongst the trees so we can take a better look from there >> she said pointing at the stone entrance.

<< Okay >> said Arthur leading them between the trees where they all got down their horses.

Julia took the sniper rifle from her saddle and the same did Arthur, taking a couple of long-distance rifles with him.

They reached the entrance and peeked from the wall that delimited the beginning of the property.

Julia took cover with Lenny behind a part of the wall while Arthur took cover behind the other.

Julia took her sniper rifle and used the viewfinder to investigate the place.

<< You see anything? >> asked Lenny near her.

<< They might be two dozen, maybe three considering they might be taking cover into the house. They're armed all right...and have a lot of dynamite >> she said as she examined the place.

<< We got something right? >> asked Lenny nervously.

<< We sure have. Know...how do we proceed? >> Julia asked looking at the men after lowering her rifle.

Arthur bit his lower lip, thinking about a plan. Then, after a while, he sighed and said:

<< Lenny could go down there acting friendly >> he said shrugging.

<< Friendly? With these folks? >> asked Lenny incredulously.

<< Just draw 'em into one spot...then we'll start shooting >> assured Arthur.

<< That might be the dumbest idea I've ever heard >> said Lenny shaking his head.

<< It's too risky. Sending Lenny there...they could kill him without hesitation >> said Julia peeking from the wall.

<< What we do, then? >> asked Arthur.

Julia looked at him for a moment before she used the rifle to take another look at the house.

She moved her eyes to the right of the house where she saw the wagon they had followed there, still full of its cargo.

<< I see the wagon full of dynamite hidden beside the house. We can steal it and the money they have. We use the rest of the dynamite to blow up those bastards. This way we have the element of surprise >> she said looking at Arthur who seemed thinking about her proposition.

<< I like her plan better >> said Lenny at Arthur who huffed and shook his head.

Julia smiled at the young man.

<< Of course you do...alright...let's go in without being noticed >> said the man before entering the property.

Arthur and Julia reached a big rock a few feet from the entrance while Lenny took cover behind a tree.

<< I'm gonna blow up that dynamite. It's gonna take them some moments to realize they're being attacked. That's when you start shooting >> she whispered to Arthur by her side.

<< Alright >> answered Lenny from behind the tree.

<< When did you study military tactics, exactly? >> asked Arthur while Julia aimed the rifle to the crates massed near the house.

At that moment a couple of men were walking close to them, while two were standing a couple of feet further.

<< I've been taught >> she answered before she shot.

In a moment the air filled with a loud thud as smoke and fire exploded near the house, killing the four men standing near the dynamite.

As Julia had expected, the explosion drew a lot of attention in front of the house, and it was at that moment that Arthur and Lenny started to shoot.

<< Hey! You all being robbed! >> shouted Arthur after the first two shots.

Julia beside him, laughed as she killed one of them who was running to take cover.

<< I'm gonna get closer! >> shouted Lenny.

<< Go, I cover you >> said Julia shooting another one.

The young man started to run, catching the attention of most of the men who were shooting.

They were all focused on Lenny that they didn't notice Arthur and Julia aim at them and in no time, they had killed six of them.

Lenny took cover soon after and Arthur and Julia did the same since they had been targeted again.

<< Right here, you dumb son of a bitch! >> they heard Lenny shout.

Julia and Arthur chuckled as they recharged their rifles.

<< That kid...he's got some energy >> said Julia.

<< Yeah, you tell me >> replied Arthur.

Together they moved closer to the men, hiding behind one of the barricades while Lenny shot at them, preventing them to aim at his companions.

<< You two go on, I'm gonna shot from here >> said Julia as she killed two men running from a barricade to another.

<< You heard her, kid. Come on! >> yelled Arthur.

The two of them moved forward while Julia killed one man who was shooting from the balcony and another from behind the big fountain in front of the house.

She saw Arthur take cover behind an old wagon while Lenny was running towards a big crate.

But while she was continuing to shoot at the men, Julia noticed some of them running towards her companions and lowering her rifle for a moment she saw one of them reach Lenny and push him on the ground.

She was about to shoot at the man, when a bullet flew really close to her ear, making her duck.

<< Lenny's in danger! >> yelled Julia at Arthur who was looking at her.

<< Go help him. I'll take care of that son of a bitch >> he answered back heading to the man who had shot at her.

Julia took a couple of deep breaths and then started to limp as fast as she could towards Lenny.

She hit the man on his back with the bottom of her rifle, making him fall onto the ground. The man turned to look at her, imploring mercy, but Julia had already pulled the trigger.

<< You okay? >> she asked helping the young man on his feet.

<< Yeah, just got a punch in my guts >> answered Lenny touching the small wound on his forehead.

<< Let's go help Arthur >> she said limping towards the man who was taking care of the ones left. 

Lenny killed two of them, Julia one while Arthur shot the man who had almost killed her.

Soon the atmosphere was calm and quiet, while they could still see some smoke from the explosion and shooting filling the air.

<< We killed everyone? >> asked Julia looking around.

<< It seems like it >> answered Arthur.

Julia put the rifle on her shoulder and started to look around as Lenny and Arthur did the same.

They looked into the house, in the camp outside but there was no trace of money, just some watches here and there and some other valuable objects.

<< Let's check that wagon >> suggested Julia limping towards it.

Arthur reached her and stopped her from climbing on it, and instead, he got on it, checking a big crate on the back of the wagon.

<< Hey this might be promising >> he said looking into the crate.

<< What you got? >> asked Lenny as Julia stretched her neck to see.

Arthur took out a brand new rifle and exanimated it.

<< This is full of new rifles >> answered Arthur.

<< Hosea will find someone to sell them to >> said Julia.

Arthur nodded, putting the rifle back in the crate and coming down the wagon.

<< He sure will...now let's go >> he said checking the horses.

<< What about the rest? >> asked Lenny.

<< We gonna check it later. Better if we get out of here >> replied Arthur helping Julia on the wagon.

Lenny jumped on the back and once they got out the property, he got on his horse while Wind Catcher and Tundra followed them.

They had just come out of the woods when they saw three men on horses coming their way.

<< Raiders. Coming our way. Keep it together here >> mumbled Arthur.

Julia turned and looked at Lenny who nodded at her and put a hand on his holster, ready if necessary.

<< What's a black feller doing coming out of Shady Belle? With one of our wagons? >> asked one of the three men.

<< We was doing some business with your brothers back there >> answered Arthur.

<< You don't like any kind of folk we'd deal with >> replied the man staring at them.

<< Our business was conducted to the satisfaction of all parties. Until now that is >> said Arthur while Julia slipped a hand behind them and reached for one of the rifles in the crate.

<< Nope. No. Something don't feel right about this. Not him, and not you neither, yankee >> said the man with a louder and angry tone.

The man nodded at the others whose hands flew to their holster, but before Arthur or Lenny could react, Julia shot the first one in the head.

She quickly recharged and shot the second on the chest and the last one, who had taken his pistol out, right in the neck.

The three men fell from their horses as the animals, scared by the shots, ran away.

<< Whoa! How did you do that? >> asked Lenny looking at her pleasantly stunned.

<< "Precision is good, but velocity is better. Combine the two things together and you'll be unbeatable" >> quoted Julia while putting the rifle where she had took it.

<< Who told you that? >> asked Arthur whipping the horses so they could proceed.

<< A man who was both precise and fast >> answered Julia, avoiding a real and complete answer.

<< The friend you talked about a few times? >> asked Arthur again.

<< Exactly >> said Julia, hoping he wouldn't dig any further.

Arthur nodded and for a moment it seemed to Julia that he wouldn't ask any other questions.

But then he sighed and said:

<< Who is he? >>

Julia smiled, amused by his curiosity, and then she looked at him, giving the man a mysterious smile that Arthur couldn't figure out.

He simply shook his head and looked back at the road.

<< By the way, you did good, Lenny >> he said changing the subject.

Lenny looked at him for a moment before shrugging.

<< I know Sean's been bringing in quite a lot lately...and I wanted to...it's good to have something to show like this >> he answered.

<< Sean's a loud mouth braggart...don't worry 'bout what Sean does >> replied Arthur making Julia smile at the way he had called the Irish young man.

<< Hey, I like him, you know? >> protested Lenny.

<< Well, so do I...against my better judgement...just, you worry about you >> said Arthur frowning at his own words.

<< But... >> started Lenny, but Arthur stopped him.

<< But, nothing. Me and Dutch and everyone who counts, we know what you do for this gang. We notice. Keep it up, you're going to start seeing things change for you >> he said in a fatherly tone.

<< Okay, then. Okay...thank you, Arthur >> thanked Lenny.

Arthur nodded and then silence fell until they reached the camp, finding that Bill was still on the watch.

<< What you got there? >> he asked stretching his neck to look at the cargo in the wagon.

<< Nothing that concern you, Bill >> said Arthur whipping the horses so they went faster.

Arthur stopped the wagon just a little bit further from where the horses were. Then he got down and did to go help Julia, who was already getting down.

<< I got this >> she said dismissing the man who, instead, reached the rifles on the back.

Lenny had got down his horse as well and looked at Arthur as he took one of the rifles and exanimated it again.

<< These are fine rifles >> Arthur mumbled to himself.

Julia smiled as she leaned against the wagon, trying not to put down her leg that had started to hurt after the effort of the day.

<< Right? >> said Lenny.

<< I'm gonna keep one, just for me >> Arthur added.

<< Don't let Bill see you, then >> mocked Julia starting to limp towards Wind Catcher that had reached the other horses.

<< Hey...I always enjoy riding with you kid >> Julia heard Arthur say and turning towards them, she saw the man hold Lenny's hand in a brotherly way.

The young man looked at Arthur as he got down the wagon and continued to compliment him.

<< Anytime, Arthur >> he said before he left.

Arthur looked at the rifle one more time, pointing it at nothing in particular before he turned his head and saw Julia limp towards the horses.

He put the rifle on his shoulder and followed her, watching her while she took off the saddle from Wind Catcher and put it aside.

He leaned against a post and waited for her to finish taking care of the horse that was nibbling at her hair trying desperately to get another sugar cube.

<< Stop, you already got one >> she giggled petting the animal's neck.

Feeling the presence of someone behind her, Julia turned and met eyes with Arthur who smiled awkwardly at her before he moved his eyes on his feet.

<< You did good too, today >> she said making Arthur look at her.

<< You see, it's not the first time I do that >> he mocked her.

<< I wasn't talking about the robbery. I was talking about what you said to Lenny >> Julia said finishing to brush Wind Catcher.

<< What you mean? >> Arthur frowned, crossing his arm on his chest.

<< I mean, that what you said to him was really kind and supportive. And he needed to hear that from you because, as you said, you're one of the big boys >> Julia said limping closer to him.

<< I just told him to ignore Sean, he's...he doesn't have to compare himself to him >> said Arthur shrugging.

Julia put a hand on his bicep and looked lovingly at him.

<< You would be a good father, you know? >> she said in a low tone.

Arthur's eyes widened for a moment before they filled with sadness and melancholy.

<< I don't think so >> he whispered looking away.

<< Well, I do. And you can't change my mind >> insisted Julia searching his eyes.

Arthur looked up at her as she smiled at him, rubbing gently his arm. Then she removed her hands, putting them on her hips.

<< You think things gonna change for me too? >> she asked assuming a mocking tone.

Arthur chuckled.

<< I don't know. Maybe, if you behave >> he answered.

<< I won't, you know that >> Julia laughed.

<< I'm afraid things will not change with Dutch, then >> Arthur shrugged.

<< It's okay. He's not the only big boy I can persuade >> said Julia winking at Arthur who for the second time that day didn't know what to answer.

Julia chuckled at his puzzled expression, hitting playfully his arm while biting her lower lip.

<< See you around, Morgan >> she said looking in Arthur's eyes before she walked away.

Arthur stared at her as she went away, shaking his head and sighing exasperatedly.

But he was smiling uncontrollably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE!
> 
> Sorry for the late, I just finished to write this chapter and my head is about to implode. I tried to be as fast as I could (and failed of course) 
> 
> For the next chapter, I got something REALLY interesting and I can't wait to write it and publish it (hoping it would be on time)
> 
> Anyway, I'm tired as hell, so I'm going to bed. See you next week!
> 
> KISSES!


	35. I got you

Julia was awakened by a slight headache that morning.

At the beginning she tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, still feeling tired. But it seemed like a bunch of needles was trying to get into her head so in the end, she sighed and sat up rubbing her forehead and feeling the headache fade for a moment.

She got out of her tent and since it was quite early, there were not so many people around.

Her leg was better, the itch was almost gone, and it took more time before Julia had to rest because of the pain.

She went near the fire and took a cup of coffee as usual before she sat down on a chair, trying to ignore the headache.

She didn't spend so much time seated there before the usual accusing and high-pinched voice of Miss Grimshaw reached her ears, making her huff and roll her eyes.

<< Miss Myles, lolling around, as usual, are we? >> the woman scolded.

<< I don't know if you're "lolling around", Susan. But I'm drinking my coffee right now >> answered Julia bitterly.

Miss Grimshaw stepped in front of Julia, her hands on her hips and lips curled into a thin line.

<< Since you don't have anything better to do, you're going to help the girls today >> she commanded.

<< I won't >> answered Julia looking into her cup.

The woman, who had started to walk away, stopped and looked at her again.

<< Yes, you will. If you can go around with that leg, you can surely work too >> she said.

<< I can kill with this leg too. So, ask me again, nicely and maybe I won't prove it to you >> said Julia staring into the woman's eyes.

Miss Grimshaw blew air out of her nose like a bull, staring back at Julia who didn't move her eyes away.

<< Would you please help us with the chores, Miss Myles? >> she asked marking Julia's name.

<< Gladly, Miss Grimshaw >> mocked Julia.

<< Reach us when you're ready >> said the woman stomping away under her unimpressed look.

When Julia finished her coffee, she went washing the crockery of the night before. Then, she helped the girls dry the clothes that they had washed that morning at the lake and after that, she went into the woods around the camp to find some wood to use for the fires.

Since she had some time, she took care of Wind Catcher and the other horses, bringing them some food and water.

It was almost midday when her leg started to hurt badly while she was brushing one of the horses.

<< Kieran, it's okay with you if I sit for a while? This leg's killing me >> she said, massaging her leg to relieve some of the pain.

The man, who was cleaning a saddle, raised his head and looked at her.

<< Yeah, okay. I'll take care of it >> he said getting up and reaching Julia.

<< Thank you >> she said giving him the brush.

Julia limped towards the table near Dutch's tent, where there was Hosea who was reading his paper.

She sat down with a huff and stretched her leg feeling like her flesh was about to be torn apart again.

<< Does it hurt? >> asked the old man seated near her without taking his eyes off the paper.

<< Not as much as before, but...yes, it damn hurts >> answered Julia making Hosea chuckle.

She looked at him in silence for a couple of moments before she moved her eyes on the front page of the paper.

<< Something interesting in that paper of yours? >> she asked.

<< Nothing out of the ordinary, not considering that our undertakings are getting unwanted attention. More than I expected >> sighed the old man turning the page.

<< Which undertaking exactly? >> frowned Julia, leaning forward.

<< The robbery at the bank of Valentine and the Grays burned fields... >> enumerated Hosea.

<< Nothing about the Braithwaites precious "five thousand" dollars horses. Guess criminals don't like to let the entire country know you can steal from them, do they? >> mocked Julia making Hosea chuckled once again.

<< I guess not >> he said coughing a little.

Julia faintly smiled and then looked at the camp feeling the pain in her leg fading away a little.

<< Did Dutch tell you about the Pinkertons? >> she asked not looking at the man.

Hosea sighed and lowered his paper on the table before he joined his hands on it.

<< Yes, he did. He wasn't impressed by your work, but I assured him it wasn't your fault >> he said looking at Julia who had turned to look at him.

<< I knew he would have thought it was my fault. He thinks I'm playing both sides >> she laughed bitterly, shaking her head.

<< Is it? >> asked the man with no accusing tone in his voice.

<< Why would I? Milton's offer is ridiculous...and I still want my money >> Julia said looking into Hosea's eyes.

<< But you didn't take your cut when you sold the horses >> he said tilting his head to the side.

<< I...had other things in my mind >> answered Julia looking away as her cheeks flushed.

<< Are those other things walking towards Dutch's tent? >> chuckled Hosea pointing at the man who was heading to the big, yellowish tent.

It was Arthur, of course.

<< It's not what you think it is >> Julia said lowering her gaze and shaking her head.

<< I didn't say anything >> replied Hosea raising his hands.

Julia raised an eyebrow at the man who smiled innocently.

<< He's different than I remembered. He was a young little man, bold and secure of himself. I couldn't stand him >> said Julia looking at Arthur as he was looking for Dutch into his tent.

<< He has...been through different things that have changed him >> said Hosea looking at the man in turn as he asked Molly where Dutch was.

The woman just waved her hand impatiently and walked away without answering him.

<< What things? >> asked Julia turning her head to Hosea.

<< I think you know the answer >> he said staring into her eyes.

<< Mary? >> she asked.

<< She left him, telling him he wasn't enough for her...that his life was nor proper for a lady of her heritage >> said Hosea looking in the space with a bitter note in his voice.

<< Honestly, I wouldn't have left my life either if I was her >> said Julia a little bit shamed by her answer.

<< Not even for love? >> asked the old man surprised.

<< Love is reckless and dangerous. And the only thing it leaves you with is grudge and pain >> Julia replied sighing.

<< It's perfectly obvious you tested it on your skin >> replied Hosea making Julia look at him.

<< Just once >> she whispered.

<< Once is all it takes to understand it >> smiled Hosea going back to his paper.

Julia glanced at him before she moved her eyes on Arthur who was talking to Micah seated near Dutch's tent.

Looking at Arthur's face, she noticed he was quite annoyed by the man in front of him and the scene made her smile before she decided to join them, curious to know what was going on.

As she got closer, Arthur noticed her and turning his head towards her, his face contorted into a shy smile that Julia returned.

<< Hey there...Micah >> she greeted, giving the blonde man an ugly look.

<< How you feeling? I know someone was about to kill you. Guess they missed your head >> he asked, but in this voice, there wasn't any sign of concern for Julia.

<< I didn't though >> she replied avoiding to look at the man, who chuckled.

<< Always sweet I see. Anyway, cowpoke...while you and the old man and Dutch have been running around, digging us ever deeper into shit, old Mr. Pearson might have gone and lightened the load a little. Pearson! >> said the man getting up and calling the cook.

<< Simon? >> asked Julia frowning.

Micah nodded with a grin.

<< Ain't you curious? >> he asked at Arthur who shrugged.

<< I guess >> he answered.

While they were waiting for Pearson to show up, Dutch was coming back from his walk.

<< Gentlemen...Miss >> he greeted them.

He passed them and got into his tent while Simon reached them a little breathless.

<< Dutch...you tell him, fat man >> said Micah.

Julia gave him a look when she heard the nickname but said nothing.

<< It's peace, Dutch...the O'Driscoll. I mean, I think there's a way >> blurted Simon, but no one really caught what he meant.

<< What on earth are you talking about? >> asked Dutch from the inside of his tent.

<< Get the words out properly, fat man >> said again Micah pushing Pearson into Dutch's tent.

<< His name's Pearson >> she growled at Bell.

<< What you got a soft spot for that butterball? >> he mocked.

<< You gonna get a punch in your ugly mug, and you don't need to try too much either >> said Julia feeling her shoulders tense up.

<< Give it a rest you two. Pearson, what were you saying? >> interrupted Dutch.

<< Yeah, okay. I met a couple of the O'Driscoll boys on the road into town. Things were about to get ugly, but you know how I am in a fight, huh? Like a cornered tiger >> explained Pearson taking out his knife and smiling at them.

They said nothing and instead looked at him quite confused and unimpressed.

The man noticing, cleared his throat, and went on.

<< Anyway... somehow it didn't, but we got to talking and they suggested a parley to end things like gentlemen >> he added.

<< Gentlemen? Colm O'Driscoll? >> asked Dutch turning towards them with a menacing look.

Pearson got out of the tent as Dutch walked towards him and Julia asked herself why everyone was so afraid of him.

He was just a man, rather tall on the wooden platform of his tent, but always a man.

<< Have you lost your minds? >> Dutch asked looking at Pearson and Micah.

<< You're always telling us, Dutch: do what has to be done but don't fight wars ain't worth fighting >> said the latter.

<< They want a parley? It's a trap >> said Hosea from where he was seated.

<< Well of course, it's...probably a trap but what have we got to lose finding out >> insisted Micah.

<< Get shot >> answered Julia and Arthur at unison.

They looked at each other trying to stop a smile.

<< We ain't getting shot because you'll be protecting us >> said Micah putting a hand on Arthur's shoulder, who frowned at him.

<< It's a trap, you shoot the lot of them if it ain't, that slim chance... >> said again Micah, rubbing his hands.

No one added anything for a moment as all of them thought about it.

<< The question is: why would they want a truce? What is that they get by it? >> said Julia breaking the silence.

<< Anything in mind? >> asked Arthur.

<< Colm's wanted, just like you and in all these years he didn't want a truce, so why now? >> asked again Julia.

<< Myabe he's covered in shit, just like us >> answered Micah impatiently.

<< Yeah, but he's a son of a bitch. If Dutch hasn't wanted a truce how could possibly Colm O'Driscoll had? >> frowned Julia shaking her head.

<< What you mean? >> asked Dutch.

<< I mean, it's improbable that Colm wants a truce just so you can be friends again and escape the noose together. There must be something else >> said Julia looking at them who were trying to understand where she was getting at.

<< In a few words: it's a trap! >> she yelled.

<< We established it already! >> yelled back Micah.

<< Yes, but maybe there will not be just Colm and a couple of his men there! If they'll be a dozen, you're dead. Even with Arthur covering you >> said Julia pointing at the man on her side.

<< Stop! I don't see the point in any of this >> said Dutch interrupting Micah from saying whatever he was about to say.

<< It's a chance we gotta take >> Bell said as they all followed Dutch who reached the table where Hosea was reading.

The two men exchanged a look before Dutch sighed.

<< I killed Colm's brother...long time ago. Then he killed...a woman I loved dear >> he said looking anywhere but at them.

All of them stayed silent, looking at the man who was deep in thought.

<< As you say...it's a long time ago, Dutch >> said Micah breaking the silence.

Dutch nodded still thinking and then turned to look at them.

<< Let's go. You and me, with Arthur protecting us no one else >> he said walking towards the horses.

<< What about me? >> asked Pearson.

<< This ain't the time for tigers, my friend >> replied Dutch.

Julia followed Arthur as he reached his horse.

<< Arthur...>> she called brushing his arm.

The man turned towards her and looked into her eyes.

<< Do me a favor...watch your back. I don't like this >> she said staring at him in turn.

<< I'll try >> he nodded.

Julia smiled at him and then turned and walked away feeling the man's gaze on her.

As Julia sat down at the table where Hosea was, she avoided looking at the old man who was staring at her with a sly smile on his face.

She watched Arthur, Dutch and Micah get out of the camp and disappear into the woods.

She turned her head and huffed before her eyes moved to Hosea who was still looking at her.

<< What? >> she asked averting his eyes.

<< Nothing, my dear >> the man said trying not to smile too much.

<< I just got a bad feeling about this >> huffed Julia leaning back on the chair.

<< Maybe if Arthur wouldn't have gone... >> suggested the man, raising his eyes from the paper for a moment.

<< I still would've had a bad feeling >> said Julia admonishing him with a look.

<< If you say so >> chuckled Hosea looking back at his paper.

Julia shook her head, but after a moment and a glance at the old man she couldn't stop herself from giggling and Hosea with her.

<< Shut up, old man >> she said looking away, feeling her cheeks heat up.

<< Considering you wanted him dead the first time you've seen him, it's a big improvement >> said Hosea putting down his paper.

<< I didn't want him dead... >> said Julia looking at him.

The old man caught the implication and hummed.

<< I see >>

Julia closed her eyes, tilting up her head so the sun hit her face, relaxing her.

She inhaled deeply and equally deeply she exhaled, emptying her lungs.

She was about to fall asleep on that very chair when she heard Miss Grimshaw's voice calling her.

<< Miss Myles, if you done with resting, we still got a lot of things to do >> she said with her usual note of vinegar.

Julia raised her head and looked over at Hosea who smiled at her.

<< There, she's the one I want dead >> she said pointing at the woman making Hosea chuckle.

For the next two hours, Julia got distracted from her thought by the chores and the old woman's yelling. But she couldn't avoid her mind coming back, every now and then, to the thought that something wasn't right about the meeting with Colm O'Driscoll and that bad feeling become more and more insistent as the time passed.

Julia was dragging a bucket full of water to Pearson's wagon when she saw Dutch and Micah getting down from their horses.

She quickly emptied the bucket and left it there before she almost ran towards them, if the wounded leg wouldn't have restrained her.

<< Dutch... >> she called when she got close enough to the man.

<< What? >> he asked turning to look at her.

Julia looked at him and Micah, standing near Dutch.

<< Where's Arthur? >> she asked.

<< Isn't he here? >> asked the man frowning.

<< No >> she huffed.

<< Oh, well. He must be coming back >> he said and walked away.

<< What happened? >> she asked limping behind him.

The man stopped and looked at her for a moment, exchanging a look with Micah.

<< Nothing >> he answered.

<< What you mean nothing? >> she asked impatiently.

<< Show some respect you little... >> threatened Micah but was soon stopped by Dutch's gesture of his hand.

<< It's okay, Micah >> he said, looking at Julia.

<< I mean, that we talked with Colm but there's no way we can establish a truce with him >> he explained.

<< So, nothing happened? No shooting at all? >> she asked frowning.

<< No >> sighed the man.

<< And Arthur? Why isn't he with you? >> she asked again.

<< He was on the top of a cliff to cover us >> said Micah.

<< And then? >> asked Julia looking at him.

<< Maybe he went to town...you know, to blow off some steam with the help of a young lady >> said the man putting an arm around Julia's shoulders.

She ducked from his arm and pushed him away ready to punch him, but Dutch stepped in front of her as Micah laughed.

<< He's fine. I'm sure of that. In case he'll not show up tomorrow, we gonna find him >> he said.

Julia nodded and then watched as Dutch walked away.

<< Sorry for the bad news, sweetheart. If you want to be comforted, you know where to find me >> said Micah in a lascivious tone in Julia's ear.

She moved away from his lips and looked at him disgusted while he laughed and walked away.

Julia turned her head to the woods, staring at it with the hope that she would have seen Arthur coming out of it, smiling at her.

She waited for a couple of minutes that seemed hours to her before she realized he wasn't going to do that.

She inhaled deeply and then limped towards the wagon of the supplies where Pearson was preparing the stew for that night.

<< Need a hand? >> she asked.

The man looked up at her and smiled.

<< That would be great >> he said passing her one of his aprons.

<< No problem >> said Julia tying the old piece of cloth behind her back.

She started to chop the vegetables Pearson gave her while the man leaned against the wooded table and looked at her.

<< So, how did it go? >> he asked.

Julia looked up at him not sure about what the man was talking about.

<< I saw you talking with Dutch >> he said pointing at the man with his thumb.

<< It was useless. Whatever Colm wanted, wasn't a truce apparently >> shrugged Julia continued to chop vegetables.

But what if he wanted us to think that way so he could strike when we least expect it?

Her mind suggested, making Julia stop for a moment and stare into space.

<< Oh...I hope Dutch will not scold me for that waste of time >> laughed nervously Pearson glancing at Julia.

She looked at him as the thought of before slipped out of her mind.

<< He was the one who decided to go. You only told him what Colm's men wanted you to tell him >> she said chopping a carrot.

The man hummed before he walked away with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Julia continued to chop the vegetables and after a while, she raised her eyes from the working table and saw Charles reaching her with a couple of dead rabbits.

He put them on the wooded table and then looked over at Julia who smiled at him.

The man walked closer to her, looking at what she was doing.

<< How you feel? >> he asked.

<< Good. The leg doesn't hurt much anymore. I think that a couple of days from now it'll be as good as new >> she answered.

Charles nodded, looking around the camp for a moment.

<< Poor hunt? >> Julia asked pointing at the rabbits on the table.

<< Too much movement around this area. And I didn't want to left the camp unwatched after Dutch left with Arthur and Micah >> replied the man.

<< They're back >> said Julia pointing her knife at Dutch, who was reading a book.

Charles looked around and then at the horses, noticing that one wasn't there.

<< Where's Arthur? >> he asked turning his head to Julia who shrugged.

<< They have no idea. Doesn't it sound strange to you or it's just me? >> she asked with a bitter tone on her voice.

Charles noticed that and putting a hand on her shoulder, he searched her eyes.

<< I'm sure he's fine >> he said.

Julia nodded and faintly smiled at him.

<< 'Kay >> she answered, but she wasn't sure at all.

<< Go rest for a while when you're finished >> said Charles giving her a last look before he left.

That night, after she took a plate of stew she partially helped to make, she sat with Javier, John, Uncle, and Hosea near the main campfire, eating lazily what she had on her plate.

While the others were talking, she just sat there thinking about the fact that Arthur hadn't come back yet and she still felt this strange feeling that something wasn't right.

Why wouldn't he come back after the encounter with Colm? What he had to do that required so much time away from the camp?

As these questions popped in her mind, she raised her gaze and saw Micah walking around with a cigarette between his fingers.

What if what Micah had said it was true?

Julia shook her head and stood up catching the others' attention for a moment as she walked away, leaving the place where she was seated a moment ago.

She walked towards Arthur's tent and sat on his cot where she had spent two entire days sleeping while he had looked after her.

The thought made her smile while she stroked the pillow and smelled it.

It smelled of a pine tree, sweat, and what seemed to be Arthur's natural smell, the same Julia had smelled that day at Caliga Hall when they both were on his horse.

She put down the pillow and looked around. Her eyes fell on Mary's picture and suddenly Julia's heart slinked so low in her abdomen she thought it would never return to its place again.

You're jealous of her, admit it.

<< Shut up >> she growled to herself.

She looked again at the picture and then sighed, getting up from the cot and walking towards the woods.

She sat down on a big rock and crossed her arms on her chest looking at the tree in front of her.

She would have waited for him there and once he would have come back, she would have asked him why he hadn't come back.

Come back to her.

What if he's in danger? Right now?

Suggested her head again. But even if it was true, what she could have done? Finding him wasn't an option, he could have been anywhere.

So, you're not even going to try? You're not better than Dutch, then.

Julia snapped on her feet and before someone could see her and stop her, she got on Wind Catcher and left without her holster and satchel.

She got out of the wood and followed the path to the Heathlands, not even sure if they had gone that way to meet Colm O'Driscoll.

She followed the road, scanning the surroundings, but the only thing she could see were plants and animal life.

Julia had just reached the river when she saw a horse getting out of it and the man who was on it was leaning against the neck of the animal, unconscious.

Julia squinted her eyes to look better at the man, but only when she got closer to him, she recognized him.

<< Holy shit >> she said getting down from Wind Catcher and rushing towards Arthur who was about to fall on the ground.

She helped him down and put his head on her thighs, checking him. She instantly saw a big wound on his chest, just right under the shoulder and the clothes under it were soaked in blood.

<< Arthur, can you hear me? >>

<< It was a trap >>

<< I know, I know >>

<< Ju...lia... >>

<< I got you. Come on we need to get to camp >>

Julia managed to get up and pull the man on his feet. Then she helped him on his horse, and she got on it right after, taking the reins.

Arthur leaned against her, his arm loosely around her waist while his head was against her shoulder.

<< Stay with me Arthur, please >>

She spurred Tundra and with a whistle, she called Wind Catcher that followed her.

While they galloped back to the camp, Julia heard Arthur hummed and moan in pain as his blood stained her clothes too.

<< We're almost there. Just hold on >> she said, spurring the horse to go even faster.

<< Don't you dare die on me, Morgan >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE! 
> 
> I made it, it still Tuesday. I'm not late. I'M NOT LATE. 
> 
> I'm late, aren't I? 
> 
> I'm sorry, I try so much to get the work done before Tuesday but every time I fail miserably. I have no excuses for my laziness...well except that I'm lazy AF. 
> 
> ANYWAY, I wanted to tell you that I got another idea for another story BUT, I'm going to work on it once this will be over, also because I'm not sure about the new one, it's just an idea I've been thinking about a couple of weeks. 
> 
> And it has nothing to do with this one right here. Okay, now that I've casted the bread, I'll leave you. 
> 
> I'll post next week, as usual. 
> 
> KISSES!


	36. we wouldn't get along

ulia saw the camp in the distance, the light of the fires was getting closer and closer and her heart filled with hope.

But that hope disappeared when turning her head to look at Arthur, she found his eyes closed.

She sped up, reaching one of the posts and quickly got down from Tundra.

<< Come on, Arthur >> she said stretching her arms towards the man who had opened his eyes.

Julia helped him down, but by the moment Arthur's feet touched the ground any energy left his body and he collapsed on the ground, dragging Julia with him as she wasn't expecting it.

<< Arthur. We're here >> she said brushing away his hair from his forehead.

The man hummed and closed his eyes again, relaxing into her hands despite the burning of his wounded shoulder.

<< Don't fall asleep, Arthur. Stay awake >> Julia urged him slapping gently his cheeks.

Turning her head, she saw Mary-Beth and Karen walking towards her and once they reached them, Mary-Beth kneeled near Julia.

<< What happened? >> asked the girl looking at Julia.

<< I need someone to bring him to his tent >> said Julia ignoring the girl's question.

Julia looked over at Karen who was just standing there, staring at Arthur.

<< Please! >> Julia pleaded looking at her.

<< I'm going to call Miss Grimshaw >> said Mary-Beth getting up and rushing away.

Julia looked at her before she moved her eyes on Dutch who had noticed them and now was walking towards them.

<< Arthur >> he called looking at him and then he moved his eyes on Julia.

<< I told you it was a setup, Dutch... >> exhaled Arthur looking at the sky.

Julia continued to caress hie forehand, feeling his sweat wetting her palm.

<< My boy, my dear boy, what? >> asked the man.

<< I found him near the river...they got him, but he managed to escape >> said Julia while Dutch kneeled near Arthur who was about to pass away.

<< Yeah, he sure did. Miss Grimshaw, I need help! Reverend Swanson! >> called Dutch.

<< He was gonna set the law on us >> suddenly said Arthur with an angry tone.

Julia put a hand on his head, trying to calm him down.

<< We're gonna take care of you >> she whispered as Mary-Beth came back with Miss Grimshaw and Hosea, who at the sight of Arthur grew pale.

<< It's okay now. You worry for yourself >> whispered Julia at Arthur, whose hand tightened around hers.

In the meanwhile, Mr. Pearson had reached them too, looking worried and sorry.

<< I'm sorry, Arthur >> he said.

<< It's a bit late for the apologies...Swanson! >> called again Dutch while he helped Julia and the girls raising Arthur from the ground.

The reverend ran towards them and put a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

Looking at him Julia could see the bible in his hands and the idea that it could have been useful made her stomach sick.

<< Mr. Morgan, you're safe now >> said the Reverend.

<< Let's get him to bed >> said Miss Grimshaw leading them to Arthur's cot.

<< You're safe now, Arthur...you're safe >> said Dutch helping him on the cot.

Julia instantly got by his side, reaching his hand that he took, looking at her with half-lidded eyes.

<< That's pretty, Dutch... >> he answered, but he was looking at Julia who faintly smiled at him.

Slowly his eyes fell shut and his breath became regular while Julia felt his hand lose a little bit around hers.

Dutch drew closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder making Julia look up at him.

<< Will you sit with him for a while? >> he asked, looking at Arthur.

<< I was gonna do it anyway >> she answered staring at the man who looked at her for a moment before he walked away.

Julia looked again at Arthur, sighing in relief while closing her eyes for a moment.

Then she got up and began to undo the bottoms of his union suit, taking the wounded arm out of it.

The wound was already cauterized, so Julia guessed the bullet had been taken out.

She sighed thinking about Arthur taking care of such a wound by himself, with Colm's men ready to jump on him any time.

She walked out of his tent and got to Pearson's wagon, but the man wasn't there.

Julia took a small pot and filled it with water before she put it on the fire, then she walked to the wagon of the medical supplies and took a clean cloth and some bandages, bringing them to Arthur's tent and leaving them on the table.

Then, she walked to her tent and took a couple of her covers, using them to cover up Arthur, just to his waist.

When the water got hot enough, Julia brought the pot to Arthur's tent and with the cloth started to clean the wound all around to avoid any infection.

When she finished, she pulled Arthur on his side and started to wrap the bandages around his shoulder and torso, tiding them when she finished.

Then she sat back on the chair and took his hand on hers, looking at him.

After a couple of hours, Miss Grimshaw showed up and turning her head to her, Julia straightened up on the chair.

<< Luckily you went looking for him >> the woman said.

<< Yeah, luckily >> repeated Julia looking at the sleeping man.

The older woman walked closer to her and sat down on the cot, near Arthur's feet.

Julia didn't say anything, nor Miss Grimshaw did. They just stayed there, looking at the man, hoping for him to get well.

The next day, Julia woke up realizing she had dozen off on the chair.

Miss Grimshaw wasn't there anymore, and the rest of the camp seemed to have come back at its usual daily work.

Julia moved her eyes to Arthur, who was still sleeping on his cot.

She raised from the chair and fixed the covers on him before she sat back down again.

Hearing some light footsteps on her side, she turned her head and saw Mary-Beth walking towards her with a shy smile and a cup of coffee in her hands.

<< How does he feel? >> she asked stopping just out of the tent.

<< Good, for now >> said Julia looking back at Arthur, who twitched in his sleep.

<< You should rest a little. If you want, I can stay here with him >> said the girl with a caring tone.

Julia shook her head at her.

<< No, thank you. I'm fine >> she added without looking at her.

Mary-Beth got into the tent then and stretched the cup of coffee towards Julia, who looked up at her and frowned.

<< Here. I knew you wouldn't accept my offer >> sighed the girl.

Julia took the cup that was still hot and sipped the strong, bitter liquid.

<< Thank you, Mary-Beth >> she faintly smiled at her.

Mary-Beth nodded at her.

<< Call me if you change your mind. I'd rather take care of him than help Miss Grimshaw with housework >> she said beginning to walk out of Arthur's tent.

<< I'll keep that in mind >> nodded Julia looking at the girl go away and then her eyes came back at Arthur.

Just after a while, when Julia was about to finish her coffee, she saw Hosea awkwardly walk towards her, hitting his sides with his punches.

Julia frowned at him as the old man shyly smiled at her coming closer until he reached her side.

<< How is he doing? >> asked the man looking at Arthur with a painful expression on his face.

<< He's sleeping. No fever so far, but I guess it will come eventually >> answered Julia, finishing her coffee.

The old man hummed and leaned against the table behind him.

<< How did you find him? >> he asked looking at Julia, who shrugged.

<< I just got the feeling something wasn't right. So, I took Wind Catcher and started to look for him. I found him just for luck >> she said sighing.

<< Yeah...luck >> replied the old man thoughtfully.

Both of them stayed quiet for a while, just looking at Arthur sleeping. If he would have awoken at that moment, he would have said they looked like a pair of degenerates, staring at a half-dead man in his sleep.

The thought made Julia smile and shaking her head she turned her head towards Dutch's tent, seeing the man go back and forth in his tent.

<< How's Dutch? >> she asked the old man near her.

Hosea looked at the man in his tent and sighed.

<< He's...a little overwhelmed >> he said moving his eyes on Julia.

<< He thinks it's Simon's fault >> she said lowering her eyes on the ground.

<< No, he doesn't. He just said that because he thinks it's his fault >> said the man.

Julia hummed and then looked at her back, seeing Tundra dig into the ground with her hoof.

<< Would you stay a little with him? Just the time I take care of something >> asked Julia at Hosea who raised his eyebrows at her.

<< Yeah, I can do that >> he said clearing his throat.

<< Thank you >> smiled Julia, getting up and give up her chair to Hosea, who gladly took it.

The old man watched Julia walk towards Arthur's horse, that when it saw her, came to meet her halfway.

Julia started to pet the animal while smiling and Hosea couldn't stop the idea that everything that concerned Arthur, loved her.

He first of all.

The girl led the horse near one of the posts where she tied it and then took off the saddle, leaving it on the ground.

Then she began to groom it gently while talking to the animal in a lovingly way.

When she finished, Julia gave the horse a sugar cube and then took the saddle, bringing it near the guard fire, where she started to clean it from the bloodstains of the night before.

When she finished, she brought the saddle at Arthur's tent and left it near his cot.

<< Did something happen? >> she asked at Hosea who was smiling while looking at her.

<< Nothing at all, my dear >> said the man shaking his head.

Julia walked towards Arthur to check him and she noticed that on his forehead there were a few drops of sweat, so she touched him feeling him burning.

<< He has a fever >> she said pushing, just a little, the covers down. << What you need? >> asked the old man getting up in a rush.

<< Cold water and a clean cloth. I can try to lower it, but he has to fight it on his own >> she said looking at Hosea who nodded and walked quickly away to gather what Julia needed.

When he came back, Julia put herself to work, wetting the cloth every five minutes in the cold water and putting it on Arthur's forehead.

After one or two hours, the man started to talk in his sleep. Julia couldn't catch a word of what he was yapping, but she took his hand anyway and assured him that she was there and that she wouldn't have left his side.

And so, the hours passed, becoming days.

On the third day, Arthur was still having the fever and Julia was continuing to take care of him, trying to lower it in any way she could.

She kept him hydrated, by making some water slip into his mouth. She also tried to give him something to eat, but he wouldn't take it.

Water and rest were the only things that could help him, Julia knew that. However, she felt like she was not doing enough for him, so she stayed by his side every moment, of every day, almost depriving herself of food as well.

Julia was seated on the usual chair, her head leaned against her head as she lazily looked at Arthur feeling her eyelids heavy and her eyes begging for rest.

She hadn't sleep in three days, everyone could see that, and they kept telling her to go rest a little, but she always answered in the same way.

No, of course.

And while she was looking at Arthur, Dutch from his tent was doing the same. The only thing was, he was looking at her and not him.

The man had been watching her for days now, feeling somehow grateful at her for taking care of one of his best friends. But at the same time, he was jealous of Arthur for having someone who was taking care of him so passionately and so genuinely. And more than once his mind had traveled back at the memory of Annabelle, making his heart ache, for more than a reason.

Dutch threw away the cigar he was smoking and collected all his courage for closing that small distance between him and Arthur.

Julia, hearing someone approaching, turned her head, meeting eyes with Dutch briefly before she looked back at Arthur.

Initially, the man just stood near Julia, looking down at his painful friend as he fought over the fever.

Then he sighed, catching Julia's attention and looking at her, he couldn't really read her expressionless face.

<< How is he? >> he asked nodding at Arthur.

<< Stable, for now >> Julia said diverting her eyes on Arthur once again.

Dutch hummed, shifting on his feet for a moment while Julia rubbed her forehead, feeling her head aching and her eyes pulsing for the effort of keeping them open.

<< I know what you're thinking of me right now >> Dutch suddenly said making Julia turn her head to look at him.

<< Is that so? >> she asked frowning.

<< You think it's my fault, don't you? >> the man asked with a challenging tone.

Julia sighed, turning her head to Arthur.

<< No >> she shrugged.

Dutch couldn't believe his ears in fact, he just stared at her, trying to understand if she was mocking him.

Julia could feel the man's eyes on her and turning her head once again she locked her eyes on his.

<< I don't think it's your fault. I don't think it's Pearson's fault either. The only one we should blame for this it's Colm >> she said pointing at Arthur.

<< But I was the one who accepted to meet with him >> sighed the man looking at the man in turn.

<< You couldn't know what that bastard had planned, and you cannot blame yourself for having hope in a truce for the common good of these people >> said Julia shrugging while playing with her hands.

<< Is that what you think? >> asked Dutch hopefully looking at her.

Julia looked at him before she sighed and shook her head.

<< I think we're not safe anymore, wherever we go there will always be someone who will try to kill us >> she said as her eyes fell upon Arthur still fast asleep.

Dutch nodded, putting his hands in his pockets.

<< You know, I was thinking about a truce between you and me. You think that's possible? >> he said without looking at Julia, who on the contrary glanced at the man.

When the man didn't hear an answered he turned his head finding the young woman thinking about his offer.

<< Yeah, I think we should try >> she nodded.

<< Okay >> nodded the man looking away.

After a while, he turned towards Julia, who looked at him by the corner of her eyes as he nodded to her and did to go away.

But just after a couple of steps he stopped and turned once again.

<< And if you want, you can always come back with us. There's always been a place for you here, after all >> he said.

Julia hummed, looking down at her feet before she looked at the man and weakly smirked at him.

<< We wouldn't get along >> she answered, making the man chuckled.

Julia watched him turn on his feet and go away while she still thought about his offer.

It wasn't that she didn't want to stay there with them. On the contrary, the idea of staying with Arthur, made her heart swell with happiness.

But her conscience scolded her about her promise and her more and more distant possibility to keep it.

The next day, Hosea woke up with the sunrise. Once he got up from his bedroll, he stretched his back, feeling it cracking a little.

Then he walked towards Pearson's wagon, finding the man with a bottle of whiskey in his hand and his eyes red.

<< Oh, come on Simon. Stop this nonsense. No one is accusing you of what happened to Arthur and I'm sure he thinks the same >> said the old man taking a cup of coffee.

<< How can you tell? He haven't awakened yet. Maybe he never will and it's all my fault >> sobbed the man, taking another sip from his bottle.

Hosea sighed, walking closer to the man and giving him a look.

<< He will come back to us. Now, put that bottle down and prepare some stew. We all count on you >> he said before he took some oatcakes and walked away.

He sat down at the table near Dutch's tent and began to eat his breakfast while reading a book.

Then, he raised his eyes, moving them to Arthur's tent where he found the man still asleep and Julia seated next to him.

The young woman looked really bad. Her eyes were red, her cheeks hollowed, and she seemed to be about to collapse on the ground.

Hosea knew Julia had more than once, rejected the girls and Miss Grimshaw offer to look after Arthur so she could rest a little.

But she had pushed herself too much, so he quickly got up and reached her.

<< My dear >> he said catching Julia's attention.

She knew why he was there, she could read his expression of pure worry.

<< Hosea >> she greeted, moving her eyes on Arthur.

<< You need to rest or you gonna end up like him >> said the old man, pointing at Arthur.

<< I'm fine >> answered Julia, making the man huff.

<< No, you're not. Stop this madness and go rest a little >> he commanded, by Julia shook her head.

<< I said I'm fine >> she repeated.

Hosea reached her and kneeled near her, searching her eyes.

<< Listen to me, he's not like going somewhere any soon, and the fever is going down. He's fine. Now, you care for yourself >> he pleaded.

Julia turned her head to look at the man.

It was true that she was exhausted, but how could she leave him?

<< I'm going to watch over him, but please go rest >> assured her Hosea.

<< Okay >> nodded Julia.

<< Good girl. Now, come on >> said the old man helping her get up from the chair.

Julia started to walk out of the tent, but then stopped and turned to look at Hosea.

<< But if anything happens, call me >> she said pointing a finger at him.

Hosea sighed and nodded.

<< Promise, now go >> he said sitting down on the chair.

Julia dragged herself to her tent, where she left her body falling on the cool and soft covers, feeling her body gave in already.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she deeply dozed off.

Two other days passed and now the fever was almost completely gone.

During those two days, Julia had taken care of herself too, regaining the energies she needed, and she also decided to help the others with camp chores.

So, when that morning Charles walked to her and asked her if she wanted to go hunting, she accepted without hesitation. But before she left, she asked Hosea to watch over Arthur and the old man accepted.

She had been gone for more or less twenty minutes, when Hosea heard a deep sigh and moving his eyes from his book to Arthur, he saw the man's eyes open.

<< It was time for you to wake up >> said the old man putting away his book.

Arthur rubbed his head, feeling it strangely light.

<< Hosea...what happened? >> he asked with a raspy voice while trying to sit up.

<< Before you start with the questions, here...drink some water >> said the old man getting up and giving him some of the water of the near bucket.

Arthur gladly took it and swallowed it while the old man sat back on the chair and watched him.

Arthur looked at himself, noticing the bandages and the covers.

<< For how long did I sleep? >> he asked at Hosea.

<< A week >> answered the man after a moment of thinking.

<< Damn >> whispered Arthur rubbing his face.

Then he quickly turned his head at Hosea who noticed his worried look.

<< What about Julia? >> he asked making Hosea smile.

<< She brought you back, do you remember that? >> he asked.

<< Yeah, I remember that >> said Arthur looking at the camp, hoping he would have seen her.

<< And she took care of you. She wouldn't leave your side. Almost got sick >> said Hosea making Arthur turn towards him with a surprised look, and touching the bandages he silently asked the man if she had done it.

Hosea nodded.

<< Where's she now? >> asked Arthur.

<< She went hunting with Charles. She also took care of Tundra for you. That horse loves her more than you >> jocked the old man. 

<< Yeah, I know >> faintly smiled Arthur.

Hosea watched Arthur and suddenly noticed his eyes widened, so he turned his head noticing Dutch walk towards them.

<< You finally woke up son >> he said putting his hands on his holster.

<< What happened with Colm, Dutch? >> asked Arthur with a worried tone.

<< Nothing you have to worry now >> said the man shaking his head.

<< The sneaky bastard was about to throw the law on us. He hoped you would have come to rescue me >> said Arthur with a sigh.

Dutch gave a look at Hosea who did the same before the old man shook his head and lowered his eyes.

<< And I surely would have if you weren't so brave to run away >> complimented Dutch, putting a hand over Arthur's shoulder.

<< And so lucky to find Julia >> added Hosea.

<< Exactly >> agreed Dutch.

Arthur faintly smiled at the memory of his happiness when coming out of the river, his eyes had fallen on Julia.

Her big, green eyes transpired concern, but he however thought she was beautiful.

<< So, what we do now? >> he asked Dutch.

<< What you mean? >> inquired the man frowning.

<< You think we should move? >> Arthur asked again, making Dutch sigh.

<< Not yet >> he answered.

<< What if Colm had discovered where we are? >> asked again Arthur looking at Hosea.

<< Were you followed? >> asked Dutch looking at him, now a little worried.

<< Not that I know >> shrugged Arthur.

Dutch relaxed at his answer and then faintly smiled at him.

<< We're gonna discuss this, once you'll get well again >> he said patting him on the shoulder again.

<< Look, Julia's back >> said Hosea looking at the young woman getting down from her horse.

Dutch and Arthur turned their heads to look at her while she talked to Charles, and once her eyes moved on them, her smile disappeared as her eyes fell on Arthur.

She quickly dismissed herself and walked towards them while Hosea moved his eyes on Arthur, who fixed the covers on the bottom half of his body.

<< Hey, there >> said Julia once she reached them.

<< Hey, there >> answered Arthur, his eyes glued to hers.

Hosea looked at him and then at Julia before he got up and stretched his legs.

<< I think I'm gonna take a walk. Dutch, would you come with me? >> he asked the man, walking out of the tent.

Dutch gave both of them the last glance before he followed Hosea out of Arthur's tent.

Julia didn't waste any time and immediately sat down on the cot next to Arthur.

<< How you feeling? >> she asked touching his forehead with the back of her hand.

The fever was gone.

<< Better >> he answered smiling at her.

Julia returned the smile, lowering her eyes for a moment before she looked up at him once again noticing that his beard was too long.

<< Your beard is long >> she said touching it.

<< Do I look bad? >> asked the man with a playful tone.

<< You look like an old man >> mocked Julia giggling.

<< I am an old man >> answered Arthur looking away.

<< You're not that old >> shrugged Julia playing with the hem of his union suit.

<< Hosea told me you took care of me >> said Arthur and Julia moved her eyes on his face.

<< I returned the favor >> she said in a low tone.

Arthur took her hand on his while staring into her eyes.

<< Thank you >> he said almost in a whisper.

Julia's breath stopped in her throat as the man smiled at her.

<< You should eat something. I'm gonna take you some stew >> she said getting up.

<< Alright >> replied the man letting go of her.

<< I'll be right back >> she said and then walked out of the man's tent.

Arthur's eyes were fixed on her until she disappeared from his sight. So, he started to look around, noticing the others doing their usual stuff.

It was good to be back, he thought. And knowing that Julia had taken care of him, and surely would have continued to do it, it was even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE! 
> 
> I'm sorry for not having informed you before that last week I wouldn't be at home so I couldn't write the chapter. So I did it this week.
> 
> However, two days ago I got my period and yesterday I felt so sick I wasn't in the mood for doing anything at all 
> 
> And today the light went off from nine o'clock am until half past 3 pm. Then came a storm and my dog got so scared I had to stay with it until it passed and then the light went off again for the storm. 
> 
> So, I couldn't publish the chapter until now and even so, I haven't made the gif. Yep. 
> 
> I'll provide tomorrow if you're curious to see it. 
> 
> But, how was your day? I hope it went better than mine *nervous laugh*
> 
> Anyway, this Saturday I'll leave again, but this time I'm bringing my laptop with me, so don't worry, the chapter will be published. 
> 
> Having said that, I'll wish you a good day or night and I'll see you next week. 
> 
> KISSES!


	37. a worthless sacrifice

<< Are you sure about this? >> asked Julia with the razor in her right hand.

Arthur was seated on the chair next to his cot, his body was covered by a big cloth while his beard was already white from the shaving cream.

<< Sure. Just don't slice my throat if you can >> he said tilting back his head and looking at Julia who raised a brow at him.

<< Don't give me any reason to >> she joked preparing herself for the task.

<< Okay >> laughed Arthur, making Julia smile.

It had been three days since the man had woken up and for three days, Julia had mocked him about his long beard. So, Arthur suggested her to shave him since he didn't have the energies needed for the task.

<< Alright, stay still >> said Julia sighing and gently she passed the razor from Arthur's middle neck to his jawline, in one smooth motion.

It was easier than she thought if Julia had to be honest.

When the man suggested her to help him with shaving his face, she wasn't sure she could do that, thinking that she could have hurt Arthur.

But after a couple of times, she got the hang and sped up, doing a reasonably good job. Or at least that was what Arthur told her once she finished.

<< Alright. Now let me see those bandages, see if we need to change them >> Julia said cleaning Arthur's face from the remaining shaving cream.

<< Miss Grimshaw helped me with them three days ago. They're fine >> said the man waving at her before he rubbed his face enjoying the feeling of his smooth skin.

<< If you say so, but if the wound itches, then we need to change them >> Julia said giving him a threatening look.

<< I'm fine >> chuckled the man.

<< Okay >> smiled Julia.

Julia helped Arthur get back to his cot and then covered him even if the man told her he wasn't cold. But of course, Julia won't listen to him.

Arthur wasn't the type who needed attention, but at that moment, he loved that Julia had eyes just for him.

Sometimes he would get jealous if he saw her talking with Charles, touching him or smiling at the man who seemed more confident with her than with the others. And the fact that she had offered him to run away with her once she got all her money back, made Arthur even more jealous.

<< You should eat more. You've been a week without eating >> she said sitting on the chair next to him.

<< I'm fine >> repeated Arthur sighing almost exasperated.

<< You always say that. You would say that on the point of dying >> mocked Julia making the man laugh.

<< Maybe you're right >> he said shrugging.

Julia looked at him in the eyes and the same did the man. She stretched her hand and caressed his jawline and cheeks, enjoying as much as Arthur the feeling.

<< Do I look good? >> asked the man, his eyes still on Julia.

<< I prefer you when you keep it a little longer, but yes. Better than before for sure >> she said lowering her hand and caressing the little scar he had on his chin.

<< Some fight at the saloon? >> she asked looking at it.

<< Something like that >> sighed the man, lowering his eyes.

Julia hummed, bringing his hand on the hair behind his neck a little longer than two weeks ago.

<< What about the hair? Should I cut them too? >> asked Arthur raising his eyebrows at Julia making her chuckle.

<< Nah, I like them >> she said continuing to touch them making Arthur shiver.

Julia noticed that but said nothing and instead just smiled.

<< Miss Grimshaw threatened me to cut them in my sleep >> said Arthur looking at the camp and noticing that Dutch was walking towards them.

<< Don't worry, I'll protect it from that old crone >> whispered Julia in his ear, before the man reached them.

<< Morning my dear friend. I notice some change >> said Dutch bringing his usual cigar to his lips.

<< It was time >> said simply the man glancing at Julia.

Dutch gave her a knowing look that made her smile a little embarrassed.

<< Of course. My dear, would you excuse us for a moment? >> asked the man and Julia nodded at him.

<< See you later >> she said to Arthur before she got up and got out his tent.

While she was walking away, she turned and looked at the two men, noticing that Dutch was probably mocking Arthur who answered in an exasperated voice while his cheeks grew a light tint of red.

Julia shook her head smiling and headed to the main campfire where she sat on the log.

A couple of minutes had passed when Sadie reached her, seating next to her.

<< Thought you were with Arthur >> said the woman adding another log to the fire.

<< Dutch needed to talk to him >> answered Julia looking over at Arthur's tent where the two men were still talking.

<< I see. Anyway, I need to talk to you >> said the woman turning her head to Julia and giving her a serious look.

<< What, you need a rifle this time? >> she joked making Sadie chuckle.

<< I would like that, but I'm better with guns. But this is not what I wanted to talk to you >> she said giving Julia another serious look that she couldn't ignore.

<< What's going on, Sadie? >> she asked frowning.

<< I was in town the other day and I heard a couple of men talking about a group of shady men at the border. From the description, they seemed O'Driscolls >> explained the blonde woman while Julia rubbed her forehead realizing what she wanted to do.

<< You sure about it? >> she asked looking at the flames.

<< Yes >> answered Sadie in a decisive voice.

<< So, what you had in mind? Go there and kill the lot of them, like that? What if we drew more attention to the camp? We already have a lot of troubles >> said Julia sighing.

<< They killed my Jackie and if I have to, I'll kill every last of them >> replied the woman with an angry tone.

<< I don't know >> sighed Julia shaking her head.

<< Think about what they've done to Arthur. Maybe the man who shot his arm is there >> Sadie reckoned.

Julia sighed but soon after smiled at the woman.

<< You know how to convince a vindictive bitch, don't you? >> she asked rhetorically.

<< I know that I'd like to hear the same if you had to convince me >> said Sadie with a proud tone.

<< Alright, but no one has to know what we're doing >> said Julia standing up, followed soon after by Sadie.

<< Fine by me >> the woman replied before they headed to the horses.

Once Julia reached Wind Catcher, she petted him a couple of times on the neck.

<< Hey, awesome. You feel like taking a walk? >> she said before she got on him and still petting him, she led Sadie out of the camp.

<< We need to go north of here, right? >> Julia asked as they got on the road.   
<< I believe so >> answered Sadie, fixing her hat on her head.

<< Alright. Let's hope those bastards are still there >> said Julia, more to herself than the woman.

They stayed silent for a while, focusing more on the road and the few men who passed by and looked over at them.

Julia noticed how Sadie would tense up every time she saw someone coming towards them and how she would stare at them until they were far enough.

Julia thought it was normal after the shock the woman lived.

<< So, you and Arthur? >> Sadie said, catching Julia off guard.

<< What are you talking about? >> she asked, acting numb.

<< Oh, come on, Julia! Everyone can see what's going on with you two >> exclaimed Sadie exasperated, making Julia shook her head.

<< I'm just repaying him for when he took care of me. It's not what all think it is >> she replied but couldn't stop a smile.

<< Pft. 'Course >> whispered the blonde woman.

<< I admit that I like him more than when we were younger >> Julia sighed, looking over at Sadie who raised an eyebrow at her.

<< He can't stop staring at you. He doesn't just like you >> she said, pressing on the last two words.

<< Oh, shut up >> Julia chuckled moving her eyes on the road.

<< Listen, I've been married for a long time before I turned out a widow. I know how love is and whatever you and Arthur have, it's pretty close >> Sadie said more seriously, making Julia look over at her for a moment before her smile disappeared from her face.

Even if it was like Sadie was telling her, she wouldn't, she couldn't allow herself to feel anything for Arthur because she knew it wouldn't work.

He was too attached to Dutch and she was too attached to her duty and promises. Most of all, that particular one.

<< I can't afford love right now, I have... >> Julia said, shaking her head, but before she could finish, Sadie interrupted her.

<< A promise to keep yeah, I know. But think about you for a moment and ask yourself what's you really want >> said again the woman glancing at Julia who looked at her and nodded.

<< Just...let's take care of those O'Driscolls >> she said, changing the subject.

<< Alright >> answered Sadie.

They were still following the road and almost reached the border with the Heartlands when they saw some smoke in the distance and some horses.

<< There. You think it's them? >> said Sadie catching Julia's attention.

The woman pointed at the little camp in the distance and Julia took out the binoculars from her satchel.

<< Let's see >> she said scanning it.

She saw some men, with ugly faces and rough attitudes. One of them was talking to another, who pushed him and yelled something at him.

<< Yeah, it's them...or at least they look a lot like them >> said Julia lowering the binocular.

<< Let's gonna ask them >> Sadie said spurring her horse and Julia soon followed her, putting away the binoculars.

Once they reached them, the two men who were arguing, stopped, and looked at them as five more got out their tents.

<< Are you Colm O'Driscoll's men? >> asked Julia.

<< Maybe, why? >> asked one of them, with a sharp, perky nose and ugly teeth.

<< Because if you are, it's gonna be your damn last day on this earth >> answered Sadie before Julia could.

She looked at her amused by her answer even if she knew it was provocative.

<< Listen, sweetheart. It's better for you if... >> started the man, but before he could finish the sentence, Sadie put a bullet in his chest.

The man fell back on his back and yelled in pain looking at the hole in his chest before his eyes closed and his head fell back.

<< You whores! >> yelled another man starting to shoot.

Julia and Sadie got down their horses that ran away and started to shoot back at the man, taking cover behind a tent.

<< It's them >> said Julia making Sadie laugh in a sadistic manner before they both got out and started to shoot.

Julia hit one of them in the neck but before the man died, he shot, missing for a couple of inches Sadie who had run behind some crates.

Julia moved in turn and shot another one in the head while Sadie killed one of them who was hidden behind a tent and was about to shoot at Julia's back. Then, the blonde woman ran towards another one and shot him, hitting his arm. The man did to run away, but Julia shot him in the back.

The last two surrendered, throwing away their pistols and raising their arms in the sky, pleading the two women not to kill them.

<< Please, we don't want any trouble. Just let us go >>

<< Did you let my Jackie and me go? >> asked Sadie shooting the man in the groin.

He kneeled with his hands between his legs as the blood stained his pants and Julia was sure his screams had reached Rhodes. But she didn't kill him, not yet. She wanted Sadie to take her revenge on them, so she could do the same for Arthur.

The other man started to cry, and Julia was pretty sure he had peed his pants too, scared to lose his balls as well. But Sadie was more merciful with him and just shoot him in the head.

The other was still yelling and rolling on the ground and when Sadie turned, she shot him three times in the face, so that no one could recognize him anymore.

A heavy silence fell upon them as Sadie lowered her gun and looked around, breathing deeply.

<< You okay? >> asked Julia.

<< They deserved it >> the woman said, her voice slightly broken.

<< They sure did >> said Julia putting a hand on her shoulder.

<< Bastards...you think Colm will blame Dutch for this? >> asked Sadie looking at her.

Julia sighed shaking her head.

<< It can be, but I've got an idea >> she said walking to one of the tents and with her knife, she cut a piece of it and then walked to the man who was on the ground.

She used his blood to write a message with big letters that didn't seem to be feminine, and then she signed it with two letters.

<< LR. Who is it? >> asked Sadie frowning.

<< Lemoyne Raiders. It's their territory, after all, they had all right to kill them. So, Colm won't suspect about Dutch >> explained Julia, putting the message near the dead man, using his arm to block it.

<< You're dangerous, you know that? >> said Sadie with an amused look.

<< People keep telling me that >> smiled Julia.

They looked around for a moment before they called their horses once again.

<< Better go back to camp >> said Julia looking over at Sadie who was still looking at the dead men.

<< Yeah, okay >> she replied getting on her horse.

They got on the road and followed it back to camp in silence until they saw the camp in the distance between the trees.

<< Thank you for coming with me >> said Sadie looking at Julia who nodded.

<< Whenever you need, I'll help you. I know what it feels to lose someone you love >> she replied.

<< I never asked you who was that you lost >> asked the woman and from the look she gave Julia, she knew it was a question.

<< I fell in love with a boy, back at Conhope when I worked as a prostitute for some years. He was the Mainor's son and he didn't want him to marry a whore. He combined a marriage with the daughter of a powerful man who had reached the town. He didn't do anything to stop his father nor did he tell me. One day he just showed up with his new, pretty wife. He was dead for me >> she explained.

<< And then what happened? >> asked Sadie carefully.

Julia sighed, tilting back her head.

<< I killed his father >> she said eventually.

<< Damn >> whispered Sadie.

<< Yep, that bastard deserved it >> said Julia smiling proudly at the blonde woman.

<< From that day, I never considered to fall in love again. Never happened again, to be honest >> added Julia shrugging, and she avoided looking at Sadie, who smirked at her words.

They reached the posts and got down from their horses, looking at the others who seemed not to give two shits about where they've been or what they did.

Julia stopped Sadie by her shoulder, making her turn her head at her.

<< Better if Dutch doesn't know about our...little revenge >> she said looking at the man in the distance, who was discussing with Molly as usual.

<< You think he won't thank us? >> asked Sadie turning her head to the man.

<< Not right now >> Julia said drawing back her hand from the woman's shoulder.

<< Okay, sure. It'll be our little secret >> said Sadie, smirking and winking at Julia.

The next Julia spent all the morning helping Miss Grimshaw while paying a visit to Arthur's tent every now and then to ask the man how he was feeling.

Arthur watched her work, and, in the meantime, he wrote in his diary and drew Julia while she was helping Kieran with the horses.

When she finished, she reached the man and let herself fell onto the chair next to his cot, exhausted from the hard work.

<< You okay? >> chuckled the man peering at her from his diary.

<< Sure, just working from the six in the morning >> sighed Julia stretched her legs and putting her feet on Arthur's cot.

He didn't mind and instead continued his sketch about Julia.

<< What you writing? >> she asked tilting her head to her side to look at the diary that Artur quickly moved closer to his chest.

<< Oh, just what happened these past few days >> he said without lifting his eyes from the diary.   
<< Anything about me? >> asked Julia, smirking when she noticed the man's cheeks grow red.

<< I-I...w-well... >> he stuttered closing the diary.   
<< Don't worry, you don't need to tell me >> Julia assured him chuckling amused.

<< Alright >> sighed the man shaking his head.

<< I'll just take your diary while you sleeping, and read all you wrote about me >> added Julia looking at the camp.

<< You wouldn't >> said Arthur giving her a threatening look.

<< Oh, I would >> smirked Julia staring back at Arthur.

He shook his head again and frowning he scratched his shoulder, just above the wound.

<< Does it itch? >> Julia asked putting down her feet.

<< A little >> answered the man.   
<< Let me see it >> she said sitting down next to Arthur's.

She gently started to unbutton his union shirt and initially, Arthur tensed up as her hands moved quickly on them, her eyes fixed on his chest.

He stared at her, waiting to see a disgusted expression on her face when her eyes fell upon all the scars on his flesh, but that didn't happen and he relaxed against her touch instead.

Julia gently unwrapped his torso from the bandages, peeling carefully the last piece that had stuck on the healing wound, gaining a moan of pain from the man.

She glanced at him for a moment, the time he just waved his hand to let her know it was okay. Then she lowered her eyes on the wound that was red and throbbing.

<< It has to be cleaned >> Julia said looking at Arthur, who sighed and nodded.

She prepared some hot water and a clean cloth with what she cleaned the area all around the wound, carefully not to rub harshly at the tender skin.

Arthur stared at her the whole time: her brows frowned, her eyes focused on his skin, the gentle yet confident movement of her wrist. She knew what she was doing, and that made Arthur relax even more into her touch.

When Julia finished, she wrapped some new bandages around him, smiling at him every now and then when she had to move closer to the man so she could reach the other end of the bandages.

Their faces were so close that if Julia had lifted her head, she could have kissed him.

The thought wandered in her mind for a while as she finished working on Arthur's bandages, but in the end, she leaned back and smiled at him.

<< Thank you, Miss >> Arthur thanked her in a low, almost seductive tone.

<< You're welcome, Mister >> she replied in the same tone.

Then she patted his shoulder, keeping her hand on him before she stood up, and with an unconvincing excuse, she walked away.

Three days had passed since then and Arthur had started to feel better so that he could get up. He didn't leave the camp though, even because Julia wouldn't allow him, nor Dutch. The man would complain about the restrains with Hosea, who limited himself at chuckling, making Arthur even more frustrated.

That day, Julia woke up pretty late and once she got out of her tent, she took a cup of coffee and walked towards Arthur's tent, finding it empty.

So, she looked around a little nervously, thinking he had left the camp when, walking towards the lake, she saw him seated on a chair while writing on his journal. She instantly relaxed and smiled at the scene while sipping her coffee.

After a while, she saw reverend Swanson, who seemed soberer than he had ever been in his life, talking with Arthur who nodded at him before the man went away.

He passed near Julia and instantly, grew paler making Julia frown.

<< I don't bite, reverend >> Julia joked.

<< I'm not so sure about it, Miss >> replied the man resentfully.

Julia raised her brows at him as he walked away more quickly.

She shook her head and then walked towards Arthur who had raised from the chair and now was looking at her.

<< How you feeling? >> she asked patting his chest.

<< Good. I was actually thinking about going to town >> answered the man and Julia gave him a look.

<< If I stay here one minute longer, I'm gonna kill myself >> he added exasperated.

<< You're right. But wherever you go, I come with you >> said Julia poking the man on his chest.

<< Pretty kind of you >> smiled Arthur and Julia rolled her eyes.

<< To keep an eye on you, knowing in how many troubles you would get yourself in >> she said, crossing her arms on her chest.

Arthur huffed.

<< Right >> he said before his eyes moved on Dutch, who had reached them.

<< Arthur...Julia. How are you feeling? >> asked the man putting a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

<< Good >> he answered nodding while looking at his feet.

<< Bill, Micah, and Sean are in town. The sheriff called for them for an important job. It seemed we impressed him. Would you mind reach them? See if they need any help? >> said Dutch ignoring Julia's look.

<< Of course >> nodded Arthur again.

<< You sure, I mean...you've been recovering >> said Julia putting a hand over his arm.

<< I'm sure >> Arthur smiled at her.

<< Alright. I'll come with you, then >> she said looking at Dutch who nodded.

<< The more the better. Let me know how it goes >> he said before he walked away.

Julia and Arthur reached their horses and without saying a word they got on them and left the camp, heading to town.

<< What the Grays want from us? And what made them ask Bill for help? >> asked Julia looking at Arthur who sighed and shook his head.

<< Guess we'll know that soon >> the man answered shrugging.

<< And Micah is there too >> Julia added frowning.

<< Yeah, I don't like him eighter >> said Arthur giving her a look.

Once they entered the town Julia noticed right away something strange...there was no one around. The streets were empty, the shops closed, and the usual stands weren't there anymore.

She was about to call Arthur, who was ahead of her, but then they heard Micah's voice resound in the air.

<< You-you're looking real nice today, Bill >> the man mocked.

<< Shut up >> answered the other annoyed.

Looking around Julia spotted them seated on the stair of the bank, closed as well. They quickly reached them and got down their horses, catching their attention.

<< We been waiting for you, Arthur >> said Micah before his eyes went on Julia.

<< But not for you >> he said pointing at her.

<< Dutch's alright with it. Knock it off >> said Julia before the man could add anything else.

Sean chuckled making Julia smirk at him.

<< Alright...come on. Let's get going >> said the man getting up and leading them to the saloon.

Julia and Arthur exchanged a look before they both followed the man.

<< What's the plan? >> asked the man while walking.

<< We're meeting a couple of the grays at the saloon. They spoke to Bill about a job...needing security >> explained Micah, walking backward for a moment and giving Julia a look that she returned.

<< After the farce of stealing the horses for them, why we doing this? >> asked Arthur and Julia found herself to agree with him.

<< 'Cause we need to stay in with them...and they're paying >> said Micah again while Julia noticed a couple of men near the coffins shop.

One of them was smoking a cigarette, while the other was sweeping, but when they passed by, she noticed the two exchanging a look and then stare at them.

Julia frowned while looking at them and then moved her eyes on the street ahead, noticing some other men spread across the few shops and alleys.

<< So what kinda security they want? >> asked again Arthur.

<< We're about to find out >> answered Micah a little exasperated.

As they passed the gunsmith, Julia noticed a man behind the shop who was staring at them and looking around and above her head, she noticed others on the balconies.

Something wasn't right and she wanted to tell Arthur who, with the others, were ahead of her.

<< This seem to be legit, Bill? >> asked Arthur to the big man.

<< Sure >> the man shrugged.

<< Dutch said we was to keep on dealing with them until we find this gold >> said Micah.

<< Can we trust them? >> asked Sean.

<< Can we trust anyone? >> replied Arthur, looking back at Julia and when he noticed her worried look, he stopped and frowned at her.

<< What's wrong? >> he asked in a low voice.

<< Something isn't right. Look around >> she whispered back, squeezing his arm and pulling him so they wouldn't stop walking.

<< Let's just see what they say >>Micah said exasperated, rolling his eyes.

<< They said there was some...big misunderstanding about them horses >> said Bill looking at Arthur, who was looking around just like Julia had told him to do.

<< And...what about burning their fields? >> asked Sean frowning.

<< They don't know we had anything to do with that >> said Micah.

<< Oh, that so? >> asked rhetorically Arthur, nodding at Julia that he agreed with her.

Something wasn't right for sure.

<< Yeah >> answered Micah irritated.

<< If you really think that, Micah, you're a real idiot >> said Julia absentmindedly while glancing at the man leaned against the porch of a near house.

<< Excuse me? >> he asked annoyed looking at Julia who ignored him.

<< They think it was the Braithwaites. Listen, I know these gray boys a bit now. This is on the level >> said Bill.

<< We're stuck in the middle of some ancient feud, but instead of playing both sides we're being used by both of them >> said Arthur, now more angrily.

They were about to reach the sheriff's office when Arthur abruptly stopped making Julia bump into his back.

She looked up at him and he peered from his shoulder.

<< Get ready >> he whispered at her.

Julia looked back at her and took out her pistols.

<< They were saying that Catherine Braithwaite... >> Bill started to say, but Arthur interrupted him right away.

<< Hold up...this don't feel right >> he said, in a low, hoarse voice.

Sean was the only one who didn't stop and instead walked a little further, turning towards them. 

<< Now it don't feel right? I could'a told you that- >>

He couldn't finish the sentence that his head blew up, and his hat fell from his head and before it could reach the ground, a shooting began.

Micah quickly shot at Sean's murdered who was on the roof of one of the buildings while Julia and Arthur turned and shot a couple of men behind them.

<< Shit >> exclaimed Arthur, grabbing Julia by her arm and pulling her towards some crates.

<< What the hell... >> said Bill turning and ducking a bullet just in time before he ran the other direction where they had gone.

<< Get down! >> shouted Arthur, pushing Julia down with him.

<< You alright? >> asked at her who nodded.

They killed Sean... her mind realized at that moment as she was staring at nothing in particular.

<< Dammit >> shouted Bill.

<< Sons of bitches >> he added.

Julia looked over at Micah who was continuing to shoot and the same was doing Arthur next to her.

Julia brought the gun to her forehead and took a deep breath before she peered out of the crates and began to shoot.

She hit a man on the shoulder and then on the chest; she killed another on by hitting him in the neck and another one who was on the roof, by shooting right at his head.

The only thing she could hear was the shooting and the bullets flying all around her while in the background Arthur and Micah were shouting something she couldn't understand.

As they had killed the first lot of them, they decided to get closer to the sheriff's office, where there were more of them.

Julia couldn't understand who they were. They seemed to be Grays, but there were so many of them that she thought some of them were bounties hunters.

<< We need to get closer! >> yelled Micah at Julia and she nodded running towards a building and hiding just before a bullet could hit her in the chest.

She quickly looked over at Arthur, afraid he could have been hit, but the man was alright and instead was fighting like she never had seen him do before.

He was angry for what had happened to Sean, she could see that, and the thought made her heart ache despite she found the young man annoying.

A white rage hit her as she thought about him, and coming out from behind the building, she started to shoot at every man she saw, killing them ruthlessly.

The shooting ended as it had begun and they all looked around and then at each other, noticing some survivors running away.

<< See that? Those cowards are running away >> laughed Micah.

<< Looks like most of 'em >> answered Arthur looking around.

His eyes fixed on Julia who, like him was still looking around, waiting for another assault that didn't arrive.

<< Not all of them >> answered Micah gesturing towards the sheriff's office.

<< Sheriff Gray... >> growled Arthur heading to the small building.

<< Where's Bill? >> asked Julia realizing with dismay that the man wasn't anywhere to be seen.

<< We'll find him later >> replied Micah neglectingly.

Julia gave him a stern look that the man ignored while they reached the building.

<< Sheriff Gray! You need to get a hold on this town, it's going to hell! >> yelled Micah and if Julia wouldn't have found him so unbearable, she would've laughed at his words.

<< Who do you think you are? Bunch of two-thigs from God knows where? You're so dumb to think we don't know what you been doing >> said the man from inside his office.

His voice was quivering, Julia could hear that and that made him even more disgusting to her. But what she found even more annoying, was the fact that Dutch had been so stupid not to predict that this would've happened soon or later.

<< Come out, sheriff. It's over >> repeated Micah.

<< We put down worse than you...a hundred times over. This is the Grays' town. Always has been, always will be! >> shouted the sheriff, still inside the building.

<< If you don't come out right now it'll be the Deads' town, sheriff >> replied Julia with calmness.

<< You are nothing but a whore! >> shouted the sheriff and Julia shook her head and rolled her eyes.

<< Alright, that's it, sheriff! Come out! >> said Arthur, visibly annoyed by the man's comment on Julia.

There was a moment of silence, in which the three of them exchanged a look.

<< You want us to come out? We'll come out >> said suddenly the man with a new wave of courage in his voice.

The door burst open and the first one who got out was Bill who was covering sheriff Gray as other three men got out and positioned themselves, pointing their guns at them.

<< Oh...Bill... >> moaned Arthur shaking his head.

<< Guns on the ground now, all of you >> said the deputy pointing his gun at Bill's head.

<< Don't do it! >> shouted Bill.

<< You know we can't do that. You put the gun down, sheriff! >> said Arthur angrily.

<< I'll blow his brains out! >> yelled the man, his voice was quivering again.

Julia was tired of words, so she took out her pistol and put a bullet in sheriff's head while Micah and Arthur took care of the others.

<< Shit...thank you Julia >> said Bill looking down at the dead sheriff, who had a bullet right in his forehead.

<< Do me a favor, next time try not to get caught >> replied Julia putting away her pistols.

<< Alright... >> murmured the man coming down the stairs of the porch.

Turning around Julia saw Arthur reach Sean's body and kneeled near him looking at him with a defeat expression.

<< He was a good kid >> he said with a sigh.

<< Well, how the hell was I to know? >> asked Bill gathering his rifle from the ground.

<< Let me see...they set us up once before...they didn't like us...we destroyed their farm...should I go on?! >> shouted Arthur looking at the man.

<< Go easy on him, Morgan, he was out trying to find a lead, same as you, same as Hosea >> said Micah catching their attention.

<< Yeah, with the difference they wouldn't let this happen! I told Dutch to let this go, but no! He wanted to rob these fools that have nothing but a name! And Sean's the one who paid the price >> replied Julia pointing at Sean's dead body.

<< Oh, don't lecture me. You're exactly the same, you wanted their money and you would have killed everyone here to have it. You're no better than us, just acting high and mighty all the time because you, like them, have just a name and a bad reputation >> said Micah with the only purpose to make Julia angry.

<< You want to find out about my reputation? >> she said turning towards him with a threatening look.

<< Stop acting like a tough guy. You're not tough and as sure as the sky's blue, you're not a man either >> mocked the man.

Julia never wanted to punch someone so hard, but right at that moment she did, and she did nothing to stop herself from doing so.

Her knuckles found the man's nose so easily she asked herself if this wasn't meant to be. She who beat the hell out of that piece of shit.

Micah stumbled back, his nose was bleeding and a fierce look into his clear eyes, but before he could reach her, Bill had stopped him from his shoulder as Arthur grabbed Julia from her waist, stopping her from jumping on the man once again.

<< You are so dead! >> he yelled at Julia.

<< Next time keep that shithole you have as a mouth shut! Or I'll shut it for you forever! You hear me?! >> she bit back.

Micah had tried to free himself from Bill's grip, who just tightened more on him.

<< Stop, both of you! >> shouted Arthur, pulling her away and when he left her, Julia looked at him and instantly calmed down.

<< Bill, get the boy's body back to camp >> Arthur commanded.

<< Okay, cowpoke >> hissed Micah walking towards his horse while Bill took Sean's body.

<< Bury him proper someplace quiet >> Arthur added following him to his horse.

<< Alright Arthur >> answered Bill putting the corpse on his horse before he got on it.

Arthur watched them go away and then turned to Julia who had reached her horse, petting him.

She turned and look at Arthur, who nodded at her quiet question before he got on his horse as well.

Julia followed Arthur out of the town, her eyes on him all the time until he stopped near the woods beyond the road they had tread so many times during those last few weeks.

Arthur stopped and got down his horse, petting its neck before he reached the ruins and sat on them, taking off his hat and rubbing his forehead.

Julia did the same, but didn't sit, just stood there a few steps from him, looking at the ground as the previous events showed up before her eyes again and again.

She sighed and looked at the woods, enjoying the calmness in the air despite the fact she knew everything had gone to hell.

<< You alright? >> asked Arthur to her and moving her eyes on him she nodded.

<< Are you? >> she asked in turn getting closer to him.

Arthur didn't answer, just lowered his head and looked at his feet.

<< He was like an annoying little brother to me...and even if I don't want to admit it, I had fun riding with him. This is a goddamn mess >> Arthur said without looking at Julia.

She was impressed by his words, so deep but simple at the same time. She actually realized how aware Arthur was about their condition, about what they were and what they did. And most of all she realized he didn't want any of this, that he just never could choose, just like her. Just like anyone else.

So, she stepped closer to him and hugged him by his shoulder.

Arthur was taken a little back by her gesture, but then he leaned his head against her warm chest, feeling her heartbeat still a little racing for the shooting, and wrapped his big arms around her waist.

Julia leaned her cheek against his soft hair as she looked around, waiting for something to come, but it didn't happen.

So, they stayed like that for God only knows how long, enjoying the warm and comforting touch of the other, wishing it could never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE! 
> 
> I'm sorry for the late, I've been trying to write and post as soon as possible but here where I'm spending my holidays, the internet is like an oasis in the desert: difficult to find and most of the times it doesn't work as it should. 
> 
> But, hey! Here I am with a fresh new chapter that I hope you liked.
> 
> I'm a little in a rush because I have to prepare my suitcase (tomorrow I'll be back at home), so I'm gonna leave you. 
> 
> I'll post the next chapter ASAP hoping that everything goes right for once.
> 
> KISSES!


	38. a dog's always loyal to his owner

Julia didn’t know for how long she and Arthur stayed tangled in each other’s arms. She didn’t care to know and surely, she didn’t want to let him go.   
She still couldn’t believe that Sean was dead, she couldn’t bear the idea that at that moment at the camp, someone was burying him.   
Was Dutch doing one of his great speeches as always? Was he even wondering where they were?   
It didn’t matter at that moment.   
<< We should go back to camp >> Julia said in a whisper, almost hoping that the man wouldn’t hear her.   
Arthur sighed deeply and untangled himself from her, looking on the ground.   
<< Do you want to? >> asked the man looking at her.   
Julia sighed and shook her head, lowering her eyes on the ground.   
<< Me neither >> answered Arthur looking around.   
<< Dutch might be looking for us >> assumed Julia, even if she didn’t believe her own words.   
<< Yeah, well…he’ll understand >> said Arthur getting up and reaching his horse.   
<< Let’s find a place where to camp for the night >> he said once he got in his horse and looked at Julia.   
<< Alright >> she said lowly before she got on Wind Catcher.   
She followed Arthur, not even paying attention to where they were going. Surely not to camp because they followed a path that led them to the opposite way.   
<< Let’s get through here >> said Arthur after a while as he turned left and walked into the woods, finding a dry spot where they could establish a camp.   
Julia got down her horse and began to set up her tent while Arthur went looking for some wood. Then, she offered to go hunt something while was Arthur’s turn to set up his tent.   
After maybe an hour, Julia came back with a hare big enough for the two of them to eat it.   
It was the twilight when Julia decided it was time to cook it and while she took care of it, Arthur sat to the opposite side of the fire and started to peel off his coat and shirt to check on his wound that after the shooting of that morning, it was hurting like hell.   
Fortunately, the wound didn’t open again, and it was just sore.   
Julia watched the man as he put on his clothes again, but when Arthur moved his eyes on her, she diverted them on the hare.   
<< You okay? >> asked the man and Julia nodded.   
<< It’s almost ready >> she said, turning the meat on the fire.  
<< Not really hungry >> sighed the man, taking off his hat and passing a hand through his hair.   
<< You need to eat >> Julia shot at him, giving him a warning look.   
Arthur faintly smiled at her annoyed reaction and nodded.   
When the hare was ready, Julia carefully divided it into two pieces and passed one to Arthur who took it and started to eat listlessly under Julia’s scrupulous look.   
When both of them finished, they stayed in silence, looking at the fire and stars above them.   
Julia’s mind was so full of thoughts, about what had happened and what have could happen. More than once her mind spouted her the image of Arthur dead with a bullet in his head and every time, she felt her heart sink into the depths of her stomach as a cold shiver went through her body.   
What if he was Arthur? What she would have done?   
She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes trying to chase away those thoughts and when she opened her eyes again and looked over at Arthur, she noticed he was looking at her in turn.   
Was he thinking the same thing about her?   
Her heart throbbed at the idea, but why would he?   
<< Stop thinking about it. It's’ done, there nothing we could do anymore >> said Arthur in a low voice while looking at the fire.   
<< You’re right. It’s just…this is the first time I saw someone I loved die >> answered Julia shrugging.   
<< You loved Sean? >> asked Arthur frowning at Julia.   
<< Yeah, I mean…I was starting to like him, you know. God, was he annoying, especially when he was younger >> she said with half a chuckle.   
<< Yeah, he was an idiot >> smiled Arthur shaking his head.   
<< I hated him so much more than once I wished he would die…but, now that he’s dead…I just feel like an idiot too >> admitted Julia staring at the fire.   
<< I didn’t want to save him back at Horseshoe. He would have without a second thought and I…I thought about cutting him loose >> said Arthur after a couple of minutes.   
Julia looked over at him, noticing his disgusted expression on his face.   
<< What a pair of shits are we, uh? >> she joked to relieve the tension in the air.   
<< You tell me >> chuckled Arthur.   
Julia smiled at him and he did the same before he got up and sighed.   
<< I’m gonna go to bed >> he said looking at her.   
<< Yeah, me too. Wanna this fucking day to end >> replied Julia getting up in turn and walking to her tent.   
When she got in front of it, she turned and looked at Arthur who was staring at her.   
<< Good night then >> she smiled at him.   
<< Good night, Miss >> he answered smiling in turn.   
Julia spent the next two hours on her covers, turning over and over trying to find a comfortable position to sleep, but her mind wouldn’t let her, so she ended up seated in her tent exasperated.   
She could hear Arthur’s snores next to her and that nourished her exasperation so much that she needed to get out of her tent.   
Julia looked over at Arthur, who was sleeping with his arms crossed on his chest, his lips slightly parted, and his face relaxed.   
A weak idea came up to her mind and for a moment she scolded herself but decided to do it anyway.   
She crawled near Arthur, whose eyes opened and looked over at her while she lied down next to him facing him.   
<< Sorry that I woke you >> she whispered.   
<< You alright? >> mumbled Arthur still half asleep.   
<< I can’t sleep >> Julia replied.   
<< Come here >> said Arthur, putting a hand over her waist and pulling her closer to him.   
Julia sighed against his chest while Arthur closed his eyes again, falling asleep.   
She looked at him, smiling contently as she felt his hand on the waist tightening a little.   
Her eyes moved on his lips, so close to her forehead and without thinking twice she lifted her head up and lightly kissed him.   
Arthur flinched in his sleep making Julia smile as she pulled back.   
He would never know, but it was okay. She nuzzled even more into his chest closing her eyes and lulled by the beating of the man’s heart, she fell asleep.   
Arthur was the first one of the two to wake up and when he did, he frowned at the presence of another body next to his. And when he realized it was Julia, he couldn’t avoid her cheeks to grow red and his heart to beat a little faster.   
The happenings of the night before came up to his mind and he cursed himself for that spontaneous gesture of grasping her waist and pulling her closer to him.   
He was half asleep, for Lord’s sake! He would never do such a thing, or at least not when he’s got some sense.   
He sighed deeply rubbing his face and that low sound made Julia squirm in her sleep, catching Arthur’s attention.   
He stilled afraid to wake her up and instead stared at her, feeling his awkwardness fade away the longer he looked at her.   
Slowly, he moved his hand over her face and put behind his ear a chunk of hair that had fallen over her face during the night.   
She seemed so relaxed and harmless when asleep, totally different from when she was wade awake and the contradiction made Arthur chuckled lightly.   
He gently stroked her cheek and this time Julia’s eyes flashed open, looking up at Arthur who smiled at her.   
<< ‘Morning ma’am >> he said in a low, husky voice.   
Julia smiled up at him.   
<< Morning to you >> she whispered with a drowsy voice.   
<< Time to go back to camp >> Arthur said sighing.   
<< We have to, don’t we? >> asked Julia sighing in turn.   
<< I’m afraid >> replied Arthur looking over at the dead fire.   
<< Or...we could just stay here for a while >> suggested Julia with a grin.   
<< I’d like that, but Dutch… >> started Arthur, but Julia stopped him right away.   
<< Yeah…yeah, I know >> she said seating up and passing a hand through her hair she huffed.   
They slowly collected all their thing before they got on their horses and headed to camp silently.   
Glancing at Arthur, Julia asked herself if he remembered about her little peck of the last night, but he didn’t seem to have, and she couldn’t understand if she was more pleased or disappointed by it.   
However, the way to their camp was brief to think about it more than she already had, so she dropped the thought on the back of her mind and focused on Dutch, who was looking at them as they left the horses near the others.   
<< Hey, Dutch >> greeted Arthur while they walked towards him.   
<< Where have you been? >> asked the man hastily.   
<< We…needed some time. Did you bury him? >> asked Arthur, glancing at Julia for a moment.   
<< Yes, Bill took care of it >> Dutch sighed.   
<< How about the others? They all fine? >> asked Julia, crossing her arms over her chest.   
<< The most part, yeah. Arthur, come with me. I need to talk to you >> called Dutch, glancing at Julia for a moment before he put an arm across Arthur’s shoulders and pulled him away.   
<< See you later >> Julia said, making Arthur turn to her and smile.   
She returned the smile and then headed to Pearson’s wagon where she took a box of cookies that she ate while wandering around camp.   
Turning her head to her left, she saw Miss Grimshaw scream something at Tilly, who was looking at the woman with a dreadful face.   
Julia quickly headed to the woods, trying to escape the wrath of the old woman by disappearing between the dense vegetation.   
She had just walked a few yards when she noticed a cross in the ground, and she realized right away she had reached Sean’s grave.   
Julia sighed and walked towards it, looking at the name carved on it before she kneeled let her fingers brush over the rough wood.   
<< Man, you were annoying, but this…I’m so sorry >> she whispered to herself, smiling at the thought of what Sean would have replied with that ugly face of his.   
Julia took a cookie from the box she had in her hands and balanced it on the wooden cross.   
<< I don’t have flowers. Hope this will be good enough >> she whispered again before she got up and turned, walking away.   
She had almost reached the lake when she heard some noises around her and stopping where she was, she strained her ears to listen.   
The sound of the leaves and wood being smushed reached her ears once more and turning to her right, she noticed a little figure behind a tree.   
Julia huffed and kneeled, looking at the little boy who tried his best not to be seen.   
<< Jack, come out of there >> she called.   
The young body peered from the tree and then slowly reached Julia, keeping his eyes on the ground.   
<< What are you doing so far from camp? >> she asked.  
<< I was playing near the lake >> answered the little boy while shifting in his place.   
<< I see >> said Julia smiling at him.   
<< Where’s Sean? >> asked Jack looking up at her.   
Julia’s eyes widened at his question and she stuttered a little before she answered him.   
<< He…he had to go away >> she said shrugging and looking at the ground.   
<< He is alright? >> asked again the child.   
<< Where he’s now, yeah sure >> replied Julia looking at him.   
Jack gave her a suspicious look.   
<< He is dead? >> he asked, making Julia sighed.   
<< Yes, I’m afraid >> she answered giving the boy a fake, half-smile.   
<< Where is your mom? >> she asked soon after trying to change the subject.   
<< She had to work. She never plays with me >> complained Jack looking away.   
<< I’m sure she’d like to, but she can’t >> said Julia putting a hand over his head.   
<< You want to play with me? >> asked the boy hopefully.   
<< Sure >> smiled Julia and once she got on her feet, she followed Jack to the lake.   
She sat down on the shore and looked at Jack as he collected rocks and strange wrecks from the lowest part of the lake so that only his small feet would get wet.   
Julia commented on everything he would bring to her, sometimes praising him for founding something peculiar.   
Thanks to the little boy, the thought of Sean had left her mind and she couldn’t avoid sighing in relief, feeling relaxed and in peace.   
That until she felt two rough hands grabbing her from behind and pulled her.   
<< Don’t make a sound, sweetie >> said a man covering her mouth with a hand.   
Julia wriggled, trying to get away from his strong grip while she saw another man walk towards Jack who was standing there with his little dark eyes widened.   
She bit down on the man’s hand, who retracted his hand, giving Julia the time to scream at Jack.  
<< Run! Run, Jack! >> she screamed, but her shouts were vain.   
The man had grabbed Jack and was taking him to his horse.   
<< I got the boy! Let’s head back to moma! >> said the man.  
Julia turned, partially freeing herself by the man’s grip on her shoulders, and hit his cheekbone with her elbow, making the man stumble back.   
She quickly got up and hit the man on the guts, but before she could hit him again, she felt something grab her arm and turning around she faced the other man who had a big rock in his hand.   
Julia tried to duck his strike, but the man kept her in her place and others helped him doing so.   
The rock hit her forehead, making her fell on the ground. She could feel the blood pouring out of the fresh new wound, but any energy she had left, she used it to try and get up.   
<< Let him go >> she said lowly.   
The two men laughed and then one of them kicked her in the guts, making her fall again on the shore.   
Julia moaned in pain, squinting her eyes before she looked over at the two men.   
<< C’mon. Let’s go >> said one of the men walking away.   
<< We left her here? >> asked the other pointing at Julia.   
<< We have to take the boy. That’s the order >> said the man urgently.   
<< Uh, alright. But if I see this bitch again, I’m gonna kill her >> he said and turned to Julia, he took the big rock that was still near them and hit her again making her pass out.   
Julia felt her head throbbing, and her stomach was burning, but that didn’t stop her from opening her eyes and look around.   
Her eyes fell on the footprints on the sand and she suddenly remembered the last events she had lived.   
She groaned as she collected all her energies to push herself up and once she got on her feet, she stumbled towards the camp keeping a hand over her stomach.   
The first person she met was Hosea, who turned to look at her the moment he heard her steps behind him.   
<< What happened? >> asked the old man practically running towards her.   
<< They took Jack, two men…I don’t know who they were…I tried to stop ‘em but sons of bitches knocked me out >> explained Julia, hissing in pain when Hosea touched her shoulder.   
Apparently, she had a bruise there too.   
<< Let’s go talk to Dutch >> said the old man, pulling her gently.   
<< Where’s Abigail? >> asked Julia looking around the camp for the dark-haired woman who was nowhere to be seen.   
<< She was looking for Jack. Guess she’s gonna find out soon >> explained Hosea with a dark tone.   
When they reached Dutch’s tent, they found the man discussing with Molly, who was almost on the verge of crying.   
Julia stopped a few feet away looking at Hosea who shook his head and pulled her closer to the two, who stopped almost immediately to argue.   
<< Dutch, sorry miss O’Shea…we got a problem >> said Hosea overtaking Molly who huffed and turned her back at the old man offended.   
<< What is it? >> asked the man, his tone still harsh from the argument with the redhead woman.   
<< Julia saw two men take Jack near the lake >> explained Hosea pointing at Julia behind them.   
<< Who were they? >> asked Dutch moving towards her, noticing her wounded forehead and her hand over her painful stomach.   
<< We don’t know, maybe the Grays >> assumed Hosea.   
<< No Gray’s left alive >> whimpered Julia feeling another throe of pain on her head.   
At that moment, John reached them looking rather nervous and panicked.   
<< Hey, have you seen Jack? Abigail’s gonna lose her mind trying to find him >> he said trying to cover his obvious worry.   
<< Someone took him >> answered Hosea putting a hand over the man’s shoulder.   
<< What? >> asked John in disbelief.   
<< I tried to stop them, I’m sorry John >> Julia said lowering her eyes ashamed.   
Turning her head to Dutch, she saw him walk towards Arthur who was coming to them.   
<< Arthur, have you seen that boy, Jack? >> asked Dutch urgently.   
<< No >> answered the man frowning.   
<< Where’s my goddamn son? Where is he? Where’s my son? They took him, didn’t they? They took my son >> yelled Abigail as she closed the distance between her and Dutch.   
<< Who took him? >> asked Arthur.   
<< One of them said “let’s back to moma”, must be the Braithwaites >> said Julia, trying to revisit the happenings of a few hours back.   
<< What happened to you? >> asked Arthur noticed the blood in her head.   
The man stretched a hand over her head and brushed away the hair, to look better at the small cut on her flesh.   
<< She tried to stop them >> explained Hosea briefly while Julia’s eyes fixed on Arthur.   
<< Where’s my son? If anything…where is my son, Dutch Van der Linde? >> asked again Abigail trying to push the tears back.   
<< We will find him; we will bring him back to you and we will kill any fool that had the temerity to touch one hair on that boy’s head. Abigail, you have my word >> promised Dutch with his usual theatrical vigor.   
<< Just get me back my son >> replied Abigail.   
<< I will get that boy back, so help me God right now >> said Dutch as he walked to the horses followed by Julia, Arthur, Hosea, and John.   
<< Dutch, we just heard about Jack. You need some extra guns? >> asked Bill in the distance followed by Javier, Lenny, and Charles.   
<< Yeah, why not? Micah, Kieran, anymore strange turns up you kill ‘em! >> ordered Dutch as he got on his horse.   
All the others did the same, exchanging looks.   
<< Rest of you, let’s ride >> yelled the man galloping out of camp.   
<< You sure you can do it? >> asked Arthur at Julia.   
<< I want to kill the son of bitch that hit me >> she answered angrily.   
The sun was already gone as all of them headed to the Braithwaites’ manor led by Hosea and Dutch. Right after them John, Lenny, Charles, Bill, and Javier. Julia and Arthur at the end.   
<< They must’ve figured out what we was up to, Dutch >> assumed Hosea.   
<< Yeah, we just got shot to hell by the Grays in town >> agreed Arthur.   
<< I know…I don’t want wanna even think about that right now. We have to focus on Jack >> answered Dutch.   
<< I swear, I’ll kill everyone there >> John growled.   
<< Easy, John. Try to stay calm >> Dutch appeased the man.   
<< I’m fine >> huffed the other.   
<< How the hell did they get so close to camp? >> asked Hosea.   
<< Jack and I was near Sean’s grave. Or at least is where I saw Jack. We just got closer to the lake to play. Guess no one was on watch on that part of the camp >> explained Julia.   
<< I don’t know, but we are getting him back and they will pay. I promise you that >> replied Dutch.   
<< What about the gold? >> asked Bill.   
<< Who gives a damn about the gold? They got Jack >> shot back John looking at the man.   
<< There is actually any gold? >> asked Julia skeptically.   
<< I don’t think so. Or if there is, it’s hidden somewhere no one knows >> Hosea answered.   
<< What? >> snapped John at the old man.   
<< I’ve turned every stone >> added Hosea.   
<< For Christ’s sake, Hosea. After all that? Another perfect scam >> complained John.   
<< We underestimated them. Guess Julia was right, after all>> said the old man looking at her defeated.   
Julia diverted her eyes, feeling the others’ eyes on her for a moment.   
<< No, they underestimated us >> said Dutch catching everyone’s attention again.   
<< Enough talk. There’s no point arguing how we got here, this is where we are. And we are going to fix it. So come on! >> added the man, encouraging them.   
When they finally saw the manor in the distance, they reached the big stone arch where they left the horses and took their rifles and best guns.   
<< Okay, get your heads right. Okay makes a move until I say so >> said Dutch, giving everyone a warming look.  
<< First Sean, now Jack. We should have stayed out of all this >> Lenny said shaking his head.   
<< Bit late for that, ain’t it? >> complained Bill.   
<< Quiet, we’re going to fix this right now >> repeated Dutch.   
<< We shouldn’t have needed to fix anything, though >> Julia mumbled loud enough to be heard by the man now near her as she reached his side. Dutch didn’t say anything, just glanced at her before he stopped and turned to the others.   
<< Come on. Let’s get this done. John, you sure you’re okay? >> asked Dutch stopping John by his arm.   
<< Like I said, I’m fine >> the man repeated looking at Dutch who nodded.  
<< Follow my lead. Both these redneck families think they can ruin us? I don’t think so… >> said Dutch taking out his pistol.   
Julia and Arthur exchanged a look before they followed the man.   
He headed to the front house, everybody else at his sides, forming a line.   
<< There they are >> said Hosea pointing at the house with his rifle.   
<< Who stelas a goddamn boy? >> Dutch asked rhetorically and sternly.   
<< I’m gonna let fly at those sons of bitches >> spit John, his grip on his pistols harder.   
<< John, I need you to stay calm >> Dutch appeased him again turning to look at him.   
Then he looked back at the house and took a deep breath.  
<< Get down here now! You inbred trash! >> he shouted to the house which doors opened soon after revealing four men that took position on the porch of the house.   
Looking up Julia could see others hidden behind the columns of the house one the second floor.   
<< What the hell do you want? >> asked one of the men.   
They were too far away to understand which of them talked, but that didn’t matter.   
They would have all be dead soon.   
With the corner of her eyes, Julia saw John sped up until Hosea stopped him by his arm.   
<< Easy, John >> he told him, pulling him back.   
<< We’ve come here for the boy…you must’ve known we would >> said Dutch as everybody stopped and he reached two of the four men who had climbed down the stairs of the porch, meeting him halfway.   
<< Shouldn’t have messed with our business now, should you? >> asked the man on the right.   
<< Whatever complaint you have with us, alleged…or otherwise…that is a young boy…that is not the way you do things. Hand him over >> yelled Dutch giving the men a dreadful look.   
<< Get the hell out of our land >> shouted back another man on the left.   
At that moment other men came out of the house, supporting the others already out. They were a lot; Julia couldn’t deny that. But they didn’t know how dangerous the Van der Linde gang could be.   
<< If you ain’t gonna be civilized about this… >> Dutch said in a warming tone and before he could add anything more, he shot the three men standing in front of him.   
Everybody moved quickly, taking cover where they could and started to shoot back.   
Julia was pulled by Arthur behind a cart before he stood up and shot one man on the balcony.   
<< We take care of those up there. Here, take this >> he said giving her one of his two rifles.   
Julia took and nodded at him, before they both got out and began to shoot the men on the second floor, making them fall one after the other.   
<< Bill, Javier cover left. Arthur, John, Hosea, with me. The rest of you, watch out here for any other arrivals >> ordered Dutch.   
Julia looked over at Arthur and nodded at him before he followed the man inside the house.   
Julia looked at him and then reached Charles who was scanning the surroundings with his sawed-off shotgun in his hands.   
The man turned and looked at her briefly, nodding at Julia who did the same.   
And so they waited, an ear stretched out for any sound coming from the woods around them and the other stretched to the house for any sign of Jack.   
Suddenly, Charles stiffened near Julia and looking in the same direction, she saw other men coming.   
<< We got more coming in! >> the man shouted alerting the others.   
Julia took cover quickly, pointing her rifle to the men still too far away for her to shoot at.   
She waited until they got closer and then shot two men running towards them before she noticed two wagons full of others coming.  
She aimed at the lantern on the closer one, and when she shot the lantern exploded, burning the driver while she horses led the wagon towards a tree.   
The only three men who got down it were killed by Lenny and Bill while Javier and Charles covered Julia as she ran towards the other wagon taking out of her satchel a stick of dynamite and lightened it up.   
She threw it to the driver of the other wagon, hitting him in the face. The man took the dynamite in his hand and before he could realize what it was or he could throw it away, it exploded.   
<< My God… >> Julia heard Bill saying as she ran back.   
<< They’re coming from the left of the house! >> yelled Charles as Julia ran with him to the other side of the house.   
She took cover just before a bullet could hit her in the shoulder and then she shot back killing the man.   
Julia was so intent in killing those bastards that she didn’t notice one of them sneaking to her right and grabbing her.   
The man pushed her on the ground and when Julia looked up at him, she recognized him right away.   
<< You whore >> grinned the man getting on Julia who tried to push him away.   
The man’s hand reached her neck and tightened his grip, but Julia reached for her knife and stabbed the man on his side making him scream in pain.   
Then Julia punched him making him lose his grip on her and quickly got up, taking her rifle.   
She pointed it at the man’s face who was still moaning in pain for his wounded side and when he looked up at her, his eyes widened as he tried to plead her not to do it.   
<< Too late for that >> Julia said before she shot him in the face.   
Half the man’s head blew up while the body fell back on the ground.   
<< Jesus! >> exclaimed Lenny on her side.   
Julia smirked at him and then returned to shoot at the few men left who were starting to run away.   
<< Looks like they’re running >> said Arthur from above them and turning to look at him, Julia noticed the man’s eyes on her.   
She smiled at him before John called Arthur who had to divert his eyes from Julia.   
She walked to the front of the house where the doors where wide opened and after a moment Julia heard the Braithwaite woman scream.   
She stared at the stairs seeing Hosea and John coming down, after them Dutch who was dragging the woman.   
<< That’s right. Burn this dump to the ground! >> ordered Dutch as Hosea and John came out the rooms on the ground floor with candle holders, throwing them on the ground.   
Soon the house flamed up and everyone got as far away as possible.   
Julia waited for Arthur who put an arm on her shoulders and pulled her away looking behind him for a moment as the house became a big, red, and hot furnace.  
<< Where’s Jack? >> she asked Arthur who shook his head.   
Julia sighed closing her eyes briefly and she couldn’t avoid blaming herself for not being able to save him.   
Dutch continued to drag the Braithwaite woman until he was far enough for the fire not to reach them.   
The woman was crying while looking at her house being destroyed and her sons dying between the flames.  
<< You damn Yankee. I never like you >> said the woman between her gritted teeth.   
<< Why’d you take the boy, Mrs. Braithwaite? >> asked Hosea angrier than Julia had even seen him before.   
<< You stole my liquor… >> began the woman.   
<< Boys are off-limits >> Hosea interrupted her.   
<< You stole my horses. Ain’t no rules in war, Mr… >>   
<< Matthews >> answered Hosea harshly.   
<< Yes…yes that’s it >> mumble the old crone.   
<< Where’s the boy? >> asked Hosea again.   
<< My sons gave him to Angelo Bronte. So my guess is Saint Denis. Either there or on the boat to Italy >> spit the woman giving them a weak smile.   
<< Let’s go >> said Hosea walking away.   
<> called Dutch as the man didn’t move.   
<< What we’re doing with her? >> asked Arthur pointing at the woman.   
<< Leave her >> answered Dutch.  
<< I told you she was crazy >> said Hosea to the man his left.   
Julia moved with Arthur, but she turned while she reached her horse watching the woman run to the house in flames. 

When they all came back to camp it was already the sunrise.   
Hosea and Dutch gave Abigail the sad news and the woman had run to her tent to cry.   
John didn’t know what to do, and under Hosea's advice, he stayed with her for a while.   
Julia went to the medical supplies wagon, using some whiskey to clean the wound on her forehead.   
At that moment she heard some steps and turning her head she saw Arthur.   
<< You okay? >> asked the man.   
<< Yeah, fine. Killed the bastard who did this >> answered Julia pointing et her head.   
<< Yeah, I saw you the other night. Lenny keep telling us how you blew the poor guy’s head and that dynamite trick… >> said Arthur with half a smile making Julia chuckle.   
<< I’m the Hound after all. I have to be deadly >> she said winking at him.   
<< That’s you are >> he whispered smiling at her.   
<< John, come sit here >> they heard Hosea saying and turning their heads they saw the old man sat at a table with Dutch and John, who had just sat down.   
The two of them exchanged a look before they reached the three men.   
<< It’s gonna work out, John. It’s gonna work out, listen to Dutch >> said Hosea.   
<< I don’t expect you to understand this but I have never been more proud of you than I am right now, brother. You’re doing the right thing >> said Dutch staring at John.   
<< If I don’t get the boy back safe I’m…she…she’ll kill us all >> answered John.   
<< I know, but looking at this logically, that boy is fine. They took him to scare us. Nobody takes a boy to harm him >> reassured Dutch.   
<< He’s right, John >> Hosea nodded to the young man.   
<< What do you think, Arthur? >> asked Dutch turning to look at him.   
<< The boy’ll be fine, but of course Marston’s scared rotten. We killed all those people…we stirred up all that trouble…for nothing >> Arthur shrugged looking at Julia.   
<< No, no not for nothing. For living. Now, we get that boy back and we go >> replied Dutch, making Julia huff a bitter laugh.   
<< For living? Is Sean living? And Abigail without her son, the most precious thing to her? I see surviving here, but living is far away from this >> she said not to blame the man, but to make him see that his words were unfounded.   
<< I know that we have different points of view, but I have to admit that you gave us more help than we could’ve hoped for…trust me >> Dutch said looking at Julia who didn’t answer him.   
After a couple of seconds, they heard Lenny calling for Dutch and turning their heads, Julia saw the last thing she wanted to see.   
Milton and Ross.   
<< We got a problem >> said Lenny as he walked the two men to Dutch.  
The rest of the group was already there, surrounding the two intruders.   
<< Not a problem…visitors…a solution >> answered Agent Milton looking around. Behind him Agent Ross had is usual rifle as he walked slowly, looking up and down at everyone.   
<< Good day fine people…Mr. Van der Linde…Mr. Matthews, I presume and who are you? >> asked Milton turning his head to John who raised from his seat.   
Julia exchanged a look with Hosea, who assured her by nodding and faintly smile at her.   
<< Rip Van Winkle >> he answered.   
<< Huh…good day, sir >> replied Mr. Milton unimpressed.   
<< Agent Milton, Pinkerton Detective Agency…Agent Ross. But I think some of you already know who we are, aint’ so Mr. Morgan and Miss…? >> trailed off the man looking at Julia.   
<< Still the Hound for you, agent Milton >> she answered crossing her arms on her chest.   
<< And to what do we owe the pleasure, Agent Moron? >> asked Dutch catching the man’s attention.   
<< I don’t know if you’re aware but this…this is a civilized land now. We didn’t kill all them savages only to allow the likes of you to act like human dignity and basic decency was outmoded or not yet invented. This thing it’s done >> declared Agent Milton.   
<< This place…ain’t no such thing as civilized. It’s man so in love with greed he has forgotten himself and found only appetites >> answered Dutch getting up and facing the man.   
<< And as a consequence, that lets you take what you please kill whom you please and hang the rest of us? Who made you the messiah to the lost souls you’ve led so horribly astray? >> asked the agent looking around at everyone.   
<< I’m nothing but a seeker, Mr. Milton >> answered simply Dutch.   
<< You ain’t much of anything more than a killer, Mr. Van der Linde. But I came to make a deal. It’s time. You come with me and I give the rest of ya three days to run off disappear and go and live like human beings someplace else >> offered Milton.   
<< You came for me? Risked life and limb in this den of lowlifes and murderers so that they might live and love? Ain’t that fine >> Dutch said smiling falsely.   
<< I don’t wanna kill all these folk, Dutch…just you >> replied Milton.   
<< In that case…it’d be my honor to join you…excuse me, friends I have an appointment to keep with… >> Dutch said walking towards the man with his hands raised.   
At that moment everyone took out his gun, which was a pistol or rifle that didn’t matter. A simple gesture that made the tension in the air skyrocket.   
Julia moved her hand to her pistol as well, but didn’t take it out and instead stared at Agent Ross whose eyes fixed on her.   
<< I think your new friend should leave now, Dutch >> said Miss Grimshaw.   
<< You’re making a big mistake all of you >> insisted Milton looking around.   
<< Yeah, dreadful >> mocked Dutch.   
<< We have got something…something to live and die for. How awful for us, Mr. Milton. Stop following us, we’ll be gone soon >> he added with a more passionate voice.   
<< I’m afraid I can’t and when I return, I’ll be with fifty men. All of you will die. Run away from this place, you fools! >> yelled Milton looking around once more.   
<< Come on >> said Lenny taking the man by his arm, but Agent Milton wriggled out his grip.   
<< Get you damn hands off of me, boy >> he said angrily and turning to Julia she looked at her up and down.   
<< The Hound…I guess the dog’s always loyal to his owner >> he said.   
<< Careful there, agent Milton. This dog has fangs, and it can smell your blood >> threatened Julia, walking closer to the man, her hand still on her pistol.   
The agent’s face contorted into a wince before he turned and left with Agent Ross.   
They all looked at the two men leaving and then turned to Dutch, who was behind Julia and put a hand on her shoulder.   
She looked at him as he nodded, and Julia returned the gesture.   
Was it right what she had done? No, it wasn’t. She had fucked up everything she had built so far. Now, the only thing she could do was wait and see what it would have happened.   
<< What now? >> asked Arthur.   
<< We get out of here and quick. Any ideas? >> asked Dutch.   
<< I know a big old house hidden in the swamps outside Saint Denis. I’m sure they’ll find us eventually, but it should buy us a few days >> said Arthur.   
<< A few days is all we need >> replied Dutch.   
<< Are you talking about Shady Belle? >> asked Julia by the man’s side.   
<< Yeah, exactly. We got into that dispute with the previous occupiers. Place is well hidden >> said Arthur to Dutch who nodded convinced.   
<< You, Arthur and Julia ride out. And make sure no one else has moved in. Lenny…go follow those fools outta here make sure that they leave >> he said to the young man, pointing at the men in the distance.   
Julia felt a tap on her shoulder and turning she saw John who gestured her to follow him.   
<< And John we’ll get Jack back and we’ll get gone. Rest of you get packing! >> added Dutch making the man turn and nod before the three of them headed to the horses.   
Julia got on Wind Catcher, looking around quickly before she followed the two men out of the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE!  
> Sorry for the unbelievable late. I've been doing so many things this week that I couldn't sit down and finish this damn chapter.   
> I have to study for some exams, but my mind just doesn't want to collaborate. For this reason, though, I won't publish every week, maybe I'll need more time to write the next chapters.   
> Sorry.   
> Anyway, I hoped you liked this new chapter. Hopefully, I'll post the next one soon.   
> KISSES!


	39. this is where I come from

That was a big mess.

How did that happen?

How could she have been so stupid and reckless?

Of course, the Pinkertons wouldn't have stopped looking for them. Van der Linde was at the top of their list of criminals. They had to catch him one way or another.

And Julia knew something was wrong, that they had figured out what she was doing.

The moment they had gone, she had to look for them again, so why didn't she do that?

What about her promise? What she could have written in the next letter to D? That she had failed? That she had remembered nothing about his teaching?

What about Dutch? Would he have welcomed her back to the gang? And if he was going to do that, what she would have said?

"Julia, you still with us?" asked John, snapping her back from her thoughts.

"Huh? Y-yeah, sorry" she mumbled still a little lost as she followed him and Arthur to Shady Bell.

"What I was saying is…it's Dutch playing his games. Hosea too. Getting involved with those two families. The master con men working their magic…" complained John.

"They thought there was a lot of gold…" began Arthur.

"Yeah, they thought there was money. Ain't there always? Even when Julia told them something was wrong; they didn't listen to her. We should've run away at that moment John" stated shaking his head.

"Look, Marston, I don't know what to tell you. Things don't always work out, that ain't nothing new" Arthur said shrugging.

"Jack's gone, we lost Sean, Mac, Davey, Jenny…and for what?" asked rhetorically John.

"We can't change what's done, we can only move on" Arthur replied calmly.

"Pft, are you listening to him? What you think about this?" asked John turning his head to Julia.

"What I think doesn't change what it is. And this is a fucking mess, John. You're right. But Dutch and Hosea…they ain't gonna change and there's no point in complaining about it right now. If you want things to change, try to talk to them, but honestly…I don't think you'll get to anything" she said keeping her eyes on the road, avoiding looking either at John or Arthur.

"What other choice I have?" the former asked lowly.

"Wait Dutch's big plan. You did it for all this time" replied Julia ironically.

"Right now, every plan gets us into worse trouble. We're getting further from where we're meant to be going" snapped John.

Julia knew he wasn't angry at her, so she didn't take any offense.

"Now you can't put all this on Dutch. You're worked up and rightly so. Just don't get too far into your head with all this, or you'll never get out" Arthur told him.

"You're right, it's a goddamn mess" John said to Julia shaking his head.

"Alright, should be just down this path to the left here" Arthur said leading them further into the woods.

"That poor kid…we chose this life, he didn't" John said thoughtfully.

"I don't know, I think this life chose us" Arthur replied.

"No one chose nothing. Life is what it is, can be good or bad. And the choices you make can make it better or worse. Choosing is off the table the moment we come in this screwed up world" Julia said more to herself than to answer the man.

"What about you? What you gonna do now?" Arthur asked cautiously.

Julia lowered her eyes as the thought of before came up to her mind again and she felt her stomach twist and shrink.

"Let's move the camp first and then we find Jack" she answered evasively.

Looking in front of her Julia could tell they were close since they could see the house in the distance.

"That's it up ahead" Arthur informed them.

"Four walls and a roof, we're moving up in the world" John commented as they all got down their horses.

Julia took out her rifle, before she walked towards the house, noticing that most part of the windows were covered.

"You ain't seen inside yet" Arthur answered John as he reached Julia.

"It looks calmer than the last time. Those bastards must've changed place to run their business" she said glancing over at the man.

"Best not lower our guard, for now" Arthur replied, and Julia nodded at him.

They walked towards the front house, but by the moment they reached the fountain in front of it, they heard a man shout.

"Aw, shit! It's them again! Boys, get ready!"

The man was seated on the porch, near him another one who immediately took out his rifle pointing it at them.

Julia and Arthur stopped, the man looked over at her asking silently if she was ready and as an answer, she sighed.

"Are you kidding me?" she whispered exasperatedly before she quickly shot the man on the porch as Arthur shot the other.

A second after the door opened revealing other two men. The one who stepped outside was quickly killed by Julia, while the other ran to hide inside the house, but it seemed he wasn't alone.

"Some ran inside, I don't know how many of them tough" Julia said putting the rifle on her shoulder.

"Okay, you stay here. Me and Marston go check inside" Arthur said gesturing to John to follow him.

"Yeah, sure" Julia answered softly, reaching the fountain and sitting on the border of it, she looked around the property.

After a couple of minutes or more, she heard some other shots coming from inside the house and after another moment, she heard Arthur calling for her from the balcony.

"Julia, help me get rid of these bodies. Marston will lead the others here" Arthur instructed.

"Yeah, okay" she replied sighing and getting up she moved to the first body on the ground and drag it to the small harbor near the house, dropping it in the water.

She was about to drag the other corpse on the porch when she door opened revealing John, who stopped for a moment looking at her.

"You okay?" he asked frowning, noticing her staring off and annoyance.

"Yeah. Go get the others. Then we'll look for Jack" Julia answered him without raising her eyes and instead grabbed the feet of the dead man and pulled him to the harbor.

John nodded before he reached his horse, looking briefly behind him before he left the property.

Julia pushed the body with her foot before she entered the house, now bare, with the wallpaper torn and old furniture stacked in the corners or to create weak barriers.

And as she walked around the rooms her heart filled with guilt and sadness. She imagined that house at its ancient splendor, with a good and honest family living there. Every room, every corner filled with love and laughs and tranquility.

She began to wonder where that family could have been. Why they had left such a beautiful house and how it could have ended up in that miserable way.

Her fingertips brushed over the sofa, feeling the dusty yet still soft fabric of it and when she turned the corner, she saw another dead man lying on the floor.

She sighed and went to grab his arms, dragging him outside as she had done with the other two.

Once the body hit the calm surface of the water, she stared at it floating away and, in the distance, a few crocodiles were yet coming for the free meal.

Hearing some steps behind her, Julia turned and moved away, allowing Arthur to get rid of the corpse he was carrying.

That was the last one he said cleaning his hands before he glanced over at Julia who nodded.

Arthur knew something wasn't right with her, and he had a vague idea of why too. And the fact that he didn't know what to do or say to help her, made him feel stupid and useless.

"I'm sure things will get better" he assured her putting a hand over her shoulder.

"You really think that, Arthur? After all that happened, after all those people we killed, do you really think things will get any better?" asked Julia turning harshly to him, staring at him.

A demanding need for true words in her eyes.

"I don't know" sighed the man shaking his head.

She knew it, but for a moment she wanted Arthur to believe his own words.

"Me neither" she whispered lowering her eyes.

"Listen, I'm sure Dutch will let you stay here if you want to" Arthur said.

"What about you? You want me to stay?" Julia asked, without even thinking about it too much.

Arthur was a little taken aback by her question, and that didn't pass unnoticed by Julia, who waited patiently his answer.

But what could he ever say? He didn't know. Or at least that was what he forced himself to believe. He was no one to ask her to stay, and he was sure she wouldn't comply with his request anyway. And why should he want her to stay? She was the Hound, a bounty hunter, an enemy and even if things seemed to have changed, they hadn't.

"I-I…it's up to you…" he said eventually, looking away.

Julia stared at him for a moment. She didn't expose her disappointment, but she was.

"It doesn't matter. I can't stay, even if I wanted" she said more to herself than the man.

"Why?" asked Arthur, maybe a little too quickly.

"Because someone's waiting for me. And I have to get back to him" Julia said, more sharply than she intended.

"I understand" Arthur nodded looking away.

Julia sighed, rubbing her forehead before he put a hand over the man's shoulder, making him turn to look at her.

"Let's wait for the others" she said, offering him a faint smile.

Arthur nodded again and followed her into the house where they sat down for a while until they heard the others arriving.

"Welcome home, all of you to my humble abode" greeted Arthur theatrically opening the front door of the house as Dutch stopped his horse just a few feet from it.

Julia leaned against the wall outside, looking at the others as they got down the wagons and took a look around.

"We got fine living. Ignore the corpse and the alligators, it's paradise" said Arthur climbing down the stairs of the porch and Julia couldn't avoid thinking he was just trying to distract her from her thoughts.

Or maybe he was trying to convince her their kind of life wasn't so bad after all.

Or maybe he was just an idiot, Julia thought in conclusion smiling.

"I love it!" said Dutch before he turned to Miss Grimshaw and Mr. Pearson on the wagon on his right.

"Miss Grimshaw, Mr. Pearson would you two kindly work your magic?" he asked the two before he walked to Arthur and told him something Julia couldn't hear.

Arthur turned to look at Julia, who frowned at him taking a few steps towards him as he followed Dutch to his horse, Molly right after them, calling for the man.

Julia kept looking at them, asking herself where they were going while Dutch dismissed Molly harshly and got on his horse, heading out of the camp with Arthur on his right.

She climbed down the porch and reached Molly, stopping her by her arm.

"They told you where they're going?" she asked hurriedly at the woman.

"No" Molly answered sternly stomping away.

Julia sighed exasperated heading to Hosea who was about to enter the house.

"Hosea!" she called for the man, making him turn.

"Julia, what's wrong?" asked the man noticing the urgency in her voice.

"You know were Dutch and Arthur are going?" asked Julia looking at him.

"Hum, Dutch told me nothing, but I believe they're heading to Saint Denis, why?" Hosea asked her, now a little worried something was wrong.

"I'll reach them there" Julia informed him, ignoring his question and heading to the horses.

"Wait, you sure?" Hosea shouted to make her stop.

Julia turned to look at him.

"They don't know that city. I do, I can help them" she said before she set off to Saint Denis.

In a dozen years that she hadn't been there Julia could tell nothing had changed. Or at least, not so much. Maybe there were some houses more, and the streets were better build. But when she got down Wind Catcher and looked around, time seemed to have been stopped until that moment.

"Wait here, buddy" Julia said to the stallion on her side, before she started to walk around the city, not really knowing where she had to start to look for Arthur.

The only thing she knew was that they were looking for Angelo Bronte, and from the name, she could tell the man was someone important and famous and somehow, difficult to find as well.

However, Julia was accustomed to the ways the city could offer information, she just had to find one.

Her first thought was to go to the saloon, where she was sure she would have found someone with enough alcohol within to spill the beans in a blink of an eye. Or maybe with a good tip, she could have persuaded the barman himself.

So, she headed to the Bastille Saloon, the most elegant salon in the city where only fin and high-ranking people could afford to spend a dollar for a whiskey.

But when Julia arrive at the doors of the saloon and looked through the shiny glass of the windows, she saw the reflection of a man she well knew talk with another man drunk as hell but that seemed to be telling him some good information.

Julia turned to look at Arthur, who nodded at the drunk man before he entered an alley.

Julia didn't know why she didn't reach him immediately, to let him know she was there to help him find Bronte, but instead, she followed the man until he stopped when called by some kids.

Now, Julia was born and raised in that city and if there was something she had learned, was that the street kids were never good to trust.

She hid behind the wall and peered to look at the three young boys as they surrounded Arthur, her hand already on her knife, not with the intention of hurting those kids, however, a good scare could be helpful for the next time.

"Hey, you got a cigarette, mister? Huh?" asked a boy with dark hair.

"Maybe…" answered Arthur stopping and looking at the kids.

One of them was tall and blond and was wearing a dungaree while the other had a more sophisticated haircut, shabby pants and a red shirt.

"I'm looking for a feller named Angelo Bronte…Italian" asked Arthur, marking the name.

"I know him. Everyone knows him" blurted out the kid with a sophisticated haircut.

"Where is he?" asked Arthur, while the other two kids started to walk around him.

Julia kept herself in the shadows, trying not to be seen by the kids.

"We'll take you to him, but it'll cost" said the kid with the dark hair.

"I reckon I can pay" Arthur replied after a moment, glancing at the other two kids that pushed each other playfully.

"Five dollars" asked the dark-haired kid.

"Where does he live? New York?" Arthur scolded at the outrageous kid's request.

"I'm an entrepreneur. You don't wanna pay then I don't wanna walk" the kid answered while Arthur slapped the other kid's hand who tried to touch his satchel.

Arthur mumbled something while he took out some money and counted it before he gave it to the kid in front of him.

"Here...come on" he said impatiently.

"This way, let's go, mister. You coming, Cleet?" called the little boy and the kid with the fine haircut, who named was Cleet, quickly reached them.

The other kid looked at them as they went away and then disappeared from Julia's sight, who decided to follow Arthur and the kids.

"Stay close, easy to get lost around here. You new to the city, mister?" asked the kid who was leading Arthur out of the alley.

"Pretty much" answered Arthur.

"Don't worry, no one knows it good as me and Cleet" assured the kid grinning at his friend.

"Is that right?" Arthur answered vaguely, looking around.

The dark-haired kid started to point at the shops around the city as they walked in front of them while Arthur followed him annoyed, not listening to what he was saying.

Julia could tell something was wrong by the way Cleet, the other kid, kept his distance from Arthur, but at the same time, his eyes were glued to him, scanning his form more than once as if he was studying him like a cougar studies his next prey. Arthur, for his part, was too puzzled and overwhelmed by all the sounds and smells and people of the city around him to notice something was about to happen, and he just continued to follow the small kid in front of him who stopped to look at a church.

"That's the Church of the Holy Blessed Virgin, mister. Modelled on a famous church in Toulouse, which is in France. You been to Toulouse, mister?" asked the kid with false interest.

"No…" sighed Arthur exasperated.

The kid kept his illustration, leading Arthur closer and closer to the church, bringing his attention on the structure in front of them.

At that moment, Julia saw Cleet taking out a knife and silently got closer to Arthur, ready to cut the strap of his satchel.

Julia quickly reached the boy and grabbed his arm, punching him in the face and making him fall on the ground.

Arthur and the other little thief turned to look at her shocked while Julia pointed Cleet's knife at the kid standing near the man.

Arthur spent the next few moments trying to figure out how and when Julia had got there and why she hadn't tell him she had followed him instead of showing herself before.

"Better run away if you don't want to get in real trouble" she threatened before the dark-haired kid set off.

"What are you doing here?" asked Arthur while he glanced at the kid who was running away and then looked back at Julia, who forced Cleet on his feet by grabbing him by his shirt.

"Let me go!" he yelled fussing.

"Oh, no buddy. We paid and we want to know where Mr. Bronte is. So now, you gonna led us to your boss at St. Patrick street" Julia said, pointing the knife at his back, making him feel the tip through his shirt.

"How you know…" the kid started, but she pushed him forwards interrupting his question.

"Less talking, more walking. Try anything and I'll ruin that pretty shirt you're wearing. Is that clear?" she threatened again in a whisper near the kid's ear.

Julia turned to Arthur and gestured him to follow her as the kid led them to St. Patrick where for years everybody knew it was the street kids' den. And if you were so fooled or unfortunate to end up there, you surely were going to be left naked as the day you were born.

So, they followed the indications of the kid, turning here and there, carefully not to come too close to people walking around the street and police most of all.

Cleet tried more than once to catch the attention of a passer-by and Julia kindly reminded him of what would have happened by pressing the tip of the knife she held behind and pointed at the kid's back.

Arthur was walking at her side, waiting for the right time to ask her all the questions he had in his mind, which Julia already knew how to answer at.

Finally, they arrived at their destination and walking through an alley, they turned right coming face to face to some other kids, this time armed with guns.

The one who seemed to be the older and the boss was seated on some boxes while talking to another kid.

He turned his head to look at them, while Julia pushed Cleet a little further, her hand never faltering from the grip she had on the knife.

"Who are these two?" asked the kid scanning Julia and Arthur, who noticed two other kids with two rifles surrounding them.

Julia moved the knife from the Cleet's back to his throat, keeping him in place by surrounding an arm around his shoulders.

Thankfully, the boy was just a little smaller than she was, so it wasn't too difficult to keep him in place.

"Got yourself in some trouble, eh Cleet?" sighed irritably the kid raising from the boxes he was sat on.

"We had a deal with your friend. Five dollars to know where Angelo Bronte lives" Julia said looking into the boy's eyes.

"Signor Bronte!" he shouted back, pointing his finger at her.

"Point at me that finger again, boy, and you'll have to dig a hole tonight" Julia threatened lowly.

Arthur behind her shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

The boy slowly lowered his hand, grinning at Julia.

"Your friend tried to rob us" she explained, tightening her grip on Cleet.

"You and them friends of yours been asking about him all over the town. He been mighty disrespected…bunch of muddy Yankees in town asking questions" the boy said, looking at them up and down with a disgusted expression on his face.

"I ain't no Yankee, boy. I was born here and ran these streets way before you. And if I am correct, you street kids' have a code. So, tell us where Mr. Bronte is. Five extra dollars if you are quick, for the sake of your friend here" Julia said, pushing the knife on the kid's neck a little further, causing some blood to pour.

The boy on front of them stared at Julia for a moment before he clapped his hands and smiled falsely at them.

"Well, then you sure need to pay him a visit. He's got a big house on Flavian Street, opposite the park" he said walking towards them.

Julia pushed Cleet away, putting the knife she had back in his hand before she gave him a warning look.

Cleet quickly drew away from her, touching the small cut on his neck.

"Alright. Here" Julia said giving the boy five dollars.

"Glad to do business with you" he answered counting the dollars before he put them away.

"Yeah, make sure I won't see any more of you brats around" Julia said turning her heels and gesturing Arthur to do the same.

The man followed her out of the alley and as far as they could go, until Julia pulled him into another backstreet, away from indiscreet eyes.

"Now we can talk" she said as Arthur sighed deeply rubbing his eyes.

"Why you here?" he asked.

"I asked Hosea where Dutch was taking you. Maybe you don't know, or he got bad memory. And even if I don't like and I won't ever admit it, this is where I come from" Julia said lowering her eyes a little uncomfortable.

"And what was all that threatening to kill some kids, huh?" Arthur asked again frowning, making Julia huff and roll her eyes.

"I was just playing them. I wouldn't hurt some children I'm not a monster, even if everyone thinks otherwise. And you should be glad I interfered because at this point, you would have ended up robbed and probably killed by a bunch of children" Julia said grinning at him as Arthur shook his head.

"Ugh, you are impossible, woman" he muttered.

"Maybe it's you who like us impossible. Now come one, Dutch's probably waiting for us" Julia said seductively, before she regained her posture and normal aloofness and walked out of the backstreet.

Arthur looked at her in disbelief for a moment and then he followed her sighing.

They were walking around the town, looking around in case they would have spotted Dutch, maybe trying to rob someone and while they were passing one of the parks of the city, they heard someone calling them.

"This way, Arthur!"

They turned their head seeing Dutch seated on a bench, enjoying the warm sun and the town noise.

Looking at him, Julia could tell he didn't despite the civilization as much he would like to make them believe. On the contrary, he seemed to match with all of that pretty well.

"Where have you been? And what are you doing here?" asked Dutch pointing at Julia who crossed her arms on her chest and huffed.

"She helped me finding Angelo Bronte" Arthur said glancing at her.

"Is that so?" Dutch asked getting up.

"Seemed to be some Italian mister big in town. Everybody knows him but nobody wants to talk about him" Arthur said.

"He lives in a big house on Flavian Street, opposite the park" Julia said.

"Huh, good work. Both of you" Dutch said, nodding at them.

"So, what now?" asked Arthur.

"We go pay him a visit. I'll get John, you meet us there. Whatever it takes, we need to get that boy back. You, get back to camp" Dutch said at Julia before he turned and started to walk away.

"I want to come" Julia said following him.

"I don't think so" Dutch said not stopping, nor looking at her.

"Let me rephrase, I'll come with you" Julia said, stopping and making the man turn to look at her.

"Ugh, alright" Dutch scoffed knowing there was no point in arguing with her.

Julia and Arthur looked at him as he walked away until they couldn't see him anymore.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Julia looking at Arthur who sighed.

"I need a drink" he said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Then let's go" Julia said, guiding him to one of the saloons in the city.

When they entered the small, dark local and reached the counter, they ordered two beers and then sat at a table, as far as possible from the barman, who continued to throw glances at them.

Since they left the street kids' alley, Arthur had a question that kept wondering in his head but couldn't find the courage to ask Julia, who knew what was going on in Arthur's mind but didn't know if it was wise to bring it up.

So, they just stayed there, drinking their beers with an awkward silence between them, as they avoided and searched each other's eyes.

That situation went on for a couple of minutes before Julia huffed out loud making Arthur frown.

"Is everything alright?" Arthur asked clearing his throat.

Glancing quickly at him Julia noticed he was staring at his bottle.

"Yeah, without considering the huge elephant in the room" she huffed looking out of the window of the saloon.

Arthur raised his eyes on her, frowning.

"I don't kno…" he started before Julia interrupted him.

"Yes, you do Arthur" she said moving her eyes on him.

A sad expression that even the man couldn't avoid noticing.

"Look, if you don't want to talk about is alright. Ain't by business anyway" he said softly.

"I know" Julia nodded taking a sip of her beer.

"Good" nodded Arthur looking away.

But she wanted to tell him. She felt enough comfortable and safe to tell him whatever he wanted to hear. So, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly.

"I didn't live in the streets. Whoever they was, they left me at the orphanage" she said not looking at the man, whose eyes snapped at her instead.

"Why did you leave?" Arthur asked.

"There was this girl, she was so kind and sweet. But when she reached adulthood, she had to go away" Julia said shaking her head, still keeping her eyes low.

"I see" Arthur whispered.

"One night, I couldn't sleep so I sat near the window. I saw her go through an alley with a man, but I couldn't understand what she was doing. So, I got outside the orphanage and went looking for her. And then I saw her…" Julia's voice got caught in her throat and she had to look away, feeling her chest heavy.

"I realized that if I stayed there that was my only future. So, I ran away. Didn't help much, though. I also became a whore eventually" she said taking another sip of beer.

"But you ran away" Arthur said looking at her.

"Ran away with a bounty on my head. Got better and better "she chuckled bitterly, raising her eyes on him.

Arthur kept looking at her, trying not to reveal his thoughts, afraid that Julia could have misunderstood them.

He was glad she had told him about her past, and he would have done the same if he had the courage. But his story wasn't different from anybody else, while hers…

The more he was getting to know her, the more Arthur thought she was some powerful nature, embodied in that world.

Julia stood up, snapping Arthur back from his thoughts.

"Better if I go. I need to take care of some business, while I'm here" she said flanking at him.

"Okay" Arthur said a little taken aback.

Had he done something wrong?

Julia faintly smiled at him, before she turned her back and walked out of the saloon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> HI EVERYONE!
> 
> Finally, I finished this chapter. I've been working on it for soo long and I'm sorry it took it so much to publish but my life is getting quite busy.
> 
> However, I wanted to spend a couple of minutes to thank you for your support. When I started to publish this story I thought I wouldn't have gotten so far and now I'm publishing the thirty-nine chapter! Unbelievable.
> 
> So THANK YOU!
> 
> I'll try and post the next chapter sooner and as always, I hope you liked this one.
> 
> KISSES!


End file.
